Against the Odds
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando su hermano Emmett es diagnosticado con una forma agresiva de leucemia, Bella trata de salvarlo embarcándose secretamente en un plan radical que involucra a su mejor amigo, Edward. A medida que su plan avanza, Bella y Edward deben lidiar con las repercusiones de sus acciones y con un amor que nunca esperaron.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Traté de aguantarlo. Traté de ignorar el tortuoso ardor de la presión que él estaba creando. Pero sentía que mis nudillos iban a salirse de mi piel por lo fuerte que estaba agarrando las mantas debajo de mí, y sabía que no podría aguantar por más tiempo...

Mis gritos eran amortiguados por mi propia almohada después de que mis manos temblorosas fallaran en mantenerse pegadas a sus posiciones y se movieran para esconder mi cara en un último esfuerzo por permanecer callada, y ese fue su punto de quiebre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —grité cuando lo sentí alejarse de mí. Cuando saqué la almohada de mi cara y me senté para mirarlo, él estaba del otro lado de la habitación abrochándose los pantalones—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya terminaste?

—Esto está mal —respondió. Su voz estaba tensa por la culpa y la frustración que obviamente estaba sintiendo por el evento—. No podemos hacer esto. No puedo creer que dejara que llegara tan lejos.

—¡Tenemos que hacer esto! —respondí enojada—. No puedes alejarte ahora.

—Sí, puedo —dijo con severidad antes de agarrar sus zapatos y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Edward, te necesito —le dije desesperadamente.

Se giró hacia mí lentamente.

—No, lo que _necesitas_ es olvidarte de todo esto. No habría funcionado, de todas formas.

—No lo sabes —discutí con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara—. ¿Cómo lo sabremos si no lo intentamos?

—Lo intentamos. _Esto_ fue intentarlo —dijo mientras gesticulaba hacia la cama—. No va a funcionar, así que tenemos que simplemente... parar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, ¿cómo puedes simplemente... rendirte? Él nunca se rendiría contigo, ¡y lo sabes! —discutí emocionalmente.

Se congeló en estado de shock como si acabara de darle una bofetada en la cara.

—Eso no es justo —dijo lentamente—. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Obviamente no —desafié.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no funcionará. Incluso si lo llevamos a cabo, las posibilidades de realmente ayudarlo son escasas, ¿y después qué? Estarás atrapada viviendo con esto por el resto de tu vida.

Resoplé.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero creo que me conozco un poco mejor que tú. No dejaré que esto me afecte, pero si me siento y no hago nada cuando existe la mínima posibilidad de que pueda salvarlo... _eso_ es algo por lo que nunca me perdonaré, y créeme, tú tampoco lo harás.

Estuvo en silencio mientras consideraba todo lo que le dije, y luego suspiró derrotado.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Viviré —respondí de manera significativa—. Pero si no hacemos esto... él ni siquiera tendrá una oportunidad.

Podía ver el conflicto ardiendo en sus ojos, pero sabía que al final aceptaría. La consecuencia de nuestra decisión nunca podría superar la alternativa, y ambos estábamos reacios a rendirnos sin una pelea...

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción! Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero los demás son largos, espero que me acompañen en esta historia. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen, a Lety por siempre ayudarme con mis dudas, y a Flor y Meli por alentarme.

 **Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:** tiene 29 capítulos (contando el prólogo y el epílogo), tiene un poco de drama, pero con final feliz. Si leyeron las traducciones de **Andri88** : Moon Scars, Pecados inocentes, Mentiras del alma, Ella será amada y Crepúsculo en el Lago Azul, ya saben qué esperar, porque esta historia es de la misma autora. Si no las leyeron, se las recomiendo. Todavía no sé qué días voy a actualizar, pero espero hacerlo tres veces a la semana.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1: Nunca lo mismo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nunca lo mismo**

 **Dos años antes**

—Está bien, tienes que ser la chica más afortunada en la escuela —me dijo Rose con entusiasmo la mañana del gran juego de bienvenida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, aunque estaba bastante segura de que ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Tu hermano es el chico más caliente de la escuela. No me puedo imaginar lo que es despertarse en la misma casa que el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

—No pienso exactamente en mi hermano de esa forma —señalé.

—Oh, cierto... supongo que no me gustaría ser tú. Pero estás en casa cuando todos los demás jugadores van a pasar el rato. Quiero decir, no te puede gustar Emmett, pero Edward y algunos de los otros son casi igual de sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco, la sola mención de Edward automáticamente me provocaba esa reacción. No era que pensara que él fuera feo, pero suponía que simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien para pensar en él como algo más que asqueroso.

Edward Masen era el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los dos eran inseparables, y aunque no me llevaba bien con mi hermano, me llevaba aún menos con Edward. Ya era bastante malo tener que lidiar con el zoquete oloroso y antihigiénico con el que estaba emparentada, pero tener que lidiar con su "copiloto" como lo llamaba Emmett, era definitivamente peor. El refrigerador siempre era asaltado, y el hedor a sudor y a olor corporal que venía de la habitación de Emmett se filtraba en la mía, y el asiento del inodoro estaba siempre arriba con orina y vellos púbicos no identificados desperdigados por todo el lugar. No importaba cuán recientemente la casa hubiera sido abastecida y limpiada, los chicos ensuciaban a una velocidad inhumana.

—Bueno, eres más que bienvenida a mi vida —le dije a Rose despreocupadamente.

—Oh, vamos. Quiero decir, realmente no puedes odiar vivir en el centro de la sede social del equipo de la secundaria. Tu casa es el lugar más genial del pueblo.

— _Genial_ según con el cristal que se mire —le dije—. Yo creo que Jane Austen y William Shakespeare son geniales, no chicos musculosos que disfrutan golpeando sus cabezas. Siempre le digo a Emmett que va a terminar con muerte cerebral por jugar fútbol, pero él nunca escucha.

—Oh, Bella —dijo Rose con un suspiro mientras colocaba su brazo sobre mi hombro—. Si no te quisiera tanto, probablemente te llamaría nerd.

—Gracias —dije despreocupadamente.

Rosalie y yo habíamos sido amigas por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, pero en algún momento de sexto grado, comenzamos a separarnos. A ella le crecieron los pechos y descubrió que los chicos en realidad no tenían piojos, y a mí me crecieron picaduras de mosquitos y descubrí que lo chicos en la vida real nunca estarían a la altura de los de los cuentos de hadas clásicos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, siempre seguimos siendo amigas. Yo la ayudaba con sus deberes y a mantener el rumbo, y ella me ayudaba a relajarme un poco y me obligaba a tener una vida fuera de los libros.

La cuestión era que Rose realmente era mi _única_ amiga y mientras crecía, me volví más y más resistente a la "vida" escolar. No era muy extrovertida y definitivamente no era atlética, pero tampoco era particularmente inteligente, así que ni siquiera tenía a los chicos más intelectuales para socializar. De hecho, realmente no era buena en nada; no tenía _esa_ cosa en la que sobresalía, que la mayoría de las personas parecía tener. Solo flotaba en mi vida sin ninguna dirección en particular. Suponía que tenía tiempo para resolverlo todo, pero sabía que despertaría un día y me daría cuenta de que mi tiempo se había acabado y todavía no tenía ningún plan.

Me negaba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero una parte de mí estaba celosa de mi hermano. El fútbol era estúpido y estaba mal que sus profesores le arreglaran las notas para que jugara, pero al menos él sabía lo que quería de la vida. Él iba a elegir a qué universidad iría y después de eso probablemente sería reclutado por la NFL. Simplemente no era justo.

—¿Entonces te veré en el juego esta noche? —me preguntó Rose antes de separarnos.

—Ugh... supongo que sí —me quejé, realmente no queriendo ir, pero sin querer que ella se presentara en mi casa a pesar de todo y me arrastrara allí.

—No suenes tan infeliz al respecto; ahora estamos en la secundaria, Bella, se supone que estos son los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Te veré más tarde —dijo con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

Le devolví el saludo de mala gana. Si estos eran los mejores años de nuestras vidas, mi vida seriamente iba a ser patética.

… **.**

Dios, odiaba el fútbol. Quiero decir, _realmente_ lo odiaba... como con pasión. Todo el pueblo estaba allí para alentar al equipo mientras mi hermano los guiaba hacia el campeonato regional.

Mis padres estaban sentados cuatro filas debajo de mí, ataviados en los colores de nuestra escuela y agitando sus banderas del equipo como si esto fuera una especie de fiesta nacional. Y después la multitud comenzó a cantar... "Swan, Swan, Swan…", era bastante vergonzoso.

Emmett tenía el balón y estaba buscando a alguien abierto, y por supuesto, porque ellos estaban tan raramente en sintonía, Edward apareció de repente en el campo listo para recibir. Pero de repente hubo un cambio extraño en el juego y Edward se alejó.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —me pregunté, como si en realidad me importara.

El otro equipo se cerró en Emmett, así que él lanzó en la dirección general de Edward justo antes de que fuera tacleado. Afortunadamente Edward cambió el rumbo de nuevo, y pudo atrapar el balón y correr hacia la zona de anotación para la victoria.

La multitud se volvió loca e incluso yo tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en mis labios; era difícil no ser absorbida por la energía eufórica a mi alrededor. Pero todos estaban tan emocionados que no parecieron notar la forma en que Emmett tardó más de lo normal en levantarse después de su golpe.

—Algo está mal con Emmett —dije, sobre todo para mí.

—Se ve bien para mí —respondió Rose mientras observábamos a mi hermano ponerse de pie lentamente.

—No lo sé. Nunca antes ha tardado tanto en recuperarse de un golpe.

—Oh, probablemente se está tomando su tiempo para presumir. Ese juego fue increíble.

El equipo se dividió para agarrar a Emmett y Edward, y subirlos en sus hombros para celebrar. Emmett estaba riendo y alentando junto con ellos, así que supuse que debí haber imaginado su comportamiento raro y elegí olvidarlo.

La mayoría del pueblo se fue de fiesta después; yo, por supuesto, fui a casa y terminé de leer mi último libro de la biblioteca. Y debido a que me acosté temprano, me desperté antes que los demás a la mañana siguiente, lo que resultó ser un problema, como generalmente lo era.

—Apaga las luces —graznó Edward desde el sofá de la sala. Yo estaba en la cocina preparándome el desayuno y había prendido las luces porque todavía estaba oscuro afuera, pero suponía que eso era inaceptable.

—No puedo ver sin las luces prendidas —le dije.

—Son las seis de la mañana, por el amor de Dios, vuelve a la cama —respondió agitado.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí, no tienes casa? —pregunté. En realidad era una pregunta retórica que le hacía casi todas las semanas. Edward estaba siempre en nuestro sofá, y a pesar de mis protestas, mis padres nunca lo enviaban a su casa.

—Si fuera a casa, tú me extrañarías —bromeó mientras se bajaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Oh, por favor, no cambies tus planes por mí —dije frunciendo la nariz.

Me ignoró y fue directamente al refrigerador para agarrar el jugo de naranja, que bebió directamente del envase, y luego eructó ruidosamente sin siquiera intentar cubrirse la boca o disculparse. Era completamente asqueroso, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que pensaría Rose si pudiera verlos a él y Emmett de la forma que yo lo hacía.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay en tu ocupada agenda para el día? —preguntó sarcásticamente, sabiendo que probablemente no tenía planes—. ¿Hacer tu cama, leer un libro, luego ver un maratón de las telenovelas de la semana en el DVR?

—Síp, eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer —dije sarcásticamente—. Me conoces tan bien.

—Es un don, ¿qué puedo decir?

Le rodé los ojos.

—¿Y qué hay en tu ocupada agenda para el día? ¿Comer toda nuestra comida, seguir a Emmett como un perrito perdido, y terminar en alguna fiesta para emborracharte y dormir con chicas desconocidas?

Me miró con falso asombro dramático.

—Guau, y yo pensaba que era el único que podía leer mentes.

—Oh, ahora lees mentes, ¿verdad? —dije un poco divertida—. ¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento?

—Nop, lo siento, no funciona en ti —dijo casualmente mientras agarraba algunas sobras del refrigerador y las llevaba a la mesa.

—Uh-huh, ¿y por qué no?

—Porque tu cerebro funciona en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto de nosotros; una que solo puede ser escuchada por los extraterrestres en tu planeta de origen.

—Oh, claro, ¿tú dices leer mentes pero yo soy el extraterrestre?

—Tal vez si no pasaras todo tu tiempo leyendo, en realidad harías algunos amigos y tu cerebro se arreglaría solo.

—Lo que sea. Si puedes leer las mentes de otras personas, ¿entonces por qué no me dices lo que mis padres están soñando en el piso de arriba, o Emmett? —pregunté, preguntándome por qué demonios estaba siguiendo con la tontería.

—Tus padres no están soñando… están haciéndolo como conejos, pero tu papá se está imaginando a una supermodelo en el lugar de tu mamá. Y Emmett está lidiando con su erección mañanera.

Arrugué la cara y tuve que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar.

—Eres...

—Adorable, lo sé.

—¿Crees que fingir ser capaz de leer las mentes de las personas cuando están haciendo cosas sucias es adorable? —dije con incredulidad—. Y la gente piensa que _yo soy_ rara.

—No, la gente piensa que eres rara porque crees que cosas como el sexo y la masturbación son "sucias". Sin embargo, no te preocupes por eso, todavía eres joven; estoy seguro de que crecerás y pensarás que el sexo no es malo... ya sea con una mujer o un hombre, con el tiempo llegarás allí.

—Oh, ¿ahora soy lesbiana? Ni siquiera tengo quince años; creo que está bien que nunca haya tenido novio. Y es perfectamente normal encontrar asquerosa la idea de mis padres teniendo sexo.

—No dije que eras lesbiana, solo que si lo fueras estaría perfectamente bien y no completamente inesperado. De hecho, apuesto a que Emmett preferiría eso, así no tendría que patear el trasero de cualquier perdedor con el que termines saliendo.

—Eres un idiota —dije amargamente, incapaz de pensar en una mejor respuesta. Toda la conversación había superado rápidamente el ser absurda y estaba cansada de perder mi aliento en ella. Realmente no podía esperar hasta ese verano cuando Edward y Emmett se graduarían y con suerte se irían del pueblo por un tiempo. Estaba en primer año y solo pasaría ese año con ellos en la escuela, pero eso era más que suficiente para mí. Ya estaba muy cansada de ser conocida como la hermanita de Emmett... preferiría no ser conocida en absoluto.

Agarré mi desayuno y un libro, y escapé de la espantosa presencia de Edward para ir a ver salir el sol en el columpio del porche delantero.

Un poco más tarde, Emmett y Edward salieron corriendo de la casa, dirigiéndose a donde fuera que se estuviera celebrando la gran reunión social del día, y por un momento, solo un breve segundo, deseé poder ir con ellos. Tal vez era un poco solitaria; tal vez era un poco cerrada porque en el fondo estaba un poco celosa de que ellos siempre tuvieran un lugar a donde ir y personas a las que ver. Yo no era extrovertida, y en su mayoría estaba cómoda en mi vida; pero momentáneamente me pregunté cómo sería ser como ellos.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? —me preguntó papá mientras salía de la casa cargando su equipo de pesca.

Levanté mi libro para mostrárselo.

Resopló.

—Es sábado, ¿por qué no vas a hacer… algo? Sal con tus amigos, ve de compras, cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que estás haciendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—La mayoría de los padres preferirían que su hija adolescente no se metiera en problemas.

—Un poco de problemas nunca lastimó a nadie.

—Cierto, dile eso al señor Stanley —dije con una risa.

—Solo porque Jessica está embarazada, no significa que todas las adolescentes se meterán en esa clase de problema —respondió Charlie, un poco irritado. Jessica Stanley embarazándose en la secundaria fue el escándalo más grande de nuestro pequeño pueblo. Prácticamente fue noticia en el periódico. Todos los padres mantuvieron a sus adolescentes a un brazo de distancia durante algunos meses después de que se supo el chisme; de alguna forma deseaba que alguien más se embarazara, solo para volver a todos estando encerrados. La escuela secundaria apestaba en grande cuando los niños sentían que podían salirse con la suya en todo.

—Bueno, aun así no tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa aparte de la que estoy haciendo —le dije.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, Bella. No quiero que evites al mundo y un día despiertes y te des cuenta que tu vida ha pasado.

Resoplé. Ya me estaba cuestionando mi existencia, realmente no necesitaba que mi papá también lo hiciera.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Charlie a mi evidente desaprobación de su comentario—. ¿Qué tal si pasas el día pescando con tu viejo?

—Gracias, pero no gracias —dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo demasiado bien que él ya sabía mi respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta.

—Sabes, aparte de socialmente, un poco de sol podría hacerte bien.

—No estoy interesada —reiteré.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo antes de finalmente decir adiós e irse por el día.

Me sentía como una completa perdedora. Incluso mi propio padre lo pensaba, lo que me puso mucho más molesta, tanto conmigo como con los demás. ¿Era tan malo que viera el mundo de forma diferente que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad? Realmente debería haber nacido en un siglo diferente.

Pero esa breve conversación con mi padre fue definitivamente un punto de cambio para mí. De repente me decidí a hacer algunos nuevos amigos ese año y a obligarme a disfrutar de la compañía humana para variar, en lugar de solo la compañía de palabras ordenadas en novelas clásicas. Si no por otra razón, una vida social más ocupada me sacaría a mi familia de encima. Tal vez solo quería demostrarle a todos que podía hacerlo, que mi anti-socialismo era autoproclamado y no porque era rara o demasiado extraña para llevarme bien con otras personas.

Llamé a Rose.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

—Uh… ¿quién es?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Soy Bella.

—Sí, vi el identificador de llamadas, pero todavía no sé si creerlo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Alguna fiesta o reunión?

—Puedo hacer algunas llamadas y averiguar… ¿pero por qué quieres ir a una?

Dudé. _¿Por qué quería ir a una?_

—Solo... porque sí. —No podía darle una respuesta mejor porque no tenía una. Si le decía que mi papá, y bueno, Edward, me hicieron sentir mal conmigo misma, así que iba a demostrar que podía, ella probablemente pensaría que era una perdedora aún más grande de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Está bien —dijo, probablemente pensando que si me cuestionaba demasiado sobre el tema, cambiaría de opinión—. Te recogeré como a las siete.

—Está bien.

—Oh, y Bella, usa algo sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo y realmente deseaba que pudiera verme.

No tenía nada sexy… sexy no era lo mío... pero obedientemente fui a mi clóset para ver lo que podía encontrar.

—¡Ugh, no tengo nada para ponerme! —grité de frustración. No me importaba impresionar a nadie, pero tampoco quería lucir como la estirada mojigata que era. Suponía que una parte de mí quería ser diferente. Solo por la noche, quería ser alguien diferente a mí y realmente encajar.

Así que hice lo impensable… fui al clóset de mi madre y pedí prestado uno de sus vestidos. Renée una vez había comentado cómo deseaba que fuéramos lo suficientemente cercanas para compartir ropa y contarnos todos nuestros secretos, pero siempre me resistí a la idea. Ella era una mujer de sociedad y se vestía como un ama de casa desesperada, siempre era vergonzoso para mí. Ya era bastante malo tener a todas las chicas en mi escuela babeando por mi hermano, pero tener a todos los tipos en el pueblo babeando por mi madre, era más que perturbador. Nunca había entendido cómo ella y mi humilde y de bajo perfil padre terminaron juntos en primer lugar.

Elegí uno de sus vestidos de coctel negro más ceñido, y de mala gana lo llevé a mi habitación para ponérmelo. Me miré en el espejo y realmente estaba gratamente sorprendida por la forma en que se pegaba a mi cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, incluso me hacía ver como si tuviera pechos más grandes... pero después resoplé y me lo saqué, en su lugar me decidí por jeans y una camiseta sin mangas. Ese vestido no era yo, así que realmente era inútil intentarlo.

Rose y su vieja amiga, Maggie, llegaron temprano, a las seis y media, y tocaron la bocina del auto impacientemente cuando tardé demasiado en salir.

—Jesús, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Rose frustrada mientras salía del asiento del pasajero para dejarme subir a la parte de atrás.

—Dijiste a las siete —dije defensivamente.

—Entonces, deberías haber estado lista a las cinco… yo lo estaba.

Le rodé los ojos.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez mantendré mi bolso en mi hombro toda la tarde y me aseguraré de dejar las llaves de mi casa en la cerradura, así todo lo que tengo que hacer es girarla y salir.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con seriedad.

—¿Por qué cierras con llave la puerta de tu casa cuando sales, de todos modos? Tu papá es el jefe de policía, ¿quién querría entrar a robar en tu casa? —preguntó Maggie.

—Cualquiera que odie al jefe de policía.

Ella pensó en eso por un momento.

—Oh... cierto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la fiesta había tantos autos que tuvimos dificultades encontrando un lugar para estacionar, y me pregunté cuál era el código de seguridad en esta zona para tal cosa... _Dios, era tan perdedora._

Cuando finalmente encontramos un lugar y salimos del auto, Rose notó mi atuendo.

—¿Qué demonios estás usando? Te dije que te vistieras sexy.

—Esta camiseta es ceñida —discutí. Generalmente solo la usaba como una camiseta interior, así que por lo menos no me puse mi franela sobre ella como habría preferido.

Rose resopló, pero dejó el tema.

—Oye, mira, tu hermano está aquí —dijo Maggie mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. El jeep de Emmett era inconfundible con sus monstruosas llantas elevadas y la silueta de una mujer en el guardabarros; todos siempre sabían cuando Emmett estaba alrededor.

—Genial —dije sarcásticamente, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que él estuviera aquí. Él tendría la oportunidad de verme con "amigos", así tal vez se lo mencionaría a mis padres y me dejarían de molestar.

La fiesta era todo lo que esperaba: ruidosa, multitudinaria y llena de alcohol y personas fumando yerba. Después de cinco minutos, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de mi decisión de ir.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Emmett cuando nos cruzamos. Él tenía un trago en una mano, y una chica borracha colgando de la otra—. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy de fiesta —dije sin emoción.

—¿No deberías estar en casa tejiendo o algo así? —preguntó.

—No tejo —dije molesta. Me encontré curiosamente buscando a Edward; aunque nunca lo admitiría, quería que él me viera allí, así también dejaría de pensar que era una perdedora—. ¿Dónde está tu lacayo?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Emmett, teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en algo en ese momento.

—Edward. No estoy acostumbrada a verte sin él; generalmente están unidos por la cadera.

—Oh, probablemente está en algún lado teniendo sexo. Para eso son las fiestas —dijo con una risa, pero después de repente se puso serio—. Tienes que ir a casa.

De repente alguien me chocó desde atrás, lo que casi me tiró.

—Guau —dije, tratando de equilibrarme.

—¡Qué demonios, idiota! —le gritó Emmett al tipo—. ¡Mira por dónde vas, esa es mi hermana! —dijo protectoramente. Emmett por lo general prefería no reconocerme en público, pero cuando alguien me molestaba, incluso accidentalmente, él no iba a soportarlo y dejarlo pasar.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡no lo hizo a propósito! —le grité a mi hermano.

—Nadie te empuja —dijo severamente—. Ahora, vete a casa. No perteneces aquí.

—¡No me voy a ir! Estoy tratando de divertirme como todos los demás aquí —dije irritada. Pero no fui allí para pasar el rato con mi hermano, así que me di la vuelta y me alejé de él.

Busqué a Rose, pero cuando la encontré, estaba besándose con un chico cualquiera, así que decidí no molestarla. Dios, solo quería ir a casa. De todos modos, ¿a quién estaba engañando?, todos los que me miraban mientras caminaba sin rumbo sabían que no pertenecía allí. Pero ya que vine con Rose y Maggie, y no parecía que estuvieran listas para irse pronto, decidí simplemente sentarme en el porche y leer uno de los libros electrónicos en mi teléfono.

Había leído dos capítulos cuando de repente hubo una conmoción dentro de la fiesta, y después un grupo de personas se tropezó afuera. Estaba sorprendida de ver a Emmett en el centro de ellas; estaba encorvado sobre los hombros de Edward y de otro tipo mientras se dirigían al jeep de Em.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté mientras me apresuraba para alcanzarlos.

—Nada, solo bebió un poco demasiado —dijo Edward despectivamente. Pero Emmett se veía más que un poco borracho... estaba completamente perdido.

—¿Un _poco_ demasiado? —pregunté con incredulidad. No había estado afuera tanto tiempo, así que estaba sorprendida de que él se hubiera emborrachado en tan poco tiempo.

—Nah, está bien —insistió Edward.

Pero Emmett no estaba bien. De repente comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El otro tipo lo soltó automáticamente y Edward no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su gran complexión solo mientras se convulsionaba, pero a pesar de eso se negó a soltarlo. Los dos cayeron al piso mientras yo observaba confundida y sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡Emmett! —le gritó Edward mientras continuaba sosteniendo su cabeza lo mejor que podía—. ¡Emmett, vamos, hombre!

—¿Qué está pasando? —grité.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo Edward en pánico—. ¡Ve a conseguir ayuda, idiota! —le gritó al otro tipo allí.

—No podemos llamar al 911 —le dijo el tipo—. La policía vendrá y hay un montón de yerba allí dentro.

— _Jesucristo_ —murmuró Edward para sí mismo—. Me importa una mierda, ¡llama una jodida ambulancia!

Pero entonces, tan rápido como empezaron, las convulsiones de Emmett se detuvieron y recobró la conciencia... bueno, más o menos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó atontado.

Edward soltó una risa de alivio.

—Hombre, creo que tomaste alcohol malo o algo así.

—Ugh, me siento como la mierda —murmuró Emmett.

—Sí, te ves como la mierda, también. Mejor te llevamos al hospital para asegurarnos que estás bien —le dijo Edward.

—Nah, estoy bien —dijo Em mientras trataba de sentarse, pero todavía estaba tan atontado que tuvo que acostarse de nuevo.

—Amigo, podrías tener intoxicación por alcohol o algo así, quiero decir, estabas vomitando y luego comenzaste a convulsionar... —Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Eso no está bien, necesitas ir a revisarte.

—Mi papa va a matarme —Emmett resopló débilmente—. Todavía estoy con el agua hasta el cuello por la última fiesta a la que asistí.

—Te cubriré —dije, sorprendiéndolos tanto a ellos como a mí. Él me asustó más de lo que me gustaría admitir, así que suponía que me sentía caritativa en ese momento—. Les diré que estaban en casa. A mamá y papá no les importa tanto si bebes en casa, ¿verdad?

—Todavía les importa, pero no tanto… gracias, Bella —respondió Emmett en voz baja.

Decidí que sentarme en una sala de espera de Urgencias por horas era mejor que pasar toda la noche en una ruidosa fiesta, así que decidí ir con ellos. Edward iba a manejar el jeep de Emmett hasta allí y yo me subí atrás, pero fue difícil meter a Em en el asiento del pasajero. Tenía que admitirlo, me reí un poco cuando requirió de tres chicos para empujarlo adentro. Que se aguantara por nunca estar satisfecho con la elevación de la cosa en primer lugar.

Edward manejó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Forks Mercy, y sentada en el asiento trasero de esa cosa tenía que ser el viaje más movido en el que alguna vez había estado.

—¡Baja la velocidad! —le grité.

—Esta es una emergencia, Bella, las personas van rápido en las emergencias —respondió Edward sin alterarse.

Emmett gimió.

—¡Ves, estás haciendo que se enferme! —discutí.

—Ya está enfermo, por eso estoy tratando de llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible. Deberías haberte quedado en la fiesta si estabas tan nerviosa por la conducción rápida.

—No hay forma en el infierno de que hubiera dejado a mi hermana de catorce años allí —se quejó Emmett débilmente.

No podía ver la cara de Edward, pero estaba segura de que puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

Después de llegar al hospital, acompañamos a Emmett a Urgencias y me sorprendió lo pálido que estaba. Él mantenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Edward para sostenerse y estaba medio caminando, pero todavía se veía horrible.

Me paré ahí y escuché a Emmett y Edward describir sus síntomas a la enfermera de admisiones, y me sorprendió cuando mencionaron que él se había estado sintiendo enfermo por algunas semanas, sin embargo, supuse que estaban elaborando un poco la verdad solo para que no asumieran automáticamente que estaba relacionado con el alcohol. Eran idiotas. Deberían haberse dado cuenta que los doctores podrían descubrir que estaban mintiendo.

Después de que ingresaron a Emmett, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera en un incómodo silencio. Sabía que llevaría un tiempo, así que saqué mi teléfono y comencé a leer mi libro de nuevo. Nunca pensé en llamar a mis padres, pero cuando ellos entraron a la sala una hora más tarde, me sentí un poco culpable por no pensar antes en ellos. El hospital debió haberlos llamado.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó mamá, sorprendida de que estuviera allí.

—Oh, bueno, estaba con Emmett cuando se enfermó —expliqué vagamente.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido que te quedes más tiempo, es tarde —dijo mi papá, y luego miró a Edward—. ¿Te importa llevarla a casa?

—Claro, Charlie, no hay problema —respondió Edward.

Edward todavía tenía las llaves de Emmett, así que nos llevó a casa, suponiendo que mis padres llevarían a Em a casa en unas horas, después que descubrieran lo que estaba mal con él, a menos que...

—¿De verdad crees que tiene intoxicación por alcohol? —le pregunté a Edward en voz baja cuando llegó a la calle de mi casa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No se ha estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente, tal vez tiene gripe.

—Si realmente creías que solo tenía gripe, ¿entonces por qué insististe en llevarlo al hospital? —cuestioné.

Edward se estacionó en mi camino de entrada y apagó el motor del jeep.

—Bueno, para ser sincero, nunca antes vi a nadie convulsionar así, y eso como que me asustó un poco.

Asentí.

—Sí, eso fue bastante aterrador —admití—. Si es intoxicación por alcohol... ¿qué le pasará?

—No tengo idea… pero tu papá va a matarlo.

—Eso si él sobrevive —dije distraídamente.

—Él va a estar bien —dijo Edward con confianza—. En los hospitales saben cómo tratar la intoxicación por alcohol. Es tu papá la verdadera amenaza.

—Por favor —dije sarcásticamente—. Emmett es el orgullo de mis padres; él nunca se mete en problemas reales por nada. Mi papá puede gritarle, pero dudo que tengas que preocuparte porque tu compañero de copas esté fuera de juego por mucho tiempo. No creo que haya estado castigado un día de su vida.

—Bueno, espero que no, beber nunca es tan divertido sin él —bromeó, sin embargo estaba bastante segura de que hablaba en serio al mismo tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él y después salí del auto.

—No tienes que venir adentro por mi beneficio —dije irritada cuando Edward me siguió hasta la puerta.

—No, me voy a quedar aquí esta noche —dijo casualmente.

—¿No te van a extrañar tus padres? —pregunté amargamente.

—No creo que nadie pueda extrañarme tanto como tú lo harías si no estuviera aquí —bromeó.

Cuando entramos, decidí que había sido una noche lo suficientemente larga, así que me fui a la cama. Edward, supuestamente, dormiría en el sofá.

Me sorprendió que mis padres no estuvieran en casa cuando desperté en la mañana.

—¿Llamó mi papá? —le pregunté a Edward. Él ya estaba asaltando el refrigerador, lo que no me importaba por el momento.

—No, no he tenido noticias de ellos —dijo casualmente.

—Dios, eso es raro.

Decidí llamar a mi mamá, pero cuando fue directamente al buzón de voz, le mandé un mensaje de texto.

Todavía, sin respuesta.

Dos horas más tarde, la puerta se abrió y mi papá entró luciendo absolutamente horrible.

—Hola, ¿dónde están mamá y Emmett? —le pregunté, preguntándome por qué estaba solo.

—Todavía están en el hospital. Voy a regresar pronto, solo vine a casa a comprobarte —dijo distraídamente. Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

—Charlie, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Edward.

Charlie giró su cabeza hacia mí y negó lentamente.

—¿Papá? —pregunté preocupada.

Y entonces lo perdió. Nunca había visto a mi padre llorar, pero él se quebró y sollozó más fuerte de lo que había escuchado a alguien llorar antes. Edward y yo nos miramos completamente horrorizados, y luego corrí al lado de mi padre y lo abracé mientras dejaba salir todo.

No entendía qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero tenía la sensación de que nuestras vidas nunca volverían a ser las mismas…

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, espero que me sigan acompañando. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Me alegro que la mayoría haya leído las traducciones de Andri, Moon Scars es uno de mis fics favoritos.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** freedom2604, sandy56, Maryluna, Pili, Belén, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Kriss21, Kat, cavendano13, patymdn, torrespera172, Cary, somas, leahdecall, mirylion, rociolujan, Jade HSos, caritofornasier, carolaap, libbnnygramajo, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Melany, EmmaBe, liduvina, kaja0507, MontseZDiaz, Ele, Itzel Lightwood, jupy, calvialexa, tulgarita, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, crysty Katy, Eli mMsen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Techu, debynoe12, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2: Silencios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Silencios**

No podía creerlo.

Simplemente no podía ser real.

Emmett era un gran chico fuerte, tan lleno de vida, ¿cómo podía tener _leucemia_?

Y ese fue el momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo.

Fue como si todos dejáramos de respirar e hiciéramos un voto silencioso de no comenzar de nuevo hasta que Emmett estuviera sano.

Después que mi papá se obligó a calmarse, pareció tener una nueva determinación de no mostrar sus emociones de nuevo, al menos no a mi alrededor. Él siempre era la roca de nuestra familia, y tenía que mantenerse entero por nuestro bien.

Me dio algo de dinero para pedir una pizza para la cena de esa noche, y luego regresó al hospital, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos en casa una vez más. Pero por primera vez, no peleamos. No discutimos, él no se burló de mí, y ni siquiera me importó que estuviera allí. De hecho, en realidad estaba agradecida de no estar sola en ese horrible momento de confusión e impotencia.

Pero no hablamos en absoluto. Solo nos sentamos en la sala por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, congelados en el lugar, simplemente mirando fijamente la pantalla delante de nosotros. _¿Siquiera estaba encendida? No podía estar segura._

No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo nos sentamos ahí, pero cuando sonó el teléfono, salté de repente sin pensarlo o decirle a mi cuerpo que lo hiciera. No estaba realmente despierta de la pesadilla, pero el sonido fue definitivamente como un despertador, obligándome a moverme después de haber sido nada más que una estatua viviente por mucho tiempo.

—¿Hola? —pregunté. Ni siquiera miré el identificador de llamadas, solo respondí automáticamente, esperando que fuera uno de mis padres con mejores noticias. Que el diagnóstico solo fue un horrible error, o que confundieron los resultados de Emmett con los de otra persona. Eso era lo que sinceramente esperaba escuchar.

—Bella… ¿cómo estás? —La voz de papá llegó por el teléfono sonando áspera y tensa—. Soy papá —dijo inesperadamente, como si ya no reconocería su voz… pero tal vez lo estaba diciendo más para sí mismo, para obligarse a volver a alguna forma de realidad después de un día tan terriblemente irreal.

—Lo sé, papá, ¿cómo está Em? —pregunté.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien —dijo, y mi corazón se aceleró. _Lo sabía, sabía que estaba bien._

—¿Entonces cuándo vuelven a casa?

—En un rato. Hemos estado en pruebas y reuniones todo el día sobre cómo proceder.

—¿Proceder? No entiendo.

—Con el tratamiento —explicó—. Nuestro plan para luchar contra esta cosa.

—Pero… Pero ¿acabas de decir que estaba bien? —cuestioné.

—Él está bien por el momento, pero… no es bueno, Bella… definitivamente no es bueno.

Y justo así, volví a sentirme completamente impotente.

—Mira, tengo que volver, estaremos en casa en un rato —dijo, y luego colgó sin darme la oportunidad de preguntar algo más o siquiera despedirme. Tenía muchas preguntas, y sin respuestas, me sentía muy perdida.

—¿Qué dijo? —me preguntó Edward con ansiedad. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba parado ahí hasta que habló.

—No dijo mucho —le dije.

—Bueno, ¿qué _dijo_? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No mucho —repetí. Ni siquiera podía comprender nada para darle sentido.

—Hablaste con él durante dos minutos, ¿qué dijo, Bella? —preguntó Edward, irritado por mi falta de información.

—¡No dijo nada! —le grité, y a pesar de la bruma entumecedora en la que estaba perdida, podía sentirme comenzando a temblar.

Me miró por un momento, y justo cuando estaba segura que iba a presionar el tema un poco más, me sorprendió asintiendo lentamente y luego caminando de regreso al sofá para volver a su anterior estado congelado… Y yo seguí su ejemplo e hice lo mismo.

De alguna manera, la habitación se oscureció, como si el mundo todavía estuviera girando a pesar de que el tiempo permaneciera inmóvil, y después el picaporte de la puerta principal comenzó a moverse antes de que se abriera lentamente.

Edward y yo robóticamente giramos la cabeza hacia el sonido.

—Hola —dijo Charlie en voz baja cuando entró.

—Papá, hola, ¿cómo…? —Pero no necesité preguntarle a Charlie cómo estaba Emmett, porque él y nuestra madre entraron por la puerta justo detrás de él.

—Ve directo a la cama —le dijo mamá a Emmett en voz baja.

—No soy un jodido niño, mamá —le respondió Emmett amargamente.

—Ha sido un día muy largo y necesitas descansar —insistió Renée.

—¡He estado descansando! —le espetó—. Ahora estoy muy descansado y necesito un poco de jodido aire fresco. —Emmett se giró sin decir nada más, y caminó directamente hacia la puerta. Charlie miró a Edward de una manera casi suplicante, y Edward respondió saltando del sofá y siguiendo a Emmett afuera.

—¡Charlie, detenlo! —dijo Renée enojada.

Él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Déjalo ir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Está enfermo.

—Sí, está enfermo… Y solo se va a poner más enfermo. Dejémoslo salir mientras todavía puede. Edward está con él, se asegurará de que esté bien.

—Oh, claro, Edward es el epítome de la responsabilidad —espetó ella.

—Renée, mira, sé que tienes miedo en este momento, Dios sabe que yo también, pero no podemos evitar que él viva mientras… —Charlie me miró y dejó su oración inconclusa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, asumía que para tratar de controlar sus emociones, y luego miró directamente a Renée—. A partir de ahora, se le permite salir. Cualquier cosa que lo pueda distraer de esto, está más que bien para mí. —Y la discusión terminó. Charlie subió las escaleras y escuché la ducha abrirse.

Renée todavía estaba echando humo a mi lado, y entonces cambió su ira y frustraciones a la única cerca… yo.

—¿Por qué esta casa es un desastre? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?

—Yo… uh…

—¡No me des esa actitud! —me gritó.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—¡Limpia ahora! Luego prepárate para ir a la cama; tienes escuela mañana.

¿Escuela? Parecía casi un concepto extraño en ese momento.

—Está bien —dije no más fuerte que un susurro. La casa no era realmente un desastre, Renée estaba asustada y lo entendía, así que decidí dejarlo pasar y estar de acuerdo con lo que ella quisiera en ese momento.

Emmett no volvió a casa esa noche, pero se presentó en la escuela a la mañana siguiente, y él y Edward actuaron como si nada fuera diferente. En el recreo los encontré riendo y bromeando con sus otros amigos en su lugar habitual, pero decidí seguir el ejemplo de mi papá y dejarlo tranquilo. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no iba a comenzar a atosigarlo como lo hacía mamá, y era en cierto modo un alivio verlo actuar tan normal.

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas. La vida continuó normalmente: mis padres trabajaban mucho, Emmett y Edward salían de fiesta y perdían el tiempo, y yo pasaba mi tiempo libre leyendo. Pero simplemente no entendía nada de eso. Si Emmett estaba tan enfermo, ¿por qué no estaba en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento, y por qué no estábamos todos junto a su cama rezando por su recuperación?

Pero entonces comencé a notar sutiles diferencias en la apariencia de Emmett. Su piel estaba manchada y comenzó a verse casi hinchado.

—Entonces… ¿alguien va a decirme qué está pasando? —pregunté durante una rara cena familiar. No podía recordar la última vez que todos nos sentamos juntos, y para ser honesta, me asustó un poco.

—Nada está pasando, solo quería tener una agradable cena familiar —dijo Renée con falsa indiferencia.

Me giré hacia Emmett.

—¿Dónde está Edward? Siempre está aquí a la hora de la cena.

—Es una cena _familiar_ , Bella —me saltó Renée—. ¿Por qué no podemos tener una cena solo los cuatro?

—Podemos, solo me preguntaba —murmuré en tono de disculpa. Mi madre definitivamente estaba en el borde, y era mejor no molestarla aún más.

No sentamos con el sonido de nuestros tenedores rapando y golpeando contra nuestros platos como el único ruido en la habitación. De vez en cuando, mi padre resoplaba, y mi madre suspiraba, e incluso Emmett soltaba una queja en voz baja, pero nadie habló hasta que la comida estaba a punto de terminar.

Pero no podía soportarlo por un momento más.

—¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que está pasando con la leucemia de Emmett? —pregunté frustrada. No era una pregunta dirigida a nadie en particular, pero todos sabían mucho más que yo y me dejaron completamente en la oscuridad.

Mis padres se giraron y me fulminaron con la mirada como si acabara de decir una mala palabra, y suponía que "leucemia" se había convertido en una mala palabra en mi familia desde el diagnóstico de Emmett.

—Tengo leucemia mielógena crónica —dijo Emmett inesperadamente—. He estado tomando medicamentos que tienen _esto_ como un efecto secundario —dijo mientras señalaba a las manchas y la hinchazón en su cara—. Pero la buena noticia es que si soy afortunado viviré otros cinco años.

—¡Emmett! —lo reprendió mamá con emoción.

—No, mamá, Bella tiene razón. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar de eso? ¿Por qué no le hemos contado nada a ella? Es estúpido. Decirlo en voz alta no va a hacer que sea más real. La enfermedad está ahí, sin importar si lo queremos admitir o no.

—Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con esa cosa de los cinco años? —pregunté confundida.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo mamá rápidamente—. Esos son solo números aleatorios que los doctores largan para asustar a la gente.

—Mamá —dijo Em irritado.

—Renée, Bella es lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad —le dijo Charlie.

Ella luchó para contener las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no voy a sentarme aquí y escuchar esto en este momento. No puedo. Solo... —Dejó su oración inconclusa cuando se levantó de la mesa y se fue arriba.

Emmett y Charlie tenían una mezcla de enojo y simpatía mientras veían a Renée irse, y luego mi hermano tomó una respiración profunda y continuó explicando su condición.

—Bueno, definitivamente no es el tipo más común de leucemia, así que eso... apesta, y sin tratamiento solo puedo esperar vivir cinco años como máximo, pero al menos es una forma más lenta de la enfermedad, así que tengo algo de tiempo para encargarme de algunas cosas antes de...

—Pero estás recibiendo tratamiento —lo interrumpí—. Acabas de decir que estás tomando medicamentos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está tomando medicamentos, y con suerte funcionará —dijo Charlie.

—¿Pero qué si no lo hace? —pregunté, de repente preocupada por la forma en que Charlie dijo " _con suerte_ funcionará", como si no fuera seguro.

—Entonces intentamos algo más... y luego otra cosa hasta que algo funcione —dijo Charlie con confianza.

—¿Pero solo tenemos cinco años? —cuestioné.

—Es solo un marco de tiempo general —dijo Charlie rápidamente—. Emmett estará mejor para entonces.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo Em casualmente, y después me picó en el costado—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí, de todas formas?

—Eres mi hermano —dije simplemente.

Él asintió comprendiendo.

—No, lo entiendo. Gracias, hermana, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Voy a estar bien, espera y verás.

Me sentía un poco mejor acerca de la situación, pero extrañamente me sentía peor al mismo tiempo, especialmente cuando Emmett tomó su plato de comida apenas tocado y lo vertió en un recipiente de plástico.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunté mientras Charlie le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación.

—A veces es difícil comer con este medicamento —explicó despectivamente. Puso el recipiente en una bolsa de plástico y después se giró para irse.

—¿A dónde estás llevando eso, a un refugio de indigentes? —bromeé.

—Nah, Edward está esperando afuera.

—Bueno, también dale un poco de pan de ajo —le dijo Charlie.

—Está bien, nos vemos —dijo Emmett después de agarrar el pan y echarlo en la bolsa y luego irse.

—¿Realmente va a estar bien? —le pregunté a papá después de unos momentos de pesado silencio.

—Tenemos que creer que lo estará —respondió Charlie.

Asentí.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward esperando afuera?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Tu madre quería una "cena familiar"; para lo que sirvió con ella huyendo arriba así —se quejó.

—¿Por qué Edward no come en su casa? —pregunté.

—No todos son tan buenos cocineros como Renée —bromeó Charlie, y luego se puso de pie para limpiar la mesa.

—Aun así es raro —murmuré, sobre todo para mí. Pensando en ello, realmente no sabía nada sobre el hogar o la familia de Edward. Él siempre fue solo una presencia molesta en nuestra casa desde que podía recordar, y nunca pensé seriamente sobre ello. Uno pensaría que sus padres lo querrían en su casa de vez en cuando, pero pensándolo bien, mi familia tampoco había sido muy buena en tiempo familiar últimamente, así que suponía que no tenía derecho a hablar.

Aunque trataba de no preocuparme por Emmett, no podía evitarlo. No importaba que no fuéramos cercanos como hermanos, él todavía era mi hermano y no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Si los medicamentos funcionaban o no, de repente nuestras vidas parecían moverse a un ritmo rápido. Teníamos cinco años. Cinco años para que Emmett se mejorara antes de que lo perdiéramos para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, ya sabemos un poco más de lo que le pasa a Emmett, esperemos que sí encuentren un tratamiento que funcione. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Algunas aclaraciones:** Edward es el mejor amigo de Emmett, creo que quedó claro en el capítulo anterior, pero quizás el summary confunde un poco. La autora dice que se tomó muchas libertades con respecto a la enfermedad y a otros temas que van a ir surgiendo, así que tengan eso en cuenta, y siempre recuerden que esto es ficción. Dicho eso, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** krisr0405, Lizdayanna, terewee, patymdn, tulgarita, Ele, cary, cavendano13, somas, carolaap, Maryluna, ONLYROBPATTI, freedom2604, rociolujan, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Kriss21, melany, bbluelilas, Belli swan dwyer, Sully YM, liduvina, Kat, Marie Sellory, jupy, saraipineda44gm, Lady Grigori, Noelia, libbnnygramajo, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, crysty Katy (Bella tiene 14, y esto ocurre dos años antes que el prólogo), Meli. A, Techu, calvialexa, Adriana Molina, Little Whitiee, Chayley Costa, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Divirtiéndose

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Divirtiéndose**

—Así que, estaba pesando en llevarte a cenar esta noche —dije Emmett inesperadamente antes de la escuela una mañana—. Solo nosotros dos.

Ladeé la cabeza confundida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con mamá y papá?

—Bueno, ambos están trabajando y pensé que sería divertido para nosotros.

—Uh... está bien —dije de mala gana. La verdad era que realmente no quería ir, no porque no me agradara él como solía hacerlo, sino simplemente porque todavía no éramos cercanos y no tenía idea de qué hablaríamos. Emmett y yo nunca hicimos nada los dos solos, y desde que él se enfermó, me estaba esforzando mucho para ser amable, pero sin discutir no había mucho para decir, y sabía que nos exponíamos a un momento incómodo.

Pasé la mayor parte del día esperando una razón para rechazar mi inesperada cita para cenar con mi hermano, pero mientras la tarde llegaba a su fin, sabía que no había salida de esto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté esa noche mientras nos llevaba en la dirección opuesta a la cafetería.

—¡Chuck E Cheese! —dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

Arrugué la cara.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, ¿por qué bromearía sobre eso?

—Um, tal vez porque ya no somos niños.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido... ¿Por los viejos tiempos? —pidió, esperando que no me negara y arruinara el plan que tenía para la noche.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo que realmente no me importa.

Me sentía absolutamente ridícula mientras me paraba ahí y esperaba a que Emmett nos pidiera una pizza y comprara algunas fichas para los juegos. Teníamos que ser las únicas personas ahí sin niños con nosotros, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba pensando Emmett para llevarnos allí.

—¿A qué quieres jugar primero? —me preguntó Emmett mientras buscábamos una mesa—. Compré veinte dólares en fichas. —Dejamos nuestros abrigos para guardar la mesa, y nos metimos entre todos los niños a las filas de maquinitas de videojuego—. Apuesto a que ganaré más tickets que tú.

—Siempre lo hiciste —dije, con un poco de amargura. Él era mejor que yo en todo, lo que definitivamente incluía videojuegos de todo tipo.

—Si en realidad trataras de divertirte, tal vez ganarías algo —me alentó.

—No se trata de divertirse, es solo que eres muy competitivo con todo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—Nah, voy a ir a jugar a ese juego de zombis de allí, que solo te da algunos tickets por victoria; ¿por qué no vas a jugar a Ski Ball?, de esa manera puedes tener una ventaja inicial.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Te encontraré en la mesa después de que terminemos.

Aunque detestaba el lugar, al menos no estábamos sentados en un estirado restaurante tratando de pensar en cosas para decirnos.

Después de tres juegos de Ski Ball, llevé los tickets ganados a nuestra mesa y me alegré cuando llegó la pizza. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta ese momento.

—¿Cuántos ganaste? —preguntó Emmett emocionado como un niño pequeño.

—Uh... —Los conté rápidamente—. Quince.

—Guau, buen trabajo. Yo conseguí treinta y dos.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que habías dicho que ese juego no daba muchos.

—Sí, bueno, solo soy muy bueno en él. Edward y yo jugamos dos veces a la semana.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno, no venimos aquí, pero él tiene la versión de PlayStation en su casa.

—Creía que ustedes nunca pasaban el rato en su casa —dije.

—Lo hacemos para jugar PlayStation —respondió casualmente.

 _—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo querer venir aquí esta noche? —pregunté, tratando de evitar ese incómodo silencio que había estado temiendo todo el día mientras comíamos nuestra pizza..._ _bueno, yo comía pizza, él ya apenas comía algo, así que solo pellizcaba su porción._

—Pensé que sería divertido. Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños —respondió.

—Eso es lo que hacen los niños... y luego crecen y dejan de venir.

—Sí, bueno, a veces necesitas recordar que todavía eres un niño, y es importante divertirse —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.

Y luego me enojé un poco.

—¿Estuvieron tú y papá chismeando sobre que no tengo una vida? —pregunté, recordando la conversación que tuve con mi padre unos meses antes—. Porque no necesito que tú ni nadie más piense que tienen que obligarme a tener su versión de diversión.

—No. No me importa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre —respondió sinceramente—. Solo me di cuenta de que realmente no te conozco muy bien, y quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras tragaba con dificultad ya que mi estómago se había cerrado con un nudo gigante. Siempre había creído que mi hermano y yo tendríamos una mejor relación cuando fuéramos mayores con familias propias, pero quizás nunca tendríamos esa oportunidad y Emmett sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo—. La medicación no está funcionando, ¿verdad?

Suspiró.

—Creo que vamos a tener que pasar al plan B —admitió.

—¿Cuál es el plan B?

—Quimioterapia —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué tan efectiva es?

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—No quiero preocuparte, pero... esto va a ser duro para mí y quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que me ponga muy enfermo para ir a cualquier lado.

—¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

—Lo hará —dijo de manera poco convincente.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?

—Entonces pasamos al plan C.

—¿Cuál es?

Tomó otra respiración profunda.

—Un paso a la vez, hermanita. Hablaremos de lo que sigue después si es necesario. En este momento, en todo lo que quiero pensar es en hockey de mesa. ¿Jugarás conmigo?

Resoplé.

—Claro.

Me había olvidado de lo divertido que era el hockey de mesa. Emmett, como se esperaba, era mejor que yo, pero de los cinco partidos que jugamos, gané dos... aunque él puede haber sido bueno conmigo en esos. Nos reímos y nos gritamos cuando el otro anotaba, y me encontré realmente deseando que pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo cuando se nos acabaron las fichas.

—Gracias por traerme, eso fue divertido —dije cuando nos subimos al auto para conducir a casa.

—Bueno, gracias por venir, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí —dije con entusiasmo.

Nos dirigimos a casa, pero luego Emmett giró hacia el lado opuesto del pueblo.

—Solo voy a dejar el resto de la pizza muy rápido —explicó cuando vio mi expresión confundida.

—¿Dejarla dónde? —pregunté sin tener idea.

—En la casa de Edward.

—¿Por qué? ¿Él es realmente incapaz de conseguir su propia cena?

Emmett suspiró.

—Realmente deberías estar agradecida por las cosas que tienes, Bella —respondió con solemnidad. Iba a interrogarlo más, pero entonces él entró en el que tenía que ser el peor parque de caravanas en la zona.

—¿Edward vive aquí? —pregunté horrorizada. El lugar era conocido por ser el suburbio del pueblo; laboratorios de drogas y prostíbulos, tiroteos y sede de pandilleros. Lo bajo de lo bajo vivía en ese parque de caravanas, y nunca imaginé que conocería a alguien de allí.

—Sí, bueno, su viejo no ha trabajado en décadas y ellos viven de la jubilación de su abuela. Esto es todo lo que pueden pagar.

Me hundí más en mi asiento mientras conducíamos por las calles. Las personas pasando el rato afuera eran aterradoras y nos fulminaban con la mirada mientras pasábamos. Definitivamente era un lugar terrible.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una pequeña caravana amarrilla con plantas artificiales en el porche y varias estatuas de flamencos rosa puestas en el pequeño patio. Casi quería reírme de la forma en que esto era exactamente el tipo de lugar estereotipado como "basura blanca", pero lo pensé mejor.

—Espera aquí —instruyó Emmett mientras agarraba la caja de pizza y salía del auto. Bloqueé la puerta detrás de él.

Observé mientras él golpeaba y esperaba a que Edward saliera... pero no era Edward. El hombre mayor en la puerta estaba usando una camiseta blanca sin mangas y jeans rasgados, y tenía lo que parecía un porro en sus dedos. No podía escuchar lo que Emmett le estaba diciendo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz. El hombre se negó a tomar la pizza y comenzó a gritarle a Emmett, así que él se dio la vuelta y regresó al auto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté desconcertada.

Emmett suspiró enojado.

—Ese bastardo es un imbécil. No puedo esperar hasta que Edward tenga dieciocho y nunca tenga que regresar.

—¿Ese era su padre?

—Sí, y el idiota está borracho como de costumbre. No va a dejar que Edward salga.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Porque es un idiota. No quiere que Edward se convierta en algo mejor de lo que él es, así que se emborracha y es cruel. Sé que no tienen nada de comida en la casa, pero él prefiere que todos se mueran de hambre antes que aceptar nuestras sobras.

—¿Es por eso que Edward generalmente come en nuestra casa? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome mal por siempre decirle que se fuera a casa.

—Si tu casa fuera así, ¿no te gustaría pasar el menor tiempo posible allí?

—Supongo que sí —admití en voz baja.

Emmett puso el auto en reversa, pero justo cuando comenzó a retroceder, un niño corrió detrás de nosotros obligándolo a golpear los frenos.

—¡Tú, jodido idiota, mira por dónde vas antes de que salgas herido! —nos gritó el niño. No parecía tener más de diez años, lo que causó que mi boca se abriera en shock por su vulgaridad. Después el niño pateó la parte trasera del auto antes de continuar su camino.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ves eso, Bella? Ese niño va a crecer para ser como todas las otras personas de aquí... Irrespetuoso y grosero. Los niños aprenden de sus padres, y después se convierten en adultos horribles y tienen hijos propios. Es un círculo vicioso. La mayoría de estas personas nunca saldrá de él.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, y no tenía idea de por qué me lo dijo. ¿Estaba tratando de enseñarme sobre empatía? Simplemente no lo entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. No necesitaba que Emmett me enseñara sobre nada; él era mi hermano, no mi padre. Solo quería alejarme de ese espantoso parque de caravanas y nunca tener que regresar.

…

Emmett no me habló mucho más sobre su enfermedad o tratamiento, y cuando le preguntaba al respecto, solo se encogía de hombros y decía que le estaba yendo bien. Pero entonces era imposible no notar lo enfermo que se veía. Parecía que su peso simplemente se había derretido, y pasaba mucho tiempo vomitando en el baño. Pero aun así no se quedaba en casa y se preocupaba por ello. Seguía con su vida social tanto como podía, y un par de semanas después llegué a casa de la escuela a una curiosa escena. Emmett y Edward estaban en el baño del pasillo, riendo como un par de colegialas.

—Uh, ¿qué están haciendo, chicos? —pregunté mientras me asomaba por la puerta medio abierta.

—Oh, Bella, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Edward con una risa—. Emmett es el siguiente.

—¿El siguiente para qué? —pregunté confundida, pero entonces lo vi. Edward estaba sosteniendo una afeitadora eléctrica en sus manos y ya había afeitado la mitad de su propia cabeza—. Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Nos estamos deshaciendo de todo nuestro cabello... porque hace mucho calor afuera —bromeó Edward. Definitivamente no hacía calor en esa época del año, de hecho, la nieve en el suelo afuera hacía que sus cortes de cabello fueran mucho más absurdos.

—La quimio está comenzando a hacer que se me caiga el cabello, pero soy demasiado cobarde para cortarlo todo, así que Edward decidió cortar el suyo —explicó Emmett.

—¿Por qué cortarías _tu_ cabello, también estás enfermo? —le pregunté a Edward en broma—. ¿O solo cansado de lavarlo?

—Ninguno de los dos —respondió Edward casualmente mientras llevaba la afeitadora de nuevo a su cabeza para terminar el trabajo—. Solo le estoy demostrando a Emmett que no es tan malo.

Cuando Edward terminó de afeitarse la cabeza, sacó una cuchilla recta y se afeitó el cabello completamente hasta que no quedó nada... Bueno, casi nada.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa cursi.

Me reí de él.

—Te ves como Don Limpio*... pero te faltaron algunos lugares.

—¿De verdad, dónde? —preguntó mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo.

—Aquí, aquí, y aquí —dije mientras tocaba cada uno de sus lugares con cabello.

—Mierda —dijo mientras lo frotaba con la mano.

—¿Por qué no lo ayudas? —le dije a Emmett con una risa.

—No quiero ser parte de esto —dijo Emmett en broma.

—No creas que te vas a librar de esto ahora —le advirtió Edward.

Emmett se quejó.

—Soy muy lindo para ser calvo.

Edward luchó para llegar a los lugares que olvidó, así que como Emmett se negó a ayudarlo, decidí hacerlo.

—Aquí —le dije mientras le quitaba la rasuradora—. Siéntate así puedo alcanzar.

Edward se sentó con vacilación en el inodoro y se congeló mientras yo llevaba la cuchilla a su cuero cabelludo.

—Emmett, hay algo seriamente mal con esta situación —dijo mientras no movía nada excepto sus labios—. Si ella me mata, será tu culpa. —Él honestamente parecía y sonaba aterrorizado.

—Relájate, no voy a cortarte —dije molesta.

—Solo mantén esa cosa lejos de mi cuello. No tienes la mejor coordinación.

Puse los ojos en blanco a pesar del hecho de que tenía razón.

Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su cabeza para estabilizarme, y la sensación de su piel bajo mi palma era tan extraña que me hizo pausar. Obviamente estaba suave por estar recién afeitada, pero había algo más, una sensación interna que no podía describir. Descarté el pensamiento y volví a llevar la cuchilla a su piel para terminar el trabajo.

Después de quitar exitosamente los tres parches de cabello que él había olvidado, di un paso atrás para admirar mi trabajo.

—Todo listo.

Edward se volvió a mirar en el espejo.

—¿Estoy sangrando en alguna parte? —preguntó mientras se examinaba la cabeza.

—Nop, ella realmente hizo un buen trabajo —dijo Emmett, impresionado.

Le sonreí sádicamente a mi hermano.

—Tu turno.

—No, todavía no he aceptado la necesidad de esto.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu mejor amigo se afeite la cabeza por nada? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—Él ya lo hizo. Y no tengo control sobre lo que hace, de todos modos.

—Deja de ser un mariquita y aféitate la cabeza —incitó Edward—. Todo se va a caer de todos modos, es mejor tomar control de la situación.

—Sí, pero no quiero parecer un idiota como tú —bromeó Em.

—Yo tengo una linda cabeza en forma ovalada; tú, por otro lado, tienes una cabeza que parece una bola de boliche.

—Que es exactamente la razón por la que no quiero afeitarme —dijo Em rápidamente.

—Oh, vamos, solo estoy bromeando. Solo hazlo y termina de una vez.

—Sí, Em, solo nos burlaremos un poco de ti —dije tan seriamente como podía—. Además, Edward puede tener una cabeza con linda forma, pero tú tienes mejores rasgos para portar el look.

—Que te jodan —respondió Edward, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

—Oye, no digas la palabras "que te jodan" dirigidas hacia mi hermanita —le advirtió Emmett.

—Oh, vamos, hermano, acabo de comer —se quejó Edward.

Realmente no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero tampoco me importaba.

—Solo ven aquí y déjame cortar tu maldito cabello —le dije a mi hermano irritada.

Cuando Emmett siguió sin moverse, Edward lo agarró en una llave de cabeza y lo arrastró al inodoro para que pudiera sentarse mientras yo lo afeitaba. Emmett normalmente era mucho más fuerte que Edward, pero con su enfermedad, Edward no parecía tener problemas para dominarlo; por supuesto, Em no puso mucha resistencia, él sabía que esto tenía que hacerse.

Emmett se quejó un poco más, pero de lo contrario me dejó hacerlo. Como Edward predijo, su cabeza parecía una bola de boliche, pero honestamente pensaba que el look quedaba mejor en él que en Edward; sus rasgos suaves y redondeados complementaban la nueva cabeza sin cabello mejor que los angulosos de Edward. Edward sin cabello era como ver a un extraño sin una oreja; simplemente no estaba bien, como si le faltara una parte importante de su cara.

Mi hermano y su mejor amigo se rieron y se burlaron del otro, y me encontré riendo con ellos. A pesar de lo ridículos que se veían, era divertido verlos hacer algo tan drástico juntos. Forks no era como el resto del país, la gente no se afeitaba la cabeza así por diversión, y sabía que iba a ser una gran cosa cuando la gente los viera en la escuela al día siguiente. Pero ellos no estaban preocupados por eso en este momento. Solo estaban bromeando y disfrutando de su tiempo juntos... Tiempo que podría acabarse en el futuro cercano, y sus cabezas calvas solo eran un doloroso recordatorio de ese hecho.

* * *

*Don Limpio o Charles es el nombre de la marca y la mascota de una línea de productos para la limpieza de las superficies domésticas, de propiedad de Procter & Gamble.

* * *

¡Hola!

Parece que el tratamiento de Emmett no está funcionando, pero van a seguir intentándolo. Ya sabemos por qué Edward pasa tanto tiempo en la casa de los Swan. ¿No les parece linda la amistad de Emmett y Edward? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** patymdn, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, cavendano13, jupy, somas, tulgarita, Maryluna, Marie Sellory (algo así), Lizdayanna, cary, Techu, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Melany, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Tecupi, alejandra1987, calvialexa, Chayley Costa, Jade HSos, debynoe12, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4: Sola

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sola**

Mi relación con Emmett definitivamente había mejorado desde nuestra visita a Chuck E Cheese, y estaba tratando de tolerar más a Edward, pero a veces simplemente no podía controlar mi irritación con él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté confundida cuando entré a la casa una tarde. Emmett había estado faltando mucho a la escuela desde que comenzó la quimioterapia; estaba tan enfermo todo el tiempo que le era difícil ir. Edward actuaba como si él también estuviera enfermo y nunca se presentaba a menos que Emmett estuviera allí; lo que era bastante ridículo. Generalmente cuando llegaba a casa Em estaba durmiendo y Edward a menudo estaba entado perezosamente en el sofá viendo televisión, pero ese día fue una historia completamente diferente.

Toda la casa estaba llena de humo maloliente, y las risas en la cocina dejaban en claro lo que estaba pasando. Marché directamente allí, y estaba absolutamente consternada.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —pregunté con indignación. Emmett y Edward se estaban pasando un porro entre ellos, y ni siquiera estaban tratando de ocultarlo.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Bella! —dijo Emmett teatralmente mientras agitaba sus brazos frente a él como un idiota.

—¿Por qué le diste hierba? —le grité a Edward—. ¡Está enfermo, idiota!

—¿Hierba*? —dijo Emmett con una risa antes de correr hacia la alacena y sacar una olla*—. Hierba. ¿Lo entiendes, Bella? Hierba.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dije irritada, y luego me volví hacia Edward—. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Algo como esto tiene que ser horrible para su enfermedad. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan, tan... estúpido?!

—Espera, Bella, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió Edward lentamente y arrastrando las palabras—. Estás hablando muy rápido para que entienda.

—Mi papá seriamente va a matarte, y él va a estar en casa en cualquier momento —le dije a Edward.

—Bella, Bella, Bella... Oye, tu nombre tiene la palabra "Bell" en él —dijo Emmett con una risa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y luego fui a abrir más las ventanas.

—Deshazte de esa mierda antes de que papá llegue aquí.

—Relájate, hermanita —dijo Emmett, finalmente pareciendo tener un pensamiento algo coherente—. Está todo bien.

—¡No está todo bien! Tienes cáncer; lo último que necesitas es que tu idiota mejor amigo te drogue. —Y entonces escuché la patrulla de mi padre estacionarse en el frente—. Genial, ahora papá va a ver esto —dije preocupada.

Hice lo mejor que pude para sacar el humo por la ventana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi padre entró y nos miró con severidad.

 _¡Mierda!_

—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! Te dije que lo mantengas lejos de Bella —dijo Charlie inesperadamente—. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡hazlo afuera!

—Espera, ¿sabías que él estaba fumando hierba y en realidad estás de acuerdo con eso? —pregunté confundida.

Edward y Emmett comenzaron a carcajearse, pero Charlie y yo los ignoramos.

—Es marihuana medicinal, tiene una receta de su doctor para ayudarlo con los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia —explicó papá—. Por supuesto, se suponía que lo hiciera _afuera_.

—Está lloviendo —dijo Emmett entre risas.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendremos que conseguir un filtro de aire para tu habitación... no para la _cocina_ —dijo sugestivamente—. Y tu receta no era para ser compartida —añadió antes de sacar el porro de la mano de Edward.

—Oh, hombre, drogarse solo no es divertido —se quejó Emmett.

—No se supone que sea divertido, hijo —respondió, y después se giró hacia Edward—. Ya no más. Especialmente no en mi casa.

—Mejor lo arrestas ahora, papá —bromeó Emmett—. No hay forma de que Edward pueda parar.

Charlie solo puso los ojos en blanco, y luego fue al refrigerador a buscar un bocadillo.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté con incredulidad—. ¿Ni siquiera te importa que se estén drogando?

—Bella, es medicinal —repitió.

 _—Pero no para Edward. —No estaba tratando de presionarlo para que arrestara a Edward o algo así; solo estaba legítimamente sorprendida por la falta de interés de mi padre en el tema. ¡Él era el_ _jefe de policía, por el amor de Dios!_

—No lo volverá a hacer —me aseguró Charlie—. Esta es su primera _y_ única advertencia.

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo Edward con una sonrisa cursi—. No en tu casa.

Emmett se rio.

—Sí, solo iremos afuera la próxima vez... Oh, tal vez en el auto.

Charlie masculló algo ininteligible, pero por lo demás, dejó pasar sus comentarios. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Eres un idiota —le articulé a Edward detrás de la espalda de mi padre, pero él solo respondió riéndose aún más.

…

Durante los siguientes meses, Emmett parecía estar mejor. Recuperó su energía e incluso regresó a la escuela el tiempo suficiente para graduarse. Tenía que admitirlo, definitivamente estaba orgullosa de mi hermano. No puede haber sido fácil mantener sus calificaciones mientras se sometía al tratamiento, pero de alguna forma lo logró. Incluso Edward se graduó, con lo que no podía evitar preguntarme si Emmett lo dejó copiar de alguna manera; él nunca parecía ir a la escuela lo suficiente para tener los créditos, y no tenía la excusa de estar enfermo como Emmett.

Pero al final de ese verano, la enfermedad de Emmett dio un giro agresivo. La quimioterapia no estaba funcionando, y parecía que conseguiría mi viejo deseo de que él se fuera después de la graduación. Era un deseo del cual deseaba poder retractarme. Mis padres decidieron que sería una buena idea enviar a Emmett a un centro de cáncer en Phoenix.

—Es el mejor en el país —le dijo Charlie a Emmett.

—Pero, papá, no quiero estar tan lejos de casa. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaré allí. Leí en su página web que una chica estuvo allí por seis años.

—Ahora eres un adulto, Emmett, así que es tu decisión, pero este lugar tiene el mejor porcentaje de pacientes en remisión. Solo piénsalo. De todas formas estabas planeando ir a la universidad, solo pretende que es eso.

—¿Pretender? Claro —dijo Emmett sarcásticamente—. No soy mamá; no puedo cerrar los ojos y creer que soy invisible.

—No quise decir eso —dijo Charlie defensivamente—. Pero no es como si estuvieras planeando quedarte en Forks para siempre.

—No, Edward y yo estábamos planeando mudarnos a Las Vegas y apostar para vivir —bromeó Em.

—Solo piénsalo por un tiempo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de entrar en remisión, pero hasta entonces, necesitas concentrarte en mejorar.

—No quiero estar... _solo_ —admitió finalmente Emmett con emoción.

—Oh, hijo, no lo estarás —dijo Charlie con emoción antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Observar su intercambio definitivamente me llegó, y me encontré llorando con ellos. Nada de esto era justo. Emmett debería estar empacando para la universidad, no empacando para un centro de tratamiento de cáncer. Debería estar ejercitándose y poniéndose fuerte, no perdiendo peso y debilitándose tanto que le era difícil levantarse de la cama en las mañanas. Nunca pensé que vería a mi hermano tan frágil, y me asustó hasta la muerte.

Emmett terminó aceptando ir, pero era difícil... para todos nosotros.

—Odio que no voy a estar aquí para asustar a cualquier chico que pueda mirarte —me dijo Emmett mientras se preparaba para irse.

Sonreí.

—No tengo interés en citas —le dije con honestidad.

—Tal vez todavía no... pero ahora estás en segundo año; estás creciendo y una vez que te des cuenta que has pasado tu etapa de patito, tendrás mucha más confianza en ti.

—¿Etapa de patito? —pregunté confundida—. Oh... Swan*, lo entiendo —dije con una risa.

—No es una broma —bromeó Em—. Todos los Swan son hermosos, Bella.

—Emmett, esta es una conversación realmente cursi.

Se rio.

—Lo sé. Pero soy serio sobre que crecerás. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los chicos hagan fila en la puerta para salir contigo... y ninguno de ellos nunca será lo suficientemente bueno.

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

—Gracias.

Nos abrazamos, y después lo observé subir a la patrulla de mi padre y desaparecer por la calle. No esperaba sentirme de esa forma. Nunca pensé que ver a mi hermano irse sería tan desgarrador, pero definitivamente lo era. Ni siquiera podía describir apropiadamente la forma en que me hacía sentir. Vacía, incompleta, las palabras simplemente no parecían adecuadas. Nada volvería a estar bien hasta que él estuviera mejor y de regreso en casa.

…

Comencé la escuela la semana siguiente, pero era extraño. La escuela en sí no era diferente, pero todo en mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente que simplemente no podía ver nada de la misma forma. Pero mi vida en casa fue el mayor cambio. Mis padres se turnaban para quedarse con Emmett en Arizona, y se iban por semanas, lo que significaba que cuando estaban en casa pasaban más horas de lo normal trabajando para compensar su ausencia.

Con mis padres trabajando y quedándose en Arizona, yo estaba prácticamente sola; incluso Edward dejó de venir, _no era que esperara que lo hiciera sin Emmett_ , pero aun así era raro ya nunca verlo. Ya apenas veía a alguien.

Pero no me importaba estar sola. Tenía todo el tiempo que quería para leer y hacer los deberes en paz, y era agradable nunca tener que preocuparme por el asiento del inodoro dejado arriba o por mis bocadillos favoritos vertidos en los estómagos sin fondo de Emmett y Edward. Era feliz en mi soledad, tan feliz de hecho, que también dejé de pasar tiempo con mis amigos en la escuela. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo sola, sin tener que preocuparme por pretender ser normal. Era mejor de esa forma... al menos, eso era lo que me decía.

En mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, mis padres me sorprendieron estando los dos en casa al mismo tiempo. Resoplé y me quejé por el alboroto que estaban haciendo, pero la verdad era que estaba realmente feliz de verlos juntos; solo deseaba que Em hubiera podido venir a casa con ellos.

Pero mi felicidad fue efímera, porque esa noche, después que ellos pensaron que me fui a la cama, los escuché hablando.

—¿Qué pasa si no pueden encontrar un donante? —preguntó mamá.

—Lo harán —respondió Charlie.

—¡Ya detente! —gritó Renée—. Deja de ser tan optimista, porque todo lo que dijiste que pasaría no ha pasado. La medicación no ayudó, y ahora la quimioterapia tampoco está funcionando. Así que no me vuelvas a decir cómo algo va a funcionar, cuando probablemente no lo hará.

—Tengo que mantenerme positivo, Renée. _Tenemos_ que mantenernos positivos. Aunque sea por el bien de Emmett, tenemos que creer que este próximo paso funcionará. Si nos damos por vencidos, ¿entonces cuál es el punto?

—Nunca dije que me daría por vencida, solo no quiero escuchar tu exceso de confianza cuando no hay nada para respaldarlo.

—Tengo fe —dijo Charlie en voz baja.

—Sí, bueno, tenía fe antes de todo esto, ahora ya no estoy tan segura —respondió Renée con amargura—. Escuchaste lo que dijeron sobre un donante sin parentesco. La etnia juega una parte, y contigo siendo italiano-alemán, y conmigo siendo española y francesa, Emmett no tiene oportunidad de encontrar un donante con todo esos antecedentes.

—Bella… Bella será compatible.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo es?

—Tiene que serlo.

A la mañana siguiente, mis padres me llevaron al hospital. Dijeron que tenía que ser examinada para ver si era un posible donante de tejido para mi hermano, y en el fondo de mi mente me pregunté si esa era la verdadera razón de que ambos estuvieran allí y no tenía nada que ver con mi cumpleaños después de todo. Estaba bien para mí de cualquier forma, solo estaba agradecida de verlos a pesar de todo.

Después de ser examinada, me sorprendió que mis padres se quedaran en casa durante la próxima semana mientras esperaban los resultados. Suponía que estaban demasiado ansiosos para viajar o trabajar, y como resultado, la tensión en la casa era definitivamente densa. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y todas las noches cuando me iba a la cama, me quedaba despierta escuchándolos pelear por cualquier cosa. Una noche incluso discutieron sobre cuál era la mejor forma de lavar un plato.

Podía sentirlo construirse, y rezaba para que nuestra familia no explotara.

…

Y entonces sucedió la peor cosa imaginable...

—Lo siento, señor y señora Swan, pero su hija no es compatible.

Tenía una posibilidad en cuatro, y fallé. Y me sentía como un fracaso también. No era nada que yo pudiera controlar, y aun así me sentía tan culpable por no poder salvar a mi hermano, que era casi demasiado para soportar.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos ahora? Quemamos los planes A, B y C... ¿cuál era el plan D?

—Vamos a tener otro bebé —dijo mamá inesperadamente.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No… todavía no, pero lo estaré —respondió con determinación.

—Renée, me hice la vasectomía —le dijo papá.

—Entonces harás que la reviertan.

—Si tuviéramos otro hijo, todavía solo tendría una posibilidad en cuatro de ser compatible con Emmett.

—Esa es una posibilidad más de la que él tiene ahora —argumentó Renée—. Además, podemos hacer una consulta genética para poder elegir el embrión con la mejor posibilidad.

—Basta, espera, ¿te das cuenta de lo costosas que son ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Charlie.

—No me importa el precio.

—A mí tampoco, pero si no tenemos el dinero, ¿entonces qué podemos hacer? Ya hemos sobrecargado nuestras tarjetas de crédito y sacado una segunda y tercera hipoteca de nuestra casa para pagar por el centro y nuestros viajes a Arizona. Simplemente no tenemos el dinero

—Podemos tratar de recaudar el dinero —les dije—. No sé, recaudaciones de fondo y eso. Puedo lavar autos y tener venta de pasteles.

Papá me miró, y luego sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos.

—Eso es dulce, cariño, pero no va a ser suficiente.

—Bien, harás que te la reviertan y tendremos un bebé a la vieja usanza —dijo Renée lentamente—. Todavía hay un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidades de que sea compatible.

Charlie tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien, llamaré a mi doctor y programaré la cirugía.

Si el bebé resultaba ser compatible con Emmett o no, iba a tener un nuevo hermano. Era surreal, por decir lo menos.

Pero incluso después de la cirugía de mi padre, y que mis padres comenzaran a hacer... _eso_ , la tensión entre ellos solo aumentó. Mientras más se forzaban a estar juntos, más parecían realmente odiarse entre sí. En realidad extrañaba cuando se turnaban para estar en casa, al menos no tenía que escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo.

—Papá, ¿cuándo puedo visitar a Emmett? —pregunté una tarde.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que todos podíamos pasar Navidad con él en Arizona.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con entusiasmo. Rápidamente había llegado noviembre, así que la idea de ver a mi hermano en un mes era muy emocionante.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, empaqué con ganas para nuestro viaje, pero me sorprendí cuando una cara conocida se presentó en la puerta con su propio bolso de lona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté a Edward con curiosidad. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, en realidad estaba feliz de verlo... puede que incluso lo hubiera extrañado un poco... muy poquito.

Como si pudiera leerme la mente, dijo:

—Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

Me reí.

—Oh, sí, totalmente —dije a modo de broma, aunque en realidad no estaba bromeando.

Edward estiró una mano hacia mí y me despeinó el cabello como si fuera un niño, y luego me pasó y fue directo a la cocina para revisar el refrigerador.

Lo seguí; no pude evitarlo. Incluso disfruté viéndolo atiborrarse con salame, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a nuestro viaje? —le pregunté, un poco más esperanzada de lo que pretendía.

—Tu papá pensó que no podría haber un mejor regalo de Navidad para Emmett que yo —respondió de forma engreída.

—Bueno, apuesto a que Emmett estará feliz de verte —dije sinceramente.

Edward y yo fuimos obligados a sentarnos juntos en el avión, y a pesar de preguntarme qué había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses desde que Em se había ido, nunca le pregunté y no estaba muy segura de por qué. En su lugar, ese tiempo fue pasado con él molestándome con los chicos y con el hecho de que llenaba mi ropa más que antes. Era extraño, pero casi se sentía como si estuviera tratando de jugar la carta del hermano mayor protector, como lo había hecho Emmett antes de irse, excepto que él no era mi hermano, y lo hizo de una forma burlona y condescendiente. Fue bastante molesto.

Edward y yo también discutimos a modo de broma durante las dos horas de viaje en auto hasta el centro, y en cierta forma, pensaba que extrañaba ese tipo de bromas, pero cuando finalmente llegamos allí, nada nos preparó para el estado en el que estaba Emmett. Si pensaba que estaba delgado y frágil antes, estaba equivocada. Se veía horrible, casi fantasmal. Edward parecía tan sorprendido como yo por la apariencia de mi hermano; de hecho, él parecía casi devastado, pero se lo tragó y puso una cara feliz por su mejor amigo.

—Hola, hombre, te ves como la mierda —le dijo Edward a Emmett con un abrazo y un apretón de manos.

—Gracias, hermano. También es bueno verte —graznó Emmett. Después me miró a mí—. Hola, hermanita.

—Hola —respondí con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté estúpidamente. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Obviamente no estaba bien en absoluto, y ni siquiera debería haber preguntado.

—Estoy bien —mintió—. Me alegra que estén aquí.

—A mí también —le dije.

Nos dieron una habitación privada donde pudimos tener un poco de tiempo en familia y abrir los regalos de Navidad. Era genial estar todos juntos de nuevo, pero el hecho de que Em estuviera tan enfermo sin una cura a la vista, pesaba mucho en nuestros espíritus. ¿Esta sería nuestra última Navidad como familia? No podía creerlo, y no lo haría. Emmett había dicho que tenía cinco años sin una cura, así que al menos teníamos eso, ¿verdad? Por su apariencia ahora, no estaba tan segura.

Pasamos todos los días juntos por una semana y media, y luego mi padre nos acompañó a Edward y a mí de regreso a Forks, dejando a mamá quedarse con Emmett por un poco más de tiempo.

…

La primavera se suponía que era una época de esperanza y renovación, pero la semana antes de Pascua tuvimos otra horrible complicación.

Entré a la sala para ver a mi madre llorando histéricamente en el sofá, y mi corazón se hundió.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sabiendo que algo horrible había sucedido.

Mi madre no me respondió; solo se levantó y corrió por las escaleras. Miré a papá de forma interrogante.

—Tu madre tuvo un aborto espontáneo —dijo con solemnidad.

—¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

—Ella tiene algunos problemas médicos... nada que ponga en peligro su vida o algo así, pero el doctor dijo que sería difícil que el bebé llegara a término. Pero ella quería intentarlo de todas formas, y ahora... —Tomó una respiración profunda—. El doctor dijo que no podrá volver a quedar embarazada.

Y justo así, el plan D desapareció como una gota de lluvia en el océano, y una vez más quedamos colgando en el limbo.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa eso, cuál es el plan E? —pregunté aterrorizada.

Charlie negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No lo sé —dijo, sonando derrotado—. Simplemente no lo sé.

—Todavía pueden encontrar un donante, ¿verdad? ¿Algún extraño podría ser compatible?

Papá asintió.

—Definitivamente. Solo tenemos que mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a alguien, cualquiera. Mientras tanto, él va a seguir con la radiación y tratando de evitar que la leucemia se propague. Él es fuerte, Bella, si ya no físicamente, todavía tiene una fuerte voluntad de vivir. Va a lograrlo.

Me estiré, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyé la cabeza contra su sien.

—Tiene que lograrlo —susurré—. Lo necesitamos demasiado como para que no lo haga.

* * *

*En el original dice "pot" que significa hierba pero también puede significar olla. Pierde el chiste cuando se traduce.

*Emmett hace referencia a que se apellidan Swan, que significa cisne.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y las complicaciones siguen. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Lady Grigori, peyci Cullen, tulgarita, Tecupi, debynoe12, somas, Vanina Iliana, Cary, Jade HSos, Maryluna, patymdn, Techu, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Melany, Sully YM, alejandra1987, Ele, freedom2604, jupy, terewee, marme, Noelia, calvialexa, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5: Un paso más cerca

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un paso más cerca**

Desde que perdieron la esperanza de concebir un donante de tejido para Emmett, mis padres comenzaron a pasar mayores periodos de tiempo en Arizona. Era como si hubieran aceptado el hecho de que él podría no lograrlo, y querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él mientras todavía pudieran. Pero como yo tenía solo quince años, alguien tenía que estar siempre en casa conmigo, lo que creaba mucha más tensión entre ellos. Odiaban estar tan lejos de él, y lo entendía.

El verano llegó, y como yo no tenía escuela, pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en Arizona. Em solo tenía permitido dos visitantes a la vez debido a su actual estado de salud, así que básicamente pasé la mayor parte de ese verano sola en la habitación del hotel. Mis padres discutieron sobre vender la casa en Forks e inscribirme en la escuela allí, pero estaban tan metidos en la hipoteca que era casi imposible salir, especialmente si querían dinero extra para comprar algo muevo.

—Forks es nuestro hogar, y seguirá siendo nuestro hogar cuando Emmett finalmente mejore —dijo Charlie después de revisar todas sus opciones.

Mi madre no estaba feliz con la decisión.

Los tres volvimos a casa la semana antes de que empezara mi tercer año de la secundaria, pero la pelea entre mis padres finalmente se volvió demasiado.

—Bella, tenemos que hablarte sobre algo —dijo Charlie con cuidado, unas semanas después de que comenzara la escuela.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desorientada.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir o cómo empezar.

—Solo díganlo —les dije con impaciencia. Cada vez que tenían algo importante que decirme, actuaban así. Generalmente, de alguna manera, se trataba de la salud de Emmett, pero como ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado molesto, no estaba muy preocupada al respecto.

—Vamos a… separarnos por un tiempo —dijo Charlie con cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, legítimamente confundida. Pasaban mucho tiempo separados; no era nada nuevo.

—Nos vamos a divorciar —dijo mamá de repente, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? No entiendo.

—No hemos sido felices desde hace mucho tiempo, y simplemente hemos… tenido suficiente —explicó Renée.

—Pero… es solo porque todos hemos estado estresados. Quiero decir, esto ha sido duro para todos —traté de razonar con ellos—. Solo denle un poco más de tiempo. Cuando Emmett mejore, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Esto no es debido a Emmett —me dijo papá en voz baja—. Estábamos planeando separarnos antes de que él se enfermara.

Me mordí el labio inferior y traté de reprimir las lágrimas. No era una niña pequeña; me negaba a llorar por algo como la separación de mis padres. Era nada en comparación con la lucha de mi hermano por su vida, así que elegí ver el lado positivo y estar agradecida de que él todavía estuviera vivo.

Pero luego lanzaron otra bomba.

—He decidido mudarme a Phoenix _permanentemente_ —dijo Renée—. He hecho algunos amigos allí, y siempre he querido vivir en un lugar cálido. Es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para _quién_? —refuté—. Emmett se va a mejorar, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Vas a volver a casa cuando él lo haga?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Emmett también ha hecho algunos amigos allí, puede que decida quedarse. De todos modos, él es adulto ahora, así que no hay forma de saber dónde terminará.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? Todavía no soy adulta —pregunté, y de inmediatamente me sentí culpable por mi pregunta egoísta.

—Muchos padres están divorciados y viven lejos —me dijo—. Estarás bien. Puedes quedarte con papá y terminar la escuela, o puedes volver conmigo a Arizona. Me voy a quedar con uno de mis amigos hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar propio, pero si quieres venir, nos arreglaremos.

Eso no sonaba para nada atractivo. No era que quisiera empezar de nuevo la escuela y vivir en el sofá de un extraño ni nada, pero era obvio que ella no quería que fuera en cualquier caso.

—Me quedaré aquí con papá —murmuré.

Mamá empacó sus maletas, y se fue dos días después sin la intención de alguna vez regresar. Pero que mi madre se fuera, en realidad no era nada nuevo. Ella siempre estaba ocupada, y había pasado muchas noches lejos de la familia a lo largo de los años con sus diversos pasatiempos y clubes de los que era parte. Tener una madre a tiempo parcial era lo normal para mí, era todo lo que conocía.

Pero el problema era que, con mamá negándose a volver, papá no podía dejarme sola para ir a visitar a Emmett.

—Papá, estaré bien sola —insistí—. Estoy sola todo el día, de todos modos.

—¿Pero sola en la noche por días consecutivos? Lo siento, no hay forma de que te deje hacer eso. Además, tienes quinces años, Bella. Es ilegal dejarte sola por un periodo largo de tiempo.

—Casi tengo dieciséis años, y una semana no es un periodo largo de tiempo. Estaré bien.

—No va a pasar.

—No puedes simplemente no ir a ver a Em.

—No, solo tendré que esperar hasta que puedas venir conmigo… o que podamos encontrar a alguien que se quede contigo.

—Puedo preguntarle a Rose.

—Pensé que dijiste que tenía un gato —me recordó Charlie.

—Oh, cierto. —Era alérgica a los gatos, que era solo una razón más por la que ya nunca iba a su casa.

—Le llamaré a la tía Maggie para ver si puede venir a quedarse contigo —dijo antes de apresurarse hacia el teléfono. Regresó cinco minutos más tarde—. No puede venir.

—¿Tal vez puedo dormir en la casa de la señora Carmen en la noche? —La señora Carmen era nuestra vecina de al lado. Tenía ochenta y tres años y papá siempre arreglaba todo lo que se descomponía en su casa, además ella tenía un pequeño terrier que cagaba en nuestro porche todas las mañanas. Sin duda, ella nos debía.

—Le preguntaré —dijo. Agarró su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Volvió un poco más tarde sin esperanza—. Se mudó a un asilo el mes pasado. Su hijo de cincuenta años vive ahí ahora… él es un delincuente sexual registrado.

Um… _Ew_.

—Bueno, tal vez…

—No, Bella, simplemente vamos a tener que esperar hasta que tengas tiempo libre. Tal vez tomar un fin de semana largo o algo así.

—Pero Emmett…

—Tu mamá está con él. Hasta que tu hermano se mejore, solo somos tú y yo. Necesitamos permanecer juntos y superar esto.

Asentí, pero sabía lo difícil que era para él permanecer lejos de Em, especialmente porque la búsqueda de un donante seguía sin resultados. El tiempo de Em se estaba acabando, y papá debería estar con él tanto como fuera posible, no obligado a quedarse en casa a cuidarme.

Un par de semanas más tarde, la necesidad de mi padre de ver a mi hermano finalmente lo había vuelto loco.

—Ahora, sé que no vas a estar muy feliz con esto, pero me encontré con alguien el otro día, y él accedió a quedarse contigo durante la semana.

—¿Quién?

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —gritó Edward cuando entró por la puerta.

—Oh Dios, no puedes hablar en serio —me quejé.

Charlie me llevó al costado.

—Mira, su padre lo echó y ha estado viviendo en su camioneta. Independientemente de si se queda contigo o no, él se va a quedar _aquí_. Lo invité a mudarse a la habitación de Emmett hasta que pueda ahorrar algo de dinero y conseguirse un departamento. Se estaría quedando aquí si Emmett estuvieran en casa, de todos modos.

Asentí, y luego suspiré.

—Tienes razón. Em querría que estuviera aquí; siempre cuidó de él.

—Pero si te sientes incómoda quedándote sola con él…

—No, está bien… En realidad es una buena idea. Él tendrá un lugar para quedarse, y tú tendrás la tranquilidad de que nuestro nuevo vecino delincuente sexual no está acechando por aquí.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa poco entusiasta, antes de inclinarse para besarme la sien—. Solo me iré una semana… y me aseguraré de darles dinero extra para comprar comida. Dios sabe que ese chico come mucho.

En el momento en que papá se fue, Edward ya se estaba sintiendo como en casa, acaparando el control remoto de la televisión y dejando un desastre en la cocina. Podía decir que esta iba a ser una semana larga.

—Sabes, al menos podrías intentar limpiar lo que ensucias —le dije molesta.

—Nah, tú eres mejor que yo limpiando. Además, eso te dará un descanso de hacer los deberes y leer novelas románticas sin sentido.

—¡Ugh! —grité frustrada. Él era tan irritante.

Pero mi arrebato provocó una reacción en él que nunca esperé.

—Cálmate, Bella, solo estaba bromeando —dijo rápidamente antes de saltar del sofá y limpiar su desastre—. Estaba planeando limpiarlo todo el tiempo —añadió.

—Oh… bueno, yo también estaba bromeando —dije, como una idiota.

Después de desechar su basura y llevar sus platos al fregadero, él caminó hacia mí.

—Mira, sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti, así que lo último que quiero hacer es empeorarlas. No quiero alterar nada por aquí, así que si te estoy molestando de alguna manera, solo avísame.

Uh… _¿Qué demonios fue eso, y a dónde fue el verdadero Edward?_ Su comentario era una de las cosas más impactantes que había escuchado en mi vida.

—No me estás molestando —le aseguré—. Es solo que… estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, así que es… _diferente_ tener a alguien aquí todo el tiempo.

Asintió.

—Bueno, entiendo que quieras tu tiempo a solas, creo que todos necesitamos eso de vez en cuando, pero realmente no deberías estar sola todo el tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No he tenido exactamente mucha elección —dije, arrepintiéndome de inmediato. No quería que él pensara que estaba molesta por ser dejada sola, porque no lo estaba. Entendía completamente por qué mis padres se iban siempre, y no debería haber dicho nada para que alguien pensara que me sentía de otra forma.

—Sí, bueno, sé que no soy tu primera opción de compañía; demonios, estoy seguro de que soy la última persona con la que quieres estar todo el tiempo… pero… ya no estás sola. Tu papá me está ayudando mucho al dejarme quedar aquí, pero también estoy feliz de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Emmett ha estado preocupado por ti, y…

—¿Has estado hablando con Emmett? —lo interrumpí.

—Bueno, sí. Por lo general lo llamo dos veces a la semana. Es difícil, porque él se culpa por la separación de la familia, y cree que te está decepcionando.

—¿Él dijo eso? —pregunté sintiéndome horrible.

—Eres su hermanita; él siente que necesita protegerte… Que es otra razón por la que estoy feliz de estar aquí; él se siente más cómodo sabiendo que te estoy cuidando. Cualquier cosa que haga que se estrese un poco menos es buena en mi opinión.

—Definitivamente —acordé totalmente.

Sabía que esa conversación no iba a ser el final absoluto de nuestras discusiones, pero era un comienzo y realmente me sentía muy bien de tenerlo allí.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres cenar esta noche? —preguntó mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Lo seguí.

—¿No acabas de terminar de comer? —pregunté divertida—. ¿Cómo puedes ya estar pensando en comida?

—Soy un niño en crecimiento, Bella —bromeó.

—Claro, ¿no tienes dieciocho años?

—Cumplí diecinueve en junio —me corrigió.

—Bueno, entonces no eres un niño.

—Tienes que saber que los hombres crecen hasta los veinticinco. Las mujeres, por otro lado, dejan de crecer a los quince, así que, en cierto modo, eso te hace mayor que yo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea.

Abrió el refrigerador.

—Entonces, parece que tenemos cosas para espagueti o tacos… o siempre podemos pedir una pizza.

—Tenemos que hacer que el dinero dure toda la semana; no podemos gastar todo en una noche.

—No planeaba gastar el dinero de tu papá —me dijo.

—Está bien, ¿qué dinero ibas a gastar entonces?

Me lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

—Tengo algo de dinero propio.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Se rio.

—Robé un banco.

—Seguro que lo hiciste.

—No, ¿pero es tan difícil creer que tengo un trabajo?

—Si tienes trabajo, ¿entonces por qué estabas durmiendo en tu camioneta? —pregunté confundida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué gastar dinero en un departamento? No estoy seguro de dónde voy a terminar estableciéndome. Quién sabe, puede que solo sea un trotamundos para siempre; abriéndome camino por el país con varios trabajos.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?

—¿Qué más se supone que haga, ir a la universidad? —Negó con la cabeza—. Nah, lo último que quiero es quedar atrapado en algún lugar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener un hogar e incluso una familia algún día? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar molesta. Parecía que todos querían mudarse, y simplemente no lo entendía.

—Obviamente nunca has conocido a mi familia —dijo con una risa—. Las familias apestan. Quiero decir, si una familia tan buena como la tuya puede desmoronarse, qué esperanza tienen los demás de crear una que dure. Además, este mundo es demasiado horrible para traer niños voluntariamente a él.

—Entonces déjame aclarar esto… ¿Crees que es malo estar solo todo el tiempo, pero odias las familias y quieres ser un trotamundos permanente? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Lo pensó por un momento.

—Los trotamundos no están solos todo el tiempo. Necesitan trabajar, y trabajar generalmente requiere estar cerca de personas. — _Solo lo miré fijamente_ —. Está bien, así que no tengo todo resuelto todavía, pero a quién le importa —dijo defensivamente—. Si la enfermedad de Emmett me ha enseñado algo, es que no tiene sentido hacer planes para el futuro. Vive la vida como venga, porque nunca sabes cuánto durará.

No podía discutir con eso.

—Está bien, entonces no planearemos la cena de mañana. Solo comamos pizza esta noche y no nos preocupemos por ello.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Está bien.

Cuando la pizza fue entregada, nos sentamos en la sala y vimos la tele mientras comíamos, y fue ahí cuando finalmente me di cuenta…

—Oye, tu cabello está volviendo a crecer.

Cuando fuimos a Arizona para Navidad, él todavía estaba calvo, así que era gracioso verlo con cabello de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, es difícil mantenerlo afeitado cuando estoy viviendo en mi camioneta. Probablemente lo afeitaré otra vez antes de ir a visitar a Emmett. No quiero que piense que lo abandoné o algo así.

—Él no pensaría eso solo porque dejaste crecer tu cabello… No deberías afeitarlo. Se ve mejor largo. —No tenía idea de por qué, pero en realidad mi comentario me hizo sonrojar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez lo dejaré largo. Ya veremos.

—Vivir un día a la vez —reiteré con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente.

Mi familia desmoronándose fue devastador, pero de alguna forma, al tener a Edward en la casa de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, se sentía como que estábamos _un paso más cerca_ de arreglarnos. Sentía la esperanza renovada de que algún día, de alguna manera, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y bueno, aquí empieza todo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Muchas gracias por compartir sus historias.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior** : Tata XOXO, Techu, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Melany, Lizdayanna, Little Whitiee, saraipineda44, Noelia, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Pili, OnlyRobPatti, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Marie Sellory, Maryluna, kaja0507, crysty Katy, Mel. ACS, liduvina, Cary, patymdn, Ele, debynoe12, Kriss21, somas, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, Marme, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6: Normal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Normal**

—¿Lista para la escuela? —me preguntó Edward ese lunes.

—Sí, ¿te vas al trabajo? —le pregunté.

—Síp. —Abrió la puerta principal para mí, luego me siguió afuera y la cerró con llave detrás de nosotros—. Después de que te deje en la escuela —añadió.

—Uh… por lo general tomo el autobús —le dije.

—¿El autobús? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Como el tipo de autobús que los niños toman a la primaria?

—Um, este solo va a la secundaria, pero sí, los autobuses son similares.

Se rio.

—Pensaba que solo los niños con necesidades especiales tomaban el autobús en la secundaria.

—Bueno, mi papá trabaja mucho, así que no siempre está disponible para llevarme y traerme —dije defensivamente.

—Está bien, pero ahora _yo estoy_ aquí. Así que súbete —dijo mientras señalaba a su vieja camioneta destartalada.

Suspiré y me subí de mala gana. No quería parecer desagradecida, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba preocupada por esa camioneta llegando al otro lado del pueblo. Era ruidosa, y temblaba tanto, que me preguntaba cómo funcionaba.

—Así que… ¿de dónde conseguiste esta cosa, de todas formas? —le pregunté cuando comenzó a conducir. Emmett solía llevarlo a todos lados, así que realmente era la primera vez que la veía.

—La conseguí en un depósito de chatarra; la reconstruí toda desde cero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, he estado trabajando como mecánico, así que simplemente la reparé cuando no había ningún cliente. No puedo esperar para mostrarle a Em, siempre hablamos de querer construir nuestras propias camionetas.

—¿Qué pasa si Emmett no regresa? —pregunté.

Me miró con severidad.

—Emmett va a estar bien.

—No… sí… no, eso no es lo que quise decir —dije rápidamente—. Es solo que… mi mamá mencionó algo sobre que él podría elegir quedarse en Phoenix permanentemente como ella. Dijo que él ha hecho algunos amigos allí.

—Oh. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Bueno, te dije que iba a ser un trotamundos; solo viajaré a Arizona en algún momento y se la mostraré.

—¿Te quedarías allí con él?

Se rio una vez.

—Los trotamundos no se quedan en _ningún lado_.

—¿Alguna vez regresarías aquí?

—Quién sabe… sin embargo, probablemente no. Quiero decir, en realidad no me queda nada aquí. Ya me habría ido si no estuviera trabajando en mi camioneta.

Sus palabras hicieron que se me retorciera el estómago.

—Sin embargo, ahora te quedarás por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, necesito que te quedes conmigo así mi papá puede ir a Phoenix.

Me miró fijamente por un momento.

—Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesites —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con agradecimiento. No estaba segura si podría soportar alguien más yéndose en ese momento, ni siquiera Edward.

Edward me dejó, y después de sufrir otro día miserable en la escuela, él estaba en el estacionamiento esperando para llevarme a casa. Odiaba que se tuviera que desviar de su camino por mí, pero ese día, la idea de tomar el terrible y largo viaje en autobús a casa era insoportable, así que estaba agradecida de que él estuviera allí.

—¿Ya terminaste de trabajar por el día? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Nah, tengo que regresar.

—¿Tu jefe te deja salir cuando quieres?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Estoy usando mi hora del almuerzo.

—Son las tres.

—No importa. Trabajé durante el almuerzo para poder tomar mi descanso cuando quiera.

—No tenías que hacer eso, realmente no me importa tomar el autobús —le dije, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.

—Y a mí no me importa recogerte —me aseguró—. Bella, está bien dejar que las personas hagan cosas por ti a veces.

—Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

—Lo sé, sigues diciendo eso. Pero ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tenerme alrededor.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Todo el tiempo que me necesites —me dijo, igual que dijo esa mañana—. Me quedaré hasta que me ordenes que me vaya —añadió.

Me reí.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me sorprendió de nuevo saliendo del auto para acompañarme a la puerta.

—Um… creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí. Deberías volver al trabajo.

—Tu papá dijo que un rarito vive al lado. Él va a trabajar en conseguir que lo obliguen a irse, pero hasta entonces, solo llámame _Ed Guardia de Seguridad_ , y parte de la descripción de mi trabajo son las escoltas puerta a puerta.

—Guau… um… está bien.

—Cierra la puerta con llave. He dejado mi número de celular y el número del taller donde trabajo, junto al teléfono de la cocina. Llámame si necesitas algo, regresaré en unas horas.

—Está bien, gracias —dije, sin saber qué más decir.

Hice lo que me dijo y cerré la puerta con llave, después comí un bocadillo mientras hacía los deberes. Edward siguió enviándome mensajes de texto para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y por supuesto, quería saber sobre la cena. Por lo general cuando estaba sola abría una lata de Chef Boyardee* o calentaba una comida congelada, pero ya que éramos dos, pensé que podría cocinar algo.

Tenía espagueti y pan de ajo listos y esperando sobre la mesa cuando Edward llegó a casa, y él se sorprendió gratamente.

—Guau, eso se ve increíble —dijo sinceramente.

Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos juntos, e incluso intercambiamos historias sobre nuestro día. Bueno, él me contó sobre su día, yo no tenía mucho que decir sobre el mío.

—Entonces, ¿no te pasó _nada_ interesante hoy? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No _p_ —dije, resaltando la P.

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos? —presionó—. ¿Hicieron planes para salir, o algo así?

—Eh. —Me encogí de hombros—. No realmente.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando en la escuela?

—¡Nada, Dios! —le grité. Él no necesitaba saber que a propósito había dejado de salir con personas, que prefería estar sola así no tenía que poner una cara valiente y fingir que todo era normal. No tenía muchos amigos antes de que mi mundo se derrumbara, pero incluso había evitado a Rose porque era mejor así. Mis razones, y lo que hacía en la escuela, no eran de su incumbencia.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo en voz baja, y dejó ir el tema.

Cuando terminamos de comer, comencé a lavar los platos pero él me detuvo.

—Tú cocinaste, así que yo limpiaré —insistió mientras me sacaba la esponja de las manos.

Aunque estaba de mal humor antes, no pudo durar mucho. Estaba segura que nunca olvidaría la visión de Edward en un delantal, con el codo hundido en el fregadero lleno de espuma jabonosa, con ráfagas de burbujas volando a su alrededor. Era muy gracioso.

—¿Alguna vez has lavado los platos? —pregunté con una risita mientras él trataba de enjuagar las ollas. Toda la encimera estaba completamente empapada, y estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que inundara toda la cocina.

—Mi abuela siempre lavaba los platos en casa —admitió con timidez.

Así que le di algunas indicaciones, pero de lo contrario, se negó a dejar que me encargara, lo que estaba más que bien para mí. Para el cuarto plato, le agarró la mano e incluso pareció volverse más meticuloso con su técnica de limpieza. Después de que terminó, los dos nos relajamos y vimos televisión juntos sin ninguna discusión, y él incluso cedió el control remoto.

Y eso fue básicamente lo que pasó al día siguiente también. Él me dejó en la mañana, tomó un descanso para recogerme después de la escuela, y luego regresó a trabajar hasta la hora de la cena. Yo cociné y él lavó los platos después de que comimos, y luego vimos la televisión juntos hasta la hora de dormir.

Sin embargo, el miércoles Edward tuvo el día libre, así que asumí que pasaría todo el día en la habitación de Emmett jugando videojuegos, pero en su lugar me quedé boquiabierta cuando llegué a una casa impecable. Él había estado limpiando lo que ensuciaba desde mi pequeño arrebato, pero ese día limpió _todo_. Aspiró, trapeó, incluso desempolvó y organizó la biblioteca. Encima de todo lo demás, cocinó la cena esa noche mientras yo hacía los deberes, pero después de probar su pollo extremadamente salado y un poco crudo, decidí que yo sería la única responsable de cocinar por el resto de la semana; él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Yo cocinaba, él limpiaba, en realidad era una convivencia muy equilibrada.

Cuando mi papá llegó a casa ese domingo, parecía legítimamente complacido de que no comenzáramos un incendio y que ninguno terminara en urgencias, y por supuesto, no podría haber estado más feliz de que la casa estuviera tan limpia. Mi mamá era la que siempre hacía la mayor parte de la limpieza antes; Charlie y yo no éramos las personas más organizadas, así que la disposición de Edward para ayudar de esa forma, era un alivio más que bienvenido.

Las cosas en realidad no cambiaron mucho con papá en casa. Él trabajaba muchas horas y con frecuencia no llegaba a casa hasta altas horas de la noche, así que Edward y yo continuábamos con nuestra misma rutina. Y aunque Charlie trataba de estar presente en mi vida, él ansiaba estar con Emmett de nuevo, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera planeando otro viaje a Arizona.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa que me vaya de nuevo tan pronto? Solo he estado en casa por unas semanas —me preguntó, sintiéndose culpable.

—Papá, te lo juro, está bien. Edward y yo realmente nos llevamos bien juntos —admití—. Creo que él y Emmett solían alimentar la vulgaridad del otro, así que él solo no es tan malo —le dije con una risa.

—Me dirías si quisieras que me quede en casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Charlie inseguro.

—Sí, claro —mentí—. Ahora regresa con Em.

Edward y yo realmente estábamos bien juntos, pero de vez en cuando deseaba en secreto que mi padre estuviera más en casa, e iba más allá de solo extrañarlo.

—Maldita sea —me dije mientras buscaba en internet alguna ayuda para mis deberes. Nunca fui grandiosa en la escuela, tenía que luchar para mantener mi promedio de B, y era papá quien siempre me ayudaba cuando estaba estancada; sin él, me sentía un poco perdida y muy frustrada.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Edward mientras entraba a la cocina. Por lo general, tenía los deberes hechos antes de que él saliera del trabajo, pero debido a que estaba teniendo tantas dificultades, tuve que dejar algunos hasta después de la cena y todavía estaba trabajando en eso durante nuestro tiempo normal de relajación nocturna frente a la televisión.

—Nada —siseé. No estaba tratando de ser grosera, pero estaba tan estresada por la tarea que ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa donde estaba trabajando en mi computadora portátil, pero realmente deseaba que me dejara sola por un rato. Estaba en el borde y no quería desquitarme con él peor de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, honestamente confundida. Edward apenas se graduó, ¿qué lo hacía pensar que podía ayudarme con mi tarea de biología avanzada?

—No soy tan estúpido como parezco —respondió con una sonrisa.

Él leyó mi tarea y luego me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber, e incluso lo planteó de una forma que pude entender mejor. Me guio por toda la cosa, y nunca, ni una vez, me habló de forma condescendiente o bromeó sobre lo estúpida que era por no entenderlo. Fue absolutamente impactante; pero pensándolo bien, Edward parecía estar sorprendiéndome bastante últimamente.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te iba tan mal en la escuela? ¿Emmett no tuvo que darte clases todo el tiempo? —le pregunté cuando finalmente terminamos con la tarea.

Edward se encogió de hombros y trató de cambiar de tema.

—No, en serio, ¿cómo sabes todo esto? —presioné.

—Esto siempre ha sido fácil para mí —admitió finalmente.

—¿Entonces por qué necesitabas un tutor?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hacía?

—Bueno, Emmett siempre solía decir que estaba dándote clases.

—No, creo que él decía que estaba tomando clases _conmigo_ —aclaró.

—Entonces... ¿él estaba recibiendo clases, y tú simplemente ibas con él porque sí? —pregunté confundida.

—No, no exactamente.

—Espera, ¿tú le dabas clases? —pregunté sorprendida.

Asintió.

—A él le costaba matemáticas, así que...

—Pero, ¿por qué… por qué casi no te graduaste?

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Solo porque sabía cómo hacer todo, no significa que realmente lo hacía.

—Entonces nunca te aplicaste.

—Generalmente solo hacía lo suficiente para aprobar... Bueno, a menos que Emmett necesitara ayuda extra.

—¿Por qué? Si hubieras obtenido mejores calificaciones podrías haber ido a una gran universidad. Además, eres jugador de fútbol, así que podrías haber ido a cualquier parte.

—Oh, vamos, la escuela no es para personas como yo. Un don nadie de ningún lado que no servirá para nada.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunté, perturbada por su opinión de sí mismo. Alguien tan inteligente como él nunca debería sentir que no tenía opciones en la vida.

—No lo sé, mi papá, todos.

—¿Tu papá? Eso es horrible.

—¿Por qué es horrible? Es solo... la verdad.

—No, no lo es —dije con seguridad—. Edward, tú eres muy inteligente. Podrías ser lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó, dirigiendo la conversación hacia mí—. ¿Qué quieres hacer después de la graduación?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Si pudieras ser algo? —cuestionó.

—Supongo que no he pensado mucho en eso —dije despectivamente, esperando seriamente que lo dejara ir. Quería saber sobre él, no decirle lo patética que era.

—¿Qué hay de cuando eras chica, en qué soñabas convertirte?

—Realmente nunca soñé con nada —dije con los dientes apretados, teniendo dificultades para controlar mi irritación. ¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente dejarlo ir?—. ¿Pensé que acordamos no pensar en el futuro, de todos modos?

—Solo creo que puede ser una buena idea que pienses en eso, de esa forma...

—Si no hay nada que tú quieras hacer —lo interrumpí, acaloradamente—, ¿entonces por qué demonios no puedes aceptar que yo tampoco quiera nada?

—Bueno, me gusta trabajar en los autos, así que ser mecánico tiene sentido. Sin embargo, a eso es a lo que me refiero, incluso si crees que no es genial, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer después de la graduación?

Y luego espeté.

—¡No tengo planes para el futuro! No soy inteligente, no tengo intereses, ni siquiera soy atlética. _¡Debería haber sido yo la que se enfermó, no Emmett!_ —grité.

Él me miró absolutamente sorprendido por mi arrebato, y francamente, yo también lo estaba. Pero no pude detenerme de descargar aún más.

Me aparté de la mesa y comencé a caminar por la cocina.

—¡Esto no es justo! —Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, pero estaba completamente descontrolada y no podía obligarme a que me importara—. Él tenía tantas opciones. Podría haber ido a cualquier parte. Tenía becas y quería ser detective. ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarse?

—Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja, y después se acercó a mí, pero alejé mi brazo de su agarre.

—¡No! Debería haber sido yo la que se enfermó, no él. Él habría sabido qué hacer con su vida. Todos habrían estado mejor con él aquí que conmigo. Él habría mantenido a nuestra familia unida, se habría asegurado de cuidar de todos; seguro como el infierno nunca te hubiera dejado vivir en tu camioneta por tanto tiempo.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo, pero aún no había terminado.

—Ni siquiera tengo amigos —lloré—. Nadie me entiende porque yo no entiendo a la gente. Simplemente no entiendo cómo actuar y qué decir. No sé cómo ser… ser _normal_. Yo debería haber sido la que está muriendo, habría sido mejor para todos.

—Shh, está bien —arrulló Edward antes de envolver inesperadamente sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me congelé por la sensación surrealista de estar en su abrazo, pero solo duró un momento porque ser sostenida de esa forma solo desató una compuerta de emociones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Mis rodillas cedieron mientras sollozaba, pero no me caí. Edward me alzó y me llevó a mi habitación, y de hecho me metió en la cama. Se arrodilló a mi lado, y puso una mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo continuaba llorando. Solo se quedó allí y pasó suavemente su pulgar en pequeños círculos calmantes mientras yo me avergonzaba, llorando ridículamente delante de él.

Cuando mi llanto finalmente se calmó, él me miró a los ojos y se aseguró que lo estuviera mirando.

—Tú... no eres inútil. No puedo decirte cuál es tu lugar en este mundo, pero sí sé que lo encontrarás. Vas a hacer cosas extraordinarias, Bella. Solo espera y verás.

Luego hizo algo muy extraño. Se inclinó y me besó la frente — _¿Edward Masen me besó en la frente?_ — y luego puso las cobijas sobre mis hombros.

—Ve a dormir —dijo en voz baja.

—No estoy cansada —protesté débilmente.

—Sí, lo estás. Has estado cansada por mucho tiempo; simplemente no te lo admitirás.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan bueno conmigo? —pregunté, honestamente sorprendida de que él no me abandonara después de mi horrible muestra de autocompasión—. Soy tan... patética.

—No, no lo eres, y deja de degradarte —dijo con severidad—. No puedes verlo por todo el estrés en tu vida, pero en algún lugar, en el fondo, hay una increíble mujer, solo esperando su oportunidad para florecer.

Me reí sin entusiasmo.

—Ahora suenas como Emmett. ¿También me vas a llamar _"un hermoso cisne"_?

Se rio de una forma que nunca antes le había escuchado. No fue pretenciosa, o burlona, o forzada; fue sincera e iluminó su cara haciendo brillar sus ojos.

—Siempre supe que Emmett era un gran cursi.

—Sí, pero creo que tú también podrías serlo.

—Bueno, ¿no eras tú la que decía que yo le copiaba todo lo que hacía? —preguntó mientras me limpiaba una lágrima perdida de la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Creo que sí.

Ambos nos reímos, y luego él estiró una mano para despeinarme el cabello como si fuera una niñita.

—Trata de dormir un poco —dijo de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo hasta que te duermas?

Sonreí.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches —dijo, y después se levantó y apagó la luz.

—Oye, Edward —lo llamé.

Se giró hacia mí en la oscuridad, y la luz del pasillo lo iluminó desde atrás, haciéndolo parecer casi sobrenatural.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Gracias… no solo por esta noche, sino… por todo.

No podía ver bien sus rasgos, pero creo que sonrió.

—De nada. Y quiero que sepas que, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier cosa en absoluto, estoy aquí.

Me reí una vez.

—Puede que te arrepientas de esa oferta un día.

Negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera.

* * *

 ***Chef Boyardee:** es una marca de pastas en conserva vendidas internacionalmente por Conagra Brands.

* * *

¡Hola!

La convivencia va realmente bien, y Edward parece haber madurado muchísimo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Tata XOXO, cavendano13, saraipineda44, kaja0507, somas, krisr0405, piligm, Liz Vidal, Adriana Molina, Maryluna, Cary, Yoliki, Kriss21, patymdn, liduvina, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, debynoe12, Jade HSos, Tecupi, crysty Katy, MariePrewettMellark, LicetSalvatore, alejandra1987, Noelia, Vanina Iliana, Techu, Melany, Mel. ACS, Ele, freedom2604, jupy, Paola Lightwood, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7: Niños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Niños**

—Oye, ven afuera, tengo algo para ti —dijo Edward con emoción un sábado por la tarde. Él había estado trabajando esa mañana, así que no lo esperaba hasta la cena, pero estaba feliz de que estuviera en casa. De hecho, parecía siempre estar feliz cuando él estaba en casa. Las cosas eran mejor con Edward alrededor.

—¿Por qué, qué está pasando? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Vamos; solo ponte los zapatos —dijo con impaciencia—. ¡Apúrate! —Estaba actuando como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad, y no podía evitar estar emocionada por su emoción.

—Está bien —le dije mientras me apresuraba a ponerme los zapatos. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de atarme los cordones antes de que él me arrastrara afuera.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó mientras señalaba al nuevo cacharro viejo en el camino de entrada.

—¿Construiste un segundo auto? —supuse—. ¿O cambiaste el otro por este?

—No, compré esta el mes pasado y he estado trabajando en ella en mi tiempo libre. No estaba seguro si estaría lista a tiempo, pero la terminé hace tres días. No podía esperar para mostrarte, casi te la di antes.

—¿Eh? —pregunté, confundida y un poco perturbada—. ¿Casi _me_ la diste antes? —Tenía que haberlo escuchado mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Hoy no es mi cumpleaños —respondí mecánicamente.

—¿Pensé que tu cumpleaños era el 13 de septiembre? —preguntó lentamente.

—Lo es, pero eso es dentro de un par de días…

—Bella, hoy es 13 —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. ¿Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo? Seguro tendía a hacer eso bastante seguido sin muchas personas alrededor para recordarme, ¿pero cómo podía ser mi cumpleaños sin que siquiera me diera cuenta? Me saqué el celular del bolsillo y miré la fecha. Por supuesto, era 13 de septiembre… y tenía tres llamadas perdidas.

Decidí revisar mis mensajes más tarde, porque en ese momento tenía un pedazo de metal bastante grande de color anaranjado rojizo esperando en el camino de entrada, y necesitaba agradecerle a Edward.

—Guau… esto es realmente… demasiado —dije lentamente, sin saber qué más decir.

—Está bien, sé que no es la cosa de mejor aspecto, pero tiene un motor potente y podrías chocarla a toda velocidad contra un árbol y apenas se abollaría. Esta cosa es un tanque.

—Bueno, gracias. Es muy… especial.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

—Uh… no tengo licencia —señalé.

—No, lo sé, pero te llevaré a la Dirección del Registro Automotor para que puedas hacer la prueba.

—Gracias, pero no tengo idea de cómo conducir, así que no hay forma de que pueda aprobar.

—¿No sabes cómo conducir? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿No tienes tu permiso?

—Sí, pasé la prueba escrita pero en realidad nunca conduje. Mis padres han estado ocupados con Em, así que nunca hubo tiempo para practicar.

—Hmm —contempló por un minuto—. Bueno, tengo tiempo, así que te tendré que enseñar yo. No puedes tener dieciséis años y no tener idea de cómo conducir; es como un pecado o algo así. Súbete.

—Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea —protesté—. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que tengo reflejos horribles.

—Te conozco desde que eras pequeña, créeme, sé lo malos que son tus reflejos. Encontraremos un estacionamiento para practicar antes de salir a la calle. Vamos, súbete.

Resoplé, pero no se me ocurrió una excusa lo suficientemente buena para librarme de esto, así que de mala gana me subí al lado del pasajero.

Edward nos llevó a un estacionamiento abandonado, y después se bajó y me hizo deslizar al asiento del conductor.

—De acuerdo, ¿lista? —preguntó.

—No, para nada —dije, absolutamente aterrada.

—No es tan difícil como parece. Ahora, enciende el motor, y coloca tu pie en el freno.

Asentí.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es el freno? —le pregunté.

Me miró sorprendido y un poco asustado.

—Guau, tenemos mucho más trabajo por hacer del que pensaba —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Edward, solo te estoy molestando —dije con una risa—. Pero deberías haber visto tu cara.

—Ja, ja —dijo con sarcasmo—. Está bien, pon tu pie en el freno —repitió—. Y luego ponla en reversa… Ahora, mira alrededor para asegurarte que está despejado, y levanta lentamente el pie del freno.

—¿Así? —pregunté. Hice lo que me indicó, y lentamente comenzamos a retroceder.

—Genial —dijo alentadoramente—. Ahora presiona el freno de nuevo y luego pon el auto en marcha.

—Está bien.

Ahora solo conduce de un lado a otro por estos pasillos. Trata de no pisar las líneas pintadas.

Hice lo que me dijo, y me sorprendió lo simple que era, pero aún más que la conducción en sí, me sorprendió gratamente por lo suave que era mi nueva camioneta. Prácticamente se conducía sola. Claro que era ruidosa y temblaba un poco, y tenía que presionar con fuerza el acelerador para que avanzara, pero podía sentirme rápidamente enamorándome de ella.

—Ves, eres natural —me dijo Edward después de que mi lección terminara por el día.

—Sí, bueno, ya veremos cómo me va en las carreteras reales —dije sarcásticamente—. Y ni siquiera mencionaré el hecho de que el invierno está llegando. Conducir sobre hielo definitivamente no va a ser fácil para mí.

—No te preocupes por eso, le agarrarás la mano y todo estará bien, ya verás.

—Tu confianza en mí es realmente molesta —murmuré mientras los dos bajábamos de la camioneta.

—Ah, ¿qué hablamos cuando se refiere a confianza en uno mismo? —preguntó suavemente mientras colocaba su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras me llevaba dentro de la casa.

—¿Que no tiene sentido tener alguna? —bromeé.

Se rio una vez, y luego suspiró.

—Oh, Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Creo que deberías dejarme en la perrera y olvidarme.

—No podría hacer eso. Se te pegarían las pulgas y tu papá se enojaría seriamente conmigo.

Ambos nos reímos, pero como Edward mencionó a papá, recordé que tenía mensajes perdidos en el teléfono. Llamé a mi correo de voz y no me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Charlie en la línea.

— _Bella, hola, soy papá. Lamento mucho… mucho no estar allí hoy para celebrar tu cumpleaños. No puedo creer que lo haya pasado por alto. Pero prometo que te compensaré. Cualquier cosa que quieras… Llámame._

Colgué el teléfono.

No estaba enojada con Charlie por elegir esa semana para ir a ver a Emmett de nuevo y no darse cuenta que era mi cumpleaños; diablos, incluso yo olvidé que era mi cumpleaños, así que nunca esperaría que él lo recordara cuando estaba tratando de estar allí para Emmett. Tenía una vida de cumpleaños por delante, y quién sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Emmett.

No me molesté en revisar mis otros mensajes, sabía que probablemente eran de mi madre y mi abuela, y realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar más deseos y arrepentimientos por sus ausencias. Celebrar mi cumpleaños no tenía sentido con Emmett luchando todos los días solo para sobrevivir al siguiente.

Pero parecía que Edward no compartía esa creencia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo después de la cena esa noche. Salió de la cocina con un gran pastel y una vela encendida del número _16_ en la parte superior. Y luego comenzó a cantar...

—Uh.

Era terriblemente incómodo y vergonzoso, pero sorprendentemente, en realidad él podía cantar afinadamente, incluso si tenía mal la mitad de las palabras. _¿Quién no sabe la letra de la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños?_

—Bueno, apaga la vela —insistió.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero cuando estaba a punto de soplar, él alejó el pastel.

—No pediste un deseo —me reprendió.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunté con incredulidad—. Los deseos de cumpleaños son como Santa Claus y el Hada de los dientes. Son para niños pequeños que no saben nada.

—Guau, eres muy joven para ser tan cínica.

—Oh, vamos, ¿realmente no crees en ese tipo de cosas? —pregunté.

—Está bien, renuncié a Santa Claus y todo eso, pero los deseos de cumpleaños son reales.

—¿Y cuántos de tus deseos de cumpleaños alguna vez se han hecho realidad? —lo desafié.

Pensó en ello.

—Bueno, ninguno, pero eso es solo porque nunca tuve uno.

—¿Nunca deseaste nada?

—En realidad nunca tuve un pastel de cumpleaños y velas.

Oh.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Bueno, en tu próximo cumpleaños me aseguraré de conseguirte un pastel y velas —le dije.

—¿Cantarás? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Nunca canto —le dije—. Pero… por ti lo haré.

Su sonrisa se amplió más de lo que nunca antes había visto.

—No puedo esperar.

—Oh, lamentarás eso, créeme —dije con una risa.

—¿Qué tan mala podrías ser? —preguntó divertido.

—Ya lo verás.

—Está bien, ahora pide un deseo y apaga esta vela antes de que se derrita sobre el glaseado —instruyó.

Cerré los ojos, y solo para seguirle la corriente, pedí un deseo silencioso de que Emmett se mejorara y que mi familia un día estuviera completa de nuevo. Pedí el deseo, y traté de creer que se volvería realidad, pero definitivamente tenía mis dudas.

—¡Hurra! —me alentó a modo de broma—. Y ni siquiera escupiste sobre él.

Me reí.

—No que pudieras ver.

Su cara pareció un poco perturbada por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

—Vamos a comer un poco. Lo hice yo mismo —dijo con orgullo.

—Oh… genial —respondí con una mezcla de aprecio y horror—. ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hornear?

—Bella, estoy jodiendo contigo.

—Oh —dije con una risa—. Gracias a Dios.

—Oye, estoy ofendido por eso. El pollo que hice no estaba tan mal.

—No, me encantó comer pollo crudo y tener una intoxicación por comida después —bromeé.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué tan difícil podría ser hacer un pastel?

—Te sorprenderías.

El pastel que Edward compró en la tienda estaba bastante bueno, y luego pasamos el resto de la noche riendo y recordando nuestras diferentes celebraciones de cumpleaños del pasado. Hablamos de mi cumpleaños número once y cómo me quejé y le grité a todos. Renée había dejado escapar que acababa de tener mi primer periodo, y Emmett y Edward se burlaron de mí todo el día. Fue horrible en ese momento, pero rememorándolo, fue un poco divertido. También hablamos del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Emmett, donde ellos pasaron dos días seguidos llamando a un programa de radio local hasta que ganaron un crucero para mis padres, así estarían lejos para su fiesta. Invitaron a toda la escuela y tomaron un montón de alcohol, pero de alguna forma lograron tener todo limpio antes de que mis padres regresaran tres días después; yo pasé ese fin de semana en la casa de Rose.

—¿Por qué ya no la ves? —preguntó Edward inesperadamente—. A Rose. Ella era como tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nos hemos distanciado... ¿Por qué? —pregunté sospechosamente. Rose se había vuelto loca por los chicos y tenía la apariencia y el cuerpo para respaldarlo, así que tal vez él estaba preguntando porque deseaba que viniera más así podía salir con ella—. Solo tiene dieciséis, ¿sabes? Es ilegal que tengas relaciones con ella.

Arrugó la cara.

—Ugh, no me hagas vomitar. ¿Por qué demonios iría tras ella? —preguntó con disgusto.

—No lo sé, ella es hermosa y sexy; a muchos chicos les gusta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es una niña —dijo con incredulidad.

—No se ve como una niña. No la has visto en un tiempo, pero ella definitivamente está... —hice un movimiento hacia mi pecho para indicar sus grandes tetas—... bien desarrollada.

Se rio.

—Bueno, bien por ella. Estoy seguro de que hará realidad los sueños húmedos de un pequeño chico de dieciséis años.

—Ha salido con chicos de tu edad —refuté.

Arrugó la cara.

—¿De verdad? Eso es… perturbador. Deberías decirle a tu papá y hacer arrestar a eso pervertidos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No eres mucho más grande que nosotras. Tres años no son nada, mis padres se llevan cuatro años de diferencia.

—Sí, tres años para los adultos no es nada, tres años para los adolescentes es mucho. Además, es ilegal. Esos tipos deberían estar en la cárcel.

—¿No hay una edad de consentimiento, o algo así?

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que conocía a este tipo que tenía veinte años y se acostaba con una chica de diecisiete años, y obtuvo tres años de cárcel por ello.

—Oh… Sí, tal vez no deberías ir tras Rose —dije con un risa.

—No iría tras Rose incluso si fuera legal.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es mi tipo.

—Pensé que tu tipo era cualquiera con senos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Soy más un chico de traseros.

—La mayoría piensa que ella también tiene un gran trasero —argumenté. Por qué demonios estaba tratando de convencerlo de que se sintiera atraído por Rose, no tenía ni idea.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Nop, ella simplemente no me atrae. Tal vez es porque la conozco desde que era una niña; no lo sé.

—Ella todavía es una niña, según tú.

—Exactamente —acordó—. Así que vamos a dejar este tema bastante incómodo, ¿podemos?

 _Gracias a Dios._

—Sí, lo dejemos.

—Bueno, niña, espero que tuvieras un cumpleaños lo suficientemente bueno.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora _yo soy_ una niña? —dije con una risa.

—Síp. Tú y todas tus pequeñas amigas de dieciséis años.

—Sí, tengo tantas de esas —dije burlonamente.

—Deberías. Eres una chica muy divertida para pasar el rato.

—Claro —dije con sarcasmo.

—Oye —me regañó.

Levanté las manos defensivamente.

—Dejar de menospreciarme, lo recuerdo.

—Bien. Y no quiero volver a escuchar esa mierda de ti.

—Está bien, está bien —respondí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Y que conste que —añadí seriamente— este fue un gran cumpleaños, gracias.

Sonrió cálidamente.

—Voy a hacerte cumplir tu promesa de conseguirme un pastel en mi cumpleaños.

Me reí.

—Lo tendrás.

…

Cuando papá llegó a casa el siguiente fin de semana, se disculpó profusamente por perderse mi cumpleaños, pero le aseguré que ya no era una niñita y que realmente no me importaba, y honestamente no lo hacía; de hecho, en realidad tuve uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido en años, gracias a Edward.

La semana siguiente, después de practicar varias veces en calles reales con Edward, Charlie firmó el formulario para mi prueba de conducción y pasé, por consiguiente me convertí en una conductora legal. Edward me compró otro pastel para celebrar. Pero como ahora tenía licencia y una camioneta propia, Edward ya no tenía que llevarme a la escuela, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no extrañaba un poco ese tiempo con él. Él ya no tenía que usar su hora de almuerzo para recogerme, así que eso era bueno, pero no lo veía hasta que salía del trabajo en la tarde, lo que suponía, de cierto modo, era cómo la mayoría de las familias funcionaban, suponía que solo necesitaba acostumbrarme.

Para Acción de Gracias, Charlie compró pasajes para que Edward y yo voláramos a Phoenix con él, por lo que estábamos muy agradecidos, pero no estaba segura de por qué él eligió esa fecha para que fuéramos en vez de Navidad. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos allí, lo entendí.

—¡Hola, guau, esto es una sorpresa! —dijo Emmett con emoción cuando llegamos. Él se veía increíble. Había recuperado algo de su peso y tenía color en las mejillas de nuevo. Al parecer, un nuevo medicamento estaba ayudando a aliviar los síntomas y había desacelerado el avance de la enfermedad... pero todavía estaba progresando.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando realmente? —Aparté a Charlie al costado y le pregunté. Edward y Emmett se estaban poniendo al día, así que pensé que era el momento perfecto para interrogar a papá. Rara vez lo veía, así que probablemente esta era la única oportunidad que tendría, de todos modos.

—Bueno, quería que vinieran a visitar a Em mientras se sentía bien. Ya sabes, ya que él ha estado tan enfermo todas las otras veces que han venido.

—No te estoy preguntando por qué nos trajiste aquí ahora, te estoy preguntando qué está pasando realmente con Emmett. ¿Se está mejorando, o esto es como la calma antes de la tormenta?

Charlie resopló.

—Tu madre no quiere que te diga esto, pero Emmett ha decidido dejar toda la quimio y la radiación.

—¿Qué? —casi grité—. ¿Se está rindiendo?

—Aún está en el registro nacional para un donante, pero encontrar alguien con su origen étnico es... difícil... Creo que él está cansado de sentirse horrible todo el tiempo, y esa cosa definitivamente lo hacía sentir peor.

De repente me sentía entumecida. Lentamente había comenzado a darme cuenta de que podría no curarse, pero que él se rindiera así era desgarrador. Si no encontraba una forma de enterrar mis emociones, colapsaría y lloraría en ese momento mismo momento, y no quería hacer eso enfrente de Emmett. Todos teníamos que ser fuertes por él.

—Sin la quimio y las otras cosas… y si no encuentran un donante… ¿cuánto tiempo le queda? —le pregunté a Charlie con cuidado.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—No lo sé. Bebé, trata de no preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo?, él no quiere que lo hagas. Todavía tengo fe en que se encontrará un donante a tiempo, y tú también deberías.

En ese momento vi al doctor de Emmett pasar por su habitación, así que decidí ir a preguntarle a él, ya que papá estaba fingiendo no saber. Estaba cansada de ser dejada al margen, así que era mejor ir directamente a la fuente.

—Disculpe, doctor Cullen —dije cortésmente.

Se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Ah, joven señorita Swan, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?

—Esperaba que tuviera un minuto para responder algunas de mis preguntas… ¿sobre mi hermano?

—Por supuesto, pregúntame cualquier cosa.

Asentí y luego me aclaré la garganta.

—Si Emmett no consigue un donante y no vuelve a radiación, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

El doctor Cullen lo pensó por un momento, pero sabía que no estaba pensando en la pregunta en sí, solo en si debía o no responderla.

—Por favor, doctor, solo necesito saber.

—¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? —preguntó suavemente.

—No mucho —admití.

—Tal vez no quieren que sepas.

—No, por favor, puedo manejarlo. Creo que ellos solo asumen que soy demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero realmente ya no soy una niña. ¿Por favor?

Suspiró.

—Realmente no hay forma de estar seguro de cuánto tiempo vivirá alguien en esta situación. Podrían ser meses, podrían ser años.

—¿Su mejor suposición? —presioné.

—Si se mantiene fuerte, puede vivir otros tres años.

—¿Como máximo?

Asintió.

—Y eso es mucho tiempo. Realmente es muy afortunado de tener el tipo de leucemia que tiene. Es más raro que otros y más difícil de curar, pero progresa más lento.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar un donante? —pregunté, sin querer escuchar cómo mi hermano moribundo era "afortunado".

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Con su origen... no son las combinaciones más comunes. Un donante no tiene que tener exactamente el mismo origen étnico, pero definitivamente necesitan estar más cerca que los que están actualmente registrados.

—Entonces, probablemente yo era su mejor apuesta —dije sin esperanza.

—Un hermano siempre es la mejor opción.

—¿Por qué no pude haber sido compatible? —me pregunté con culpa.

—Tenías una posibilidad en cuatro —respondió el doctor Cullen—. Tú eres portadora de los cuatro tipos diferentes, pero en tu caso, el dominante era el incorrecto.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, y antes de tener la oportunidad de realmente pensarlo, estaba expresándolo.

—Si soy portadora de los cuatro... ¿eso significa que podría pasar el correcto a mi hijo y sería compatible con Emmett?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo esa pregunta cuando no tenía hijos, pero algo me obligó a preguntar de todas formas.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó el doctor con una mezcla de preocupación y esperanza.

—No —dije rápidamente—. Pero… ¿y si lo estuviera? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si fuera más grande y tuviera algunos hijos, podría alguno ser compatible con Emmett?

—¿Metafóricamente? —preguntó con cuidado. Asentí, así que él continuó—. Bueno, metafóricamente hablando, si tuvieras un hijo potencialmente podría ser compatible, pero las probabilidades son muy bajas. Tú no eres compatible, y es cierto que podrías pasarle el gen compatible a tu hijo, pero también debes tener en cuenta el ADN y el origen étnico del padre del niño. Si su origen étnico fuera similar, tendrías más de una posibilidad. Pero, señorita Swan, incluso si todo estuviera alineado perfectamente, tu probabilidad de ser compatible era solo de veinticinco por ciento, así que si tuvieras un hijo, solo tendría una cuarta parte de eso. Estamos hablando de probabilidades muy malas aquí. Tendrías más oportunidades de ganar la lotería.

—Lo sé —dije, sintiéndome sin esperanza de nuevo—. Pero las personas ganan la lotería —le dije.

Él sonrió sin entusiasmo.

—Tienes razón, algunas personas ganan. ¿Y quieres saber un secreto? —Se inclinó como si fuera realmente importante y no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara—. Yo creo en los milagros. Se supone que no debo hacerlo porque soy un hombre de ciencia, pero he visto cosas que no se pueden explicar, y tengo fe en que todo es posible.

Sonreí.

—Yo también.

—Le encontraremos un donante a Emmett, tenemos que mantener la esperanza.

—Definitivamente —acordé—. Gracias, doctor Cullen.

—De nada. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Negué con la cabeza.

Cuando me di la vuelta para regresar a la habitación de Emmett, me sorprendió ver a Edward parado allí, apoyado en una pared y escuchando nuestra conversación.

—Sabes, es grosero escuchar a escondidas —bromeé.

—No lo estaba, solo estaba dándole a Em algo de privacidad mientras la enfermera lo revisa —dijo defensivamente.

Me acerqué y me apoyé en la pared junto a él. Mi mente todavía estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que dijo el doctor, y por alguna razón, no podía superar nada de eso.

—Oye, ¿cuánto es veinticinco dividido en cuatro? —pregunté distraídamente. Podría haberlo resuelto fácilmente, pero mi cerebro no estaba en modo matemático en este momento.

—Seis punto veinticinco… ¿Por qué? —preguntó sospechosamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo me preguntaba.

Se giró hacia mí y luego me agarró de los hombros así estaba frente a él.

—Bella, él va a encontrar un donante a tiempo —dijo con seguridad.

No le devolví la mirada, simplemente no podía en ese momento; no respondí en absoluto, y afortunadamente él tampoco me obligó a hacerlo. Me soltó, y luego volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared.

Pensé en mi conversación con el doctor por el resto de la semana, y luego pensé aún más en el vuelo a casa. Simplemente seguía repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez, y no podía concentrarme en nada más.

Las probabilidades no eran buenas… pero eran mejores que nada. Mi madre físicamente no podía tener un bebé para salvar a Emmett… pero tal vez yo podía.

Me salté la escuela ese lunes y pasé todo el día investigando en internet. Busqué todo sobre donantes y personas que tenían bebés para salvar a sus familiares. Era un tema controvertido, pero que tenía una tasa de éxito creciente. No pude encontrar nada de personas que tenían bebés para ayudar a sus hermanos, por lo general eran padres tratando de ayudar a sus hijos, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera hacer.

Seis por ciento era mejor que nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Edward inesperadamente, haciéndome saltar.

—Mierda, me asustaste —le dije, y rápidamente salí del sitio web que estaba leyendo.

—Lo siento —respondió—. ¿Pero por qué no estás en la escuela?

—¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? —refuté.

—Un tipo me pidió si podíamos intercambiar los días libres esta semana. Además, yo puedo faltar al trabajo, tú no puedes faltar a la escuela.

—Tú y Emmett solían faltar todo el tiempo, y ambos se graduaron —argumenté.

—Está bien, lo que sea —dijo Edward despreocupadamente—. Solo no lo conviertas en un hábito. Tú eres mejor que nosotros.

Edward agarró una soda y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión, así que usé su distracción a mi favor y continué mi búsqueda.

Seis por ciento era mejor que nada…

Y entonces algo me hizo mirar a Edward, y todo de repente se volvió claro. "Ten fe, todo pasa por una razón". Eso es lo que todos decían, y por primera vez, estaba comenzando a creerlo.

—¿Oye, Edward? —pregunté con vacilación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuál es tu origen étnico?

—Uh… inglés, creo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Pensé que dijiste antes que eras alemán?

—Oh, sí, creo que mi abuela dijo que mis antepasados eran originarios de Alemania antes de mudarse a Inglaterra y finalmente a Estados Unidos, o algo así.

—¿Y qué hay del lado de tu mamá? —cuestioné.

—Uh, creo que ella era como… italiana, o algo así.

—Entonces, ¿eres mayormente alemán e italiano? —pregunté, volviéndome más y más esperanzada por segundo.

—Creo que sí… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ignoré su pregunta porque necesitaba pensar. Emmett y yo éramos italianos, franceses, españoles y alemanes, así que si nos mezclábamos con el alemán e italiano de Edward, seguiríamos con nuestro origen étnico. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero no iba a cuestionarlo más. Si Emmett iba a tener alguna posibilidad, tendríamos que actuar rápidamente.

Seis por ciento definitivamente era mejor que nada, y nada era todo lo que Emmett tenía en este momento. Estaba claro en mi mente lo que tenía que hacer, el problema iba a ser dejarlo claro en la mente de Edward…

—¿Oye, Edward? —pregunté con nerviosismo. Me paré y caminé hasta donde él estaba en la sala, y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Todo mi cuerpo estaba aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, pero no podía echarme atrás. Iba a funcionar, podía sentirlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó preocupado. Él podía ver que estaba temblando, y obviamente estaba comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí si alguna vez necesitaba algo?

—Sí —dijo con ferocidad, como si se estuviera preparando para protegerme de algo.

—Bueno, necesito tu ayuda...

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: Marie** Sellory, piligm, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Techu, Melany, Tecupi, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, patymdn, saraipineda44, lunaweasleycullen14, Cary, kaja0507, Kriss21, tulgarita, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Noelia, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, Alizce, terewee, Lily, Mel. ACS, jupy, krisr0405, somas, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, Mafe2404, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8: Convicción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Convicción**

—¿Oye, Edward? —pregunté con nerviosismo. Me paré y caminé hasta donde él estaba en la sala, y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Todo mi cuerpo estaba aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, pero no podía echarme atrás. Iba a funcionar, podía sentirlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó preocupado. Él podía ver que estaba temblando, y obviamente estaba comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí si alguna vez necesitaba algo?

—Sí —dijo con ferocidad, como si se estuviera preparando para protegerme de algo.

—Bueno, necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Solo escúchame antes de decidir algo —le advertí.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Creo que debería tener un bebé —conseguí decir.

Me miró fijamente por un momento… y luego se largó a reír.

—Oh, Bella, eres chistosa.

Resoplé.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Y dijiste que me escucharías antes de tomar una decisión.

—Está bien, te estoy escuchando —dijo, teniendo dificultades para mantener una cara seria.

—Mis padres trataron de tener un bebé para salvar a Emmett, ya sabes, para crear un donante de tejido, pero por alguna razón no pudieron... Entonces... pensé que si tenía uno... —Dejé la oración incompleta porque la diversión de Edward por el tema se había transformado en lo que parecía puro horror.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en un enfrentamiento intenso y humillante, y entonces finalmente él se quebró.

—Hablas en serio.

—Sí —le respondí con calma—. Emmett necesita un donante que sea étnicamente similar a él, y como soy su hermana, tengo un seis por ciento de posibilidades de tener un hijo con un tipo de tejido compatible.

—¡Está bien, espera! —me cortó—. Solo detente, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es ridículo. ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando? En serio, ¿por lo menos tienes una idea?

—Sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. El doctor Cullen dijo...

—¿Eso es lo que estabas discutiendo con él? —preguntó Edward enojado—. ¿Él puso esta idea loca en tu cabeza? —Se estaba enojando, y realmente necesitaba tratar de calmarlo.

—No, el doctor Cullen solo me dijo los datos que le estaba preguntando, no estaba poniéndome nada. Esta es completamente mi idea.

—Claro, y ahora entiendo lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que no eras inteligente —dijo con dureza. Realmente no podía creer que me dijera eso. Nunca entendí cómo las personas podían dejar que las palabras los afectaran, pero esas palabras, viniendo de él, cortaron como un cuchillo. Él era la única persona en el mundo que alguna vez trató de convencerme de que no era una idiota, pero ahí estaba, retractándose... y dolía más que cualquier dolor físico que jamás había sentido antes.

—Bella, lo siento… no quise decir eso —murmuró después de unos minutos.

—Está bien —le dije, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero mi voz se quebró y una lenta corriente de calor recorrió mis mejillas. _¿Estaba llorando?_

—No, no está bien. No eres estúpida, no debería haber dicho eso. Es solo… esto… no puedes ir por ahí pensando que tener un bebé solucionará algo, porque no lo hará. No volverá a juntar a tus padres, y no hará que te presten más atención en este momento.

Entonces comencé a enojarme.

—Espera, ¿crees que quiero tener un bebé porque estoy deseosa de atención? Te acabo de decir que es por un donante de tejido para Emmett. Él va a morir si no consigue un donante…

—Bueno, quedándote embarazada no lo vas a ayudar.

—Tendría un seis por ciento de posibilidades…

—Seis por ciento —dijo con una risa sin humor—. Bella, ¿entiendes lo bajo que es eso?

—Es más que el porcentaje que tiene ahora —le dije emocionalmente, y no pudo discutir con eso.

—Bella, tienes dieciséis años. Deberías estar pensando en citas y bailes escolares, no tratando de quedar embarazada para salvar a tu hermano.

—Ambos sabemos que no deseo salir en citas e ir a bailes escolares. Nunca he sido normal, así que estar embarazada no va a cambiar demasiado mi vida.

—El hecho de que no creas que cambiaría tu vida, es exactamente el motivo por el que no estás preparada para tal cosa. Digamos que te sales con la tuya y te embarazas de un idiota al azar, tendrías que ir a la escuela embarazada, todos hablarían de ti, y en nueve meses tendrás un bebé que cuidar. Incluso si no te gusta salir e ir a fiestas, convertirte en madre adolescente sigue siendo un gran problema.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No planeo convertirme en madre adolescente —admití—. Mi prima vive en Chicago. Ella y su esposo han estado en lista de espera para adoptar un bebé por años.

—Está bien, entonces déjame aclarar esto… ¿Estás planeando quedar embarazada y luego poner al bebé en adopción? Bella, no puedes hacer eso, está… mal.

—¿Por qué está mal? No solo se salva la vida de Emmett, sino que una pareja amorosa obtiene el bebé que siempre ha querido y probablemente no conseguiría de otra forma. Hay miles de parejas que no pueden tener hijos propios. Incluso hay una serie sobre las luchas de la adopción en The Learning Channel*. Es una situación en la que todos ganan.

—Todos menos tú —argumentó—. Independientemente si terminas criándolo tú, este es un pueblo pequeño, todos hablarán.

—¿De verdad crees que me importa eso? —pregunté con lágrimas nublando mi visión una vez más—. Emmett se va a morir si no encuentran un donante. No hay vuelta atrás de eso. No se arregla.

—Y quedarte embarazada no va a ayudarlo. Bella, seis por ciento. ¿Qué pasa si te quedas embarazada y el bebé no es compatible? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Das el bebé en adopción y luego intentas de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios crees que van a decir tus padres?

—Si el bebé no es compatible, entonces al menos sé que hice todo lo que pude… y Emmett no tiene tiempo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo. Mis padres estarán decepcionados de que me haya convertido en una "estadística", o lo que sea, pero tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Lo superarán. Probablemente ni siquiera será un problema en su radar, especialmente si Emmett no lo logra… y si lo hace, entonces estarán agradecidos.

—Bella, no puedes hacer esto. Crees que tener un bebé no te afectaría, pero lo haría. Tendrías que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida.

—Al menos tendré una vida, que es más de lo que Emmett tendría. Además, no soy así. Nunca me han importado los bebés, nunca he tenido ningún tipo de instinto maternal natural. Deberías ver a Rose con bebés y niños, se vuelve loca… pero yo no y nunca lo haré. No me va a molestar darlo en adopción.

—Me imagino que se sentiría diferente con tu propio bebé —refutó.

—Edward, tengo que hacerlo. Sé que las probabilidades están en mi contra, pero… siento en mi interior que esto va a funcionar. No sé cómo explicarlo realmente. Es como… es como… recuerdas cuando estaba molesta y me sentía inútil… bueno, ya no me siento así. Se supone que haga esto. Se supone que salve a Emmett, simplemente lo sé —le dije con confianza.

—Bella… solo eres una niña —dijo en voz baja—. Los niños creen en muchas cosas que no deberían, y eso es parte de crecer.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, esto no es así. No soy una niñita con ojos de cordero que piensa que se va a casar con su primer amor. Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, pero nada real en la vida alguna vez lo es. Al menos tengo que intentarlo… de lo contrario nunca sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma.

Debió haber visto mi convicción, porque suspiró y después dijo:

—Tu papá te dejó a mi cargo, pero obviamente estás decidida y no puedo controlarte cada minuto de cada día. —Miró al techo como si estuviera buscando ayuda de un poder superior—. Realmente espero que entres en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero de cualquier forma, no quiero saber nada más al respecto.

 _Uh…_

—Creo que me has malentendido —dije lentamente.

—¿Lo hice? Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo, sinceramente aliviado—. Porque pensé que estabas diciéndome que te ibas a embarazar.

—¿Cómo podría embarazarme? —le pregunté sugestivamente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó confundido.

—No puedo simplemente embarazarme de un perdedor al azar en una fiesta. Necesito que tenga un origen étnico similar para que el tejido tenga una mejor oportunidad de ser compatible.

—Uh… —dijo cuando la compresión comenzó a llegarle.

—Tú eres alemán e italiano, igual que nosotros…

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Edward, te necesito. Además, aun si el origen étnico no importara, la mayoría de los tipos dispuestos a tener sexo sin protección probablemente tengan enfermedades de trasmisión sexual. Quiero decir, estaría dispuesta a arriesgarme, pero…

—Bella, no hay forma en el infierno de que vaya a… —Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

—Por favor —le rogué desesperadamente—. Eres mi mejor oportunidad.

—Mira, creo que es… _admirable_ que estés dispuesta a sacrificarte por tu hermano de esa forma, pero… está mal. Incluso si se pudiera garantizar que el bebé será compatible, todavía está mal de muchas maneras. Y si fuera a… Si te ayudara con esto… —Negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Emmett nunca me perdonaría. Nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tu papá metería mi trasero en la cárcel.

—Nunca nadie lo sabrá —le dije rápidamente—. Diré que me embaracé de un chico cualquiera. No tendrías que hacer nada, bueno… nada aparte de… ya sabes.

—¡Bella, no voy a tener sexo contigo! —espetó. Era como si las palabras fueran repugnantes en su boca y necesitara sacarlas lo más rápido posible.

—No será así —traté de asegurarle—. Sé cómo cronometrar mis periodos y averiguar cuándo ovulo. Solo tendremos… ni siquiera tenemos que tocarnos. Tendremos la ropa puesta y lo haremos rápido y no volveremos a pensar en ello.

—Obviamente nunca antes has tenido sexo —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿te desnudas y te pones todo caliente y sudoroso siempre que tienes sexo? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

Arrugó la cara.

—No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo.

—Sin embrago, en serio. ¿Nunca has tenido sexo con una chica que no te atraía?

—Eres virgen… ¿de verdad quieres perder tu virginidad así? —preguntó, descartando mi pregunta—. Deberías esperar hasta… hasta que seas mayor. Cuando hayas tenido oportunidad de salir y ver lo que quieres.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Casi nadie espera hasta estar enamorado en estos días.

—No dije que tenías que estar enamorada, solo… no lo sé, al menos esperar hasta que _quieras_ tener sexo.

—Sí quiero.

—No, sabes lo que quiero decir. Deberías esperar hasta que quieras hacerlo porque _quieras_ , no porque estés tratando de salvar a tu hermano.

Lo miré fijamente hasta que me ardieron los ojos, y luego parpadeé lentamente y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

—A veces, las cosas no salen como deberían. La vida debería ser flores y corazones todo el tiempo para todos... pero no lo es. La siguiente parte de mi vida será difícil... pero voy a hacerlo y lo superaré. —Me mordí el labio inferior, y luego me enderecé y traté de estabilizar mi voz—. Voy a ovular en dos semanas, y necesito tu ayuda... Emmett y yo necesitamos tu ayuda... pero si no estás dispuesto a ayudarnos, entonces encontraré a alguien más. Iré a una gran fiesta y encontraré a un idiota borracho que ni siquiera sabrá la diferencia. Por supuesto, probablemente él no tendrá el origen étnico correcto, lo que solo empeorará las probabilidades... pero me quedaré embarazada... contigo o sin ti. Realmente espero que seas tú el que haga esto conmigo... porque eres la única persona en este mundo en la que realmente puedo confiar.

Con eso, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación. No quería que Edward me volviera a decir cómo no iba a hacerlo, porque la verdad era que él solo estaba reaccionando sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo. Podría parecer una locura, pera sabía en mi corazón que esto funcionaría, y si Edward solo abriera su mente y corazón, él también lo sabría. Él necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, y le iba a dar ese tiempo.

Durante las próximas dos semanas, Edward y yo apenas hablamos. No mencionó mi pedido, y yo tampoco lo hice. Independientemente de lo que él decidiera, sabía que nuestra relación nunca sería la misma. Él nunca bromearía conmigo como lo hacía antes, y probablemente nunca me volvería a ver como la inocente hermanita de Emmett. Yo arruiné eso al pedirle algo que él probablemente consideraba imperdonable, y de repente sentía como si hubiera perdido a mi familia de nuevo.

Pero no podía retractarme. Mientras más días pasaban, más confianza tenía en mi decisión. Mi bebé salvaría a Emmett, estaba segura de eso.

Pero la creciente distancia de Edward hacia mí, me había convencido de que él no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que necesitaba encontrar a alguien más para embarazarme.

—Hola, Rose —dije con vacilación en la escuela esa semana.

—Bella, hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó ella, sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando.

—Bien... uh, me estaba preguntando si había alguna fiesta esta noche... ¿o en algún momento en los próximos dos días?

Alzó las cejas en mi dirección.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

Asentí, de repente sintiendo que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Um... está bien... sí, creo que Kate va a tener una fiesta el viernes a la noche. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo una camioneta. ¿La fiesta es en su casa? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿A qué hora debería estar allí? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Como a las diez.

—Está bien, genial —le dije con tanta falsa emoción como pude reunir.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —mentí—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, has sido un poco... antisocial últimamente, ¿y de repente quieres ir a una fiesta? —preguntó—. Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que estás trabajando como espía para tu papá o algo así —dijo con una risa ligera—. ¿Estás tratando de delatar a los menores bebiendo?

Sonreí.

—No, solo estoy... aburrida. He tratado de ser buena para mis padres mientras mi hermano ha estado enfermo, pero… estoy cansada de eso —dije, llena de actitud. En realidad estaba mintiendo bastante bien, y estaba bastante orgullosa de mí misma.

—Um… está bien —respondió Rose con escepticismo. Ella siempre podía decir cuando estaba mintiendo, pero por suerte no me lo reprochó.

Cuando llegó la noche del viernes, fui al clóset de papá y encontré unos vestidos que mamá había dejado allí cuando se mudó. Eran demasiado grandes para mí, y demasiado largos, así que corté el largo y sujeté los costados para que me quedaran ajustados. No me sentía muy mal por arruinar los vestidos de mi madre, quiero decir, ella los dejó allí, así que ya no debía quererlos, que es básicamente lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo. Yo era un viejo vestido... pero estaba a punto de convertirme en algo nuevo, algo que nadie había visto antes.

Me ricé el cabello y me hice un sexy recogido desordenado, y luego pasé una hora extra maquillándome. Cuando finalmente estaba terminando de arreglarme, me miré en el espejo y no pude evitar pensar que esta sería la última vez que me vería siendo virgen.

Una parte de mí estaba emocionada, pero era una parte muy pequeña, porque la mayor parte estaba asustada hasta la muerte. Aún más que el dolor de tener sexo por primera vez, no podía evitar preguntarme qué asqueroso imbécil encontraría para disparar su ADN dentro de mí... Pero aun peor, comencé a sentirme culpable por eso. Incluso si no me importaba dar a mi hijo en adopción, tal vez al chico ignorante le importaría y nunca sabría que concibió un niño. No era justo para él y la idea comenzó a asustarme, pero salvar a Emmett seguía siendo lo más importante, así que me obligué a no pensar en ello.

Bajé las escaleras e inesperadamente vi a Edward parado en la puerta, bloqueando mi salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sin emoción. No me miró a los ojos, que era básicamente como había sido durante las últimas dos semanas, así que no estaba sorprendida.

—Afuera —respondí sin alterarme. Realmente no podía quedarme allí y tener una conversación con él, porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de irme. Terminaría de nuevo rogándole que fuera él quien me ayudara, y eso no iba a llevarme a ninguna parte.

—Realmente no creo que debas ir a ningún lado en este momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque son las diez de la noche. Tienes un toque de queda.

Me reí una vez.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que decidiste salir —dijo sin alterarse.

—La última vez que revisé, nunca me he metido en problemas, así que no hay razón para que no se me permita salir.

—Bueno, tu papá te dejó a mi cargo, y te estoy diciendo que no puedes salir en este momento —dijo con severidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces llámalo. Diez dólares dicen que él te dirá que me dejes salir.

Pasé por su lado para salir por la puerta, pero él me agarró del brazo.

—Bella, no. No voy a dejar que te hagas esto.

Alejé mi brazo de él.

—No depende de ti.

—Estás cometiendo un error —me dijo, así que me detuve y volví hacia él.

—No, tú lo hiciste por mí —refuté con dureza—. Emmett es tu mejor amigo; tú deberías ser el que me ayude con esto.

No respondió verbalmente, solo me miró y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, así que me di la vuelta y fui a mi camioneta. Me subí y giré la llave para encender el motor, pero no funcionó.

Miré hacia la casa y vi a Edward parado en el porche, observándome con los brazos cruzados delante de él. Era obvio que él saboteó mi camioneta a propósito; el tipo se ganaba la vida trabajando en los autos, por supuesto que también sabía cómo descomponer uno. Pero no iba a rendirme, no podía. Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Rose para ver si podía venir a buscarme. Afortunadamente, ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que solo tuve que esperar un minuto antes de que llegara. Me apresuré y subí a su auto sin siquiera volver a mirar en la dirección de Edward. Él estaba enojado conmigo, pero no podía pensar en eso por el momento.

—Entonces... ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Rose casualmente mientras nos llevaba a la casa de Kate.

—Nada. Solo quiero pasar un buen rato.

—¿Entonces por qué Edward Masen te miraba como un halcón desde tu puerta?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Él está dándoselas de jefe y cree que puede decirme qué hacer.

—Um… está bien.

No hizo más preguntas durante el viaje, pero cuando llegamos allí parecía un poco nerviosa por algo.

—Oh, oye, Bella, en cualquier momento que quieras irte, solo avísame y te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Y entonces comencé a sospechar.

—¿Edward te llamó y te pidió que me vigilaras?

—¿Qué? —preguntó legítimamente confundida—. No, no he hablado con Edward en años. Solo estoy preocupada por ti. Te negaste a hablarme por meses, y de repente me pediste que te llevara a una fiesta. Simplemente no quiero que te metas en algo que no sepas cómo salir. Todavía pienso en ti como mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo haré... no importa cuánto tiempo pase desde que hablamos por última vez.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Solo… quiero pasar un buen rato.

—Está bien —dijo con escepticismo—. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie toda la noche. No beberé esta noche, así que en cualquier momento que quieras ir a casa, solo avísame.

—Gracias —dije con sinceridad.

Agarré una de las bebidas que se estaban pasando, y la obligué a bajar por mi garganta. Siempre odié el sabor del alcohol, pero pensé que podría relajarme un poco y hacer la experiencia un poco menos dolorosa.

Unos diez minutos en la fiesta, y ya tenía un seguidor. Jacob Black me estaba siguiendo como un cachorro perdido y prácticamente me cogía en seco la pierna cada vez que me sentaba. Él era una apuesta segura, y sabía que haría todo lo que yo quisiera, incluyendo sexo sin preservativo.

Hizo que se me retorciera el estómago, y no de una manera agradable.

Pero entonces hice contacto visual con Mike Newton, y supe que podía tenerlo tan fácilmente como a Jacob. Ambos eran igual de poco atractivos, pero con el origen nativo americano de Jacob, pensé que era una apuesta más segura ir con Mike. Mike era el estereotipo del chico blanco, probablemente descendiente de europeos, lo que significaba que él probablemente estaba más cerca de mi herencia alemana.

—Discúlpame, Jake —le dije antes de levantarme para ir a hablar con Mike. Si el origen étnico no fuera importante, entonces definitivamente preferiría a Jacob sobre Mike con respecto a la personalidad, pero eso no era importante para mí en este momento. Estaba haciendo esto para salvar la vida de Emmett; solo tenía que seguir diciéndome eso.

Después de coquetear patéticamente con Mike, le pregunté si quería encontrar un lugar más privado donde pudiéramos hablar, pero como él era un imbécil y yo no tenía idea de cómo proponerme a alguien, no entendió mi pregunta subliminal.

—No está muy ruidoso aquí, pero podemos ir a hablar al porche, si quieres —respondió Mike, completamente despistado.

—Tal vez deberíamos encontrar una habitación, o algo así —le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante seductoramente para exponer el poco escote que tenía.

Se rascó la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro si Kate nos querría en las habitaciones.

 _Por el amor de Dios._

—Mike, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo o no? —le pregunté frustrada.

Parecía absolutamente sorprendido por mi descaro, pero luego asintió lentamente.

—¿De verdad? —se atragantó.

—Hagámoslo rápido antes de que cambie de opinión —le dije antes de agarrar su brazo y tirar de él hacia las escaleras.

Estaba nerviosa, y molesta, y cada paso que daba hacia las habitaciones de arriba, hacía que mi conciencia gritara más y más fuerte para que me detuviera. Pero no podía parar. Necesitaba salvar a Emmett.

Encontramos una habitación vacía, y él inmediatamente trató de besarme, pero lo empujé.

—No me gusta besar —le dije, porque francamente, la idea de besarlo me hizo querer vomitar.

—Uh… está bien —dijo despreocupadamente, y luego comenzó a desprenderme el vestido. Sus manos se movieron bajo la tela y directo a mis pechos, y mi estómago se retorció en nudos dolorosos. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi así era desagradable, y literalmente me sentí enferma. Traté de reprimir la sensación por el bien de Emmett, pero simplemente no podía superarlo.

—Detente —le ordené, sintiéndome absolutamente asqueada por toda la cosa—. No puedo hacer esto —dije antes de prenderme el vestido y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Rose me llevó a casa y trató de preguntar qué pasaba, pero no respondí. Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder en ese momento. Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué demonios no pude seguir adelante con eso? Era estúpida y patética, y me odiaba más que nunca antes. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que había huido de la oportunidad de salvar a mi hermano? La culpa era arrolladora.

Cuando Rose se estacionó en mi camino de entrada, me había llamado mentalmente cada nombre degradante que existía y estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

—Oye, Bella —dijo Rose, tratando de consolarme.

—Estoy bien —le dije a través de mis lágrimas—. Gracias por el aventón —dije rápidamente antes de salir del auto y apresurarme a la casa.

Estaba vagamente consciente del hecho de que Edward estaba esperándome en la sala, pero lo pasé corriendo y fui directo a mi habitación. No quería que él pensara que tenía razón, que no estaba lista para algo como el sexo y el embarazo, porque simplemente no era cierto... o tal vez era cierto y yo todavía no podía admitirlo. De cualquier forma, no estaba preparada para rendirme. Puede que me hubiera acobardado esta vez, pero encontraría una forma de obligarme a hacerlo en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera. Tenía que hacerlo.

Lloré en mi almohada como la bebé patética que era, pero entonces sentí su mano en mi espalda, y no pude evitar subirme a su regazo y dejar que me abrazara firmemente. No importaba que apenas hubiéramos hablado en las últimas semanas; él todavía era la única persona que me hacía sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo. No quería que él me viera así, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que lo necesitaba.

Me abrazó hasta que mi llanto disminuyó, y luego me dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va a estar todo bien? —le pregunté a través de una nueva ronda de lágrimas—. Soy tan estúpida, ni siquiera puedo…

—Bella, no eres estúpida —me dijo con severidad. Él siempre odiaba cuando me llamaba así—. Tu corazón es tan grande, que a veces nubla tu juicio —bromeó.

Me reí una vez a mi pesar.

—Mira… lo más probable es que hacerlo una vez no resulte en nada, así que estoy seguro de que estás bien… Pero si quieres puedo ir a conseguirte la píldora del día después, y entonces no tendrás que preocuparte demasiado.

—No lo hice —le dije rápidamente, dándome cuenta que él suponía que estaba llorando porque me arrepentía.

—¿No lo hiciste? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

—Porque soy una cobarde. Me acobardé y probablemente arruiné mi oportunidad.

—Eso no te convierte en una cobarde —me dijo en voz baja—. Eres una virgen de dieciséis años, Bella, y has asumido la tarea de salvar la vida de tu hermano. Ahora, eso sería difícil de soportar para cualquiera. No eres una cobarde en absoluto; eres exactamente lo contrario a eso.

Me quedé allí en sus brazos por unos minutos mientras trataba de calmarme, y luego me aparté y lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en dos semanas.

—Edward… por favor —dije no más fuerte que un susurro—. Por favor ayúdame con esto.

—Bella —murmuró con solemnidad—. No puedo… no podemos.

—Sí, podemos. Esto lo salvará, lo sé —traté de asegurarle—. Nunca nadie sabrá que fuiste tú, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ser arrestado ni nada. Emmett no te odiará, y…

—Yo lo sabría —me interrumpió—. Y me odiaría a mí mismo. Además, incluso si accediera, cómo podría quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que asumas la responsabilidad por esto sabiendo que fui tan responsable como tú… bueno, más porque soy adulto y sé más.

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego suspiré.

—Entonces vete —le dije. Me mataba decírselo porque no quería que se fuera nunca, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para que él aceptara ayudarme—. Después que esté embarazada, solo vete. Querías ser un trotamundos de todos modos, así que… vete.

—No puedo dejarte sola —dijo distraídamente.

—No estaré sola. Escuché a mi papá mencionar algo sobre cómo Emmett quería regresar a casa. Ya no va a continuar con el tratamiento en el centro, así que quiere estar aquí. Estaré bien, de verdad. Tendré el bebé y salvará a Emmett, y luego lo criará una gran pareja que lo amará inmensamente.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo entonces? —preguntó.

Lo pensé por un minuto.

—Vuelvo a ser… yo —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Estoy segura de que terminaré la escuela, y luego tal vez consiga un trabajo. No lo sé, lo resolveré.

—Bella, las probabilidades de que algo así funcione…

—No me importan las probabilidades. Funcionará, lo sé. Edward, podemos salvar la _vida_ de Emmett… Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, ¿no deberías querer hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y levantó la mano para jalarse el cabello del cuero cabelludo. Estaba claro que estaba librando una guerra en su interior sobre lo que debería hacer, solo rezaba para que la parte de él dispuesta a ayudarme saliera ganadora.

Dejó caer su mano en una forma de derrota, y sin abrir los ojos, susurró.

—Está bien.

Mi corazón saltó.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté, asegurándome que no lo escuché mal.

—Pero si no lo pudiste llevar a cabo en la fiesta, ¿entonces qué te hace pensar que puedes ahora? —preguntó apurado, todavía tratando algo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Porque no se sentía bien con él. Este presentimiento que tengo, este instinto visceral que me dice que esto funcionará… solo lo tengo contigo. Te necesito para esto; tú eres el único que quiere a Emmett tanto como yo, y eres el único en quien confío.

—Si cambias de opinión… en cualquier momento…

—No lo haré —le dije con confianza.

—Pero si lo haces…

—Te lo diré.

—Prométemelo, Bella.

Tragué con dificultad.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

 ***The Learning Channel:** es un canal de televisión paga estadounidense que transmite una gran variedad de programas culturales.

* * *

¡Hola!

Edward ya aceptó, y en el próximo capítulo llegamos al prólogo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Techu, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, piligm, Melany, Ele, kaja0507, cavendano13, patymdn, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14 (no me había dado cuenta de eso), mayra-erika, Maryluna, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, Cary, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, alejandra1987, Lily, jupy, freedom2604, Mel. ACS (querés que haga todo, que lea rápido, que traduzca rápido, así no se puede :p), Mafe2404, MariePrewettMellark, somas, Vanina Iliana, Liz PattStew, Lizdayanna, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9: Natural

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Natural**

Después de que discutimos todo minuciosamente, discutimos todo de nuevo. Edward estaba tratando de hacerme entender cada aspecto de la elección que estaba haciendo, pero lo más importante, él todavía estaba tratando de convencerme de cambiar de opinión. Pero yo estaba decidida, y si él quería admitirlo o no, sabía lo segura que estaba.

—No tenemos que hacerlo hoy —dijo rápidamente—. Podemos esperar unos meses, así tienes más tiempo...

—No necesito más tiempo, pero Emmett sí y podría no conseguirlo. El bebé tardará nueve meses antes de que nazca, y ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo tiene que tener para que ocurra el trasplante. Tenemos que hacerlo _ahora_.

—Pero todavía estarás ovulando mañana, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es tarde. Podemos esperar hasta la mañana... o incluso mañana a la noche, de esa forma...

—No, esto tiene que pasar ahora. No quiero que lo pienses demasiado y me abandones.

Suspiró.

—Desearía que _tú_ lo pienses un poco más.

—Lo he pensado lo suficiente. Cada día que esperamos es un día menos que tiene Emmett. Va a estar bien, ya lo verás —le dije.

Inhaló profundamente, y luego exhaló lentamente.

—Está bien, ¿entonces cómo quieres hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que en mi cama. Solo me… sacaré los pantalones y tú puedes... ya sabes.

—¿Solo así? —preguntó con escepticismo, aunque no estaba segura de cuál era su problema.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no estamos haciéndolo porque queremos, así que mientras más rápido lo hagamos, y cuanto menos desnudos tengamos que estar, mejor. Ya va a ser lo suficientemente raro como es, definitivamente no quiero que me veas completamente desnuda.

Asintió distraídamente.

—Está bien, entonces... mientras más rápido termine, mejor. Te das cuenta de que esto va a ser incómodo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, la primera vez para las chicas siempre es un poco dolorosa.

—Estaré bien —dije sin inmutarme.

Fuimos a mi habitación, y la tensión entre nosotros era palpable.

—¿Puedes... darme un minuto? —le pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Sí —respondió. Volvió a salir de mi habitación para esperar en el pasillo, y luego cerró la puerta para darme algo de privacidad.

Entré a mi baño adjunto y me solté el cabello antes de mirarme en el espejo por un largo minuto, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—No seas cobarde —me dije. Estaba segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aun así era estresante. Esta sería realmente la última vez que me vería como una virgen, y no pude evitar preguntarme si me vería diferente después.

Pero la parte más irreal de todo esto era el hecho de que Edward Masen era con quien estaba a punto de tener sexo. _Edward jodido Masen_. El mismo Edward que solía disgustarme y constantemente hacerme enojar, el mismo chico que yo le había pedido a Emmett una y otra vez que se deshiciera. Quizás él tenía razón, tal vez yo estaba loca. Si pudiera retroceder dos años y decirme que perdería la virginidad con Edward, probablemente vomitaría por todos lados y luego me dispararía... Pero claro, este no era el mismo Edward, y definitivamente yo no era la misma Bella. Ambos habíamos cambiado, y no solo crecido, sino que nos habíamos unido de una forma que honestamente podía llamarlo el mejor amigo que tenía.

Me lavé la cara y luego me puse una camiseta larga, así estaba un poco más cómoda. Después me miré una vez más en el espejo y suspiré antes de apagar la luz del baño. Regresé a la habitación y me senté en la cama debajo de las mantas antes de temblorosamente sacarme la ropa interior.

—Está bien, puedes entrar ahora —le dije a Edward con nerviosismo.

Entró lentamente, y pareció un poco sorprendido de verme ya en la cama.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una vez más.

—Te lo diría si no lo estuviera —dije ansiosamente.

Se acercó más a la cama y podía decir que él estaba tan nervioso como yo... tal vez incluso más.

—¿Debo apagar la luz? —preguntó con torpeza.

—Tiene regulador de intensidad... así que, tal vez solo bajarla —sugerí. Mientras menos pudiéramos vernos el uno al otro y asustarnos, mejor.

Bajó la intensidad de la luz y luego regresó a la cama, donde se arrodilló de mala gana. Doblé las rodillas para darle más espacio, lo que en realidad me hizo sentir un poco mejor al tener las piernas presionadas con tan fuerza contra mí.

—Oh, te conseguí esto —le dije recordando la revista que había comprado unos días antes. Estaba en el cajón de mi mesa de luz, así que la pude alcanzar con facilidad desde donde estaba sentada.

Me la quitó y pareció un poco divertido por primera vez en semanas.

—¿Playboy?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que ayudaría. —Como no íbamos a desnudarnos o hacer ningún tipo de juego previo, supuse que él podría necesitar algo para excitarse.

No respondió, pero noté que puso la revista al costado sin darle una segunda mirada.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Sí —dije con dificultad antes de acostarme pero mantuve las rodillas dobladas donde estaban.

Lentamente sacó la manta de mis piernas, y no pude evitar tener un recuerdo a mi última vista al ginecólogo. Por un momento estaba sentada en el consultorio del doctor con las piernas en los estribos, esperando para tener un examen. Era la única vez que alguien había estado en esa área, y de repente me sentí muy tímida y cohibida. Era una parte de mi cuerpo que nunca me había importado explorar, así que tener a Edward allí era extremadamente incómodo. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, pero en lugar de expresar mis nervios, me mordí el interior de la mejilla para evitar hablar.

Estaba casi oscuro en la habitación, pero cuando lo vi desabotonarse los pantalones, obligué a mis ojos a mirar a cualquier lado menos allí.

—Si quieres hacer esto, vas a tener que abrir las piernas —dijo suavemente.

 _Oh, cierto._

—Lo siento —murmuré antes de obligar a mis músculos a relajarse lo suficiente para separar las piernas.

Subió mi camiseta larga lo suficiente para tener acceso, y luego se movió aún más cerca, así que sus muslos estaban presionados contra mí.

Tenía el corazón desbocado, y me pregunté vagamente si era posible morir por estar tan asustada. Pero la verdad era que era un tipo de miedo completamente diferente al que tenía cuando casi lo hice con Mike; este miedo no me hacía querer alejarme, era simplemente el miedo a lo desconocido y a estar seguro de que esto iba a cambiar absolutamente todo. Nuestra relación. Nuestras vidas. Todo. Nunca nada sería lo mismo de nuevo, y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó una vez más.

Asentí porque no estaba segura de lo fuerte que sería mi voz en este momento, y ciertamente no quería que él pensara que estaba tan asustada como lo estaba.

Se movió de nuevo y sentí algo tocándome _allí_ , y luego hubo presión... y eso definitivamente no se sentía bien. Pero luego hubo más presión, y mi cuerpo de alguna manera encontró una forma de tensarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Era como si él estuviera tratando de meter algo demasiado grande dentro de un agujero que era prácticamente inexistente, y dolía como el infierno.

Traté de aguantarlo. Traté de ignorar el tortuoso ardor de la presión que él estaba creando. Pero sentía que mis nudillos iban a salirse de mi piel por lo fuerte que estaba agarrando las mantas debajo de mí, y sabía que no podría aguantar por más tiempo...

Mis gritos eran amortiguados por mi propia almohada después de que mis manos temblorosas fallaran en mantenerse pegadas a sus posiciones y se movieran para esconder mi cara en un último esfuerzo por permanecer callada, y ese fue su punto de quiebre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —grité cuando lo sentí alejarse de mí. Cuando saqué la almohada de mi cara y me senté para mirarlo, él estaba del otro lado de la habitación abrochándose los pantalones—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya terminaste?

—Esto está mal —respondió. Su voz estaba tensa por la culpa y la frustración que obviamente estaba sintiendo por el evento—. No podemos hacer esto. No puedo creer que dejara que llegara tan lejos.

—¡Tenemos que hacer esto! —respondí enojada—. No puedes alejarte ahora.

—Sí, puedo —dijo con severidad antes de agarrar sus zapatos y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Edward, te necesito —le dije desesperadamente.

Se giró hacia mí lentamente.

—No, lo que _necesitas_ es olvidarte de todo esto. No habría funcionado, de todas formas.

—No lo sabes —discutí con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara—. ¿Cómo lo sabremos si no lo intentamos?

—Lo intentamos. _Esto_ fue intentarlo —dijo mientras gesticulaba hacia la cama—. No va a funcionar, así que tenemos que simplemente... parar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, ¿cómo puedes simplemente... rendirte? Él nunca se rendiría contigo, ¡y lo sabes! —discutí emocionalmente.

Se congeló en estado de shock como si acabara de darle una bofetada en la cara.

—Eso no es justo —dijo lentamente—. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Obviamente no —desafié.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no funcionará. Incluso si lo llevamos a cabo, las posibilidades de realmente ayudarlo son escasas, ¿y después qué? Estarás atrapada viviendo con esto por el resto de tu vida.

Resoplé.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero creo que me conozco un poco mejor que tú. No dejaré que esto me afecte, pero si me siento y no hago nada cuando existe la mínima posibilidad de que pueda salvarlo... _eso_ es algo por lo que nunca me perdonaré, y créeme, tú tampoco lo harás.

Estuvo en silencio mientras consideraba todo lo que le dije, y luego suspiró derrotado.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Viviré —respondí de manera significativa—. Pero si no hacemos esto... él ni siquiera tendrá una oportunidad.

Podía ver el conflicto ardiendo en sus ojos, pero sabía que al final aceptaría. La consecuencia de nuestra decisión nunca podría superar la alternativa; no estaba dispuesta a rendirme sin pelear, y afortunadamente, él tampoco lo estaba.

De mala gana regresó y se subió a la cama, así que volví a mi posición anterior de acostarme boca arriba con las rodillas dobladas y separadas. Podía sentirlo en mi entrada de nuevo, pero se detuvo.

—Tal vez si tuviéramos algún lubricante —dijo vacilante, pero yo ya estaba delante de él.

—No podemos usar eso. Los lubricantes artificiales pueden ralentizar el esperma, y no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Investigué.

—¿Investigaste eso?

—Hay mucha información en internet sobre tratar de concebir.

Resopló.

—Bueno, uh… entonces podría ser más fácil si tú... ya sabes...

—¿Qué? —pregunté desorientada.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, así que me senté y dejé que mis rodillas se juntaran mientras él decía lo que fuera que estaba tratando de decirme.

—Bueno, no está funcionando porque estás demasiado tensa y cerrada. Debes tratar de relajarte, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es... ya sabes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —admití.

—Masturbarte —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida, y un poco perturbada.

—Eso ayudaría con... _todo_. De hecho pensé que eso era lo que estabas haciendo cuando me pediste que saliera por un minuto.

—¿Eh? Eso es asqueroso —le dije, honestamente disgustada.

—¿Por qué es asqueroso? Todos lo hacen, realmente no es gran cosa.

—No todos lo hacen —dije defensivamente—. Tal vez todos los hombres lo hacen, ¿pero por qué una chica lo haría a menos que sea estrella porno o adicta al sexo?

—Porque ayuda —dijo de nuevo—. Muchas mujeres lo hacen siempre antes de tener sexo porque hace que las cosas se vuelvan... más suaves.

—¿De verdad? ¿Haría que... duela menos?

—Sí... ¿En serio nunca antes lo has hecho? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

Me miró pensativamente por un momento, antes de suspirar y moverse hacia mí una vez más. Asumí que se había dado cuenta que lo de la masturbación no iba a suceder, así que solo iba a volver a hacer lo que estábamos intentando antes. Me acosté de nuevo y dejé que mis rodillas se separaran de nuevo, y él se movió entre ellas. Igual que antes, lo sentí allí abajo... excepto que no lo sentí como antes.

 _¿Me estaba tocando con sus_ _dedos_ _?_

—Tienes que relajarte —me dijo suavemente.

Pero entonces sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, y relajarse era una hazaña imposible.

—Siéntate —instruyó. No sabía por qué quería que me sentara, pero tampoco iba a discutir con él. Hice lo que me dijo, pero tenía que ser lo más incómodo que había hecho, porque su mano todavía estaba en mí. No podía mirarlo. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero él estaba tan cerca y estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más allá de él, así que cerré los ojos.

—Bella, tienes que abrir los ojos —me dijo. Su voz estaba inesperadamente ronca, como si de repente le costara hablar.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver nada de lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Bella, abre los ojos —me dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue más una demanda. Nunca antes lo escuché usar ese tono, pero era extrañamente atractivo en una forma que no entendía. No me estaba pidiendo que abriera los ojos, me lo estaba diciendo y no quería nada más que hacer lo que me dijo.

Los abrí lentamente y se encontraron con los suyos, y había algo allí, algo en las profundidades de sus ojos que nunca antes había visto y que no podía describir del todo.

—Ahora mira mi mano —insistió con firmeza.

No discutí ni protesté. No quería mirar a su mano porque estaba en mi cuerpo, pero de todos modos lo hice porque no me podía negar a esa voz.

Y entonces lo vi. Su mano estaba acunando mi área más privada... y luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se tensó por su toque, pero de alguna forma se relajó al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar mis pliegues, masajeando suavemente mi sensible piel de una forma que hacía que pareciera que pertenecía allí. De repente no había nada asqueroso o aterrador en cómo me estaba acariciando, era casi hermoso en una forma que nunca esperé.

Me sentía tan expuesta y, sin embargo, era la cosa más íntima que alguna vez me había pasado, y ni siquiera podía imaginarme que alguien me tocara así aparte de Edward. Era simplemente... casi natural en una forma que nunca esperé, como si esa parte de mi cuerpo fuera suya; nunca me podría tocar allí porque le pertenecía a él.

Pero luego pasó su pulgar sobre la protuberancia carnosa en la parte superior, y me estremecí involuntariamente por la inesperada sacudida de sensación que causó. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta porque no estaba segura si quería sentirlo de nuevo, pero lo hizo y luego repitió la acción. Mientras más lo hacía, mejor se sentía. Lentamente alternó entre masajear y moverse rápido, frotando y acariciando, y un torrente de calor inundó mi centro y de repente sus dedos se cubrieron con algo que se sentía sedoso y húmedo.

—Sigue mirando —ordenó cuando involuntariamente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran por la increíble sensación que él estaba creando.

Obligué a mis ojos a abrirse y casi lo perdí cuando él deslizó un largo dedo en mi entrada. La vista de su dedo desapareciendo dentro de mí, envió una pulsación eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo, directo a mi centro. Toda la cosa era irreal, y sin embargo se sentía más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en mi vida. No sabía cómo él sabía que obligarme a mirar tendría esa reacción en mí, pero estaba muy feliz de que lo hiciera, porque era absolutamente increíble y definitivamente cambiaría mi respuesta hacia todo el asunto.

Sin advertencia, tomó un segundo dedo y lo metió dentro de mí, y luego procedió a separar sus dos dedos como si estuviera tratando de estirarme. Era incómodo, pero extrañamente se sentía bien al mismo tiempo.

Pero luego hizo algo extraño. Después de cubrir sus dedos con mi humedad, llevó esos mismos dedos a sus pantalones. Él todavía estaba usando sus jeans, pero estaban desprendidos, exponiendo su ropa interior y un bulto bastante grande que solo podía asumir era una erección. Metió su mano bajo la cinturilla elástica y luego pareció acariciarse. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando movió su mano de regreso a mi entrada y se volvió a cubrir los dedos con mi humedad solo para llevarlos de nuevo a sus pantalones, casi me volví loca.

—Lubricación _natural_ —explicó. Su voz estaba aún más profunda y ronca que antes, pero era tan seductora que envió olas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo, y el hecho de que estuviera poniendo mi humedad en él de esa forma, me hizo impacientar. Lo quería dentro de mí, y ese deseo era físicamente doloroso.

De repente se arrastró por mi cuerpo, así que me vi obligada a recostarme, y se cernió sobre mí con su cara a solo centímetros de la mía.

—Dime que pare —susurró débilmente. Era su último recurso para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no había forma de que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, y esto iba mucho más allá de concebir un donante.

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente, así que él resopló y luego cambió su peso así podía bajarse los pantalones. Y entonces lo sentí en mi entrada una vez más, pero esta vez era diferente; esta vez mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente rogándole que entrara en mí... y finalmente, lo hizo.

Mientras embestía en mí lentamente soltó un gemido bajo, e inconscientemente me agarré a las mantas debajo de mí por soporte. Todavía era un poco doloroso, pero estaba tan consumida por el deseo que apenas lo notaba. La extraña sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí rápidamente se convirtió en algo más, algo que no era para nada extraño. Era como si estuviéramos hechos para encajar de esa manera, y cuando él colocó mi pierna sobre su cadera para poder moverse aún más, esa sensación solo se intensificó.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se alinearon uno contra el otro, él se retiró y un gemido inesperado escapó de mis labios.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró.

Asentí, así que él, afortunadamente, embistió de nuevo. Quería que se quedara dentro de mí, pero cuando comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera a un ritmo más rápido, no podía imaginar una sensación mejor.

—Gah, estás tan apretada —murmuró casi ininteligible. No estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o no, pero tampoco me importaba, todo lo que me importaba era que no se detuviera.

Pero como solo me estaba sosteniendo de la manta debajo de mí, cada vez que él embestía todo mi cuerpo se deslizaba hacia arriba, y de repente mi cabeza estaba peligrosamente cerca del cabecero.

—Bella, agárrate a mí —insistió, así que sin tomarme un momento para pensarlo, envolví mis brazos debajo de los suyos y me agarré a sus hombros.

Estar presionada tan firmemente contra él solo aumentó la sensación, y lo siguiente que supe fue que todos los músculos dentro de mi cuerpo se tensaron nuevamente, excepto que esta vez era de alguna forma diferente. Fue desde las puntas de mis pies a la boca de mi estómago, incluso el cabello en mi cabeza parecía estar tensado de alguna forma. Por un breve momento tuve miedo. No entendía qué estaba pasando, así que traté de retenerlo, pero la lucha fue imposible y me vi obligada a soltarlo, permitiendo que la más increíble explosión de energía se apoderara de mí.

El calor inundó mi cuerpo en olas pulsantes, adormeciendo mis extremidades mientras pasaba.

Edward debió haberlo sentido también, porque se tensó y un gemido bajo retumbó desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Y luego se quedó quieto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó después de un minuto. Su voz todavía estaba ronca, pero sonaba mucho más relajada que antes.

No estaba segura de cómo sonaría mi propia voz en ese momento, así que solo asentí de nuevo.

Me miró por un momento con una mezcla de lo que parecía afecto y culpa pura y sin adulterar.

Apartó la mirada y se salió de mí, y luego rápidamente se prendió los pantalones antes de salir de la habitación.

Realmente quería ir tras él porque era obvio que estaba molesto, pero entonces recordé exactamente por qué lo habíamos hecho: para concebir un bebé. Todo lo que leí sobre el tema decía que debía quedarme acostada por un tiempo después del sexo para que fuera más fácil que el esperma llegara al óvulo, así que me obligué a quedarme donde estaba. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

Aunque estaba sola, me abrumó la realidad surrealista de lo que acababa de pasar. Edward y yo acabábamos de tener sexo. Ya no era virgen, y si todo iba según lo planeado, las etapas iniciales de la concepción podrían estar sucediendo dentro de mí. Era aterrador, y sin embargo, era algo de lo que estaba segura nunca me arrepentiría.

* * *

¡Hola!

Llegamos al prólogo, ¡y lo hicieron! ¿Creen que funcione? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Liz Vidal, Maryluna, cavendano13, Lily, lunaweasleycullen14, Tecupi, somas, piligm, Marie Sellory, saraipineda44, Anna, Jade HSos, kaja0507, patymdn, twilight-love1694, Kriss21, Cary, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, calvialexa, MariePrewettMellark, Melany, tulgarita, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, eliananayara, terewee, alejandra1987, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10: Amigas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Amigas**

Edward no solo me dejó sola en la habitación, sino que luego escuché que su camioneta se encendió afuera y se alejó. O alguien estaba lo suficientemente loco como para robar su vieja camioneta sin valor de frente de la casa del jefe de policía, o él me dejó completamente y no tenía ni idea de cuándo o _si_ regresaría.

Me acosté ahí por lo que parecieron horas, completamente despierta y en un extraño aturdimiento por la gravedad del evento. Seguía repitiendo cada momento de la noche una y otra vez en mi mente. Cada palabra murmurada, cada aliento en mi piel, cada toque íntimo. Sabía que las cosas nunca serían iguales entre nosotros, pero realmente tampoco quería que lo fueran.

Probablemente necesitábamos hacerlo de nuevo para darnos todas las posibilidades de concebir, ¿pero qué si en realidad _quería_ hacerlo de nuevo? Él dijo que debería esperar hasta querer tener sexo sin más razón que porque quería, ¿pero él también estaría dispuesto a eso conmigo? Ya sabía la respuesta a eso, por supuesto que no. Él solo lo hizo por Emmett; cualquier cosa aparte de eso sería ridícula. Era _Edward Masen_ , podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, así que ¿por qué pensaría dos veces en alguien como yo? Solo lo hicimos para salvar a Emmett; tenía que seguir recordándome ese hecho.

Era tarde así que traté de dormir, pero no había forma de que pudiera. En algún momento después de la medianoche, pensé que ya había estado acostada el tiempo suficiente, así que finalmente me levanté... y definitivamente estaba dolorida. Sin embargo, extrañamente, mis músculos dolían por estar tan tensos mucho más que mi vagina recién desvirgada.

Me levanté de la cama y me di cuenta que necesitaba limpiarme un poco, así que fui a tomar una ducha. El agua caliente se sentía tan bien en mis músculos doloridos que debí haber permanecido allí por más de una hora, y solo salí cuando el agua salió fría.

Me puse una camiseta limpia y unos chándales, y me aventuré a bajar las escaleras esperando que Edward hubiera regresado... pero no lo hizo. Su camioneta todavía estaba desaparecida, y él también. Así que me senté en el sofá, prendí la televisión y la miré sin verla hasta que me encontré empapándome de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la sala. Me había quedado despierta toda la noche sintiéndome adormecida y absolutamente sola.

Cuando me di cuenta que era la mañana, corrí hacia mi celular para ver si alguien me había llamado o mandado un mensaje de texto. Realmente no creía que alguien lo haría, pero me sentía tan sola que necesitaba saber que alguien en alguna parte estaba pensando en mí, sin embargo mi correo de voz y mis mensajes estaban vacíos... _Por supuesto que estaban vacíos_. Nadie me llamaba a menos que se sintieran culpables por haberme olvidado, como en mi cumpleaños… cualquier otro día del año simplemente me olvidaban sin la culpa.

Nunca antes me importó estar sola, pero como Edward se había entrelazado tan intrincadamente en mi vida diaria, me había acostumbrado a que siempre estuviera aquí. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se había ido, pero aun así no sabía qué hacer conmigo sin él. ¿Qué si no volvía? ¿Qué si nunca lo veía de nuevo? Le dije que debería irse, pero no esperaba que se fuera así.

No podía soportarlo más; no podía soportar no saber si regresaría o no, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto.

 **¿Vas a venir a casa? - B**

Sin respuesta.

Seguí revisando mi teléfono cada diez minutos más o menos, y él nunca me respondió.

De repente deseé que fuera un día de semana. Odiaba la escuela, pero tener un lugar a donde estar en este momento sería mejor que estar sola en casa obsesionándome con lo abandonada que me sentía. Estaba segura que podía encontrar una fiesta en algún lugar o llamar a Rose, pero luego saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Así era cómo los chicos de mi edad se metían en problemas. Buscando aliviar el dolor de sentirse inútiles y abandonados acudiendo a fiestas y adormeciéndose con narcóticos. Sabía lo mal que estaba eso, había sido advertida contra eso muchas veces, pero tenía que admitirlo, la idea de estar con alguien en este momento, incluso idiotas borrachos, era mejor que nada.

Sin embargo, estar alrededor de personas solo sería una distracción temporal, porque no necesitaba personas en este momento... necesitaba a Edward.

Y entonces, como cada vez que lo necesitaba, él finalmente entró por la puerta.

—Hola —dije en voz baja, tratando de no dejar que la tensión densa e incómoda que traía con él me afectara.

Se paró incómodamente por un minuto, mirando al piso y al techo, a cualquier lado menos a mí.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Había estado tratando de adivinar qué estaba pensando o qué me diría primero, pero "lo siento" definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —pregunté, honestamente confundida.

Negó con la cabeza y luego fue a sentarse en una silla en el lado opuesto de la sala.

—No debería haberme ido así. Solo estaba... —dejó su oración incompleta. Todavía no me miraba, pero estaba un poco acostumbrada a eso, ya que no me había mirado mucho en las últimas dos semanas. Al menos él estaba de regreso, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

Era extraño; tenerlo sentado en la habitación conmigo de esa manera me hacía sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Mejor porque él estaba cerca, pero peor porque me daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho cada vez que me hablaba con indiferencia.

—Está bien —traté de asegurarle. No quería nada más que moverme más cerca de él y abrazarlo como él lo había hecho cuando me estaba sintiendo mal en el pasado, pero me quedé donde estaba. Obviamente él quería estar lo más lejos posible de mí, así que acercarme solo lo haría enojar—. Entiendo que probablemente querías un poco de espacio o algo así, pero estás aquí ahora. Siempre estás aquí cuando realmente te necesito.

—Eso no debería haber pasado —dijo distraídamente.

—Edward —respondí con desaprobación. ¿Cuántas veces él podría decir lo mal que estaba esto a pesar de saber en el fondo que iba a funcionar tanto como yo lo hacía?

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Pasé dos semanas pensando que estabas loca y tratando de encontrar algo para convencerte de no hacerlo... y luego solo cedí. No tengo idea de qué demonios estaba pensando.

Realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparme un poco. Seguía con la voz plana y distante, como si estuviera vacío por dentro, y tenía miedo de lo que eso significaba.

—Estabas pensando que yo tenía razón y que podíamos salvar a Emmett —le dije con confianza.

—Tienes dieciséis años, Bella, no es tu trabajo salvar a nadie —argumentó sin emoción.

—Pero puedo, así que lo haré —le dije con confianza.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, ya está hecho, así que no podemos exactamente retractarnos. La peor parte es no saber si debería esperar que funcione o no —admitió—. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo.

—Pero... deberíamos seguir intentándolo —dije lentamente, esperando que no lo molestara más de lo que ya estaba—. Quiero decir, cuando las personas tratan de concebir un bebé lo hacen todos los días mientras la mujer está ovulando. Eso aumenta las posibilidades de que funcione.

Su estado de ánimo vacío de repente se intensificó y comenzó a mirar hacia el espacio como si no fuera nada más que una estatua sin vida.

—Edward —susurré, esperando despertarlo del trance en el que estaba—. Edward, por favor. —No estaba rogándole para que siguiera ayudándome, solo estaba pidiendo alguna señal del chico amante de la diversión que era antes; solo le pedía a Dios que no se hubiera ido para siempre—. Sé que esto no es algo que alguna vez querrías, pero podemos superarlo... sé que podemos.

—No sabes nada de mí —dijo sin emoción.

—Sé que quieres a Emmett y que harías cualquier cosa por él... Eres un buen chico, Edward, y un amigo increíble. Eres dulce y compasivo, y me has ayudado a través de la enfermedad de Em más de lo que alguna vez te darás cuenta.

—No sabes nada de mí —repitió—. Pero ya no importa. Ya lo he jodido, así que no puede empeorar. Haré lo que quieras. Solo dime, y lo haré.

—Edward, todo va a funcionar —le dije con fuerza. Su tono muerto realmente estaba asustándome muchísimo, y estaba desesperada por traer de regreso siquiera un atisbo de su vieja personalidad.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, él no respondió nada más que repuestas mecánicas y vacías. Eso hizo que me doliera el pecho.

Pasamos ese día simplemente existiendo. Aseguró no tener hambre cuando llegó la hora de la comida, pero le dije que no comería sin él, así que se obligó a comer. Secretamente estaba anticipando ansiosamente las actividades de la noche. Me sentí mal de que lo hubiera afectado tan negativamente, pero personalmente no podía esperar para hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, Edward me siguió a mi habitación sin tratar de convencerme de lo contrario. Había terminado de discutir sobre eso, y yo estaba agradecida.

Todo pasó igual que la noche anterior. Me dejó sola para ponerme cómoda en la cama, y luego entró y comenzó a tocarme íntimamente. Él usó su mano en mí primero; alternando lentamente entre masajear y moverse rápido, frotando y acariciando, y una corriente de calor inundó mi centro mientras sus dedos se cubrían con mi humedad. Era exactamente lo mismo, excepto que se sentía completamente diferente.

Todavía estaba dolorida por la última vez, pero ese no era el problema. La única diferencia que realmente podía notar era Edward. Esa mirada en sus ojos, la que realmente no podía describir, bueno, había desaparecido. No había nada allí en ese momento, y cuando entró en mí, no me dejó sin aliento por la gravedad del momento. Fue vacío. Él lo estaba haciendo mecánicamente, y como resultado, yo también. No se sentía mal, pero todo lo especial que había antes, había desaparecido por completo. También podría haber estado con un chico desconocido, porque no se sentía como _Edward_.

Cuando todo terminó, me sentí insatisfecha, y tan sola como estaba antes de que él regresara. Él no dejó la casa como la noche anterior, pero se encerró en la habitación de Emmett y no me habló por el resto de la noche.

Fue así dos veces más antes de que le dijera que ya no era necesario porque estaba bastante segura de que había terminado de ovular por el mes. Él no pareció agradecido por las noticias como esperaba, no parecía nada en absoluto.

La semana siguiente traté de volver a la normalidad. No había nada más que pudiera hacer para quedar embarazada, así que traté de alejarlo de mi mente por un tiempo. Fui a la escuela, hice los deberes y continué preparando la cena todas las noches para Edward cuando él llegaba a casa del trabajo. Él no me hablaba mucho. De vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo había estado mi día, pero en realidad nunca escuchaba la respuesta.

Tal vez era inmaduro de mi parte, pero después de la segunda semana consecutiva en que Edward estuvo emocionalmente vacío, decidí que necesitaba un descanso. Llamé a Rose y organicé lo que ella siempre solía llamar "una noche de chicas". No quería ir a más fiestas, pero una aburrida película de chicas definitivamente sería una distracción saludable.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —me preguntó mientras esperábamos a que comenzara la película—. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti después de la fiesta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy bien. Es decir, he estado mejor, pero supongo que es de esperar con todo lo que mi familia ha vivido estos últimos dos años.

Asintió.

—¿Cómo está Emmett, de todos modos? Escuché que estaba mejor —preguntó con cuidado.

—Se siente mejor... pero —tragué bruscamente— si no recibe un trasplante de médula ósea no va a lograrlo.

—Eso es tan horrible —dijo sombríamente—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el mundo sin Emmett.

Arrugué la cara y miré a Rose de forma interrogante. Sabía que _yo_ no podía imaginar el mundo sin Em, pero ese era un comentario un poco raro viniendo de ella.

Ella notó mi mirada y se puso incómoda.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Él es tu hermano mayor, siempre ha estado alrededor desde que era una niña... Realmente espero que consiga una cura, eso es todo.

—Sí... yo también —dije mientras involuntariamente ponía una mano sobre mi abdomen. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la primera vez que tuve sexo con Edward, así que era bastante posible que la cura de Emmett ya estuviera en camino.

—Sabes, creo que voy a ir a comprar palomitas —dije después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio entre nosotras. No tenía mucha hambre, pero quería un minuto a solas.

Me puse de pie para irme, pero entonces Rose se giró hacía mí y me dio cinco dólares.

—Oye, ¿te importaría comprarme una bebida?

—Claro —le respondí, pero cuando estaba recibiéndole el dinero, lo alejó y me agarró del brazo.

—Sabes qué, ¿qué tal si voy a comprar las palomitas y la soda? —sugirió rápidamente. Se puso de pie y prácticamente me empujó en un asiento... que ni siquiera era el mismo en el que estaba sentada antes.

—Bueno, también iba a ir al baño —mentí, sin realmente estar segura de cuál era su problema.

—Puedes ir a hacer pis después... como durante los tráileres... cuando esté oscuro.

—Rose, ¿qué está pasando? —le pregunté con sospecha. Obviamente algo estaba mal para que ella actuara tan extraño.

—Nada —dijo con falsa despreocupación—. Solo pienso que sería mejor si consigo las cosas y tú te relajas. —La miré irritada, así que suspiró—. Acabo de ver a Mike Newton entrar y no quería que lo vieras —admitió finalmente.

Arrugué la cara por la confusión.

—¿Por qué me importaría si Mike está aquí?

—Porque está con una chica, y pensé que podría molestarte.

—¿Por qué estaría molesta?

—Bueno, porque... ya sabes.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —le dije honestamente.

—Ustedes se liaron... en esa fiesta hace un par de semanas. Él dijo que ustedes solo estaban saliendo casualmente, pero pensé que probablemente la pasarías mal al verlo con alguien más.

Resoplé.

—No estoy saliendo con Mike Newton.

—¿No? Pero en esa fiesta...

—Tonteamos... _un poco_... pero no pasó nada y ni siquiera he hablado con él desde entonces.

—Guau, está bien, bueno, entonces él es una verdadero imbécil. Les dijo a todos que ustedes estaban cogiendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté horrorizada—. Eso es... asqueroso. —Me sentí mal por llamarlo asqueroso ya que en realidad traté de acostarme con él, pero lo era y me alegré de haber recuperado el sentido antes de hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano, pero estaba agradecida de que algunas cosas, _como tener sexo con el repulsivo Mike Newton,_ no fueran necesarias.

—Entonces... ¿no tuviste sexo con él? —preguntó.

—No.

—Bueno, tal vez él solo estaba hablando de... ya sabes... oral o algo así.

Vomité en mi boca… vómito real subió por mi garganta antes de que lo tragara.

—No le hice una mamada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tipo de tonteo hiciste con él entonces?

—Uh... él trató de besarme, y puede haberme tocado la teta sobre el sostén momentáneamente, pero nada más. Estaba asqueada, así que lo empujé y me fui.

—Bella, estabas muy molesta esa noche, ¿realmente esperas que crea que lloraste de esa forma porque él te manoseó? —preguntó con cuidado.

—No… sí, no, estaba teniendo una mala noche y realmente no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Oh... bueno, eso apesta entonces... Quiero decir, me alegro de que no tuvieras sexo con él porque es asqueroso, pero apesta que él esté difundiendo rumores sobre ti de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente. Los rumores de la secundaria nunca me molestaron, y si las cosas salían a mi manera, entonces habría muchos más rumores a mi alrededor. Pronto mi periodo desaparecería, y entonces tendría que lidiar con decirles a mis padres y después de eso todo el pueblo se enterará. Seré llamada por cada nombre horrible que existía —perdedora, zorra, puta, ramera— me estaba preparando para todo eso. Jessica Stanley se había quedado embarazada en la secundaria, y fue el mayor escándalo que golpeó a Forks en más de una década... el embarazo de la hija del jefe de policía iba a ser mucho peor. No estaba ansiando nada de eso, pero tampoco iba a dejar que me afectara.

—Sabes, es gracioso —dijo Rose en voz baja después de un minuto—. Una parte de mí simplemente no podía creer que perdieras la virginidad antes que yo. Quiero decir, no estaba celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre pensé que tú serías la que esperaría hasta el matrimonio o algo así.

—¿Eres virgen? —pregunté sorprendida. Rose era una de las chicas más perseguidas en la escuela. Estaba constantemente saliendo en citas y tonteando con chicos, así que estaba sorprendida de descubrir que en realidad nunca tuvo sexo.

—He... hecho otras cosas. Ni siquiera sé qué califica a una persona como virgen. Pero... nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales reales. No estoy segura de qué estoy esperando... supongo que una parte de mí está asustada de que vaya a doler mucho. Ya sabes lo cobarde que soy cuando se trata de dolor.

—En realidad no duele tanto —dije sin pensar... pero después de ver la expresión en su cara, me di cuenta exactamente de lo que acababa de decir—. Uh... quiero decir, he escuchado que no es tan malo... _Mierda_.

—Bella Swan... ¿ya no eres virgen? Pero acabas de decir…

Resoplé.

—No tuve sexo con Mike, pero... —Realmente necesitaba callarme.

—¿Pero has tenido sexo? Oh, Dios mío, Bella, ¿cuándo... con quién?

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de obligarme a callarme. No quería decirle nada, pero suponía que una parte de mí se moría por contarle a alguien. Edward se negaba a hablar conmigo, y había mucho que deseaba discutir... solo tenía que ser cuidadosa.

—Fue hace un tiempo... Y no fue con alguien de quien valga la pena hablar; no lo conoces de todos modos —mentí.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Rose en voz baja—. Perdiste la virginidad y ni siquiera me dijiste. ¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan distantes? Solíamos contarnos todo.

—A veces hay cosas que simplemente no podemos decirle a nadie... ni siquiera a nuestra mejor amiga —le dije con pesar.

Sonrió sin entusiasmo.

—Realmente te he extrañado.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Yo también te he extrañado.

Las luces comenzaron a oscurecerse en el cine y apareció el primer tráiler, pero Rose tenía una última cosa que decir.

—¿Podemos al menos… tratar de volver a donde estábamos antes? Incluso si no podemos decirle todo a la otra como solíamos hacer, todavía podemos decirnos mucho más de lo que hacemos ahora.

Asentí.

—Me gustaría eso. —Se acercó y me abrazó, y le devolví el abrazo—. Pero realmente tengo que hacer pis —le dije, dándome cuenta de que nunca tuve oportunidad de ir. No tenía que hacer pis antes, pero de repente tenía que hacerlo de verdad, así que corrí al baño antes de que comenzara la película.

Pero entonces sucedió, lo peor que podría imaginar...

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué creen que pasó? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Mel. ACS, saraipineda44, somas, alejandra1987, Adriu, Yoliki, twilight-love1694, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Pili, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, Ele, tulgarita, Tecupi, debynoe12, Vanina Iliana, Lily, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, lunaweasleycullen14, ILJB25, Lizdayanna, MontseZDiaz, Melany, patymdn, Alizce, Noelia, Adriana Molina, Marme, Cary, jupy, Techu, OnlyRobPatti, crysty Katy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 11: Inestable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Inestable**

Sentía que me estaba muriendo.

Estaba sentada en un cubículo del baño en el cine, y honestamente sentía que el mundo entero estaba derrumbándose sobre mí.

Sollocé más fuerte que nunca antes mientras sacaba temblorosamente un tampón de mi bolso, y trataba de ponérmelo.

No tenía ningún dolor físico, pero el golpe emocional por tener mi periodo era completamente devastador y dolía peor que cualquier dolor físico alguna vez podría. Estaba tan segura de que iba a funcionar. Lo había creído con cada fibra de mi ser. Pero estaba equivocada y me sentía total y completamente inútil.

Emmett iba a morir, y mi familia estaría rota para siempre... y era mi culpa porque fallé en salvarlo.

Simplemente no lo entendía. Edward tuvo sexo conmigo, debería haber funcionado. ¿Todo fue realmente para nada? Iba a perder a mi hermano, pero debido a mi estupidez también perdí a Edward. Si nunca lo hubiera obligado a tener sexo conmigo, si nunca lo hubiera puesto en esa horrible posición, él todavía estaría allí para mí. Perder a mi hermano dolería para siempre, pero quizás habría sido un poco más fácil con Edward allí para apoyarme. Él hacía todo más fácil. Pero se había ido, si no físicamente, él ya no estaba emocionalmente disponible para mí y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se fuera por completo.

Arruiné todo.

—Oye, Bella, ¿eres tú? —escuché la voz de Rose desde afuera del cubículo.

Inmediatamente traté de calmar mi llanto, pero dolía mucho contenerlo.

—¿Bella? —preguntó de nuevo. Podía ver sus pies justo afuera de la pequeña puerta ahora, pero no podía detenerme—. Bella, ¿qué está mal, qué pasó?

—Nada, estoy bien —sollocé.

—No, no lo estás. Si no abres esta puerta, voy a patearla —me advirtió.

—Está bien, solo dame un minuto —lloré. Terminé con mi tampón y luego me subí los pantalones antes de abrir la puerta.

—Oye —dijo ella en tono tranquilizador. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo continuaba sollozando—. ¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza, esperando que entendiera que no podía decirle.

Y afortunadamente, lo hizo.

—Está bien... va a estar bien. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que estará bien —arrulló.

—Esa es la cosa... no va a estar bien.

—Bella, sea lo que sea, puedes decirme —dijo en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Suspiró.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Rose me llevó a casa mientras yo trataba de calmarme, pero justo cuando sentía que estaba en control, algo me recordaba a Emmett y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Sin advertencia, Rose se estacionó a tres cuadras de mi casa y apagó el auto.

—Mira, entiendo que sientas que no puedes decirme ciertas cosas, demonios, todos tenemos secretos, pero esta es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que te traigo a casa mientras estás llorando. ¿Qué está pasando, Bella? Puedes confiar en mí.

¿Realmente podía?

¿Qué si pudiera contarle? ¿Qué si finalmente pudiera sacar todo de mi pecho y confiar en alguien? Apenas un mes antes, podía confiar en Edward; le contaba todo, pero ahora esa relación estaba arruinada y sabía que nunca la recuperaría. ¿Arruinaría lo que quedaba de mi relación con Rose si le contaba la verdad? ¿Podría la libertad de Edward estar en riesgo si le contara lo que habíamos hecho? Ella podría ir a la policía. Podría contarle a mi papá. No podía arriesgarme a eso.

—Bella... sea lo que sea... quedará entre tú y yo —me aseguró Rose.

No podía contarle nada, y sin embargo, sin mi permiso, me encontré dejándolo escapar.

Le conté absolutamente todo.

Estaba tan decepcionada de mí misma por abrirme, por poner a Edward en riesgo de esa manera, pero estaba ahogándome con ese secreto y tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si continuaba reteniéndolo.

Cuando mi historia llegó al final... _el periodo_ , solo me senté allí y dejé que todo se asimilara, pero sorprendentemente, de alguna forma, había dejado de llorar.

—Así que... guau —dijo Rose después de unos minutos—. Tú... y Edward... guau. —Estaba teniendo problemas para formar un pensamiento racional, pero suponía que era de esperar—. ¿Y es por eso que has estado tan molesta? ¿Porque estás tratando de tener un bebé?

—Sé que suena loco —le dije—. Pero...

—No creo que sea loco en absoluto —dijo inesperadamente—. Creo que es increíble. Quiero decir, si tú honestamente crees que funcionará, entonces quién te dirá que no. A veces estas cosas no tienen sentido, pero esas son las cosas más sorprendentes. Se llama fe, Bella, y nadie debería tratar de quitártela.

Me reí una vez con una mezcla de alivio y humor.

—Lástima que no seas un chico, podrías haber sido el papá de mi bebé.

Ella también se rio.

—Puede que tampoco lo hubiera entendido si fuera un chico. Ellos simplemente no tienen la misma intuición que tenemos las chicas. No podemos realmente culparlos por eso.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Supongo que no.

—Y tienes que verlo desde la perspectiva de Edward. Quiero decir, su trasero está en peligro aquí; en serio podría ir a la cárcel por esto y eso afectaría el resto de su vida. Dentro de treinta y cinco años podría terminar siendo igual que tu vecino rarito por su decisión de tener sexo contigo —dijo ella, tomándome por sorpresa. Honestamente, no pensé en eso. Sabía que él podría ir a la cárcel, pero no pensé que podría quedar estigmatizado por el resto de su vida—. Y no solo eso —añadió—. Emmett le pidió que te cuidara, y para un hermano eso significa asegurarse de que no quedes embarazada. Piensa un poco en cómo eso tiene que estar jodiendo con la cabeza de Edward. Falló en el único trabajo que le pidió hacer su mejor amigo, y lo que es peor, él es quien te embarazó... o casi lo hizo, de todos modos.

—Entonces... ¿realmente crees que su mayor problema es sentir que traicionó la confianza de Em? —le pregunté, sin estar completamente convencida—. Y estar preocupado por la cárcel, por supuesto.

—Creo que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, probablemente está completamente asqueado. Quiero decir, no estoy exactamente al mismo nivel de las chicas con las que ha salido antes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, Bella? Un montón de chicos en la escuela te desean. Si no desairaras a todos, a estas alturas ya habrías tenido varios novios diferentes.

—No desaíro a las personas —dije, sorprendida de que ella siquiera pensara tal cosa.

—Nunca saludas a las personas, y cuando alguien trata de hablarte, terminas la conversación lo más rápido posible. Las personas piensan que sientes que eres mejor que los demás. Como si no quisieras perder el tiempo con personas que están por debajo de ti.

—Nunca quise dar esa impresión —dije honestamente—. Solo soy... no lo sé... tímida, supongo. Siempre me preocupa que las personas piensen que soy idiota, así que ni siquiera trato de ser amistosa.

—No puedes tenerle miedo a las personas, Bella, porque entonces terminarás sola.

—Ya estoy sola —respondí en voz baja.

—No, no lo estás, me tienes a mí —dijo con una sonrisa cursi.

Me obligué a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Pero no soy la persona que realmente necesitas en este momento, ¿verdad? —concluyó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho miedo de que Edward nunca lo supere. Realmente lo necesito en mi vida, Rose... ya no sé cómo hacer esto sin él. Él ha sido mi salvavidas... me voy a ahogar sin él.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Vas a estar bien de cualquier forma. Todo saldrá bien.

—Incluso si pudiera hacerlo sin él... no quiero. Lo extraño, y no creo que ese sentimiento alguna vez desaparezca.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella Swan... ¿Estás enamorada de Edward?

—¿Qué? No —dije rápidamente—. Él simplemente es… ni siquiera sé. —Traté de pensar en la forma perfecta de describir lo que él significaba para mí, pero posiblemente ninguna palabra podría resumirlo. Edward había llenado todos los roles en mi vida en algún momento. Él fue mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermano, mi profesor, mi amigo, incluso mi amante, aunque uno reacio, pero aun así. Suspiré—. Él es... mi familia.

—Deberías decírselo. Los chicos son densos; no ven lo que es tan claramente obvio para nosotras.

—Tal vez —dije reflexivamente. No estaba segura de si quería saber cuál sería su respuesta a algo así. Ya sabía que probablemente él no sentía nada similar por mí, pero realmente escuchar que lo dijera sería desgarrador.

—Entonces… ¿vas a volver a tratar de quedar embarazada el próximo mes? —preguntó.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—No lo sé. Lograr que Edward lo hiciera conmigo la última vez fue bastante difícil; dudo que lo haga nuevamente.

—Nunca lo sabrás hasta que hables con él al respecto.

—Ha estado tan distante últimamente… Ya no sé cómo acercarme a él.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para ti. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo avísame.

—¿Rose? —pregunté—. No vas a decirle a nadie nada sobre esto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te dije, puedes confiar en mí.

—Gracias.

—Claro —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Rose terminó de llevarme a casa, pero cuando llegamos allí, me sorprendió ver a Edward sentado en el porche, mirándome con un nivel de ira que no le había visto antes.

—Guau, parece enojado por algo —dijo Rose en voz baja. Sabía que tenía que ser malo si incluso Rose lo veía.

—Gracias por la noche de chicas —le dije—. Te veré el lunes.

Salí del auto lentamente, y mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Era la mayor cantidad de emoción que había visto allí en más de un mes, solo deseaba que no fuera una tan negativa.

—Hola —dije en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras hacia él.

—No me digas "hola". ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —preguntó con enojo.

No le respondí porque todavía era temprano en la noche y estaba segura de que los vecinos chismosos estaban afuera en su totalidad, así que pasé a su lado y entré a la casa para tener la conversación en privado.

Me siguió y, en el momento en que estuvimos adentro, comenzó a gritarme.

—¡Me he estado volviendo loco aquí! ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—Fui… —Pero no me dio tiempo para explicar, me interrumpió y siguió gritando.

—¿Esto es alguna mierda de rebelión adolescente? Fuiste a esa última fiesta para asustarme y que así hiciera lo que querías que hiciera, entonces, ¿para qué fue esto? ¿Para castigarme por no ser lo suficientemente atento contigo últimamente? ¿Esto es un grito por atención o para ponerme celoso? Porque jodidamente no va a funcionar, y si sigues con esta mierda, ¡voy a jodidamente llamar a tu padre y decirle que ya no puedo manejar esta mierda!

—¡Está bien, es suficiente! —le gritó Rose inesperadamente. Ni siquiera sabía que ella me había seguido, y no estaba segura si me alegraba o no—. Estás actuando como un cavernícola imbécil. Ella no hizo nada malo y acaba de tener una noche de mierda, ¡así que cállate por dos segundos y escúchala!

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Edward, abruptamente convirtiendo su ira en preocupación protectora. Era obvio que sus emociones estaban tan inestables como las mías, solo esperaba que no me odiara después de lo que necesitaba decirle.

—Fui al cine con Rose —comencé en voz baja, planeando contarle toda la historia.

—¿Fuiste al cine? —preguntó, obligándose a calmarse—. ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje de texto o me dejaste una nota?

—Lo hice —le dije antes de ir a la mesita auxiliar y mostrarle mi nota junto al teléfono de la casa y el control remoto—. Realmente pensé que la encontrarías aquí.

—Oh —dijo con arrepentimiento—. Pensé… —se detuvo y luego suspiró—. Bella, lo siento. No debería haber perdido los estribos así, realmente… ya no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo.

Se giró y se sentó mientras ponía su cara en sus manos. De repente se veía tan pequeño, como un niño confundido en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo que lo rodeaba. Realmente solo quería abrazarlo.

—Eh, uh —carraspeó Rose, recordándonos que no estábamos solos. La miré y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, así sabía que estaba bien—. Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a casa —dijo, tratando de sonar casual—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Está bien, gracias, Rose —le dije sinceramente—. Por todo.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo y luego le lanzó a Edward una mirada de advertencia antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Ella sabe? —me preguntó él.

Asentí con vacilación.

—No iba a decirle, lo juro, solo… necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero podemos confiar en ella, es una buena amiga.

—Me alegra que tengas una amiga así —dijo en voz baja—. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasó más temprano?, ella dijo que tuviste una noche horrible.

Tragué con dificultad.

—Cuando estábamos en el cine… me llegó el periodo.

La cara de Edward cambió a lo que parecía una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento, y luego se miró las manos.

—Bella, lo siento mucho —murmuró—. Sé que realmente estabas esperando un resultado diferente.

—¿Estás enojado? —le pregunté con cuidado.

Me miró a los ojos por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, y dijo:

—Bella, ¿por qué me enojaría contigo por algo así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez sientes que lo hicimos por nada. Quiero decir, te convencí de que iba a funcionar… y no lo hizo. No te culparía si ahora me odiaras.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca podría odiarte. Tú deberías ser la que me odie. La forma en que he estado actuando últimamente… soy como un jodido lunático y ni siquiera sé cómo controlarlo.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser como éramos antes… —Mi estómago se tensó y revolvió inesperadamente—. Te extraño —admití con vacilación.

—Yo también te extraño —respondió en voz baja—. Tal vez… si solo… no sé, encontramos una forma de olvidarlo, podríamos tratar de recuperar algo de eso.

—¿Cómo podríamos olvidar? —le pregunté con escepticismo—. ¿Y qué hay de… intentar de nuevo?

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Supongo que no podemos olvidar… pero ya no quiero vivir así. Estoy cansado de sentirme como una mierda todo el tiempo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —le dije antes de sentarme a su lado en el sofá—. Deja de sentirte tan culpable por eso, y solo acepta que fue mi decisión.

—Tienes dieciséis años —dijo con calma.

—Y tú tienes diecinueve años —refuté—. Quiero decir, Jesús, Edward, ¿de verdad crees que eres tan mayor que yo que realmente importa?

—Tu primera vez no debería haber sido así.

—¿Cómo debería haber sido entonces? ¿En alguna fiesta con un chico que no me importa y que yo le importaría una mierda? Incluso si no podemos salvar a Emmett, no voy a arrepentirme de nada.

—Debería haber sido con alguien que… no fuera yo —dijo en voz baja.

Sin pensarlo, me incliné y me abracé a su brazo. Me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y afortunadamente él no me alejó ni me regañó. Solo se sentó allí por un momento y me dejó abrazarlo, y luego sin advertencia, giró la cabeza y me besó en la frente suavemente. Una vez más, sabía que todo iba a estar bien porque, a pesar de todo lo demás, Edward regresó por mí. Me di cuenta en ese momento que mientras él estuviera presente en mi vida —verdaderamente presente y no solo un muerto viviente— el mundo seguiría girando.

No discutimos nada más esa noche. Después de unos minutos de solo sentarnos juntos de esa forma, él casualmente encendió la televisión y cambió los canales hasta que encontró algo que pensó que nos gustaría a los dos. No lo solté mientras veíamos, simplemente apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y estuve perfectamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No se resolvió nada sobre la concepción de un donante, y no tenía idea de si él estaría dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo el próximo mes, pero no importaba en ese momento. _Vive un día a la vez y preocúpate por el futuro después_ , eso era lo que él me había dicho antes, y era lo que íbamos a hacer.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como la mayoría pensaba, le llegó el periodo, y estamos como al principio. Me parece que alguien está enamorada, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** freedom2604, Cary, Jade HSos, Tecupi, eliananayara, jupy, tulgarita, somas, Pili, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Vanina Iliana, twilight-love1694, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, kaja0507, Techu, saraipineda44, Alizce, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, MariePrewettMellark, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, karen McCarthy, Melany, Lily, Ele, Kriss21, Adriu, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, terewee, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 12: Tensa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Tensa**

Edward y yo pasamos el resto del fin de semana tratando de volver a nuestra versión de normalidad. Él hacía bromas, y yo me reía y ponía los ojos en blanco. Pasamos tiempo juntos y hablamos sobre nuestro día, como también de las experiencias que nos perdimos de contarnos durante el último mes desde que perdimos esa conexión. La mayor parte del tiempo él estaba cerca de su antigua personalidad encantadora, así que ambos elegimos ignorar los momentos de lejanía introspectiva que periódicamente se deslizaba en sus ojos. No éramos completamente los mismos, pero estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que nunca pensé que estaríamos de nuevo; tenía a Edward de regreso, y tomaría tanto de él como estuviera dispuesto a dar.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó ese lunes por la mañana mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

—A la escuela —dije lentamente con una sonrisa, preguntándome por qué se estaba haciendo el tonto.

 _—Hoy no, es víspera de Navidad —dijo en el mismo tono que yo estaba usando,_ _supongo que yo era la única siendo tonta._

—¿En serio? —pregunté con incredulidad. ¿Cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta que eran las vacaciones? Tuve el periodo para Acción de Gracias, así que por supuesto que estaría con él para Navidad, lo que apestaba, especialmente considerando el mes horrible que tuvimos entremedio. Realmente esperaba que el mes siguiente fuera mejor; independientemente si tratábamos de concebir de nuevo o no, en realidad no podía empeorar, ¿verdad?

—Ve a ponerte algo abrigado y unas zapatillas, tenemos algo que hacer —me instruyó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con cautela. Cualquier tipo de actividad que requiriera ropa abrigada y zapatillas no era lo mío.

—Ya lo verás. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

—Está bien —dije con un suspiro. Me apresuré y me cambié, y luego de mala gana seguí a Edward a su camioneta—. Realmente espero que no vayamos a hacer algún tipo extraño de senderismo —me quejé—. Hace mucho frío aquí y no soy fanático de estar en la nieve.

Se rio.

—Oh, Bella, ten un poco de sentido de la aventura.

—Oh, me gusta la aventura, pero generalmente es en forma de palabras escritas en papel.

—Está bien, no más quejas —dijo en broma con un tono serio—. Esta es la época para ser alegre y feliz... o alguna mierda así.

Me reí.

—Uh-huh, claro.

Mientras conducíamos fuera del pueblo, comencé a notar carteles con decoraciones navideñas y lentamente me di cuenta a dónde nos dirigíamos.

—Um, soy alérgica al pino —le dije.

Sin decir una palabra, se detuvo al costado de la carretera, y luego se giró y me miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué?, estoy hablando en serio —dije, pero no podía mantener una cara seria por el puchero infantil que se estaba apoderando de sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser alérgica al pino? Vivimos en un bosque —dijo mientras señalaba a los árboles que rodeaban la carretera.

—Puedo soportar estar afuera, pero si traemos uno a la casa, no podré respirar.

Negó con la cabeza y luego pareció estar tratando de idear otro plan. Después de considerarlo por un momento, pareció idear algo. Dio vuelta la camioneta y condujo de regreso hacia el pueblo.

—Los árboles falsos son caros y horribles, por favor no consigamos uno —le dije, asumiendo que se dirigía a una tienda para comprar uno.

—Jesús, Bella, tu familia siempre solía poner un árbol de Navidad cada año, así que ¿qué pasa con la actitud de engaño ahora?

—El que usábamos era falso… Siempre lo odié y le dije a mi mamá que debería llevárselo cuando se fue —expliqué.

—Oh… bueno, suerte para ti, no tengo la intención de comprar un costoso árbol falso.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

—Como obviamente no te interesa un árbol de Navidad de ninguna variedad, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

—¿Y qué manera es esa? —pregunté divertida.

—Ya lo verás —dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi confusión solo aumentó cuando condujo hacia el parque de caravanas donde él solía vivir, y luego se detuvo en la caravana de su papá.

—Espera aquí —me dijo.

—Edward, espera —traté de decir, pero él ya estaba fuera de la camioneta y corriendo por los escalones hacia la puerta.

Odiaba la idea de que él entrara ahí. Era su casa, pero por lo que Emmett había descripto, no era un buen lugar, y no quería a Edward cerca de su horrible padre. Él era mayor y mucho más grande que yo, pero en ese momento tenía un deseo abrumador de protegerlo… así que salí de la camioneta. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que él estaba bien.

Subí lentamente los escalones, y luego me detuve momentáneamente antes de golpear suavemente la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —gritó alguien desde adentro.

—Um… Bella, estoy aquí con Edward —dije nerviosamente.

Sin respuesta.

Me paré allí confundida por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera con un chirrido, y una anciana rellena se asomara.

—¿Estás embarazada? —me preguntó inesperadamente. El olor a tabaco, marihuana y algo podrido salió de la caravana en oleadas, y no pude evitar dar un paso atrás para escapar del horrible hedor.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté mientras trataba de ver más allá de la nube de humo que la rodeaba.

—¿Por qué demonios estarías aquí? —preguntó antes de toser y luchar para aclararse la garganta—. No tenemos ni lugar ni dinero para una puta y su hijo que puede o no ser de mi nieto. Ya fue bastante malo cuando la puta de su madre lo dejó aquí —se quejó.

—Nana, te dije que solo iba a pasar por un minuto —dijo Edward viniendo desde atrás de ella.

—¿Por qué demonios traes chicas aquí? —chilló mientras le pegaba en la nuca.

—Yo… —Él me miró y luego bajó la vista—. Ella es solo una amiga, nana, nos vamos.

—Será mejor que te vayas rápido. Tu papá estará en casa pronto y tendrás mucho que pagar si te ve aquí.

—Lo sé —contestó él en voz baja. Desapareció por un momento y luego resurgió con lo que parecía un gnomo de jardín bajo un brazo y un flamenco rosado de plástico debajo del otro—. Adiós, nana —le dijo a ella, de repente sonando como un niño pequeño—. Feliz Navidad.

—Eh —lo despidió con la mano antes de prácticamente cerrarnos la puerta en la cara.

Edward no se detuvo a explicar nada; bajó corriendo los escalones y arrojó el flamenco y el gnomo en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Por supuesto que lo seguí, y luego ambos nos subimos y él nos llevó fuera del parque.

Cuando casi estábamos de regreso en casa, finalmente decidí preguntar.

—Entonces… ¿qué fue todo eso?

—Deberías haberte quedado en la camioneta —dijo distraídamente.

—Lo siento —susurré—. Solo estaba… preocupada por ti.

Se giró para mirarme con una expresión divertida en su cara.

—¿Estabas preocupada por _mí_? ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Emmett siempre… dijo que no te llevabas bien con tu padre y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Nah, sabía que él estaría trabajando en este momento. Nunca te llevaría allí si pensara que estaría en casa.

—Pensé que no trabajaba.

—Trabaja de vez en cuando, dependiendo de cuán bajos se vuelvan sus fondos para cerveza.

—Oh —dije, sin saber qué más responder—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el gnomo y el flamenco? —le pregunté después de un incómodo momento de silencio.

—Bueno —comenzó después de estacionar la camioneta. Ambos nos bajamos y observé mientras él sacaba las estatuas de la parte trasera de la camioneta—. Cuando era un niño, mi papá nunca tenía dinero para decoraciones navideñas, así que durante un momento de arrepentimiento poco característico, él agarró estos del patio de un vecino y dijo que este era Santa Claus —explicó mientras sostenía al gnomo— y un árbol de Navidad —dijo mientras señalaba al flamenco.

—Uh…

—Sí, lo admito, el hecho de que los robara realmente no concordaba con el espíritu navideño, pero oye, para un niño de siete años que nunca tuvo otras decoraciones, eran las cosas más geniales del planeta. Los he puesto todos los años desde entonces.

Le sonreí, tratando de no dejar que mi dolor por su horrible infancia se mostrara.

—Bueno, vamos a ponerlos, entonces.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y ambos entramos a la casa. Puso el gnomo de jardín junto a la chimenea y luego colocó el flamenco en la mesita auxiliar enfrente de la ventana de la sala. Después sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo lo que parecía una estrella cortada de una vieja lata de cerveza y una pequeña linterna.

—Mi abuela me hizo esto —explicó mientras sujetaba la estrella a la cabeza del flamenco.

—Entonces… ¿para qué es la linterna? —pregunté.

De alguna forma la ató dentro de la lata y la encendió para que la estrella pareciera que estaba brillando.

—Oh, guau —dije, sinceramente impresionada por ello.

—Ahora, lo decoramos —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué, cómo? —pregunté confundida.

Él corrió hacia la cocina y regresó con un rollo de cinta y un bolígrafo. Al principio no lo entendí, pero cuando pegó el bolígrafo al flamenco comencé a entender.

—Vamos, busca cosas para pegarle —instruyó.

Solo lo miré por un momento, y tuve que luchar contra un inesperado ataque de lágrimas.

Pero luego él se volvió tímido.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que es esto —dijo avergonzado.

—No, no lo es —le dije rápidamente antes de buscar alrededor de la habitación algo más que pudiéramos pegar a la estatua.

Desde cubiertos hasta sujetapapeles, envoltorios de comida y cepillos de dientes, mientras más ridículos los artículos que encontrábamos para añadir a nuestro "árbol", más nos reíamos de ello. Luego tuve la idea de cortar la banda roja de una bolsa de basura y envolverla alrededor de toda la cosa como una guirnalda. Edward parecía realmente impresionado por eso. Cuando tuvimos todo cubierto, dimos un paso atrás para admirar nuestro trabajo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Se ve increíble —dije sinceramente.

—Definitivamente es como mejor se ha visto —acordó Edward—. Pero tu aliento en serio va a apestar con tu cepillo colgando allí de esa manera.

Me reí.

—Sí, creo que mejor voy a comprarme uno nuevo.

—O puedes usar el mío —dijo casualmente.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco inesperado, y luego me giré a mirarlo con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué? Bella, estoy bromeando —dijo con una risa.

—Oh, lo sé —dije rápidamente—. Pero… no es como si tu saliva pudiera molestarme a esta altura.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te volviste loca porque accidentalmente bebiste de la taza que yo estaba usando? —preguntó con una risa—. Hombre, uno pensaría que tenía una horrible enfermedad contagiosa o algo así.

También me reí.

—La saliva no es nada comparada con tu otro fluido corporal con el que he estado en contacto —bromeé, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. No podía creer lo tonta que era. Mi cara se inundó de calor, y me quedé absolutamente petrificada porque acababa de arruinar todo el progreso que habíamos hecho en nuestra relación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Soltó una larga y lenta respiración.

—Sí, bueno, no he dejado orina en el inodoro en mucho tiempo, así que tal vez deberías superarlo.

Estaba sorprendida. Estaba segura de que él sabía exactamente lo que realmente quería decir con _fluido corporal_ , pero en lugar de dejar que eso arruinara el momento, eligió hacer otra broma. Estaba agradecida.

Me aferré a él y presioné mi mejilla en su pecho. No podía evitarlo; quería estar cerca de él por lo agradecida que estaba de tenerlo de regreso en mi vida.

Él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza en un reconocimiento tácito del gesto.

En ese momento, algo cambió en nuestra relación una vez más. Era solo un pequeño paso, pero definitivamente era en una dirección que no esperaba. Era un nuevo nivel de confort en el contacto físico; me le había acercado y él lo había recibido e incluso regresado el afecto espontáneamente. Era como ser algo más de lo que éramos, sin reconocerlo o poder ponerle una etiqueta. No sabía lo que significaba, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo. Se sentía bien, y eso era todo lo que realmente me importaba.

—Voy a correr a la tienda a comprar las cosas para la cena —le dije a Edward más tarde ese día.

—Está bien, iré contigo —dijo rápidamente. Edward odiaba ir al supermercado, así que me sorprendió que quisiera ir, pero entonces me pregunté si quizás solo quería estar cerca de mí como yo lo hacía con él. El pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

—No puedes ir —me obligué a decir—. Mi papá llamó hace un rato para decir que un paquete va a llegar esta tarde y alguien tiene que estar aquí para recibirlo —mentí. A decir verdad, solo quería ir a comprarle algo para Navidad, y él no podía estar ahí para eso.

—Está nevando —dijo con una sonrisa—. Odias conducir en la nieve. ¿Qué tal si yo voy?, y tú puedes quedarte y esperar al repartidor.

Negué con la cabeza.

—También necesito comprar un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Además, no sabré qué voy a cocinar hasta que esté en la tienda. Estaré bien —le dije y no le di oportunidad de discutir. Desde que estábamos en esa nueva fase de nuestra confusa relación, no se sentía extraño acercarme a él y abrazarlo de despedida, y se sentía verdaderamente increíble que me devolviera el abrazo—. Regresaré pronto —le dije con una sonrisa de despedida mientras agarraba las llaves de mi camioneta y salía.

No tenía idea de qué comprarle. Quería usar mi propio dinero… que no era mucho, así que tenía que considerar mucho lo que compraría. Y luego se me ocurrió la cosa perfecta.

Hice que envolvieran su regalo, y luego pasé por el supermercado y compré asado para la cena de esa noche.

—Entonces, ¿qué compraste? —me preguntó Edward cuando llegué a casa. Puse la bolsa con las compras en la encimera, y tuve que sonreírme cuando él prácticamente me sujetó allí para mirar sobre mi hombro en la bolsa. Se sentía tan bien al tenerlo presionado fuertemente detrás de mí, que me encontré inclinándome hacia atrás para estar aún más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, y eso envió los escalofríos más increíbles por mi columna.

Me estremecí.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó con una risa. Todavía tenía puesto el abrigo, pero él me frotó los brazos de todos modos.

—Estoy mucho más caliente ahora —respondí.

—Bien —dijo antes de alejarse de mí—. Entonces, ¿qué terminaste comprando para la cena? —preguntó de nuevo mientras se ocupaba poniendo vasos usados en el lavavajillas.

—Um… asado —dije, teniendo dificultades para pensar con claridad.

—Eso suena bien.

Cuando terminé de cocinar, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la mesa del comedor, en lugar de uno frente al otro como de costumbre. Nuestras rodillas se tocaron todo el tiempo, y seguimos frotando nuestros hombros y codeándonos durante la comida.

Después de comer, dejamos el desorden para más tarde y decidimos dirigirnos directo a la sala para ver _"Una historia de Navidad"_ en la televisión. Era algo así como una tradición en la casa Swan, una en la que Edward había participado con nosotros desde que podía recordar. Apagamos las luces y nos sentamos uno junto al otro en el sofá. Comenzamos sentados a unos centímetros de distancia, pero para la segunda tanda publicitaria estaba apoyada en él, y para la tercera me había movido para que mis piernas estuvieran sobre su regazo. Su mano estaba apoyada en la parte superior de mi muslo, y pasé el resto de la película deseando que él moviera su mano más arriba.

Había tratado de no pensar en la forma en que él me había tocado en mi cama unas semanas antes; lo había mantenido lo más enterrado posible mientras tratábamos de reconstruir nuestra amistad, pero estar tan cerca de él volvió a despertar esos deseos y tenía a mi cuerpo ansiando su toque una vez más.

Pero su mano nunca subió más, y él nunca reconoció la vibrante carga eléctrica que zumbaba a nuestro alrededor. Quizás todo estaba solo en mi cabeza.

 _Dios, lo quería dentro de mí otra vez._

Y luego él reía de algo en la televisión y atraía mi atención de regreso a su rostro. Su rostro perfecto que realmente no había notado antes. Es decir, nunca pensé que él era feo, pero el hecho de que fuera realmente hermoso era un shock. ¿Cómo podría haberlo pasado por alto? Su nariz recta y el ángulo de su mandíbula, incluso sus pómulos afilados parecían estar esculpidos artísticamente a la perfección. Sus ojos, generalmente verdes, pero con esa luz brillaban en el más hermoso azul marino que alguna vez había visto en un ser humano.

Se rio de nuevo, y mis ojos fueron directo a sus labios. Hubo una repentina sensación de punzada que atacó la boca de mi estómago mientras me preguntaba cómo se sentirían sus labios perfectamente formados en mi piel. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más se profundizaba la sensación hasta que provocaba que mi pecho se contrajera y un dolor de deseo pulsara entre mis caderas.

Me retorcí en mi asiento. No pude evitarlo, la sensación era demasiado fuerte, pero desafortunadamente él lo notó y pareció ponerse incómodo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Se está haciendo tarde; creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja mientras sacaba mis piernas de él así podía levantarse. Mientras se iba hacia la habitación de Emmett, me pregunté qué haría si lo seguía y simplemente me metía en la cama con él. Me retorcí de nuevo por el pensamiento.

Pero me quedé donde estaba. Él dejó claro que no quería ese tipo de relación conmigo, así que no estaba dispuesta a alejarlo por imponerme en él de nuevo... _al menos no por un par de semanas, hasta que volviera a ovular_. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo iba a abordar esa conversación, pero mi cuerpo se tensó con ansiosa anticipación.

Pasé la siguiente hora tratando de controlarme. Nunca antes me sentí así, estaba tan... _tensa_ mientras trataba de mantener a raya los pensamientos de los labios de Edward... y su mandíbula... y sus dedos... y... Estaba volviéndome absolutamente loca y no podía obligarme a pensar en algo más.

—Cachorros —me dije mientras cambiaba a Animal Planet. Era un programa de policías de animales y había repugnantes criaderos de perros con cachorros demacrados. Era absolutamente desgarrador y yo ni siquiera era una amante de los animales... pero entonces uno de los policías dijo algo que me recordó a Edward y volví a soñar despierta con sus labios... y su mandíbula... y sus dedos... y la sensación de su torso tonificado presionado contra mi espalda... y...

Cambié el canal. Todo lo que trataba de ver alejaba mi mente de Edward por unos minutos, pero luego algo me lo recordaba y regresaba a anhelarlo.

Realmente necesitaba hacer algo, pero no estaba exactamente segura de qué. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a estar despierta toda la noche con esos pensamientos y sentimientos, así que necesitaba encontrar una forma de detenerlos. La única cosa en que podía pensar… la única cura para una noche llena de dolorosos deseos no correspondidos… era la temida masturbación. A pesar de que Edward me aseguró que era normal, todavía me desagradaba, pero estaba desesperada.

Fui a la ducha de mi baño y entré tentativamente. Había escuchado antes que una ducha era un buen lugar para tal cosa, especialmente durante el periodo, pero aun así era extraño. El agua caliente se sentía increíble, pero cuando bajé una mano para tocarme, me sentí ridícula. No era sexy, y no se sentía bien. Traté de imitar los movimientos de Edward e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para imaginarme su mano allí en lugar de la mía, pero realmente no ayudó. Independientemente de lo tensa que estaba antes, esa sensación se había disipado rápidamente, así que terminé la ducha y salí sintiéndome absolutamente patética.

…

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno, y me sorprendió que papá aún no hubiera llamado para decir feliz Navidad. Él siempre era el primero en levantarse y llamar a nuestros parientes a primera hora de la mañana antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivos servicios religiosos por las fiestas. Pero suponía que era de esperar no tener noticias de él, estaba segura de que él estaba pasando tiempo con Emmett y llamaría cuando tuviera un momento libre.

—Buenos días —dijo Edward de forma adormilada mientras entraba a la cocina para preparar un poco de café—. Feliz Navidad.

Sonreí.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también. —Quería abrazarlo, pero suponía que ese movimiento terminaría poniéndome tensa, y no quería pasar el resto del día así.

Después de comer los panqueques que estaba haciendo, Edward decidió que era hora de darme un regalo.

—Espera, yo primero —dije con entusiasmo. Corrí a mi habitación para traer su regalo, y luego volví deprisa y se lo entregué.

—Uh... guau, no esperaba que me compraras nada —dijo con incomodidad.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté con una sonrisa—. Ábrelo.

—Bueno, es solo que... realmente no te compré nada.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien —le dije sinceramente—. Me construiste una camioneta. Creo que es un regalo más que suficiente para mi cumpleaños y Navidad combinados.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, pero... es un poco tonto.

—Realmente no me importa —le aseguré—. Tampoco te compré nada grande. Ábrelo.

Resopló y lentamente rasgó el papel, y luego abrió la cajita que estaba adentro.

—Guau, ¿me estás jodiendo? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Pensé que te gustaría —le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba examinarla.

—Espera —dijo con desconfianza—. ¿Es la de Emmett?

—No —dije con una risa—. La compré para ti.

—Siempre he querido una de estas.

—Lo sé, por eso la compré —le dije. Era una navaja suiza, del tipo con pinzas, y una brújula, e incluso una lupa. Recordaba cuando Emmett recibió un para su cumpleaños unos años antes, y era obvio que Edward pensaba que era la cosa más genial del mundo. Cuando la vi en la tienda, supe que sería perfecta.

La miró por unos minutos, pero luego pareció un poco deprimido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Realmente no quiero darte tu regalo ahora. Es muy, muy estúpido comparado con esto.

—Oh, detente —le dije con una risita—. No tenías que comprarme nada, pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que es genial.

Él suspiró.

—Bien, pero no sientas que tienes que quedártelo —dijo antes de sacar su regalo para mí de debajo de la mesita auxiliar—. Hablando en serio, no te hagas ilusiones.

Puse los ojos en blanco hacia él antes de quitarle el regalo del tamaño de una pelota de básquet y apretarlo.

—Es suave.

Presionó los labios y asintió.

Lentamente lo abrí, y estaba absolutamente estupefacta por lo que era. No sabía qué más hacer además de solo mirarla conmocionada.

—¿Esto es...? —conseguí decir.

Edward asintió.

—Sí. Cuando tu madre te obligó a deshacerte de ella, me la llevé a casa —explicó.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida. Me había dado mi vieja oveja de peluche. Había amado esa cosa más que nada cuando era pequeña, pero cuando cumplí ocho años, mi madre decidió que era demasiado grande para los animales de peluche y me la quitó. Lloré durante días y días, pero ella no me dejó recuperarla. Nunca más amé un objeto inanimado, y me negué a poner valor en tales cosas desde entonces.

—Bueno, mi papá tenía una mujer y su hija viviendo con nosotros en esa época. Ella tenía como cuatro años, o algo así, y tenía incluso menos juguetes que yo, así que pensé que como tu mamá iba a tirarla, bien podría dársela. A ella realmente le gustaba, pero cuando se mudaron la dejó atrás. Realmente no sé por qué la conservé todos estos años, pero pensé que la podrías querer de regreso.

Cuando no respondí de inmediato porque estaba abrumada con las emociones, Edward se avergonzó.

»Como dije, es bastante estúpido. No sé qué estaba pensando; probablemente debería haberla tirado hace años.

—Estoy tan contenta de que no lo hicieras —dije mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. Posiblemente él no podía saber lo mucho que había significado esa oveja para mí, y extrañamente estaba más que agradecida de recuperarla. Abracé la oveja e inhalé profundamente para ver si todavía tenía ese antiguo olor reconfortante que solía tener. Pero por supuesto no lo tenía, había pertenecido a otra niña desde entonces, así que no había forma de que pudiera conservar ese olor... Olía aún mejor. Por alguna razón, olía a Edward—. Gracias —le dije emocionalmente antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Después de un minuto, me alejé lo suficiente para ver su cara, pero mantuve mis brazos firmemente alrededor de él. Estaba mirándome tan atentamente y no pude evitar desear que hubiera algún muérdago en alguna parte de la casa. Quería besarlo, pero más importante, quería que él deseara devolverme el beso. Se sentía tan natural estar en sus brazos así, tan... correcto; sería tan fácil inclinarme y presionar mis labios en los suyos. Me hacía anhelarlo incluso más que antes.

Cuando lo sentí aflojar su agarre en mí, decidí dejarlo ir porque por encima de todo lo demás, no podía arriesgarme a perderlo de nuevo.

Pero luego perdí contacto con la realidad, y mi cerebro dejó de hablarle al resto de mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba agarrándolo de nuevo y atrayéndolo al beso más surrealista que pudiera imaginar.

Nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero no podía creer que algo pudiera sentirse mejor que esto. Él no se apartó; de hecho, se aferró a mí y suavemente comenzó a mover sus labios con los míos. Era dulce y tierno, y aún más apasionado que cualquiera de las veces que tuvimos sexo antes. ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple como un beso sentirse más íntimo que el sexo?

Mis labios se abrieron, pero antes de que nuestro beso pudiera profundizarse, hubo un ruido repentino detrás de nosotros, y él me apartó.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —escuché a alguien gritar mientras entraba por la puerta.

Me tomó un momento recobrar el sentido común y darme cuenta de qué demonios estaba pasando, y cuando lo hice, en realidad estaba encantada por la agridulce interrupción.

—¡Papá! —dije sorprendida de verlo, pero luego una sorpresa aún mayor entró detrás de él—. ¡Emmett!

* * *

¡Hola!

¿No les da penita Edward?, tuvo una infancia muy fea. ¡Y se besaron! ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** alejandra1987, somas, Liz Vidal, Techu, piligm, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Kriss21, kaja0507, Mel. ACS, MariePrewettMellark, Melany, Cary, terewee, tulgarita, Jade HSos, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Adriu, Tecupi, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Lily, saraipineda44, Maryluna, Noelia, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, liduvina, caresgar26, OnlyRobPatti, Adriana Molina, jupy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 13: Intranquilos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Intranquilos**

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras mi papá y mi hermano se turnaban para abrazarme. Afortunadamente, no nos pillaron besándonos; Edward debió haberme alejado cuando los escuchó abrir la puerta.

—Queríamos estar en casa para Navidad —explicó Charlie.

—Sí, pero... ¿qué pasa con tu salud? —le pregunté a Em, todavía sintiéndome un poco sonrojada por nuestra escapada por un pelo.

—Estoy tan sano como un caballo... _aunque un caballo canceroso con solo un año de vida_ , pero aun así —dijo Em con una risa.

Después de que Em me abrazó, se acercó a Edward y le dio uno de esos medio abrazo y apretón de manos, pero Edward parecía extremadamente incómodo, solo esperaba que Charlie y Emmett no se dieran cuenta.

—Entonces, hora de los regalos —anunció Charlie.

—Oh, uh, no sabía que iban a estar en casa, así que no les compré nada —les dije avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por eso, hermanita, estar en casa es regalo suficiente para nosotros —me dijo Emmett.

—Exactamente —acordó Charlie.

—¿Qué va a hacer mamá hoy? —pregunté distraídamente mientras todos se sentaban para descansar del viaje.

—Probablemente va a una fiesta en la casa de uno de sus amigos —dijo Emmett, sonando amargado por eso—. Sabes, realmente no puedo creer que se negara a venir con nosotros. Podríamos haber estado todos juntos; quién sabe, esta podría haber sudo nuestra última oportunidad.

—Esta no es tu última Navidad, Em —dijo Charlie con severidad—. Y eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas se divorcian. Pasan las fiestas separados.

—Sí, supongo. Sin embargo, todavía no me gusta. —Em hizo puchero como un niño pequeño.

—Oye, vinimos a casa para pasar una buena fiesta, no dejemos que la ausencia de tu madre lo arruine —se quejó Charlie—. Aquí, niña, abre este primero —dijo mientras me entregaba un regalo envuelto.

—Um... gracias.

Charlie me había comprado una cámara, un libro nuevo y un par de anteojos de sol. Em, por otro lado, me compró una esfera de nieve y un gas pimienta.

—Guau, uh... gracias —le dije.

—No he salido mucho del centro, así que compré la esfera de nieve en la tienda de regalos... y le pedí a papá que me comprara el gas pimienta. Nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadosa.

—Sí, esto debería ser útil con todos los animales salvajes que encuentro todos los días —dije sarcásticamente.

—La mayoría de los chicos se alejarán de ti después de ver esa pequeña lata —me dijo Em, desestimando mi incomodidad—. Confía en mí, lo sé por experiencia.

—Um... está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo, de todos modos? —preguntó Em—. Siento que no he hablado contigo en mucho tiempo.

—Hablamos por teléfono hace tres días —refuté.

—Sí, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir... ¿Tienes novio?

—Ah, vamos —interrumpió Charlie—. ¿Realmente necesitamos hablar de esto ahora?

—Solo estaremos aquí por tres días, papá; voy a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengo.

—¿Entonces no estás en casa para siempre? —pregunté—. Pensé que estaban hablando de regresar.

—Estoy tomando una nueva ronda de medicamentos, pero cuando termine, me gustaría volver a casa de forma permanente. Hay un nuevo centro de cáncer en Seattle, así que iré de un lado a otro entre allí y el ala de cáncer en el hospital en Port Angeles.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que eso pase? —pregunté.

—Mi medicación se terminará en seis semanas, y luego regresaré a casa.

—Oh, genial —dije con una avalancha de emociones mezcladas. Estaba feliz de que mi papá y mi hermano regresaran a casa, pero también había una pequeña punzada egoísta de arrepentimiento. De repente tenía una extraña sensación de que ellos solo eran visitas en mi casa y la de Edward, y como con cualquier visita, te encanta tenerlas, pero quieres que se vayan así puedes volver a tu privacidad y rutina normal. Pero, por supuesto, me sentí culpable por sentirme de esa forma, así que rápidamente traté de enterrar esos pensamientos.

Después de una hora de ponernos al día, fui a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, así que todos los chicos se dispersaron. Charlie fue a su habitación a hacer un poco de organización e intercambiar la ropa limpia, y Edward y Emmett enfrentaron el frío para revisar mi camioneta. Edward había estado emocionado de mostrarle a Emmett su trabajo tanto en su camioneta como en la mía, pero mientras los observaba por la ventana de la cocina me di cuenta que él definitivamente parecía mucho menos entusiasta de lo que hubiera esperado. Tal vez hacía tanto frío que él prefería estar adentro. _Sabía que eso era poco probable, pero era la explicación más fácil_.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Emmett continuó hablando incesantemente, y aunque era bueno estar cerca de él, no podía evitar preocuparme por lo callado que estaba Edward. Solo hablaba cuando le hacían una pregunta directa, y cada vez que él sonreía o reía por algo, definitivamente era forzado. Mi mente automáticamente vagó a la forma distante en que él había actuado durante el último mes y recé para que no regresara a eso, pero su comportamiento actual en realidad era bastante diferente. No era distante. Estaba ahí con nosotros, prestando atención y tratando de actuar normal, pero era como si fuera casi tímido, como si fuera nuevo en la familia y no supiera cuál era su lugar.

—Oh, he querido preguntar esto todo el día —dijo Charlie mientras comíamos el postre en la sala—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó mientras señalaba a nuestro árbol flamenco.

Emmett se rio.

—Ah, mierda, ¿trajiste esa cosa aquí? —le preguntó a Edward—. Pensé que te habías deshecho de eso hace años.

Edward arrugó la cara.

—Hombre, lo pongo todos los años. No es mi culpa que tú no puedas entender las alegrías de una Navidad con basura de caravana —bromeó.

—Ya no estás en la caravana —le dijo Emmett—. Es hora de adoptar tradiciones más normales.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes sacar la basura de la caravana, pero no puedes sacar la caravana de la basura... o una mierda así.

No estaba exactamente segura de lo que Edward quería decir con eso, pero sabía que no era bueno.

—La basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro —dije sin pensar. El filtro de mi cerebro a mi boca realmente necesitaba ser limpiado.

Emmett, Charlie y Edward solo me miraron por un momento incómodo, pero afortunadamente todos desestimaron mi comentario.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó Em a Edward inesperadamente.

—¿Qué? Nada —dijo Edward rápidamente.

—Estás actuando... raro.

—No, solo estoy... cansado. Ha sido un día largo.

Charlie tomó una respiración profunda.

—Secundo ese pensamiento. Me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, papá —dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, el _jetlag_ es una perra... bueno, eso y el hecho de que estoy muriendo —bromeó Emmett—. Creo que también me voy a acostar.

—Buenas noches, Em... Es bueno tenerte en casa —le dije mientras él se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, hermanita —dijo con una sonrisa—. Buenas noches, hermano —añadió para Edward.

—Buenas noches —respondió Edward.

Cuando Emmett y mi padre estuvieron arriba y escuché cerrarse las puertas de sus habitaciones, me acerqué a Edward y prácticamente me senté en su regazo mientras me aferraba a él. Había querido abrazarlo todo el día, pero ese realmente era nuestro primer momento a solas desde esa mañana.

Casi esperaba que me alejara porque mi papá y hermano estaban en la casa, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, me abrazó con fuerza, y podría haber jurado que incluso olió mi cabello. No quería nada más que besarlo de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, simplemente... no lo hice.

—Emmett está en casa —murmuré en su hombro mientras me aferraba a él—. ¿Dónde vas a dormir? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que él generalmente dormía en la habitación de Em.

Me frotó la espalda lentamente.

—Voy a dormir en el sofá como solía hacerlo.

—Eso... apesta —le dije.

—Nah, Em me dijo que dormiría en el sofá, pero insistí en que usara su cama. Está enfermo; debería dormir lo mejor posible. Ya he cambiado las sábanas y esas cosas.

—Oh... Bueno, podrías dormir en mi habitación conmigo —le ofrecí débilmente, sabiendo muy bien que él nunca me aceptaría la oferta.

Se rio una vez por la nariz.

—No creo que tu papá o tu hermano lo aprecien demasiado.

—Podrías volver aquí antes de la mañana —sugerí.

Suspiró y luego me apartó suavemente de él.

—Escuché a Charlie mencionar algo sobre levantarse temprano para llevarte de compras a la ciudad mañana, así que probablemente también deberías irte a la cama.

Hice un puchero.

—¿De compras? ¿Con Charlie? ¿Por qué?

—Quiere comprarte algo de ropa para la escuela, o algo así. No te quejes por eso, creo que él solo quiere pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Te extraña.

—Oh... Entonces, ¿tú y Em van a pasar el día juntos? —asumí.

—Sí, creo que ese es el plan.

—Oh, bueno, diviértete. —Abracé a Edward una vez más, antes de sacar mi oveja de peluche de donde estaba escondida debajo del sofá, y luego me fui a la cama. Abracé a esa oveja toda la noche como si no pudiera dormir sin ella, y una parte de mí se preguntaba si siquiera podría. Realmente no era la oveja en sí, era lo que representaba, era Edward; su olor estaba en cada fibra, y al instante se convirtió en una necesidad para mi sueño.

…

Ir de compras con Charlie fue agonizante. Además de ser incómodo entrar en tiendas de ropa para mujeres con mi padre, el hombre simplemente no tenía mucho que decir. Él y yo éramos similares en ese aspecto, igual que Emmett se parecía más a Renée y siempre estaba hablando. Pero dos personas introvertidas solo duplicaban la incomodidad entre ellos, y cada minuto juntos se sentía como una hora.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, me sorprendió que Edward y Emmett todavía estuvieran fuera. No tenía idea de qué estuvieron haciendo todo el día, pero con Emmett enfermo, pensé que estarían en casa descansando para entonces. Charlie y yo cenamos solos, pero yo era la única preocupada.

—¿Em mencionó qué iban a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Charlie.

—Creo que se iban a juntar con algunos de sus viejos amigos y simplemente pasar el rato —dijo Charlie despreocupado—. Francamente, no quiero saber lo que están haciendo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté confundida.

—Bueno —resopló Charlie y pareció ponerse incómodo—. Me imagino que es difícil ser un chico de diecinueve años que cree que se está muriendo.

—¿Entonces...? —pregunté, todavía sin entender.

—Vaya, este no es el tipo de conversación que quiero tener con mi hija de dieciséis años —dijo con rapidez.

—Papá, realmente solo quiero entender —le dije, molesta porque algo estaba pasando con la salud de Emmett y estaban ocultándomelo de nuevo.

Charlie se asintió, y luego tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien. Cuando las personas jóvenes... o no las personas jóvenes, cualquier persona en realidad... bueno, no cualquier persona, personas de cierta edad. —Tomó otra respiración profunda—. Cuando los adultos comienzan a sentirse de cierta forma, sus cuerpos reaccionan y a menudo buscan compañía para... expresar ese sentimiento físico o emocional...

—Espera, detente —dije con incredulidad—. ¿En serio estás tratando de tener "la charla" conmigo?

—Me he dado cuenta de que no he sido el mejor de los padres en los últimos años, y ahora podrías salir al mundo sin saber qué esperar.

—Um... papá, tengo dieciséis años. Incluso si mamá no hubiera tenido la charla de sexo conmigo hace años, enseñan todas esas cosas en la escuela. ¿De dónde viene todo esto ahora, de todos modos?

—Bueno... Emmett mencionó algo...

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué podría tener que decir sobre el tema? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Bueno, supongo que él estaba hablando con Edward por teléfono hace unas semanas, y le preguntó si tenías algún chico rondándote. Edward básicamente le dijo que estaba preocupado de que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo y que terminaras arrepintiéndote de tus decisiones.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, completamente sorprendida. Suponía que eso explicaba el gas pimienta de regalo.

—Él mencionó algo sobre un par de fiestas a las que fuiste —añadió Charlie.

No estaba segura si debería estar molesta por la acusación de Edward, o agradecida. Suponía que se lo había mencionado a Emmett durante una de las noches que se estaba volviendo loco porque yo había salido con Rose, pero a la larga suponía que era algo bueno. Sería sospechoso si terminara embarazada sin mostrar ningún signo de rebelión. Si alguien iba a creer que me había quedado embarazada en alguna fiesta, entonces realmente tenía que asistir a un par. La gente me había visto en esa fiesta, Edward se había asustado y le había contado a mi hermano sobre ello, en realidad era la coartada perfecta para él.

Mi conversación incómoda con Charlie solo reactivó mi plan de quedar embarazada, así que mi mente estaba corriendo con el hecho de que en realidad solo tenía una oportunidad más. En un mes y medio, mi hermano y mi padre regresarían a casa, y después de eso sería casi imposible tener a Edward a solas. Mi mente iba a una milla por minuto, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo.

—Entonces... ¿qué estabas tratando de decir antes cuando te pregunté dónde estaban Emmett y Edward? —pregunté, preguntándome cómo demonios llegamos al tema de mi necesidad de una charla sobre sexo.

—Bueno. —Se puso incómodo una vez más—. No estoy seguro... pero asumo que salieron a buscar algunas chicas mientras Emmett todavía esté lo suficientemente saludable para... ya sabes...

—Oh —dije cuando la comprensión me llegó—. ¿Puede hacer eso?

—Él todavía es un hombre, Bella —dijo Charlie con una risa ligera.

—Sí, pero... pensé que leí en alguna parte que varios medicamentos para el cáncer pueden provocar que él... no pueda... ya sabes... —dije incómodamente.

—Pueden volverlo estéril, no impotente —dijo sin rodeos.

—Oh... entonces... ¿nunca podrá tener hijos? —pregunté.

—Vamos a preocuparnos de que sobreviva —dijo Charlie con determinación.

Asentí en acuerdo. Charlie y yo decidimos acostarnos temprano esa noche, pero mientras más pensaba en nuestra conversación, más me preocupaba. Suponía que entendía por qué Emmett querría salir y echar un polvo en algún lugar, ¿pero Edward también lo estaba haciendo?

Él no era mi novio... nunca prometió serme fiel... pero estaba desconsolada al pensar que Edward estaba con alguien más. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto para ver lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Preguntarle sin rodeos si estaba con otra chica? ¿Decirle cómo me hacía sentir eso? Lo último que quería hacer era asustarlo siendo una idiota, posesiva e insegura. No tenía derecho a estar celosa, pero tampoco sabía cómo apagar esos sentimientos.

Mi oveja durmió en el piso esa noche.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, la puerta principal finalmente se abrió con un chirrido, y escuché las voces bajas de Em y Edward extenderse por la casa. Habían permanecido fuera la mayor parte de la noche. Traté de controlar mis emociones, pero la tensión en mi pecho en realidad era físicamente dolorosa.

—Cálmate, Bella, estás siendo una idiota —me dije en voz baja. Realmente no tenía idea de dónde o qué había estado haciendo toda la noche, y como me seguía diciendo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, de todos modos. Claro que nos besamos, lo que no parecía tener nada que ver con nuestro plan para concebir un donante, pero aun así. Podría muy bien haber sido solo un momento efímero para él, y yo le estaba dando demasiado valor porque era joven e ingenua. Eso era lo que mi mente racional me estaba diciendo. Edward no me quería, ¿cómo podría? Sin embargo, independientemente de lo que me decía, todavía dolía como el infierno.

Pero el dolor solo empeoró...

En la mañana, me obligué a poner una cara valiente y a no mostrar lo molesta que estaba por el supuesto rollo de una noche de Edward, y preparé el desayuno. Mi papá y mi hermano se iban al aeropuerto en unas horas, así que quería que comieran bien antes de irse. Charlie se despertó primero, y como Em y Edward estuvieron fuera toda la noche, ambos tuvieron que ser despertados cuando la comida estuvo lista.

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa para comer, pero realmente nadie habló al principio. Em se veía exhausto, Charlie parecía distraído, y Edward mantenía sus rasgos en blanco.

—¿De verdad nos vamos en unas horas? —preguntó Emmett de forma adormilada.

—Síp —respondió Charlie, y luego se levantó para servirle un poco de café a Em—. Así que bébetelo y espabílate.

Em sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para tratar de despertarse, y luego se giró hacia mí.

—Lamento que no pasáramos más tiempo juntos. Cuando regrese tendremos que reservar algo de tiempo para realmente salir.

—Sí, eso sería genial —dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Luego se giró hacia Edward.

—Entonces, nunca te pregunté, ¿cuál es tu plan para el futuro? —le preguntó—. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que no quieres perder tu tiempo en Forks trabajando en un taller más tiempo del necesario. Aprecio que cuides a mi hermanita y todo, pero volveremos a casa pronto, para que finalmente puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Edward cambió su peso en la silla.

—Uh... no estoy seguro... Tal vez vaya a Chicago.

Mi estómago se retorció. No importaba que estuviera lastimada o que ya supiera que él siempre planeó dejar el pueblo con el tiempo, escucharlo hacer un plan realista para irse era casi insoportable de escuchar. Me excusé de la mesa y traté de concentrarme en los platos.

—Amigo, no quieres ir a Chicago —le dijo Emmett despectivamente—. Ni siquiera sabes si tu mamá está allí de todos modos. Solo porque te envió una postal desde allí una vez, no significa mierda. Ve a Las Vegas, gana mucho dinero y luego viaja a Europa como siempre quisiste.

Traté de ignorarlos, pero la conversación sobre su mamá y Europa llamó mi atención. Me di cuenta en ese momento que todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Edward, e independientemente de todo lo demás, anhelaba saber todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Qué hay en Europa? —pregunté con vacilación.

Edward se encogió de hombros y no parecía querer responder esa pregunta, pero Emmett intervino y respondió por él.

—¿Qué no hay en Europa? Europa es el lugar más genial del mundo, y Edward realmente va a ir y tener una experiencia real en la vida. ¿Todavía hablas con Heidi? —le preguntó Em.

—¿Quién es Heidi? —pregunté.

—Ella era esta estudiante de intercambio italiana súper sexy durante nuestro tercer año —explicó Em—. Hombre, ella estaba tan enamorada de Edward que prácticamente le rogó que la siguiera a casa y se casara, porque la edad legal allí era dieciséis años. Su padre era dueño de una fábrica de queso, o una mierda así; él estaba forrado y habría estado perfectamente bien manteniéndolos por el resto de sus vidas, así es lo mucho que esa chica amaba a Edward.

Me sentía enferma. Con el tiempo podría superar que él durmiera con una chica desconocida, porque una vez más, no tenía derecho a estar molesta, pero escuchar que él potencialmente podría huir y casarse era devastador. ¿Qué pasó con ser un trotamundos? _Sin embargo, dudo que eso fuera mucho mejor; probablemente terminaría casado de cualquier forma._

—Guau... ¿cuál es la trampa? —preguntó Charlie, atrayendo mi atención a la agonizante conversación.

—No había trampa —dijo Emmett rápidamente—. Edward es un afortunado hijo de puta por hacer que esa chica se enamore de él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te fuiste? —le preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

—Quería terminar la escuela —respondió Edward en voz baja—. Nadie en mi familia nunca se ha graduado de la secundaria, así que... —dejó su oración incompleta.

—¿Has hablado con ella últimamente? —preguntó Em—. Apuesto a que ella todavía te está esperando. Probablemente todavía podrías ir... ya sabes, y escapar de este pueblo y de tu estúpida familia. Demonios, si no me hubiera enfermado en el último año, probablemente ya estarías allí en este momento... Casado con un hijo o algo así, y ayudando a su viejo a manejar el negocio familiar. Podría ser muy bueno para ti.

—Nah, probablemente ella ya ha encontrado a alguien mejor —dijo Edward sin alterarse mientras miraba a sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente en su regazo—. Nunca hicimos ninguna promesa de permanecer juntos ni nada, así que... —dejó su oración incompleta de nuevo.

—Amigo, no te subestimes. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo, de todos modos? —le preguntó Em inesperadamente—. Estuviste todo melancólico en la fiesta anoche, y ahora parece que ni siquiera quieres hablar de Europa.

—No estaba melancólico —discutió Edward—. Pero tampoco tengo ganas de salir solo para que puedas empujar en mi cara a todas las chicas que nos cruzamos. Pensaba que íbamos a salir por _ti_.

—Salimos por mí, pero el hecho de que no tuvieras ningún interés es simplemente preocupante.

—¿Preocupante para quién? —refutó Edward—. No tengo ganas de ligar con alguna puta, ¿así que ahora necesito terapia?

—No, simplemente no es... normal. Has estado sonando raro por unas semanas, y no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti encima de todo lo demás.

—Entonces no te preocupes por mí —le dijo Edward—. Estoy bien. Tú vas a estar bien. _Todo_ va a estar bien.

Emmett suspiró.

—Simplemente odio sentirme tan... desconectado.

—Lo sé. Pero volverás pronto, y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás mejor.

—No cuentes con eso —dijo Emmett sombríamente—. Simplemente no quiero morir sabiendo que todos están tan... intranquilos.

—No te vas a morir —le dijo Edward de nuevo, mientras estiraba la mano y le apretaba el hombro.

Era extraño que su conversación me hiciera sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Edward había estado melancólico y sin ganas de ligar en la fiesta a la que asistieron, así que eso definitivamente era un alivio, pero también me hizo sentir como una furiosa lunática por haber estado preocupada al respecto. No entendía todo el asunto de Italia/Europa, pero tampoco importaba por el momento. Lo más importante, la confesión de Emmett de no querer morir fue increíblemente difícil de escuchar y podía decir que le afectó a Edward de la misma forma.

Cuando llegó la hora de que se fueran, Charlie estrechó la mano de Edward mientras Em me abrazaba, y luego Charlie me abrazó mientras Em se despedía de Edward, casi lo perdí cuando los vi abrazarse. Emmett definitivamente estaba atípicamente emocional, y eso me asustó muchísimo. Tanto si Charlie y Edward estaban dispuestos a admitirlo o no, Em se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y si todavía teníamos una oportunidad de salvarlo, tenía que ser pronto...

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora. Alguien está muy celosa. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior** : kaja0507, Maryluna, Yoliki, MariePrewettMellark, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Liz PattStew, Pili, Marme, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, Lily, jupy, natuchis2011b, cavendano13, somas, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Techu, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, tulgarita, Kriss21, Marie Sellory, Liz Vidal, liduvina, alejandra1987, Noelia, freedom2604, crysty Katy, Cary, Ele, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, eliananayara. caresgar26, Mel. ACS, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 14: Nada más

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Nada más**

Cuando papá condujo su auto alquilado fuera de la vista, tomé una respiración profunda y seguí lentamente a Edward de regreso a la casa. Habían sido tres días largos, y por mucho que amaba a mi padre y a mi hermano, me alegraba de tener a Edward a solas de nuevo. Había cosas que teníamos que discutir, y había terminado de preocuparme por cómo iba a reaccionar él.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme a quedar embarazada, o no? —le pregunté sin pudor.

Edward me miró pensativo por un momento, y luego miró al piso y asintió.

—Si todavía es lo que quieres hacer.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dije con seguridad—. Pero... no quiero que tengas sexo con nadie más hasta que hayamos terminado por completo. —Estaba bastante segura de que él no había tenido sexo con nadie desde que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, pero quería que mis sentimientos sobre el tema quedaran perfectamente claros.

Resopló.

—Bella, ¿en serio crees que te haría eso?

—Yo... te pedí que me ayudaras... nunca te dije que quería que fueras monógamo —dije en voz baja.

Sin otra palabra, dio un paso adelante y me agarró, provocándome la adrenalina más increíble que jamás había sentido. Sus labios atacaron los míos y se movieron con una pasión desesperada que me dejó sin aliento. El beso se profundizó casi inmediatamente antes que algo más tuviera la oportunidad de meterse en el camino, y afortunadamente nada lo hizo.

Estiré y enredé las manos en su cabello, y él respondió atrayéndome hacia él con más fuerza. Su ingle estaba presionada contra la mía y podía sentir su deseo creciente por mí, lo que solo aumentaba mi necesidad de él. Esto iba a pasar... no porque estábamos tratando de concebir, sino porque ambos lo queríamos.

Pero luego se apartó.

 _¿Estaba equivocada?_ Tal vez él solo estaba atrapado en el momento y en realidad no me deseaba de la forma que yo lo ansiaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que continuara reprimiéndolo después de eso? Afortunadamente, no tuve que hacerlo...

—Se está haciendo tarde, probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama —dijo sin un rastro de humor.

Miré el reloj en la pared y vi que eran las diez, pero por el hecho de que el sol estaba brillando a través de la ventana, estaba bastante segura de que era la mañana.

—Sí, ha sido un día largo. Estoy bastante cansada —le respondí.

Edward agarró mi mano y me llevó rápidamente por las escaleras, y mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no tenía nada que ver con el esfuerzo de nuestra subida. Realmente no podía creer que en realidad estuviera pasando. Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo y nunca pensé que él se sintiera de la misma forma; pero ahí estaba, apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta de mi habitación con Edward presionado con mucha fuerza contra mí, y su boca, su increíble boca estaba en la mía como si necesitara mis labios tanto como necesitaba aire.

Y luego se apartó de nuevo.

—Yo... todavía no he tenido oportunidad de cambiar las sábanas en la habitación de Em, así que estaba pensando en aceptar tu oferta... ya sabes, de dormir en tu cama contigo —dijo con un tono de voz casi tímido. Era adorable y sexy como el infierno.

Sonreí.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama... siempre y cuando me cojas primero —le respondí, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Francamente, también estaba bastante sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. No era el tipo de persona que hablaba así.

Él no respondió verbalmente, simplemente estrelló sus labios de nuevo en los míos, y luego prácticamente me arrastró a mi habitación. Me reí de la acción, pero fui rápidamente silenciada por sus labios de nuevo y todos los impulsos de reír se disiparon por completo.

Ambos nos subimos a la cama y nos pusimos de rodillas mientras sus labios se movían de mi boca, a mi barbilla y luego a mi cuello. Cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto con mi piel, todo mi cuerpo lo sentía. Cada centímetro de mí era un cable con corriente mientras sus manos dejaban una carga crepitante por todas partes que tocaban. Cuando su mano viajó debajo de mi camisa a la suave piel de mi estómago, un pulso eléctrico corrió directamente hacia mi centro y no pude evitar el gemido bajo que escapó de mis labios, un toque tan simple, una reacción tan primitiva.

Edward sacó su mano de debajo de mi camisa y luego agarró el dobladillo antes de sacarla lentamente por mi cabeza. Aunque quería darle cada parte de mí, de repente me cohibí. Nunca antes había estado desnuda delante de alguien, y mi pecho definitivamente no estaba a la altura de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. ¿Eso le quitaría las ganas?

Pero él no vaciló. Pasó las manos por el centro de mi torso, luego volvió a subir y finalmente fue a mi espalda para desprenderme el sostén.

Era realmente aterrador querer tanto algo, pero estar extremadamente nerviosa al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué si me rechazaba? O peor, ¿qué si no le gustaba lo que veía pero fingía para no herir mis sentimientos? No quería que lo fingiera, quería que me deseara de la misma forma que yo lo hacía.

Sacarme el sostén fue como quitar una curita, y una vez que estuvo descartado en el piso, me di cuenta de lo fácil que era. Si a Edward no le gustaba lo que veía, seguro como el infierno hacía un trabajo increíble ocultándolo. Besó un camino por mi cuello directo hasta mis tímidos pezones, que inmediatamente se animaron y decidieron que les gustaba la atención. Ya no podía obligarme a preocuparme o a pensar demasiado, porque lo que él estaba haciendo se sentía increíble y la sensación no dejaba lugar para la timidez o la modestia.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de haber besado cada centímetro de mi pecho, él comenzó a desprenderme los pantalones. No hubo vacilación cuando se trató de desvestir mi mitad inferior; él ya había reclamado esa parte de mi cuerpo hasta el punto en que me sentía casi más avergonzada de estar sola conmigo misma que con él.

Pero cuando no quedaba nada excepto mis bragas, no pude evitar la ligera amargura que sentí por el hecho de que él todavía estaba completamente vestido. Él me poseía, en cuerpo y alma, y sin embargo, en realidad nunca había tenido el placer de descubrirlo. Así que aparté su mano del elástico de mis bragas, e hice un trabajo rápido en su camisa.

 _Dios, era hermoso._

Simplemente no era justo que un ser humano pudiera estar tan perfectamente formado. Su cara, su cabello, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfecto. Él tenía que ser inhumano.

Deslicé las manos por su torso esculpido, y la sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos en realidad envió escalofríos por _mi_ columna. Quería probarlo, y cuando presioné mis labios en el músculo encima de su pezón, él soltó un gemido bajo que envió un torrente de calor directo a mi centro.

Oh, estaba lista, y comenzaba a impacientarme.

—Edward —gemí cuando sus manos encontraron su camino de regreso a mis pechos. Por mucho que ansiaba más de él, sabía que estaba a punto de perderlo y lo quería dentro de mí más que nada.

Él no respondió verbalmente, solo me puso de espalda, y se cernió sobre mí mientras terminábamos de sacarnos lo que le quedaba de ropa. Sus labios se unieron a los míos, y mis piernas automáticamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. La pulsación se intensificó mientras mi cuerpo prácticamente le rogaba a Edward que le diera el alivio explosivo que solo el estar dentro de mí podría traer.

Por primera vez él no vaciló. No había conflicto ardiendo en sus ojos, ni palabras de incertidumbre susurradas de sus labios. Ambos estábamos ansiosos por la conexión, y estaba segura de que nunca podría haber una sensación más gratificante que esa.

Embistió en mí lentamente para saborear la sensación, y aunque la sensación era familiar, se sentía muy diferente de antes. Solo saber que lo estaba haciendo porque quería, que la culpa no jugaba ningún papel, hizo la parte física mucho mejor.

Me aferré a él con más fuerza mientras sus embestidas incrementaban su intensidad. Estábamos alineados con el otro, piel contra piel, carne contra carne. Nuestros poros liberaban sudor directamente sobre el otro, absorbiéndose mutuamente como dos esponjas apretadas juntas. Era caliente, y pegajoso, y salado, y dulce todo al mismo tiempo, y no podía tener suficiente de él.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi frente mientras continuaba embistiendo en mí, y su respiración bailaba en mi cara y hacia mi boca. Podía probar su aroma profundo dentro de mis pulmones. Él llenaba cada parte de mí, tocaba cada centímetro de mí, y sabía que una vez que se acabara sentiría una sensación de pérdida que no estaba preparada para soportar. Ese miedo era lo único que me impedía acabar en ese momento. No podía dejar que terminara. Incluso si él se quedaba conmigo, incluso si nunca me dejaba, no podía concebir la idea de él estando fuera de mi cuerpo. Pertenecía dentro de mí, y cada centímetro de mi ser lo anhelaría hasta que él regresara.

Pero no podía luchar para siempre, mi cuerpo me falló mientras me volvía completamente inestable. Edward se tensó poco después y a pesar de lo increíble que se sentía, estaba decepcionada conmigo misma por no poder encontrar la fuerza para aguantar esa sensación para siempre.

Se desplomó encima de mí, pero su peso no era sofocante, era como el abrazo más increíble que jamás había sentido.

Ambos jadeamos juntos por un momento, compartiendo el aire a nuestro alrededor y turnándonos para respirarlo. Me besó tiernamente en los labios, luego en la frente, antes de salirse de mí y acostarse a mi lado en la cama. Pero no estaba lista para estar tan lejos de él, así que me di la vuelta y me acosté sobre su pecho, y escuché la velocidad de su corazón desacelerar gradualmente.

Simplemente nos acostamos allí por un tiempo, disfrutando de la relajación de nuestra conexión. Tenía tanto que quería decir, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para comenzar. ¿Debería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, o era demasiado pronto? Tal vez no debería decirle nada en absoluto y solo dejar que todo suceda de forma natural.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando finalmente decidí levantar la cabeza para mirar su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se veía tan relajado que no quería molestarlo. Pero él era demasiado hermoso y me encontré extendiendo una mano y acariciando su rostro. Sus rasgos permanecieron tranquilos mientras pasaba mis dedos suavemente por sus cejas, y luego por los lados de sus ojos. Bajé a su perfecta nariz, pero cuando comencé a tocar sus labios, se curvaron en el más pequeño atisbo de sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente como consecuencia.

—¿Estás despierto? —le pregunté suavemente.

—No —dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Presioné mi boca en la piel de su pecho para reprimir mi risita. Pero tener mis labios tan cerca de él hizo imposible no besar allí. Besé su cuerpo hasta su cuello, y luego bajo su barbilla antes de dirigirme hacia sus labios. Él hizo casi un ronroneo mientras yo pasaba, y cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, los suyos demostraron que él estaba completamente despierto al besar los míos ansiosamente. Nuestras lenguas automáticamente buscaron la otra, y luego nos giró así él estaba de nuevo sobre mí.

En un rápido movimiento, él volvió a estar dentro de mí, y volví a sentirme completa. Todavía era sorprendente para mí que él pudiera meterse dentro de mí tan fácilmente cuando fue tan difícil la primera vez. Pero por otro lado, estaba tan asustada antes, mientras que ahora vivía en un constante estado de excitación siempre que estaba a solas con él. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo increíble que podía ser, no había manera de que tuviera razones para temer. Demonios, si hubiera sabido hacía años lo que sé ahora, nunca habría habido un solo pensamiento negativo hacia él. Antes era una idiota, y estaba increíblemente agradecida de que se me diera la oportunidad de verlo claramente.

Nuestros cuerpos se movieron juntos como una sinfonía y por primera vez en mi vida, entendí de qué hablaban todas esas novelas clásicas de romance que tanto amaba. Las canciones de amor e incluso los cuentos de hadas tenían nuevos significados para mí después de conectarme tan completamente con Edward.

Siempre me había sentido incómoda, fuera de lugar, y dos pasos por detrás de todos los demás a mi alrededor, pero ya no. Edward me hacía sentir valorada y deseada, incluso sexy. Todo finalmente tuvo sentido en un mundo de otra manera sin sentido.

Pasamos el resto de ese día y toda la noche haciendo el amor y abrazándonos. Probablemente también habríamos pasado el día siguiente de esa manera, pero cuando nuestros estómagos comenzaron a protestar por su vacío tan alto que estaban interrumpiendo nuestra serenidad, decidimos que era hora de levantarse de la cama.

Nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras, tomados de las manos mientras lo hacíamos, y solo separándonos cuando llegamos a la cocina, donde hice unos _omelets_.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo listo, el subidón emocional en el que estaba viviendo se estrelló abruptamente contra el piso. Me giré para llevar la comida a la mesa, y tuve que detenerme cuando vi la forma en que Edward estaba sentado, con los codos en la mesa y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos como si estuviera abrumado por una horrible ola de arrepentimiento culposo.

Caminé distraídamente unos centímetros hacia adelante, y puse la comida en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Él inmediatamente dejó caer sus manos y me miró, y por un momento su cara estuvo completamente angustiada. Se veía horrible, como si hubiera sufrido mucho, lo que me asustó muchísimo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Obligó a sus rasgos a relajarse.

—Nada —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Pero yo sabía mejor.

—Te arrepientes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó reflexivamente.

—Yo... nosotros... lo que hemos estado haciendo —dije lentamente.

Se miró las manos por un momento, pero cuando volvió a mirarme, me sorprendió la nueva intensidad en su cara. Ya no estaba angustiada, estaba convencida.

—No me arrepiento de nada.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces tan molesto?

Estiró un brazo hacia mí, así que tomé su mano y dejé que me acercara a él; di un paso adelante y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo con mi espalda apoyada contra la mesa.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de inclinarse hacia adelante así su frente estaba apoyada contra mi pecho.

Abracé su cabeza y besé su cabello.

—Solo dime qué está mal —susurré.

—Todo sobre esto está mal —murmuró.

—Pero acabas de decir...

—Está mal —me interrumpió—. Pero no me arrepiento... y por eso me siento como una mierda. —Pasó sus manos por mis muslos y las dejó descansar en mis caderas antes de finalmente mirarme—. Eres demasiado joven, eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y se supone que debo estar cuidándote, no haciendo... _esto_ —dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia mi centro, y luego de regreso a donde estaban antes en mis caderas—. No debería estar haciendo nada de esto. Me importa... realmente lo hace —continuó—. Nunca me he sentido peor por nada en mi vida. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿qué clase de persona soy? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero lo peor es saber que nada de eso puede hacer que me detenga, porque nada de eso se compara con la forma en que me haces sentir.

Sonreí a pesar de tratar de ocultar lo feliz que me hacían sus palabras.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

Suspiró.

—Como si nada más en el mundo importa.

Lo besé tiernamente y luego lo abracé, lo que él devolvió. Nuestros brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del otro con tanta fuerza, que era casi difícil respirar, pero se sentía absolutamente increíble al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca esperé esto —continuó mientras nos abrazábamos—. Nunca pensé que... perdería el control de esta manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté mientras me apartaba para que me mirara de nuevo.

—Incluso cuando acepté por primera vez cómo me sentía, pensé que podía reprimirlo.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —le pregunté.

—Como dije, no está bien. Tienes que entender algo. La forma en que crecí... las personas no salen del parque de caravana con demasiada frecuencia. Es como... un círculo vicioso y la razón de ello es porque nadie puede ver más allá de él. Cuando los niños del parque van a la escuela, los maestros, los otros estudiantes, todos los ven como causas perdidas. Sin expectativas puestas en ellos, nunca se esfuerzan por convertirse en algo. A mi familia nunca le importó lo suficiente para impulsarme, así que estaba destinado a ser como ellos... quién sabe, tal vez todavía lo seré.

—No, no lo serás —dije firmemente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi papá embarazó a mi mamá en la secundaria. Yo me he graduado, pero tú...

—Pero lo estamos haciendo por una razón. Tenemos un plan.

—Y tú tienes una buena familia que no te dejará caer —añadió—. Y ese es mi punto. Probablemente estaría drogado en algún lugar en este momento, viviendo en las calles o en la caravana con mi papá y mi abuela y alguna mujer que recogí en un bar, en el que era demasiado joven para estar. Esa era la vida que habría estado viviendo, pero fui lo suficientemente afortunado para pelearme con el chico más grande de mi clase —dijo con una risa ligera.

—Espera, ¿tú y Em se volvieron amigos porque te metiste en una pelea? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí... estábamos en primero o segundo grado y mi papá me había golpeado antes de la escuela. Estaba tan enojado todo el tiempo y no sabía cómo controlarlo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo empezó la pelea, pero sé que la inicié. Ambos fuimos enviados a la oficina del director y llamaron a nuestros padres. Mi papá estaba demasiado ocupado para venir, por supuesto, pero siempre recordaré la vista del policía gigante caminando hacia nosotros. Pensé que me iban a meter a la cárcel, pero luego me di cuenta de que él era el padre de Emmett —se rio—. Me asusté aún más.

—Charlie no es gigante —dije con una risita.

—Lo es para un niño de siete años.

—Cierto… entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

—Después de que Charlie habló con el director, él llevó a Emmett al costado y se agachó a su nivel y le preguntó qué pasó. Ellos no sabían que yo estaba observando porque estaba detrás de una de esas paredes pequeñas. Solo recuerdo estar muy sorprendido de que él no estuviera enojado con Em... o conmigo. Le dijo que debía tratar de ser mi amigo porque probablemente yo no tenía otros amigos y que por eso me metía en peleas. Y al día siguiente, Em estaba pidiendo jugar conmigo en el patio de juegos. Me resistí al principio, pero luego él me sobornó con Twinkies*.

—Y ustedes han sido amigos desde entonces —dije con una sonrisa. Fue lindo escuchar la historia, pero todavía no entendía qué tenía que ver con nosotros. Afortunadamente, él se explicó.

—Es solo que... Emmett siempre me ha cuidado. Me mostró un mundo más allá del parque de caravanas, y al acercarme a tu familia me enseñó que las personas realmente se preocupan unas por otras. Todo en mí que es... bueno, lo obtuve de él. Nunca me pidió nada a cambio; quiero decir, le enseñé un poco, pero eso realmente no fue nada. Pero cuando se enfermó y tuvo que irse, me pidió que te cuidara... que estuviera aquí para ti porque él no podría. Ahora, he traicionado su confianza por completo.

—Él no va a saberlo —traté de asegurarle.

—Pero yo lo sé... Y la peor parte es que aun así no me importa lo suficiente para parar. Quiero estar contigo más de lo que nunca quise algo, y a una gran parte de mí no le importaría si todo el mundo desapareciera a nuestro alrededor. No debería sentirme así. Quiero decir, quiero que Em se mejore; quiero que tenga una vida plena... pero aparte de eso... —dejó su oración incompleta—. Supongo que eso solo prueba que yo no era digno de su tiempo.

—¿Qué? Edward, eso es ridículo.

—¿Lo es? Por más que me diga que no soy como mi papá, en el fondo sé la verdad. Él es una persona egoísta, y lo que estoy haciendo contigo es completamente egoísta.

—No, no lo es —le dije mientras me abrazaba a él otra vez.

—Bella, ni siquiera puedes comenzar a entender lo difícil que fue para mí tener sexo contigo sin tocarte... sin besarte.

—¿Por qué no me besaste antes entonces? —pregunté, sorprendida por su confesión.

—Porque no querías que lo hiciera.

—Eso no es cierto. Te he deseado por mucho tiempo... simplemente nunca pensé que podrías desearme de la misma forma y no quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

—Pero me sentía incómodo. Mientras más te deseaba, más incómodo me sentía. Odié cuando saliste en esas ocasiones... y no fue un tipo de cosa protectora... eran celos. No me permitía creerlo antes, pero en el fondo lo sabía... y eso solo me hizo luchar con más fuerza.

—Debido a Em.

—No solo por él... sino por lo que sentía por ti. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Te mereces el tipo de chico que sabe a dónde va en la vida y que es centrado... el tipo que haría lo correcto y te diría que no cuando le pidieras ayuda para quedar embarazada... el tipo de chico que es de confianza y no tendría sexo con la hermana de dieciséis años de su mejor amigo.

—Solo porque crees que Em no nos aprobará, no significa que no deberíamos estar juntos. Todos merecen el derecho a ser feliz.

—No cuando es ilegal —refutó.

—Y es por eso que tenemos que ser cuidadosos —le dije—. Y tienes que mantenerte alejado de Italia —bromeé... aunque, realmente no estaba bromeando.

—Bella, de verdad, eso no era nada. Emmett siempre hizo un asunto más grande del que yo hice. Creo que todavía le preocupa que me quede atrapado aquí en Forks y termine igual que mi padre, así que estaba tratando de convencerme de que me fuera.

—Entonces, ¿no estabas enamorado de la princesa italiana del queso?

Se rio.

—No, para nada... pero como soy una persona egoísta, siempre he pensado en ella como un plan de respaldo. Ya sabes, si no podía hacer nada más con mi vida y me desesperaba. Ves, Bella, eso es horrible de mi parte; no soy una buena persona y con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta de eso.

—Con el tiempo _tú_ te vas a dar cuenta que ninguna de estas cosas me importa. Simplemente... no tengas sexo con nadie más y estaremos bien.

—Incluso si no me importara una mierda la monogamia, todavía no tendría sexo con chicas desconocidas —dijo casualmente.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Realmente no tienes idea de lo obsesionado que estoy contigo? Ya ni siquiera veo a otras chicas. Realmente está comenzando a afectar todas las partes de mi vida. Casi me salí de la carretera el otro día porque mi mente estaba en ti, y sigo fallando en el trabajo. Tener a tu papá y a tu hermano aquí fue como... una tortura; solo quería que se fueran así podía estar a solas contigo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que realmente lo joda y nos exponga.

—Vamos a estar bien —le dije con confianza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No hay forma de que estemos bien, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté ansiosamente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tenemos que tomarlo un día a la vez y tratar de no preocuparnos por eso hasta que tengamos que hacerlo.

—Supongo que esa es nuestra única opción —acordé.

—Pero escucha, solo porque estamos haciendo esto —dijo mientras señalaba la forma en la que estaba montándolo—. No significa que haya olvidado por completo mis responsabilidades aquí. Puede que te hayas metido al principio de mi lista de personas más importantes, pero todavía voy a honrar las partes de los deseos de Em que pueda.

Me reí.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Todavía estoy a cargo —dijo con la cara seria.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —le dije juguetonamente.

—Sí, y no te permitiré holgazanear. Tienes que ir a la escuela, debes hacer tu tarea, y si maldices como lo hiciste antes, entonces voy a tener que reprenderte.

—¿Maldecir? Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando dije que tenías que _cogerme_ si querías dormir en mi habitación?

Trató de contenerla, pero dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Sí. Eso fue incorrecto y no va a continuar en mi vigilancia.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Preferirías que lo llame "joder"... o "follar" o "copular", o "el acto de meter tu pene en mi vagina"?

Se rio.

—Bueno, sí, en realidad. Todas esas serían mejores formas de describirlo.

—¿Y qué tipo de reprimenda recibiré si continúo usando la palabra "coger"? —pregunté antes de inclinarme y besarle el cuello.

—Tendré que... quitarte tus privilegios de conducción —dijo sin convicción.

—¿Lo prometes? —lo desafié mientras besaba hacia su mandíbula—. En realidad prefería cuando solías llevarme a todos lados.

Gimió bajito mientras yo continuaba besándolo, y el creciente bulto en sus pantalones era prueba de lo mucho que él disfrutaba mi posición en su regazo.

—O simplemente podemos olvidar todo lo que dije sobre ir a la escuela y huir y nunca volver —murmuró rápidamente.

Por muy tentador que fuera su plan poco serio, ambos sabíamos que huir en este momento no era una opción. Quería estar con él más que nada, pero nunca sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma si no continuábamos tratando de salvar a mi hermano.

—Necesitamos tener un bebé —le recordé.

—Oh... cierto... y luego está el hecho de que no puedo mantenerte... quiero decir, eso definitivamente sería un problema a largo plazo —bromeó, aunque sabía que era bastante serio.

—Un día a la vez —reiteré—. Solucionaremos todo.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que hacerlo, porque no creo que tenga la fuerza para mantenerme alejado de ti.

—Te amo, Edward —susurré.

Sonrió tan ampliamente que iluminó sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

 ***Twinkie:** es un pastelito relleno de nata.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Por fin se confesaron sus sentimientos! ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Lily, danymoli1795, crysty Katy, Liz Vidal, piligm, cavendano13, somas, Jade HSos, Yoliki, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, patymdn, MariePrewettMellark, Melany, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Tecupi, kaja0507, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Adriu, cary, liduvina, Ele, Kriss21, lunaweasleycullen14, Paola Lightwood, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15: Arriba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Arriba**

—¡Presiona más fuerte! —grité.

—Estoy presionando tan fuerte como puedo —espetó Edward—. Esto no es fácil de hacer contigo arriba.

—Tiene que haber una forma… Te estás rindiendo demasiado pronto —discutí.

—¡No me estoy rindiendo! Puedes callarte y dejarme concentrar… y deja de moverte tanto.

—Bien —dije, pero estar callada en ese escenario era casi imposible—. ¡Muévete al costado!

—Deja de decirme qué hacer, he hecho esto muchas más veces que tú.

—Está bien, está bien —concedí.

Su rostro tenía una severa determinación, y aunque era sexy como el infierno, simplemente no pude evitar reírme.

—No te rías, esto es serio —me regañó.

—Claro que lo es —dije mientras trataba de mantener la cara seria.

—¡Maldición! —gritó—. Nos acabas de hacer chocar.

—¿Cómo fue mi culpa? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—Te dije que no podía hacerlo contigo en mi regazo. Esta tiene que ser mi peor puntuación en este juego. —Hizo puchero, lo que solo me hizo reír mucho más.

—Ah, cielo, puedo compensarte —arrullé.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con su tono suavizándose.

—Estoy segura de que puedo pensar en algunas formas —murmuré antes de inclinarme y besarlo con ternura. Solo quería que fuera un beso rápido para animarlo, pero me sostuvo contra él y lo profundizó casi de inmediato. Me perdí brevemente en el momento, pero luego me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba y me alejé de él.

—Oye —protestó.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —le recordé mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de juegos completamente paranoica. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones de Navidad en los confines de la casa en nuestro propio mundo privado, pero Edward había insistido en que también mantuviéramos una vida fuera de la casa; así que esa noche lo sorprendí con una cena en Chuck E. Cheese.

—Nadie nos está mirando —argumentó mientras trataba de besarme de nuevo, pero no me gustaba tomar riesgos como a él. Preferiría tenerlo en privado que ser pillados y no tenerlo en absoluto.

—Es un pueblo pequeño, siempre alguien está mirando —discutí.

Robó otro beso rápido antes de soltarme.

Tan divertido como Chuck E. Cheese fue la última vez que estuve ahí con Emmett, estar allí con Edward era dolorosamente decepcionante, y no podía esperar para irme. Deberíamos haber sabido que nunca lo lograríamos entre el público, al menos no tan pronto. Odiábamos estar separados, pero suponía que esa era la razón por la que él quería intentarlo. No podíamos pasar toda nuestra vida dentro de mi habitación; yo tendría que ir a la escuela, y él ya había faltado demasiado al trabajo, así que tendríamos que estar separados lo quisiéramos o no.

Estábamos a solo seis kilómetros de casa, pero todavía era demasiado lejos, así que me desprendí el cinturón de seguridad y comencé a besar su cuello mientras él conducía. Él respondió gimiendo bajito antes de desviarse bruscamente de la carretera hacia una oscura calle lateral. En el momento en que estacionó la camioneta, me subí a su regazo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y dejé que mis labios intentaran devorar los suyos con entusiasmo.

No podía acercarme lo suficiente a él, y no podía esperar los cinco minutos que nos tomaría llegar a la privacidad de nuestra casa. El volante se me estaba enterrando en la espalda mientras trataba de llegar entre nosotros para desprender sus pantalones, pero no me importaba, apenas lo sentía.

Sus manos encontraron su camino debajo de mi camiseta hasta mis senos, y soltó un gemido bajo cuando mis movimientos causaron que mi pelvis se frotara contra su erección.

—Te amo tanto —murmuró entre besos fervientes.

—También te amo —respondí cuando sus labios se movieron hacia mi cuello.

Finalmente logré desprender sus pantalones debajo de mí, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de liberarlo, vacilé.

—Um... Vamos a recostarnos en el asiento —murmuré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Sería más fácil.

—Bella, podemos... —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir, una luz brillante destelló en la cabina de la camioneta.

—Santa mierda —murmuró Edward mientras yo prácticamente saltaba de él y trataba de arreglarme la ropa. Edward también se prendió los pantalones y terminó justo cuando una sombra se acercó a su ventana y comenzó a golpear. Afortunadamente, hacía mucho frío afuera, así que nuestros cuerpos cálidos habían empañado el vidrio, por lo que no creía que pudieran vernos desde el exterior, pero eso todavía estaba por determinarse.

Edward bajó la ventanilla.

—Oh, hola, Edward —lo saludó el oficial Uley. Miró más adentro en la camioneta y me vio—. Hola, Bella... ¿Qué está pasando?

Ser la hija del jefe de policía significaba que conocía a casi todos los oficiales de la fuerza, y como Edward había sido prácticamente parte de nuestra familia por mucho tiempo, él también conocía a todos. Esto podría ser bueno... o muy, muy malo.

—Todo está bien —respondió Edward casualmente—. Bella estaba molesta porque casi atropellamos a un ciervo ahí atrás, así que he estado tratando de calmarla —dijo sin titubear. Él era un buen mentiroso, eso me dio esperanzas para el futuro cuando le tuviéramos que mentir sobre nuestra relación a mi familia.

—Oh —dijo el oficial, sin tener ninguna razón para no creerle. Pero solo para estar seguro, volvió a enfocar su linterna en mi cara y automáticamente le di mi mejor impresión de alguien ligeramente angustiada. No fue realmente difícil en ese momento, mi ansiedad estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles por casi ser pillados.

—Bien, entonces —respondió después de que estuvo satisfecho de que estábamos bien—. Lamento molestarlos. Tenemos que acercarnos a cualquiera que encontremos en estas calles oscuras. La gente generalmente solo está aquí afuera si tiene el auto averiado o está realizando actos indecentes.

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva.

—¿Está bien, señorita Swan? —me preguntó Uley preocupado.

—Bien —grazné—. Lo siento, he estado luchando contra un resfriado toda la semana.

El oficial Uley asintió.

—Escuché sobre eso, Emily también tiene ese terrible virus que anda dando vueltas.

—Mmm —acordé—. Dile que espero que se sienta mejor.

—Lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa, y luego se volvió hacia Edward—. Asegúrate de que tome un poco de sopa de pollo y que descanse mucho. El jefe dice que la has estado cuidando muy bien, asegúrate de que continúe así.

—Definitivamente —le dijo Edward, aunque la confianza en su voz definitivamente vaciló un poco.

—Está bien, buenas noches, y conduce con cuidado —dijo Uley mientras inclinaba su gorra y luego volvía a su patrulla.

Nos sentamos en un aturdido silencio por unos momentos antes de que Edward soltara un largo suspiro.

—Mierda. Eso estuvo cerca.

—De acuerdo... así que supongo que no podemos liarnos en público _o_ en calles oscuras y aisladas —dije distraídamente.

—Eh —dijo en desacuerdo—. Solo vamos a tener que viajar un poco más lejos. Forks es demasiado pequeño, necesitamos ir a algún lugar más allá de Port Angeles.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? No creo que nunca antes haya estado en Seattle sin encontrarme con alguien que conozco. Tendríamos que salir del estado para asegurarnos de que no nos vea nadie que nos pueda meter en problemas.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y tú no te preocupas lo suficiente. ¿Qué te pasa?, es como si casi quisieras que te atrapen.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a conducir la camioneta de regreso a la carretera principal.

—No quiero que me atrapen —murmuró—. Pero tampoco me voy a preocupar mucho por eso. Bella, hablamos sobre esto. Con el tiempo la verdad saldrá a la luz y no quiero pasar el tiempo que tenemos estando tan asustado. Tienes dieciséis años; deberías salir y divertirte, y no quiero que te lo pierdas solo por mí.

—Realmente no siento que me esté perdiendo nada —traté de asegurarle—. Nunca he sido una... salidora —le recordé.

—Algún día podrías arrepentirte por sentirte de esa forma.

—Está bien, si lo hago, saldré entonces —argumenté.

—Pero es posible que no seas capaz en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté confundida.

—Podrías tener otras... _responsabilidades_ —dijo inesperadamente.

No estaba exactamente segura de lo que quería decir con eso, pero tenía mis sospechas.

—Edward, te lo dije, no voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de...

—Mira, a medida que creces la vida comienza a interponerse para hacer las cosas que quieres hacer —me interrumpió—. Y ese es el punto de ser joven: poder divertirse con un nivel de libertad que nunca volverás a tener. _Cuando_ la verdad salga a la luz, estoy seguro de que tu papá te tendrá en arresto domiciliario, y créeme, cuando no puedes hacer algo, es cuando más quieres hacerlo.

—Bueno, nunca querré nada más que a ti, así que nunca me arrepentiré de mi tiempo dentro de la casa haciendo el amor contigo. Así que... vamos a casa y hagamos el amor —dije con impaciencia.

Se rio.

—Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo... a menos que, por supuesto, quieras otra reunión improvisada con lo más sofisticado de Forks.

—No —dije con un suspiro—. Supongo que puedo ser paciente mientras mantienes el límite de velocidad.

En el momento en que entramos en la privacidad de la casa, nos estrellamos como imanes. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado días desde que conectamos por última vez, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí y no podía esperar un momento más. Terminamos teniendo sexo en el sofá de la sala, lo que no era una primera vez para nosotros. Generalmente tratábamos de llegar a mi habitación, pero a veces no teníamos la fuerza de voluntad para esperar.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a pasar todo el día separados? —me preguntó Edward mientras jadeábamos en el sofá después de otro increíble clímax.

—¿Cuántos días más hasta que terminen las vacaciones? —pregunté preocupada.

—Es domingo... tú vuelves mañana —dijo lentamente.

—¿En serio? —me quejé—. ¿Qué pasó con Año Nuevo?

Se rio.

—Creo que nos lo perdimos. Oye, ¿es por eso que tu papá llamó el otro día? Él dijo algo sobre el 2013.

Pensé en ello por un momento.

—Oh, sí. Mierda.

—Bueno, creo que es seguro decir que nos besamos después de la medianoche —dijo con una risa.

Me reí.

—Sí, estoy segura de que lo hicimos.

Subimos las escaleras, nos sacamos la ropa y nos metimos en la cama antes de acurrucarnos en silencio por unos minutos. Por alguna razón, mi mente seguía repitiendo nuestra conversación en la camioneta. ¿De verdad pensaba que ser atrapados era inevitable, y si era así, qué esperaba que nos sucediera en ese momento? Honestamente no creía que él no hubiera pensado en las repercusiones, así que debía tener algún tipo de plan para mantenernos juntos... _¿verdad?_

Y luego mi mente se dirigió a nuestra sesión de besos en la camioneta, y la extraña forma en que dudé antes de que llegara el oficial. ¿Qué me haría hacer eso? Pero entonces la respuesta me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—Nunca antes he estado arriba —susurré.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

—En la camioneta, quería acostarme en el asiento así tú podías estar arriba... ya sabes, en lugar de yo en tu regazo.

—Oh —meditó—. Bueno, podemos hacer lo que quieras y de la forma que quieras hacerlo.

—La cosa es... —dije tímidamente, y luego me mordí el labio inferior por un momento—. Nunca antes lo he visto realmente.

—¿Visto qué? —preguntó aún más confundido.

—Eso —dije mientras señalaba hacia su entrepierna. Estábamos desnudos, pero debajo de las mantas, así que moví mi rodilla entre sus piernas para explicar mejor mi problema.

Entendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Cómo es posible que nunca lo hayas visto? Hemos estado teniendo sexo como... sin parar.

—Sí, pero... generalmente soy la que está sin ropa primero, y cuando llegamos a tu mitad inferior ya estamos en la cama o besándonos y nunca tengo oportunidad de realmente _verlo_. Quiero decir, sé cómo se ve un pene, he tenido educación sexual y todo eso, pero... —Dejé mi oración incompleta, sintiéndome completamente humillada.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, no es el apéndice más atractivo —dijo Edward casualmente, lo que en realidad me hizo relajarme un poco—. Quiero decir, el mío lo es, pero la mayoría no.

Me reí a mi pesar.

—Bueno, déjame verlo entonces.

—De ninguna manera, creo que preferiría que mantengas un poco de misterio con eso... Es más atractivo de esa forma —dijo en broma.

—Vamos, ahora realmente quiero verlo.

Me senté y traté de empujar las mantas, pero las sostuvo contra él y era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Oye —me quejé—. Déjame verlo.

—Lástima para ti que él no quiera salir en este momento —respondió pícaramente.

—¿Él? —dije con una risa.

—Sí, él. Y él merece ser respetado —dijo con la cara seria.

—¿Entonces tengo que respetar el hecho de que... _él_ tiene una opinión de cuándo quiere hacer una aparición?

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, creo que él ahora me pertenece, así que soy su jefa y él tiene que hacer lo que le digo —dije con mis cejas levantadas, incitándolo a que me desafiara.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —dijo con una sonrisita.

—De verdad. Ahora suelta las mantas —exigí.

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no lo castigaré. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo sobre no poder hacer las cosas y querer hacerlas aún más como consecuencia?

—Oh, eres mala —dijo con falsa amargura.

—Aún no has visto nada —le respondí mientras sonreía con picardía. Me metí bajo las mantas y las alejé de él tan fuerte como podía, pero él continuaba agarrándolas con fuerza, así que hice lo único en lo que podía pensar, le hice cosquillas.

—¡No... detente... odio... las cosquillas! —dijo entre risas silenciosas. Finalmente, de alguna forma logré dominarlo, y tiré las mantas al piso. Por supuesto, él simplemente se recostó sin inmutarse y se cubrió con las manos. Yo misma estaba desnuda, pero a esa altura no tenía ninguna modestia cuando se trataba de él; dudaba mucho que él tuviera alguna modestia conmigo, solo estaba siendo malo.

—Seguiré haciéndote cosquillas —le advertí.

—No creo que puedas —respondió antes de rodar encima de mí y atraparme debajo de él. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y, tan bien como se sentía, me negué a dejarlo que me distrajera.

Él era demasiado fuerte y no podía sacármelo de encima, así que hice lo único que podía: moví mi pierna así podía frotarla sobre su creciente erección. Puede que no me dejara verlo, pero iba a tocarlo tanto como pudiera. No podía sentirlo bien con mi pierna, así que liberé una de mis manos de donde él las tenía atrapadas a mi costado, la metí entre nosotros y lo agarré.

Él gimió por mi repentino agarre, pero apenas lo noté porque era realmente la primera vez que lo había tocado allí... bueno, era la primera vez que agarraba un pene.

Pero debí haberlo agarrado con demasiada fuerza, porque de repente nos giró y me dijo:

—Me rindo.

Me habría regodeado en mi victoria, pero todavía tenía su polla en mi mano y estaba abrumada por la sensación surrealista de ella. Estaba completamente muda. Sabía vagamente qué esperar, pero estaba sorprendida por la textura suave y el tamaño total de la misma.

—Entonces... ¿hasta qué punto... ya sabes… entra? —pregunté, sintiéndome como una completa tonta.

—Por completo —dijo con una risa ligera.

No había duda de por qué dolió la primera vez; solo me sorprendía que no doliera todas las veces.

Volvió a reírse inesperadamente.

—Te ves absolutamente horrorizada. Créeme, el mío tiene mejor aspecto que la mayoría —bromeó.

—No, es solo... ¿Cómo... cabe?

Estiró un brazo y me acarició la espalda con ternura.

—¿Quieres ver?

Uh...

—En realidad creo que prefiero simplemente dejar que me lo metas. No necesito saber cómo funciona. Se siente increíble y es todo lo que realmente me importa —dije con honestidad.

Me miró pensativo por un momento, y luego suavemente me acercó más a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con recelo.

—Solo... confía en mí.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar mis caderas con ambas manos, y luego lentamente me guio y me puso sobre su regazo, así estaba encima de su erección.

—No creo que esta sea una buena idea —dije con ansiedad. Sabía lo que él quería que hiciera, pero dudaba mucho que en realidad pudiera hacerlo—. Puedo darme vuelta y dejar que lo hagas desde atrás —le ofrecí.

—Nena, solo relájate —arrulló.

—Simplemente no creo que pueda...

Estiró una mano entre mis piernas y enterró su dedo en mi húmeda entrada.

—Oh, sí, tú puedes —me aseguró.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba vibrando de anticipación. Lo deseaba, lo que no era sorpresivo, siempre lo deseaba, y una parte de mí estaba fascinada por intentar una nueva posición... pero la mayor parte estaba nerviosa como el infierno. Saber que él cabía completamente dentro de mí era una cosa, pero realmente verlo y lo imposible que parecía, me revolvió el estómago.

Me movió un poco más para que mi entrada estuviera posicionada sobre su punta, y aunque quería apartar la mirada, no podía quitar mis ojos de su pene. Muy lentamente, él usó su agarre en mis caderas para bajarme sobre él, y observé cada increíble segundo de ello. Mientras más él desaparecía dentro de mí, más increíble se sentía. Por supuesto que no había dolor, y por supuesto que él cabía perfectamente dentro de mí. Era solo un ejemplo más de cuando estaba exagerando debido a mi ignorancia.

—¿Ahora qué? —le pregunté con dificultad para respirar.

Sonrió.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió.

—Pero no sé cómo te gusta —le dije en voz baja.

—Siempre se siente bien para mí —me aseguró—. Simplemente no pienses en ello. Desconecta tu cerebro y no te preocupes por mí.

Casi quería simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de él estando dentro de mí así, pero luego pasó sus manos por mis muslos y continuó hasta mi torso, a los costados de mis senos, y luego volvió a bajar. Sus manos se sentían tan bien en mi piel que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse inconscientemente. Suavemente al principio, pero luego me dejé ir por completo y comencé a moverme de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Me incliné hacia adelante para apoyarme con mis manos contra su pecho mientras mis caderas continuaban moviéndose sobre él. De un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, incluso en un movimiento circular. Todo se sentía tan increíble que me olvidé de qué diablos estaba tan preocupada.

Al principio me dejó hacer todo el movimiento, pero mientras más intenso se volvía, más se unía él; moviendo su pelvis hacia arriba para igualar mi ritmo. Su agarre en mis caderas se apretó y rápidamente nos convertimos en participantes equitativos en el acto por primera vez. Empujando y tirando, dando y tomando, resoplando y gruñendo.

Era pura dicha.

A medida que la sensación aumentaba, también lo hacía la intensidad de nuestros movimientos y el volumen de nuestros gemidos. No podía recordar ser tan vocal con nuestra pasión antes, pero por otro lado, no podía recordar mucho en ese momento, mi cerebro se había apagado hacía un tiempo.

Finalmente ambos explotamos y mi cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas encima de él. Mi cabelló debió haber estado cubriendo su cara, pero él no se quejó. Simplemente jadeamos juntos mientras tratábamos de recuperarnos del extraordinario subidón que ambos estábamos disfrutando.

—Guau —dije entre respiraciones.

—Sí —acordó.

Estar con Edward me había dado un nivel de confianza que nunca antes esperé, pero esa noche se duplicó. La forma en que él me tocó, la forma en que me miró, como si yo fuera la cosa más asombrosa del planeta, era tan increíblemente abrumador que sabía sin lugar a dudas que yo tenía que valer algo. Si él me quería, entonces no podía ser esa persona patética que siempre asumí que era. Incluso si nunca era nada más que lo que era en ese momento, era más que suficiente. Si podía vivir en los ojos de Edward así por el resto de mi vida, moriría feliz y completamente satisfecha.

* * *

¡Hola! ❤

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Yoliki, saraipineda44, Maryluna, cavendano13, lunaweasleycullen14, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, somas, Adriu, debynoe12, Pili, angryc, Jade HSos, Mel. ACS (un poco 😝), tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Techu, kaja0507, cary, Lady Grigori, Ele, alejandra1987, solecitopucheta, Kriss21, jupy, Marme, Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604, MontseZDiaz, Lizdayanna, Paola Lightwood, MariePrewettMellark, Lily, Nati98, y liduvina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Capítulo 16: Dieciséis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Dieciséis**

—Bella —murmuró Edward mientras besaba mis dos ojos cerrados—. Vamos, nena, es hora de prepararse para la escuela.

Me di la vuelta y gemí de forma adormilada.

—Vamos, mamá, cinco minutos más.

Edward resopló.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre nunca antes ha tratado de despertarte, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que ella no te hizo esto —dijo en voz baja antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de mi torso, y luego estirarse para pellizcarme los pezones.

—¡Auch! —chillé mientras saltaba—. Eso es abuso infantil —bromeé.

Se rio.

—Bueno, era eso o tirarte un montón de agua helada en la cara.

Me froté los pezones para tratar de calmarlos.

—Una simple alarma o un suave codazo habrían bastado.

—De hecho, la alarma _me_ despertó, y luego te codeé… como diez veces.

—Oh… Bueno, no deberías haberme mantenido despierta hasta tan tarde anoche —argumenté en broma.

Levantó las cejas.

—Vaya, sabes, tienes toda la razón. Esta noche me aseguraré de que te acuestes a una hora razonable… y probablemente deberías dormir sola, así tienes la mejor oportunidad y una buena noche de descanso.

—¿Qué? No, estoy muy descansada —dije rápidamente—. No puedo dormir nada sin ti, así que si te mantienes alejado en la noche será contraproducente.

—Será mejor que aprendas a dormir sin mí —murmuró casi incoherentemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, realmente esperando haberlo escuchado mal—. ¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

—No importa. Levántate y métete a la ducha.

Quería presionar el tema, pero él prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación y en realidad era más tarde de lo que pensaba, así que resoplé y me apresuré a la ducha. Cuando terminé, me vestí rápidamente y luego me peiné antes de bajar las escaleras hacia el olor de algo cocinándose en la cocina.

Era aterrador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté preocupada por la seguridad de la casa.

Se rio.

—Preparando el desayuno.

—¿Pensé que acordamos nunca dejarte cocinar de nuevo?

—Creo que puedo manejar los huevos —respondió—. ¿Ves?, todo terminado.

Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de que los huevos eran amarillos en lugar de marrón oscuro como esperaba, y en realidad olían bastante bien.

—¿Vas a trabajar hoy? —pregunté mientras lo observaba servir los huevos en un par de platos.

—Síp, ya no tengo días de vacaciones… o licencia por enfermedad. Realmente espero que no me dé gripe o algo así.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él desde atrás.

—También espero que no te dé gripe o algo así... solo porque no quiero que te enfermes —le dije antes de besar su mejilla y luego llevar uno de los platos a la mesa.

Edward se unió a mí en la mesa y comimos juntos... bueno, yo comí, él básicamente aspiró la comida como una aspiradora.

—¿También estás llegando tarde? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez —dijo obstinadamente.

—Entonces, ¿mi camioneta está funcionando normalmente, o me llevarás a la escuela hoy? —pregunté, recordando la forma en que le había metido mano a mi camioneta antes.

—Todo está perfecto... te lo garantizo.

—Si lo garantizas, ¿eso significa que puedo llevarla al taller gratis si se rompe?

Se rio.

—Definitivamente. Siempre trabajaré gratis en tu camioneta… Bueno, puedes pagarme con favores sexuales.

—Mmm. —Me incliné sobre la mesa para besarlo, lo que él regresó de inmediato—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

No podíamos retrasarnos más tiempo, así que finalmente nos separamos por el día. Pero después de estar lejos de él por el tiempo que me tomó conducir hasta la escuela, me di cuenta de lo insoportable que era en realidad. Lo extrañaba como el infierno; era un dolor físico real en mi pecho.

Cuando estacioné mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de la escuela y comencé a caminar hacia el campus, no pude evitar el quejido bajo que escapó de mis labios. Aparte de extrañar a Edward, la escuela era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Todos a mi alrededor estaban preocupados por quién estaba saliendo con quién, qué perra miraba a qué imbécil, y qué grupo estaba hablando mierda sobre qué otro grupo sin razón aparente. Las mayores preocupaciones para los adolescentes de dieciséis años eran aprobar los finales de ese semestre, y encontrar una cita para el próximo gran baile.

Nada de eso me interesaba.

Todo se sentía tan... insignificantemente sin sentido, y casi por debajo de mí, no lo decía en una forma condescendiente, solo sentía que estaba en un lugar diferente en mi vida, como si debería estar en casa construyendo mi futuro, no atrapada en la monotonía de la escuela secundaria. De hecho, realmente quería ir a buscar trabajo a algún lugar y comenzar a ahorrar dinero así Edward y yo podíamos tener una casa propia, pero en su lugar estaba estancada y atrapada en la multitud de drama adolescente y otras mierdas inmaduras. Honestamente, deseaba poder adelantar los próximos dos años y llegar al lugar donde realmente podía comenzar a vivir.

—¡Bella! —escuché a alguien gritar, sacándome de mi confusión interna.

—Hola, Rose —la saludé con una sonrisa sincera. Odiaba todo acerca de ese horrible lugar, pero realmente era bueno ver a mi mejor amiga—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad?

—Oh Dios, por favor dime que no estás consumiendo drogas —pidió inesperadamente.

—¿Eh?

Estrechó los ojos en mi dirección con desconfianza.

—No puedo recordar la última vez que pareciste tan... alegre.

 _¿Alegre?_ Que extraño que le pareciera feliz cuando me sentía tan miserable.

—Solo te pregunté cómo estuvo tu Navidad —le dije con incredulidad—. ¿Qué está mal con eso?

—Nada… Simplemente no es como tú.

Me encogí de hombros con desdén.

—Bueno, yo tuve una gran Navidad, gracias por preguntar.

Tomó una brusca inhalación de aire.

—¡Has estado cogiendo con Edward! —susurró-gritó.

—Cállate —la regañé mientras miraba alrededor completamente paranoica de que alguien la hubiera escuchado. Afortunadamente, nadie lo había hecho.

—Ni siquiera tienes que admitirlo, ya lo sé —dijo con seguridad, ignorando mi paranoia.

—Qué… no tengo idea de qué estás hablando —le dije con los brazos cruzados delante de mí.

Me agarró del brazo y me llevó alrededor de la esquina a un área más solitaria.

—Tú y Edward están cogiendo, ¿verdad?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te dije eso.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir… Están teniendo sexo… _como, más que solo por el donante_.

Le di mi mejor intento de una cara seria, pero lo perdí y terminé sonriendo.

—¡Lo están! —siseó—. No puedo creerlo, ¿cuándo pasó? La última vez que hablamos, tú eras todo negocios al respecto... quiero decir, era obvio para mí que querías más, pero tenías un caso grave de negación sucediendo.

—No era obvio —discutí.

—Oh, sí, lo era. Solo espero que seas mejor ocultándolo cerca de tu papá y hermano, porque de lo contrario, estarás en serios problemas —advirtió.

Resoplé.

—Lo sé. Rose, ¿qué voy a hacer? Se supone que van a regresar pronto, y no tengo idea cómo diablos voy a manejar nada de eso.

La idea de mi increíble hogar con Edward llegando a su fin era aterradora, y solo un recordatorio doloroso más de que estaba atrapada en la tierra del infierno adolescente y no tenía control sobre mi propia vida. No era justo. No había vivido como una niña con un padre involucrado en mucho tiempo, y honestamente no sabía cómo regresar a eso, pero lo más importante, no sabía cómo iba a volver a fingir que Edward no era la persona más importante en el mundo para mí.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Rose ofreciendo apoyo mientras me frotaba el hombro—. Ahora, quiero saber más sobre ti y Edward.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté con un suspiro.

—¿Son como... una pareja ahora?

Podía sentir que me sonrojaba mientras trataba de ocultar la increíble energía que atravesó mi cuerpo ante la sola mención de él.

—No sé exactamente cuál es nuestra definición —respondí con sinceridad—. Quiero decir, no puedo hablar de él con nadie más que tú, así que realmente no puedo llamarlo mi novio, y aprendimos anoche que salir juntos es casi imposible, así que ni siquiera estamos realmente saliendo.

—Entonces solo son amigos que cogen… ¿Amigos _monógamos_ que cogen, espero?

Asentí.

—Hablamos de eso. Él dijo que no quiere a nadie más. — _¿Estaba sonriendo de nuevo?_ Era una idiota.

—Guau, Bella, no puedo creerlo. Te ves tan feliz —chilló.

—Lo soy… Él es increíble.

—Oh, quiero enamorarme así —dijo con nostalgia—. Realmente espero que todo te funcione.

—Gracias, Rose —le dije sinceramente—. Significa mucho para mí que me apoyes tanto.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a ser tan cercanas como solíamos ser.

—Yo también.

—Oh, y quiero ser la madrina de tu bebé —dijo casualmente.

Resoplé.

—Rose, te lo dije, lo voy a dar en adopción. Además, todavía no estoy embarazada, así que no tiene sentido hablar de eso.

—Con la forma en que lo han estado haciendo como conejos, es solo cuestión de tiempo —dijo con seguridad.

—Supongo… quiero decir, a menos que haya un problema… Oh, Dios mío, Rose, ¿qué pasa si hay un problema y no puedo tener hijos… o Edward no puede, y…?

—Bella, cálmate. No hay razón para pensar así, y preocuparte por algo que no puedes evitar no tiene sentido. Si resulta que no quedas embarazada, al menos sabrás que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No es como si puedas ir por tratamientos de fertilidad.

Lo consideré por un minuto.

—¡Tienes dieciséis años! —prácticamente me gritó—. Ningún doctor en el planeta trabajaría contigo para embarazarte.

—Lo sé, tienes razón —dije con un suspiro—. Edward dijo que teníamos que simplemente vivir un día a la vez, y tengo que seguir recordándomelo.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cuándo regresan a casa tu papa y tu hermano?

Suspiré.

—En un mes… pero entonces Emmett va a estar en Seattle por un par de semanas más o menos, así puede familiarizarse con el hospital allí.

—Está bien, tu papá volverá a trabajar a tiempo completo, así que todavía tendrás algo de privacidad.

Asentí.

—Solo tenemos que resolverlo todo.

—Exactamente, y lo harás.

La confianza de Rose me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero estaba segura de que me esperaba una larga batalla por delante, una que no terminaría realmente hasta que Emmett se curara y yo pudiera vivir legalmente mi vida como el adulto que sentía que era.

Cuando mi clase final terminó, prácticamente corrí hacia mi camioneta; había sido un día insoportablemente largo, y no podía alejarme de ese campus lo suficientemente rápido. Planeaba pasar por el supermercado para recoger algo para la cena, pero sin siquiera darme cuenta, me encontré deteniéndome en el estacionamiento del taller donde trabajaba Edward. Afortunadamente, no parecía ocupado, así que tenía una buena razón para esperar que tuviéramos un par de minutos de tiempo a solas antes de dirigirme a casa.

Solo había estado allí un par de veces antes, pero generalmente había alguien trabajando en la oficina, así que me sorprendió verla vacía, excepto por una anciana en el área de espera de la recepción leyendo una revista.

Ella me miró.

—Lo siento, cariño, el mecánico está solo hoy, así que está ahí afuera con mi auto.

Le sonreí amablemente.

—Está bien, puedo esperar.

Me senté en una de las sillas y agarré una revista, pero no pudo captar mi atención.

—Creo que voy a ir a ver cuánto tiempo más tardará —dije casualmente así la mujer no pensaba que estaba chiflada por ir al área de trabajo del taller.

—Puede ser un rato. Mi auto está bastante mal —respondió la mujer mientras yo atravesaba la puerta.

El taller era ruidoso y absolutamente helado, pero en el momento en que noté un par de piernas sobresaliendo de debajo de un auto, inmediatamente me sentí más caliente. Podrían haber diez tipos trabajando ese día y aún sabría que era Edward, sus largas piernas torcidas eran inconfundibles.

Me puse de rodillas y miré debajo del auto.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —le pregunté.

—Hola —dijo, emocionado de verme. Salió de debajo del auto y saltó a una posición de pie antes de atraerme hacia él para un abrazo cariñoso—. Esto es una sorpresa. No esperaba verte hasta esta noche.

—Lo sé, no podía esperar tanto.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besarme, pero me aparté y miré hacia la gran puerta del taller que estaba abierta a la calle. Él debió haber entendido mi vacilación porque corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró antes de volver rápidamente y besarme apasionadamente.

—Mmm —gemí por la increíble forma en que sabían sus labios. Él olía a aceite de motor, pero nunca podría superar lo increíblemente sexy que se veía con su overol de trabajo—. ¿Crees que puedes tomar un breve descanso para un rapidito? —le pregunté.

Me besó de nuevo, pero luego se apartó.

—Desearía... Bueno, no, no lo deseo; no soy fan de los rapiditos. Lo que deseo es poder cerrar el taller temprano y llevarte a casa.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? —le pregunté con esperanza.

—No puedo. Tengo que terminar el auto de la señora Kebi, y tengo dos citas más después de eso.

Resoplé.

—Está bien, bueno, supongo que me iré entonces. Necesito recoger algo para la cena y luego hacer mi tarea mientras se cocina.

Me sonrió.

—Suena bien.

Regresamos a la oficina y me sorprendió ver a un par de personas más esperando por servicio.

—Mierda, odio los clientes sin cita —escuché a Edward murmurar. Caminó detrás del mostrador y llamó al siguiente cliente. Tenía la intención de irme, pero en realidad me perdí en la forma en que Edward estaba hablando con todos. Era muy profesional y hablaba con inteligencia, sin inmutarse por nada que cualquiera le lanzara.

Luego la anciana regresó al mostrador.

—Eddie, realmente no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Necesito darle a Amun su medicación.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Kebi, todavía no está terminado. Déjeme hacer unas llamadas para ver si alguien puede pasar y llevarla a casa. Yo le entregaré personalmente el auto en su casa cuando esté terminado.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso —dijo con una gran sonrisa desdentada.

—¿Sabes qué?, yo puedo llevarla a casa —le ofrecí.

—¿En serio? ¿No te importa? —preguntó Edward—. De hecho, ella solo vive a un par de cuadras de ti.

—Por supuesto que no me importa.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ahora no lo sé —dijo la señora Kebi incómoda—. Amun dijo que nunca me suba al auto con extraños.

—Ella no es una extraña —le aseguró Edward—. Esta es Bella, la hija del jefe Swan.

—¿El jefe indio? —preguntó confundida.

—No, el jefe de policía —dijo Edward lentamente.

—Oh, está bien. Él es un buen hombre. Un buen hombre. —Me miró otra vez—. ¿Tienes la edad suficiente para conducir, cariño?

Forcé una sonrisa a pesar de que realmente quería fruncir el ceño ante su comentario.

—Tengo mi licencia —le dije.

—Está bien, cariño.

Después de que Edward me dio indicaciones para llegar a su casa, la acompañé al estacionamiento, pero entonces ella se molestó por la condición de mi camioneta.

—¿Estás segura de que esta cosa lo logrará? —preguntó preocupada.

—Por supuesto, Edward la construyó —le dije.

—Oh, ¿él lo hizo? Bueno, estoy segura de que es genial entonces —dijo inesperadamente—. Quiero a ese Edward. Es un joven tan maravillosamente talentoso. Siempre se asegura de que mi auto funcione y se esfuerza extra para arreglarlo cuando no lo hace.

—Él es bastante increíble —acordé.

…

Las siguientes semanas se hicieron eternas. La escuela y el trabajo ocupaban la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, y cuando nuestras responsabilidades terminaban por el día, estábamos tan cansados que incluso nos fuimos a la cama sin tener sexo un par de veces. Vivíamos para los fines de semana, cuando podíamos pasar todo el día en la cama, recuperando el tiempo que perdíamos separados, pero los lunes siempre llegaban demasiado pronto.

Pero suponía que así era la vida. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, mientras menos tiempo podíamos pasar juntos, más lo deseaba. Pensaba que se volvería más fácil, pero nunca parecía pasar.

A veces, cuando no tenía mucha tarea, visitaba a Edward en el trabajo y pasaba el tiempo con él en el taller mientras arreglaba los autos. Era difícil estar tan cerca de él y no tocarlo, pero estar allí en su presencia era mejor que no estar con él en absoluto.

Fue durante una de esas visitas que Edward recibió cierto cliente que realmente me hizo enojar.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! Escuché que trabajabas aquí —se escuchó una voz desde afuera de la gran puerta del taller. Era un día lento, así que Edward se había estado tomando su tiempo en un nuevo problema con el viejo auto de la señora Kebi, y yo había estado pasando el tiempo y trabajando distraídamente en mi tarea de matemática cuando nos interrumpieron tan groseramente.

Edward miró a la rubia molestamente atractiva, y me asombró lo gratamente sorprendido que estaba de verla.

—Tanya Denali, ¿cómo estás?

—Bueno, necesito algo de trabajo en mi Mustang, y una vez que escuché que trabajabas aquí, supe que no había un mejor lugar para traerlo.

—Mételo, vamos a echarle un vistazo —le instruyó.

—Está bien, gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer para recuperar su auto.

Edward se apresuró a limpiar el desastre que había hecho con el auto de la señora Kebi, y justo cuando terminó, un brillante auto rojo retumbó en el taller.

—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste un Mach 1 del 69? —preguntó Edward con entusiasmo cuando la rubia salió del auto. Él abrió el capó y de inmediato comenzó a examinar el motor.

—Era de mi abuelo y me lo dejó cuando se murió —explicó ella.

—Ah, hombre, es hermoso —dijo él distraídamente.

Y luego la chica hizo algo completamente desconcertante... comenzó a entrar en detalles sobre el auto. Era como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, uno que Edward hablaba con fluidez y en el que estaba completamente absorto. Cómo diablos una mujer podía saber tanto sobre autos, no tenía idea.

Ella era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo increíble y estaba bien versada en algo en lo que Edward era extremadamente apasionado. Era absolutamente su pareja en todos los sentidos, y odiaba sus jodidas entrañas.

Los dos charlaron como viejos amigos por lo que parecieron horas, ignorando por completo mi presencia en la habitación. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero una vez más sentí que mi edad se interponía mientras me sentaba allí y hacía la tarea mientras la hermosa Barbie coqueteaba abiertamente con el hombre que yo solo deseaba poder reclamar públicamente.

Edward finalmente descubrió cuál era el problema con el auto, y luego le dio una estimación de lo que costaría arreglarlo.

—Está bien, bueno, genial. ¿Cuándo crees que llegará la pieza? —le preguntó.

—Uh... puedo ordenarla hoy y pedir la entrega inmediata —respondió él.

—Perfecto. ¿Entonces supongo que puedo dejarlo aquí y recogerlo en un par de días?

—Sí, suena bien. ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa? —le preguntó, y automáticamente me hundí en mi silla esperando que no me pidiera que la llevara... Por otro lado, suponía que llevarla yo sería mejor que dejarlos solos.

—Está bien; mi amiga me siguió hasta aquí y está esperando afuera —respondió ella.

—Está bien, genial —dijo él.

—Oye, estaba pensando, si no estás viendo a nadie, ¿tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez? —le preguntó descaradamente.

Edward miró instintivamente hacia mí por primera vez desde que ella entró al garaje, y ella captó su mirada y siguió su línea de visión.

—Oh, hola —dijo ella cuando me notó allí.

—Hola —dije inexpresivamente.

—Guau, te ves muy familiar —me dijo mientras trataba de descubrir quién era.

—Bella Swan —le dije.

—Oh, la hermanita de Emmett, cierto —dijo con una sonrisa, exponiendo sus perfectos dientes sobre blanqueados—. Guau, la última vez que te vi, tenías coletas. —Se giró hacia Edward—. La gran fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis de Emmett, ¿verdad?

—Uh, probablemente —dijo Edward con desdén.

—Dudo que tuviera coletas —dije, teniendo dificultades para ocultar mi tono amargo.

—No, creo que las tenías. ¿No era la época cuando tú y tu amiguita jugaban a disfrazarse y experimentaban con el maquillaje? Ustedes eran tan lindas.

—No tengo idea —mentí. La verdad era que ella en realidad tenía razón, sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Mis padres obligaron a Em a que nos dejara a mí y a Rose estar en su fiesta, así que nos emocionamos y nos hicimos "cambios de imagen" mutuamente. Pensábamos que nos veíamos increíbles en ese momento, pero recordándolo, estoy segura de que estábamos absolutamente ridículas y estaba avergonzada por la idea.

—Oh... bueno, es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo en un tono genuinamente amistoso—. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, de todos modos? ¿Catorce, más o menos?

Miré a Edward pero él se había ocupado nuevamente con el auto y ya no estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

—Tengo dieciséis años —dije con amargura, aunque incluso yo admitiría que dieciséis no sonaban mucho mayor que catorce, lo que solo me molestó mucho más.

—Oh, qué dulce —respondió—. Extraño tener dieciséis años, todo era mucho más fácil en aquel entonces. Disfrútalo —dijo con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Edward—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó él distraídamente mientras comenzaba a juguetear con algo en el motor.

—Sobre salir en algún momento —dijo mientras pestañeaba en su dirección.

—Uh, lo aprecio, pero voy a tener que pasar —dijo amablemente.

—Oh, ¿estás viendo a alguien?

Él me miró de nuevo, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta esa vez.

—No, solo estoy muy ocupado en este momento.

—No estoy pidiendo una relación —dijo ella con una risa sin humor.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado. Pero te veré dentro de unos días cuando recojas tu auto.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Está bien, sí. Nos vemos entonces —dijo antes de irse por donde había venido.

Edward continuó revisando su auto como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero yo lo miré con incredulidad por unos minutos antes de perder mi batalla interna para quedarme callada.

—¿Ex novia? —le pregunté, tratando de sonar casual y no como la loca celosa que me sentía.

—¿Quién, Tanya? Ojalá —dijo él, sonando completamente serio.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Qué? No —dijo rápidamente—. Ella estaba un año por delante de Em y yo en la escuela. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella, pero siempre tuvo un novio estable.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no lo tiene —dije con amargura—. Tal vez finalmente puedas tener tu oportunidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que podría, quiero decir, ella definitivamente estaba interesada —dijo casualmente, sorprendiéndome muchísimo.

Traté de contenerlas, pero mientras más enojada trataba de estar, más duro tenía que luchar para reprimir mis risitas. _¿Por qué demonios algo de esto era gracioso?_

—¿Crees que a ella le importaría si además me estuvieras cogiendo? —le pregunté.

—Ella podría... pero pensé que habíamos acordado mantener ese pequeño detalle entre nosotros —me recordó mientras dejaba caer lo que estaba toqueteando. Luego se acercó a mí y me sujetó contra el mostrador donde estaba haciendo la tarea—. Podemos simplemente agregarla a la lista de personas que necesitan permanecer ignorantes de esto —dijo mientras me levantaba hasta sentarme sobre el mostrador donde envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Se está volviendo una lista bastante larga —le dije.

—Eso es verdad —acordó antes de inclinarse y besarme el cuello—. Entonces... ¿quién está en la lista de personas que _pueden_ saber? —preguntó distraídamente mientras me besaba el pecho.

—Rose —dije, teniendo dificultades para recordar de lo que estábamos hablando.

—Mmmhumm —murmuró—. Entonces eso nos deja a Rose, a ti y a mí en la lista de personas que saben... y a todos los demás en la lista de personas que no pueden saber... incluyendo a mi nueva novia, Tanya.

—Especialmente ella —le dije, sin aliento—. Pero prometiste que no cogerías con nadie más mientras estuvieras cogiendo conmigo —le recordé.

—Está bien, solo le diré que me estoy reservando para el matrimonio.

—Uh-huh —le respondí mientras él comenzaba a desprenderme la camisa para tener mejor acceso a mi pecho—. Pero tampoco quiero que beses a nadie más... o te toquetees... o pases tu tiempo libre lejos de mí saliendo en citas con ella.

—Siempre puedo esconderme de ella; decirle que me he mudado del pueblo y mantener una relación a larga distancia por Skype —continuó mientras comenzaba a masajear mis pechos.

—Eso tampoco funcionará porque no quiero que... _hables_ con ella —le dije, sin tener sentido pero sin saber realmente por qué diablos seguíamos con la estúpida conversación.

De repente y completamente sin advertencia, se apartó.

—Sin embargo, salir con Tanya tiene su lado positivo —dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de mí hacia la gran puerta del taller y la cerraba.

—Oh, ¿y qué es eso? —pregunté divertida.

Él regresó a mí y me agarró la mano antes de alejarme del mostrador y llevarme hacia el brillante auto clásico.

—Bueno, tengo acceso a este orgasmo sobre ruedas aquí —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Uh-oh —dije juguetonamente.

Me dio la vuelta así mi espalda estaba hacia el auto y él estaba delante de mí.

—Gah, esa es una vista hermosa —murmuró para sí mismo.

Me reí.

—¿Yo o el auto?

—Ambos… Juntos.

Sus labios atacaron los míos mientras procedía a completar su trabajo de quitarme la camisa. Me empujó hacia atrás así caía sobre el capó del auto, pero luego se asustó un poco.

—Oh, mierda, ¿tienes botones en la parte trasera de tus jeans? —preguntó mientras frotaba su mano sobre mi trasero.

—No, no lo creo —le dije.

Asintió.

—Será mejor que los saquemos solo para estar seguros. No quiero rayar la pintura.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Oh, está bien.

Me quitó los pantalones y aunque no había ninguna posibilidad de tener botones en mis bragas, también me las sacó.

—Sabes, me encanta como siempre estoy desnuda mientras tú estás completamente vestido —dije sarcásticamente.

Me levantó sobre el capó del auto y presionó su erección cubierta por el overol en mi entrepierna.

—No quiero estar desnudo, hace mucho frío aquí.

—Vaya, gracias —dije con falsa amargura.

Se rio y luego comenzó a sacarse el overol, seguido por la ropa que tenía debajo también.

—Siempre he querido hacer esto —dijo mientras se subía sobre mí, haciéndome recostar en el capó.

—¿Siempre quisiste tener sexo en el capó de un auto?

—No… bueno, sí, pero quiero decir en este específicamente. Siempre he querido tener sexo _contigo_ en un Mustang Mach 1 del 69.

—¿Siempre? —dije con una risa—. ¿Incluso cuando tenía coletas? —pregunté, imitando el comentario anterior de la rubia sobre mí.

—Oh, bueno, sí, especialmente entonces.

—Eres un pervertido —bromeé.

—No me atraen todas las niñitas, solo tú —aclaró—. De hecho, ¿por qué no haces toda la cosa de las coletas para mí en este momento?

—No hay manera en el infierno —respondí casualmente.

—¿No? ¿Demasiado?

Arrugué la cara y asentí.

—Solo un poco.

—Supongo que solo tendremos que apegarnos a todo el tema de _Sexo en el Mach 1_.

—Buena idea —acordé.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él se posicionó en mi entrada. Embistió lentamente, saboreando la sensación, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, hizo una pausa.

—Este es el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo distraídamente.

—Oh, cállate —dije con una risa.

Se retiró de mí y luego embistió de nuevo.

—No, espera, _este_ es el mejor momento de mi vida —se corrigió.

Se repitió dos veces más antes de que tuviera suficiente.

—¡Está bien, deja de hablar ahora! —casi le grité. Se rio una vez, pero por lo demás hizo lo que le dije.

Después de que ambos llegamos al clímax, me bajé del auto y me vestí, pero él eligió posponer vestirse hasta después de examinar rápidamente el auto por algún daño que le pudiéramos haber causado en el acto. Simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, vas a tener que renunciar al auto —bromeé, aunque tenía que admitir que verlo pasar las manos sobre el capó mientras estaba desnudo, era definitivamente sexy. Estaba segura de que incluso Tanya estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Esa eres tú haciéndome elegir entre ustedes dos? —bromeó Edward de regreso.

—Sí. Soy yo, o el auto. Elige.

—¿Puedo tener unos días para pensarlo?

Le tiré mi sudadera.

* * *

¡Hola!❤

Disculpen la demora. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, Techu, alejandra1987, Maryluna, cary, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, MariePrewettMellark, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, debynoe12, somas, solecitopucheta, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Pili, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Ele, Tecupi, Mel. ACS, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Lily, soledadcullen, Jade HSos, carol, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604, Kriss21, crysty Katy, lunaweasleycullen14, bbluelilas, kaja0507, Noelia, jupy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Capítulo 17: Aferrándose

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Aferrándose**

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté con una sonrisa mientras Edward nos llevaba a un lugar desconocido.

Me ofreció una sonrisa que era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar el mundo entero.

—Te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

Aunque odiaba las sorpresas, me encantaba la forma en que Edward se ponía todo emocionado como un niño pequeño cuando tenía una para mí… y me encantaba la forma en que mantenía su mano en la parte superior de mi muslo mientras conducía aún más. Pero cuando nuestro pequeño viaje sobrepasó la marca de las tres horas, comencé a ponerme ansiosa.

—Al menos dime cuánto tiempo más —me quejé como un niño pequeño.

—Otra hora… tal vez más —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero ya se está haciendo tarde. ¿Tendremos tiempo de hacer lo que sea antes de que tengamos que volver a casa?

—No te voy a decir nada —dijo, molestamente adorable.

Resoplé, pero luego se me ocurrió un plan juguetón. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya en mi regazo, y luego lentamente comencé a empujarlas hacia mi entrepierna. Él no lo notó al principio, pero cuando su mano rozó el dobladillo de mi falda raída a propósito, me miró y sonrió.

—No va a funcionar —dijo a sabiendas.

—¿Qué? —Actué inocente.

—No voy a retrasar nuestro viaje deteniendo el auto para tener sexo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo y soy impaciente.

—No eres impaciente, solo eres insaciable —dijo casualmente.

—Es cierto —acordé—. Pero es viernes a la tarde y quería celebrar el comienzo del fin de semana acostándome temprano, no haciendo un viaje insoportablemente largo.

—Mira, no tengo muchos fines de semanas largos libres, así que quería hacer algo divertido mientras todavía podamos. Piensa en esto como una escapada temprana por San Valentín.

—¿Fin de semana? —dije, inmediatamente animándome a un mejor humor—. ¿Quieres decir que nos vamos a quedar en algún lugar?

—Mierda… esa era parte de la sorpresa. —Hizo un puchero.

Me reí con entusiasmo, pero luego pensé en algo.

—Edward, no quiero que gastes tu dinero en cosas como esta.

—Bella, podríamos morir mañana, y entonces todos mis ahorros habrían sido para nada. ¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos vivir un día a la vez? Además, esto no va a costar mucho.

—Oh… ¿vamos a acampar en alguna parte? —le pregunté con cautela—. No empaqué nada de ropa.

—Yo empaqué para ti, y no, no vamos a acampar. Creo que te conozco un poco mejor para infligirte algo así.

—¿Empacaste para mí? Uh…

—Todo va a ser genial, ya lo verás.

—Todo siempre es genial contigo —le dije con sinceridad.

Una hora y media después, me sorprendí cuando llegamos a un hermoso y pequeño complejo turístico, y me horroricé cuando me di cuenta que era una estación de esquí.

—Uh… ¿pensé que habías dicho que esto no costó mucho? —le pregunté, sabiendo que cualquier cosa relacionada con esquiar era costosa.

—La habitación no me costó nada; la señora Kebi tiene un tiempo compartido aquí y me lo prestó por el fin de semana como agradecimiento por el tiempo extra que paso en sus autos.

—Eso fue muy… generoso de su parte —dije amablemente, tratando de enmascarar la ansiedad que sentía por la perspectiva de esquiar.

Estacionó el auto frente al lobby, y luego se inclinó y besó el costado de mi cabeza.

—Nena, relájate, no vamos a esquiar.

—¿No? —pregunté, inmediatamente mejorando mi humor.

—No, por supuesto que no; tienes dos pies izquierdos y nunca te pondría en riesgo haciendo algo así —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Una parte de mí quería estar ofendida por su torpe comentario, pero la verdad era que tenía razón y era demasiado adorable para estar enojada.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí entonces? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—La señora Kebi dijo que tienen un spa y un montón de lindas tienditas por aquí. Hay un cine, restaurantes e incluso un salón de boliche. Podemos hacer lo que queramos y no tenemos que preocuparnos de que las personas nos vean juntos.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—O podríamos simplemente quedarnos en nuestra habitación todo el fin de semana.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y luego se inclinó para besarme tiernamente en los labios.

—De ninguna manera —dijo inesperadamente—. Podemos tener sexo toda la noche y dormir la mitad del día, pero definitivamente vamos a salir. Podríamos habernos quedado en casa y no salido de la cama, así que vamos a aprovechar la ventaja de estar tan lejos de cualquiera que nos conozca.

—Tienes razón… y no puedo esperar —le dije con sinceridad.

Salimos de la camioneta y él sacó una maleta grande de abajo de la cubierta de la cama, y luego entramos al lobby para registrarnos.

Nos llevaron a nuestra habitación, y me quedé absolutamente sin palabras ante la suite extremadamente grande que nos mostraron.

—¿Es realmente aquí donde nos vamos a quedar? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Está bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Es asombrosa.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Edward puso la maleta junto a la puerta del baño y tuve que admitir que me encantaba la forma en que empacó las cosas de ambos en una sola, era muy doméstico. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa por lo que me trajo; los chicos realmente no tenían ni idea de lo que una chica querría mientras estaba lejos de casa.

Entré en el dormitorio y me quedé mirando las hermosas comodidades por unos minutos antes de que Edward se acercara por detrás y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para abrazarme.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanto espacio? —pregunté, refiriéndome a la cama king extra grande frente a nosotros. Estábamos obligados a dormir enredados juntos en mi cama en casa debido a lo grande que era Edward… no es que me estuviera quejando.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una forma de usar el espacio —murmuró mientras besaba la piel en el costado de mi cuello.

—Definitivamente podemos usarlo —acordé distraídamente, dejando que la increíble sensación de sus labios me llevaran a una bruma de deseo.

Y usar el espacio es lo que hicimos… pero no solo ese espacio… _todos_ los espacios de la suite. Desde la cama, al sofá, a la ducha, al jacuzzi... incluso el piso, aunque tuve que tratar de no pensar en lo asquerosos que podían ser los pisos en lugares como ese.

Dormimos hasta tarde la mañana siguiente, y cuando despertamos tuvimos sexo una vez más antes de decidir prepararnos para salir de la suite. Sin embargo, cuando miré dentro de la maleta, mis preocupaciones anteriores se justificaron.

—¡Edward! —dije frustrada mientras revisaba las cosas que me había traído y no podía encontrar ninguna ropa interior normal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero sonrió rápidamente cuando vio el problema—. Esas son sexy —dijo como un típico chico mientras yo tiraba el tercer par de bragas de encaje negro a un lado. Sin embargo, lo que era peor, era el hecho de que yo no tenía ningunas bragas de encaje negro.

—¿De dónde vinieron estas?

—Eh, me gusta coleccionarlas de todas las chicas que me cojo —dijo casualmente. Lo fulminé con la mirada, así que se rio—. Las compré en la tienda el otro día. Pensé que se te verían sexy.

Me reí.

—Puedo imaginarte caminando por la sección de lencería femenina.

—Me encanta esa sección. Creo que me convertiré en un cliente regular.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa si alguien te vio allí? La gente va a empezar a hablar —le dije, completamente paranoica.

—Mucha gente me vio... Pero les dije que eran para mi madre —bromeó.

—Eres un idiota —le dije mientras le lanzaba un par y luego de mala gana me ponía uno de los otros pares.

…

Comenzamos caminando por la calle para mirar algunas vidrieras. Generalmente odiaba comprar, pero el hecho de que pudiéramos tomarnos de la mano con confianza hizo que valiera la pena. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña cafetería para almorzar y nos besamos por primera vez en público mientras esperábamos nuestra comida. Todo era mágico y por una vez, no me sentí como la estúpida de dieciséis años que generalmente me definía; solo era una mujer, perdidamente enamorada del hombre con el que estaba.

Unas horas más tarde, nos dirigimos de regreso al centro turístico y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos tan pronto como salimos de la camioneta, pero por una razón que no entendí, él apartó su mano de la mía.

—Oye —protesté—. Pensé que el punto de estar aquí era hacer un poco de demostración pública de afecto lejos de la vista de todos los que nos conocen.

—Lo es, pero… —Dejó su oración incompleta porque una explicación ya no era necesaria.

—Oh, Dios mío, no es simplemente perfecto —dijo Rose mientras ella y su padre se acercaban a nosotros.

—Rose, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté, sorprendida de verla tan lejos de casa.

—Tú me invitaste, por supuesto —dijo sugestivamente mientras señalaba a su papá—. Eres tan graciosa —añadió con una risa falsa.

—Oh… Uh… Hola, señor Hale —dije, sintiéndome comenzar a sonrojarme.

—Es bueno verte, Bella —respondió el papá de Rose, y luego se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes acompañarlas durante todo el fin de semana?

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió Edward sin inmutarse. Al parecer, él sabía que esto iba a pasar, aunque no podía imaginar por qué.

—Está bien, diviértanse. ¿Y vas a conducir a casa con ellos? —le preguntó el señor Hale a Rose.

—Síp, ese es el plan —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El señor Hale besó a Rose en la coronilla, y luego estrechó la mano de Edward antes de girarse y subirse a lo que parecía un Mercedes con chofer.

Los tres observamos la dirección por la que se fue su auto por un momento antes de que me girara y mirara a Edward y Rose de forma interrogante.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?

—Larga historia —dijo Edward con cansancio.

—Sí, es una especie de larga historia —acordó Rose—. ¡Pero esto seguro va a ser divertido! Estoy muy contenta de que también tengamos lunes y martes libres.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos lunes y martes libres? —le pregunté confundida.

—Edward, realmente necesitas dejar de cogerla tanto, su cerebro ya no funciona muy bien —respondió Rose casualmente—. La escuela está cerrada por suspensión laboral, o alguna mierda así. Quién sabe para qué sirve, solo me alegra que no tengamos que ir.

—Um... está bien, ¿por qué no vamos adentro y hablamos sobre todo? —sugirió Edward. Agarró la maleta de Rose y nos llevó de regreso a nuestra suite.

—¡Guau, este lugar es increíble! —dijo ella con emoción cuando entramos. Miró hacia el dormitorio pero luego se apresuró al baño y cerró la puerta—. ¡Huele a sexo aquí! —gritó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté a Edward, irritada por la interrupción de mi mejor amiga.

Resopló.

—En realidad quería decirte sobre ella ayer, pero... sí, lo olvidé por completo. Tal vez ella tiene razón sobre que tenemos demasiado sexo.

—Pfft, no hay tal cosa como demasiado —discrepé en broma—. ¿Y? —pregunté, incitándolo a explicar la presencia de ella en nuestro nido de amor.

Resopló y luego tomó mi mano antes de llevarme al sofá para sentarnos, bueno, él se sentó en el sofá, yo en su regazo.

—Cuando la señora Kebi me habló por primera vez sobre usar su tiempo compartido, ella mencionó el hecho de que escuchó que te había estado... cuidando. Así que me preguntó si quería que ella te cuidara mientras yo me iba —dijo con una risita.

Fruncí el ceño, así que continuó.

—De todos modos, le dije que te llevaría conmigo porque te gusta mucho esquiar. Pero luego ella mencionó la idea de pedirle a un amigo tuyo que también fuera, de esa forma tendrías alguien con quien salir mientras yo... salgo y hago cosas de adulto. —Comenzó a reír de nuevo, sabiendo muy bien que odiaba cuando la gente me llamaba niña, así que lo golpeé juguetonamente y esperé a que terminara la historia—. No sabía cómo responder, así que le dije que era una gran idea y que a tu amiga Rose probablemente le encantaría venir. No estaba planeando invitarla de verdad, pero de todas las cosas al azar, el señor Hale eligió ese momento para entrar a hacerle una revisión a su auto. La señora Kebi fue directamente hacia él y le preguntó si Rose podía ir. Estaba en una especie de encrucijada.

—Oye, estoy ofendida por esa declaración —dijo Rose mientras salía del baño.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward—. Pero yo soy el que debería estar ofendido. No sé cómo mis vacaciones se convirtieron en un viaje de niñera —bromeó él.

—Solo agradece que hice que mi papá me trajera aquí hoy en lugar de venir con ustedes ayer —le dijo Rose—. No es como si no hubieran tenido _algo_ de tiempo para ustedes.

El padre de Rose era un piloto de helicóptero que daba paseos turísticos por todo Washington, lo que también significaba que podía llevar por vía aérea a su familia a donde quisieran, incluso con poca antelación. Ella había tratado de llevarme a lugares con ellos en el pasado, pero siempre fui demasiado cobarde para aceptar. Y sí, estaba agradecida de que nos diera a Edward y a mí algo de tiempo para nosotros; realmente era una buena amiga.

—Bueno, gracias por venir y cubrirnos —le dije—. Estoy segura de que podrías pensar en mil formas diferentes en las que preferirías pasar tu fin de semana de cuatro días que aquí con nosotros.

—No seas ridícula. No puedo esperar para verlos cariñosos y mostrándose su amor en público por todo el pueblo, tortolitos —dijo ella con una risita.

Puse los ojos en blanco en su dirección. Ella había estado en nuestra casa un par de veces antes y había sido testigo de nuestro cariño, pero iba a ser extraño hacerlo en público con ella allí para verlo. Me sentía tan protectora con nuestro secreto que era difícil relajarse incluso con una amiga de confianza como Rose.

Cuando ella estuvo instalada con su maleta y el sofá cama, los tres salimos a buscar un lugar para cenar.

Estábamos sentados en un reservado, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos, y Rose estaba frente a nosotros sonriendo como una gran idiota cada vez que me apoyaba en él o que él me besaba la sien.

—Ustedes son tan lindos —nos dijo… como quince veces.

Todos comentamos lo hambrientos que estábamos, pero cuando llegó la comida, extrañamente no tenía ganas de comer. El repentino cambio en mi apetito provocó la comprensión que marcaría el comienzo del mayor cambio que mi vida emprendería…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Sí... no lo sé, me siento un poco rara —le dije.

—¡Oh Dios mío, _estás_ embarazada! —casi gritó Rose.

Edward instintivamente apretó su agarre en mi mano.

—No, probablemente es solo... por el viaje —dije rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? —me preguntó ella, de repente poniéndose seria por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Uh... alrededor de Navidad —le dije, tratando de recordar el día exacto.

—Bueno, eso fue hace unas cinco semanas —dijo ella, tomándome por sorpresa. _¿De verdad habían pasado cinco semanas?_

—Estoy retrasada —dije distraídamente con incredulidad.

Rose chilló emocionada, pero Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados como estatuas.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad —dije después de unos minutos.

—Está bien, voy a correr a esa farmacia de la esquina y comprar una prueba —dijo Rose apresuradamente—. Edward, llévala de regreso al hotel y ponla cómoda, los encontraré allí.

Ni siquiera esperó que le respondiéramos antes de salir del reservado y prácticamente salir corriendo del restaurante. Edward y yo nos sentamos allí en silencio por unos minutos más antes de que él suspirara y tirara de mi mano para que me levantara. Dejó un billete de cincuenta para pagar nuestra cuenta y luego salimos sin decirnos una palabra.

Era extraño; lo habíamos planeado, lo intentamos, lo esperábamos, y sin embargo, fue un shock total. En cierto modo, era casi surreal, y no estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Por favor di algo —dije cuando finalmente regresamos a la suite y él todavía no había hablado. El silencio estaba comenzando a volverme loca y una parte de mí solo necesitaba escuchar su voz para calmar mis nervios.

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No sé qué decir. Quiero decir, no sé por qué estoy tan sorprendido. Este era el plan, ¿verdad? —respondió, haciendo eco de mis propios pensamientos.

Asentí.

—Pero ella podría estar equivocada. Tal vez… tal vez sea una falsa alarma.

—¿Qué te dice tu instinto? —me preguntó inesperadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde el comienzo de esto, has tenido mucha... convicción. Es parte de la razón por la que accedí a esto en primer lugar. Así que, ¿qué te dice tu instinto ahora?

Me tomé un minuto para realmente pensarlo; para tratar de despejar mi mente y solo escuchar a mis instintos. Mi mano involuntariamente bajó a mi estómago, y lo supe. No había ninguna duda en mi mente.

—Estoy embarazada.

Edward asintió distraídamente. Se veía un poco pálido, como si fuera a enfermarse, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto, Rose entró corriendo a la habitación.

—Está bien, tengo todo lo que necesitas —dijo con entusiasmo, y luego procedió a vaciar el contenido de la bolsa que estaba cargando sobre la mesa de café.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Rose! —dije sorprendida. No solo compró una prueba de embarazo, sino que también compró vitaminas prenatales, galletas saladas, chupetines, y...—. ¿Brócoli congelado? —pregunté confundida.

—Leí que las mujeres embarazadas necesitan muchas verduras —explicó ella—. Los chupetines y las galletas se supone que ayudan con las náuseas matutinas.

—No tengo náuseas matutinas —le dije.

—Bueno, todavía no. Pero, en realidad, Bella, es bueno comprar estas cosas aquí porque puede generar preguntas si las compras en la tienda en casa.

—Es cierto. Quiero decir, siempre podría decir que estoy preparando una sopa de brócoli y queso, lo que también explicaría las galletas, pero comprar las vitaminas sería difícil —medio bromeé—. Gracias, Rose.

—¿Qué diferencia hace? —dijo Edward de repente—. De todos modos la gente lo descubrirá con el tiempo. No es como si pueda ocultarlo. —Su tono estaba tenso, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar o tener un ataque de nervios, lo que solo hizo que me preocupara aún más por él.

—Edward, va a estar bien —le dije en voz baja. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bajé a mi nivel para que su frente descansara sobre mi hombro. Él estaba comenzando a asustarse, y necesitaba que fuera fuerte en caso de que yo terminara asustándome... lo que definitivamente podía sentir viniendo—. Lo superaremos... juntos.

—Tu papá va a matarme —murmuró sin levantar la cabeza—. _Yo_ debería matarme.

Quería estar molesta porque habíamos hablado sobre eso tantas veces antes, que era bastante tonto de su parte tener esa reacción y regresar a sentir culpa y autodesprecio, pero la verdad era que lo entendía. Hablar sobre eso y realmente vivirlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Ya no era solo una idea… era real. Estaba embarazada y no había vuelta atrás.

—Nadie va a saber sobre esto… al menos no por un tiempo —murmuré, todavía frotando su nuca tiernamente—. Y mi papá no te va a matar. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando él nunca va a saber que formaste parte de esto?

Él hizo un ruido extraño que realmente no podía describir, antes de alejarse de mí.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que me quede de brazos cruzados y no diga nada cuando todo salga a la luz?

—Porque eso es lo que necesito que hagas —le dije lentamente mientras pronunciaba cada palabra para que supiera lo importante que eran—. Edward, si alguien se entera de esto, podrías ser arrestado.

—No me importa eso.

—A mí me importa.

—Bella, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel que dejarte pasar por esto sola.

—Pero si vas a la cárcel, entonces estaré sola. Si alguien sabe la verdad, te alejarán de mí… y te _necesito_ —dije con tanta fuerza como podía, pero la voz me falló y se quebró al final.

—Voy a ir a la cafetería del hotel —dijo Rose en voz baja. Apenas lo noté.

En el momento en que ella salió de la suite, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo y me abrazó como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar.

—Te amo mucho —susurró.

—Yo también te amo —dije, sonando amortiguada por la forma en que mi boca estaba presionada contra su hombro. Me aparté lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—. Tienes que prometerme, Edward. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que eres el padre. Mientras lo mantengamos en secreto, podemos estar juntos.

—Cuando tu papá y tu hermano regresen, tendré que mudarme —dijo con cuidado—. Ya no podré fingir que me quedo en la habitación de Em, y tu papá no querrá que duerma en el sofá. He estado viviendo allí sin pagar alquiler por más de un año mientras tengo un trabajo estable. Él no se va a creer que no puedo pagar mi propio lugar.

—Pero... —Mi pecho se contrajo y podía sentir que me hundía lentamente en el pánico—. Pero todavía estarás cerca, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, para visitar a Emmett. Es decir todavía podremos encontrar formas para estar juntos, ¿verdad?

—Tu papá trabajará mucho. Si podemos encontrar una manera de evitar a Emmett... Se nos ocurrirá algo —dijo con confianza—. Conseguiré un departamento barato o algo así, tal vez podamos encontrar tiempo para encontrarnos allí. Pero cuando tu padre se entere del embarazo, apenas te dejará salir de la casa. Todo está a punto de ponerse muy difícil.

Asentí.

—Es por eso que voy a ocultar mi estómago el mayor tiempo posible. Pero sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil. Hablamos sobre esto y lo haremos funcionar. De alguna forma lo haremos funcionar —le dije, aunque no estaba segura si estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a mí. La verdad era que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. No por el embarazo ni por la reacción de mi familia, tenía tanto miedo de perder a Edward que realmente comencé a temblar.

Él reconoció mi miedo y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Prométemelo —dije de nuevo porque él todavía no había dicho las palabras—. No importa lo difícil que se ponga, no le dirás a nadie la verdad.

Lo miré de forma suplicante mientras esperaba escuchar lo que necesitaba que dijera.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo, y luego respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente hasta que sus pulmones parecían completamente desinflados.

—Lo prometo —dijo finalmente, no más alto que un susurro. Parecía y sonaba derrotado, como si acabara de librar una guerra tumultuosa que le drenó la luz. Eso me puso increíblemente triste—. Por qué no te haces la prueba... solo para estar seguros —sugirió, manteniendo el mismo tono exhausto.

Asentí y lentamente salí de su abrazo para hacer la prueba que Rose me había dejado. Las instrucciones decían que era mejor hacerla en la mañana, pero como había dos en una caja, supuse que no podía estar mal hacer una de inmediato.

Entré al baño e hice pis en el palito, y luego me senté en el borde de la bañera mientras observaba de forma aturdida la tenue línea rosa que se movía por la ventana dejando dos líneas rojas brillantes en su estela. Quería salir del baño y esperar los tres minutos con Edward, pero estaba congelada en el lugar. Incluso después de que la prueba confirmó mi embarazo dejando mi pequeño nivel de duda completamente vencido, simplemente no podía moverme.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente hubo un sonido de golpeteo, sacándome de mi estupor.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward con ansiedad desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

Me obligué a levantarme y abrir la puerta, aunque no estuviera cerrada con llave, y solo le asentí, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas. Le entregué el palito, que él miró, pero no estaba sorprendido en absoluto. Simplemente me envolvió en sus brazos de forma segura, y me levantó cuando colapsé en él.

Todo era tan abrumador que debí haberme mareado por el peso de todo, pero afortunadamente él estaba allí para atraparme. Recé con todo mi corazón para que siempre pudiéramos contar con el otro así.

Me llevó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros para que cuando Rose regresara, ni siquiera lo notáramos. Me puso suavemente en la cama y luego se recostó a mi lado, acurrucándome contra su cuerpo como si tratara de evitar que me rompiera. Traté de contenerlo, pero todo era demasiado y comencé a llorar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lloré, pero cuando finalmente me calmé, me di cuenta que él todavía me estaba abrazando con fuerza, pero también me estaba acariciando el cabello, la espalda, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera alcanzar, simplemente buscando el lugar que sería más relajante. Pero incluso más que por sus caricias, mi corazón se hinchó al escucharlo tararear una especie de nana. Era absolutamente hermoso y una parte de mí deseaba poder escucharlo para siempre.

Me callé y me quedé quieta para escucharlo mejor, pero él debió pensar que me había quedado dormida porque dejó de tararear.

—¿Edward? —pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Sí? —respondió él suavemente.

—¿Me harás el amor? —Lo tenía rodeándome por completo, pero no era suficiente; también lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Me besó la frente con dulzura antes de mover sus labios a la punta de mi nariz, luego a mis labios, luego a mi barbilla y finalmente a mi cuello. De alguna forma nuestra ropa terminó en el piso y él estaba justo donde lo necesitaba, en mis brazos y dentro de mi cuerpo, tan cerca que no era posible estar más cerca.

Se movió dentro y fuera de mí tan tiernamente, tan apasionadamente amoroso, que estaba consumida por la confusión. ¿Cómo podía lo que teníamos estar mal? A pesar de mi edad y de las otras razones insignificantes por las que no deberíamos estar juntos, ¿cómo podría alguien decirnos que no teníamos derecho a amarnos de esa forma? Simplemente no tenía sentido para mí, pero una vez más, él me daba la fuerza que necesitaba para recuperar mi confianza. Encontraríamos una forma para permanecer juntos. Nuestro amor era real y fuerte, y nos ayudaría a salir adelante.

Después de que terminamos, continuamos abrazándonos mientras nos quedábamos dormidos... bueno, ambos fingimos dormir. En un momento, abrí los ojos y miré su cara solo para verlo apretando los ojos con una expresión casi de dolor. Pero no era como si estuviera tratando de engañarme, de alguna forma sabía que él solo estaba solucionando todo en su mente, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, igual que yo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y los mantuve cerrados incluso cuando lo sentí moverse a mi lado. Él se estaba levantando y aunque me moría por saber lo que estaba haciendo, algo me dijo que permaneciera como estaba. Tomó cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que tenía para mantenerme quieta cuando sentí las mantas ser retiradas, seguido de su mano acariciando muy suavemente mi abdomen desnudo. Pero cuando sentí el cosquilleo de su cabello en mi piel cuando se inclinó para besarme el ombligo, perdí la batalla.

Llevé mi mano a su cabeza y pasé los dedos por su cabello mientras él apoyaba suavemente la cabeza contra mi estómago. Sabíamos que ambos estábamos despiertos, pero ninguno de los dos habló. Era un momento increíblemente surrealista, probablemente el más surrealista de todos los momentos surrealistas que había experimentado desde que estaba con él, y las palabras no eran necesarias para que nos entendiéramos.

Estábamos conectados, unidos de por vida, y nada ni nadie nunca podría hacer nada para cambiar eso...

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** alejandra1987, Yoliki, patymdn, Lily, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, somas, saraipineda44, Pili, Adriu, Techu, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Melany, cavendano13, Mel. ACS, Liz Vidal, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Maryluna, freedom2604, debynoe12, Adriana Molina, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, Paola Lightwood, MariePrewettMellark, marme, Kriss21, jupy, cary, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Capítulo 18: Perceptiva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Perceptiva**

—¡Mira por donde mierda vas! —espetó Edward con ira. Estábamos caminando por la calle, tratando de disfrutar de lo que quedaba de nuestro fin de semana, cuando un hombre accidentalmente me chocó, enviando a Edward en un loco modo sobreprotector.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre con nerviosismo. El pobre hombre probablemente pensó que Edward lo iba a golpear por lo enojado que estaba.

—Estoy bien. Fue un accidente, cálmate —le dije a Edward, pero me ignoró y siguió fulminando con la mirada al hombre hasta que lo pasamos y estaba fuera de nuestra línea de visión.

—Alguien está un poco nervioso —murmuró Rose en voz baja.

Decir que Edward estaba nervioso era un eufemismo. Nuestro futuro juntos estaba tan confuso que me sentía completamente impotente, y era obvio que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Los chicos no tomaban muy bien el sentirse _impotente_ ; los hacía sentir débiles, así que recurrían a la ira como una máscara. Había visto a mi padre y a mi hermano demostrar el mismo comportamiento en el pasado, así que reconocí los signos en Edward con facilidad. Solo me alegraba de que él no convirtiera esa ira en distancia como lo había hecho antes. De hecho, parecía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario, me mantenía lo más cerca posible, físicamente de todos modos. Su agarre de hierro en mi mano mientras caminábamos era casi doloroso.

Ambos estábamos preocupados por lo que nos depararía el futuro, estuvimos despiertos la mitad de la noche antes de hablar sobre ello, pero yo era mejor pretendiendo vivir con la filosofía de "un día a la vez" que él. Él había querido ir a casa esa mañana, pero me negué a irme todavía...

 _—Fuiste tú quien dijo que no tendremos muchas oportunidades de estar juntos en público, y eso es aún más cierto ahora —le había dicho._

Así que Edward, Rose y yo pasamos el día caminando por la tienditas y haciendo turismo, solo intentando disfrutar de lo que quedaba de nuestras mini vacaciones. Si éramos honestos con nosotros mismos, sabríamos que no íbamos a tener otro, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Hice un buen espectáculo de estar interesada en todo, pero mientras más intentaba no pensar en el ser humano creciendo en mi abdomen, más lo hacía. El bebé era una constante en mi mente, y durante los momentos de silencio que llenaban las grietas entre las conversaciones, me encontraba preguntándome lo diferente que todo iba a ser dentro de un año. ¿Sería una persona completamente diferente? ¿Mi _yo_ de hoy reconocería a la persona en la que me convertiré? Estaba aterrorizada por el pensamiento.

Pero además de los pensamientos de mi vida cambiando, mi mente también se dirigía a quién se convertiría la persona dentro de mí. ¿Sería él o ella inteligente, cariñoso, hermoso como su padre? ¿Cuál sería su color favorito y qué tipo de comida le gustaría? Todas eran preguntas que no tenía forma de responder en este momento, pero aun así no podía dejar de preguntármelas en silencio.

Y entonces un pensamiento diferente entró en mi mente; una sombra, algo más oscuro que seguía a los pensamientos más agradables alrededor como una nube siniestra amenazando en la distancia. _¿Cómo alguna vez conseguiría las respuestas sobre mi bebé si no estaba cerca para ver lo que sucedía?_ Nunca conocería los gustos y las aversiones del bebé, y nunca lo vería crecer para parecerse a su padre, porque no estaría allí para nada. Si todo salía según lo planeado, el bebé salvaría a Emmett y luego se lo llevarían para que lo criara otra persona. El pensamiento me hizo sentir mal del estómago... literalmente.

—¡Oh, hombre! —gritó Rose cuando mi cara se puso verde antes de que vomitara por todo el costado de un edificio.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon al instante, y me sostuvo como solo él podía mientras vaciaba el contenido de mi estómago en el piso. Tenía que ser una de las cosas más vergonzosas que me pasó. No solo estaba vomitando frente a Edward y Rose, sino que estaba haciéndolo en público, con turistas asqueados pasando por allí y mirando boquiabiertos como preocupados y disgustados metiches. Solo estaba agradecida de que no estuviéramos en Forks; nunca podría vivir algo así en un pueblo tan pequeño.

—Y comienzan las náuseas matutinas —dijo Rose con una mezcla de simpatía y emoción.

—Es la mitad de la tarde —refuté débilmente.

—Sabes, mi prima decía que la parte "matutina" de las náuseas matutinas no era realmente precisa. Ella estuvo enferma todo el día durante tres meses seguidos.

—Ugh —gemí.

Después de enfermarme por tercera vez ese día, Edward no pudo soportarlo más e insistió en que regresáramos a casa. Ya no tenía la energía para discutir con él por eso, así que finalmente acepté. Estaba decepcionada al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que, de todos modos, ya no nos estábamos divirtiendo exactamente, así que realmente no tenía sentido estar allí.

El viaje de cuatro horas a casa fue bastante incómodo. Rose habló sin parar, Edward reflexionó en silencio sobre todo, y yo me encontré asustándome por cada pequeño bache en la carretera por el que la camioneta rebotaba. _¿Podía sentirlo el bebé? Tal vez estaba asustado._ Lógicamente, sabía que actualmente el bebé no era más que un montón de células en división, pero aun así. Realmente necesitaba dejar de obsesionarme; solo deseaba saber cómo.

…

Durante las próximas semanas, el vómito solo empeoró. Simplemente parecía no disminuir, y con cada día que pasaba, Edward se ponía más ansioso e inquieto.

—Realmente necesitas ir al doctor —dijo mientras me sujetaba el cabello mientras terminaba de vomitar una tarde.

Me enjuagué la boca rápidamente con Listerine y luego me salpiqué agua en la cara antes de mirarlo.

—Estoy bien, esto es perfectamente normal. Lo busqué en internet —traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa débil. De hecho, me sentía bien después de que mi estómago se vaciaba. Era capaz de mantener pequeñas comidas a lo largo del día, pero ciertas cosas hacían que mi estómago protestara en violentas explosiones. Era bueno que tuviera internet para asegurarme que todo iba a estar bien, de lo contrario ya me habría vuelto completamente loca por la preocupación.

—De cualquier forma, necesitas atención prenatal —replicó.

—Nadie solía tener atención prenatal —le espeté indignada—. Y mira, la raza humana sobrevivió. —No quería ser tan grosera, pero de vez en cuando mis hormonas sacaban la mega perra en mí.

La cosa era que teníamos la misma conversación... _todos los días_ , y comenzaba a ser agotador. Tomaba las vitaminas religiosamente y comía lo más saludable posible, pero todavía no quería ir al doctor. Era menor de edad, así que no estaba segura si la confidencialidad del paciente seguía vigente y no podía encontrar una respuesta directa en la web. Solo recodaba cómo el doctor llamó a los padres de Rose cuando ella trató de conseguir un método anticonceptivo, así que estaba asustada de que hicieran lo mismo conmigo. Sin embargo, independientemente de su habilidad para delatarme o no, los pueblos pequeños significaban consultorios médicos pequeños. Solo había dos obstetras en Forks, así que estaba segura de que me encontraría a alguien que conocía en la sala de espera, por no mencionar que las enfermeras eran en su mayoría recién graduadas de la secundaria de Forks y conocían a mi hermano. Todavía no estaba lista para que mi secreto saliera a la luz, así que iba a posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Bueno, la tasa de mortalidad por embarazo solía ser mucho más alta en ese entonces —siguió Edward, enojándose más y más mientras la discusión continuaba.

—Voy a estar bien —le dije frustrada—. Si algo sale mal, entonces iré al doctor.

—¡Sabes, estás actuando como una niña! —me gritó inesperadamente.

—¿Discúlpame? —Me enfurecí. Él sabía que odiaba que me llamaran niña más que nada, y estaba enojada.

—¡Es jodidamente irresponsable, Bella! Necesitas ver a un doctor, y no ir es peligroso, inmaduro y completamente egoísta de tu parte. —Estaba tan enojado que salió corriendo por la puerta trasera y despareció por el camino que conducía al bosque.

Una parte de mí quería seguirlo, pero yo también estaba enojada y era demasiado obstinada. Pero tener la siguiente hora sola para calmarme fue definitivamente algo bueno, porque se me ocurrió un plan... solo necesitaba disculparme primero.

—Edward, lo siento —dije sinceramente cuando regresó a la casa.

—No, _yo_ lo siento —dijo antes de envolverse a mi alrededor y apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme por la forma en que podía doblar su largo cuerpo para parecer casi más pequeño que yo cuando quería ser abrazado de esa forma—. Nunca debería haberte gritado y dicho toda esa mierda estúpida.

—Sé que estás preocupado. Además, estaba siendo una perra.

—Sí, pero estás hormonal, así que tienes un pase libre —dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

También sonreí.

—Bueno, por suerte para los dos, creo que se me ocurrió una solución para nuestro problema médico.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —dije lentamente, sabiendo muy bien que él tenía una tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada y no pensar las cosas antes de formarse una opinión—. Mi mamá me ha estado molestando para que la visite en Phoenix, así que pensé que podría ver a un doctor allí.

Me miró como si estuviera esperando la línea de remate o algo así. Cuando no añadí nada más, él parpadeó dos veces y luego suspiró.

—Bella, ¿cómo eso resolverá algo? ¿Qué diferencia hace dónde vayas al doctor?

—Porque nadie que conozco me verá allí, y es menos probable que contacten a mis padres. Además, me sacaré a mi mamá de encima por un tiempo, y creo que hay alguien allí que puede ayudarnos con más que encontrar un obstetra.

…

A Edward no le gustó la idea, especialmente la parte donde iba sola. Pero él no podía faltar más al trabajo y no había forma de que realmente le pudiera explicar su presencia conmigo a mi madre, de todos modos.

—Sabes, Emmett y Charlie estarán en casa pronto, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte en el que podría ser uno de nuestros últimos fines de semana juntos? —preguntó Edward mientras me dejaba en el aeropuerto. Obviamente él no estaba más allá de hacerme sentir culpable.

—Solo voy a estar fuera dos noches —le dije antes de inclinarme y darle un beso de despedida. Era difícil irse y, a pesar de lo que dije, dos noches eran un tiempo insoportablemente largo para estar lejos de él. Pero la visita a Phoenix era importante, así que salí de la camioneta a regañadientes y fui a buscar mi terminal.

Técnicamente, mi papá y mi hermano ya deberían estar en casa, pero tres días antes de su fecha de regreso, papá llamó y me dijo que se iban a tomar un poco de tiempo extra para viajar. Se dirigían al norte desde Phoenix y hasta Canadá antes de alquilar un pequeño avión hacia Alaska. Estaba agradecida por el tiempo extra a solas con Edward, especialmente durante mi fase de náuseas matutina cuando lo necesité mucho, pero estaba terriblemente molesta por su viaje. Ellos no lo admitirían, pero yo sabía que ir a Alaska era un sueño de Em, y estaban yendo como parte de su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

Pero Emmett no iba a morir; yo tenía su cura justo dentro de mi vientre. Tal vez Edward tenía razón después de todo, tal vez yo era egoísta. En vez de decirles sobre el bebé y quizás darles un poco de esperanza por la cura, lo estaba manteniendo en secreto solo para pasar más tiempo con Edward. No era justo para nadie, pero aun así no podía obligarme a sincerarme antes de lo necesario.

El vuelo pareció mucho más largo de lo que era, y la turbulencia del aterrizaje me hizo tener náuseas. Por suerte, la aeromoza me dio una bolsa de papel marrón para respirar, aunque no estaba segura de cómo o por qué ayudaba. Pero nada me hizo sentir más enferma que cuando mi mamá me vio en la zona de reclamo de equipaje y chilló de alegría por mi llegada. Su mera presencia me hacía sentir enferma.

—Oh, Bella, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo —dijo mientras dejaba besos por toda mi cara, como si realmente le importara una mierda—. Ahora, déjame verte —ordenó mientras me sostenía a un brazo de distancia. Sus rasgos cambiaron mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, luego dio un paso atrás y se mordió la uña del pulgar—. Guau, realmente estás más rellenita —comentó inesperadamente.

—Um… —De ninguna forma se me "notaba" y la ropa no me quedaba diferente, pero desafortunadamente mi madre era demasiado perceptiva cuando se trataba de lo superficial. Solo me preguntaba qué me delataba.

—No puedo creerlo, finalmente te estás convirtiendo en una mujer —gritó—. Muy pronto comenzarás a tener citas, y luego tendrás tu primer beso y tu primer _desamor_ —dijo la última parte con un poco de melancolía—. Oh, Bella, recuérdame tener _la charla_ contigo antes de que te vayas.

—Mamá, tuvimos la charla hace años —dije rápidamente. Si ella supiera cuánto más allá de mi primer beso ya estaba, probablemente tendría un infarto. Diablos, si supiera que iba a ser abuela en menos de un año, probablemente comenzaría a planear su propio funeral.

—Cariño, tuvimos esa conversación antes de que estuvieras interesada en los chicos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora estoy interesada? —le pregunté, un poco molesta por toda la conversación.

—Incluso si todavía no estás interesada, los chicos definitivamente se van a interesar en ti, así que es mejor estar lista.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—¿No te has visto últimamente? Mira esas caderas redondeadas e incluso tus pechos están cada vez más grandes.

Arrugué la cara por la confusión. _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_ No estaba más grande que antes, Edward seguramente habría comentado si mis pechos hubieran crecido, pero subí más el cierre de mi sudadera, por si acaso.

—Oh, no es nada para fruncir el ceño —dijo Renée mientras acunaba mi barbilla en su mano y movía mi cara—. Convertirse en una joven mujer es algo maravilloso. Antes de que te des cuenta, serás vieja como yo y recordarás este tiempo con cariño. —La miré con incredulidad, así que ella se rio—. Guau, ¿acabo de sonar como una tarjeta de Hallmark, o qué?

Me reí a mi pesar.

—Sí, un poco.

Puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Bueno, vamos a casa antes de que me ponga aún más cursi.

—Um, hablando de eso... ¿dónde vives ahora? —pregunté con cautela, esperando no tener que dormir en el sofá de alguien.

—Tengo un departamento. Tiene dos habitaciones, así que tendrás tu propio cuarto mientras estés aquí.

 _Gracias a Dios._

Y me sorprendió gratamente lo lindo que era su pequeño departamento, aunque me preguntaba cómo pagaba el lugar. Sabía que mi papá le pagaba una pensión conyugal, pero dudaba que fuera suficiente para pagar por un lugar así.

—Y aquí está tu habitación —dijo mientras me mostraba la habitación de invitados.

Estaba más que sorprendida.

—Guau, es tan… púrpura —dije lentamente mientras contemplaba todas las extrañas decoraciones.

—Sí, bueno, quería mostrarte las posibilidades.

—¿Qué posibilidades? —le pregunté vacilante.

—Las posibilidades que tendrías si te mudas aquí conmigo. Bella, solo piénsalo. Realmente nunca has tenido muchos amigos en Forks; este podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ti… bueno, para las dos.

—Mamá, mira, entiendo que ya extrañas a Emmett, pero…

—Oh, cariño, esto no tiene nada que ver con Emmett. Los niños pertenecen con sus padres, y él ya no es un niño.

—Yo estoy con mi padre en Forks —argumenté—. Papá está ahí.

—Charlie no ha estado allí para ti en mucho tiempo. Y una niña necesita a su madre.

—Él va a regresar —dije defensivamente—. Y esta _niña_ —espeté mientras me señalaba—, ¡no ha tenido una madre en años! Tú no has estado por mucho más tiempo del que has estado viviendo aquí, y no puedes usar la enfermedad de Emmett como excusa porque sucedió antes de eso. ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña, y no necesito vivir aquí contigo!

Una vez más, culpaba por mi falta de autocontrol y arrebato emocional a mis hormonas, pero estaba extrañamente bien con eso. La mujer tenía mucho descaro para tratar de que me mudara con ella después de la forma en que abandonó a nuestra familia. Estaba segura de que estaría igual de enojada aunque no estuviera hormonal.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó detrás de mí cuando me precipité hacia la puerta principal.

—Voy a dar un paseo, ¡necesito un poco de aire fresco!

—Bella, no conoces los alrededores.

—No soy un niño —dije otra vez—. Estaré bien.

En realidad, la pequeña pelea fue algo bueno. Necesitaba una excusa para alejarme de ella por un rato, y mi legítima molestia era perfecta.

Saqué mi celular y googleé un mapa del área, junto con los números de las compañías de taxis. Un taxi se detuvo menos de diez minutos después y le pedí que me llevara directamente al centro de tratamiento del cáncer en el que Emmett se había quedado. Ensayé la conversación en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero cuando llegué me sentía completamente sin preparación y sin tener idea de cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Estoy aquí para ver al doctor Cullen —le dije con voz temblorosa a la recepcionista. Estaba tan nerviosa que me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a hablar con él.

¿Y si no iba como esperaba, y si él me daba la espalda y contactaba a mis padres? Era una gran apuesta, pero una que honestamente sentía que tenía que tomar. Edward confiaba en mis instintos, necesitaba mejorar en no dudar de mí misma.

—Señorita Swan, esta es una agradable sorpresa —me saludó el doctor Cullen con una sonrisa—. Acabo de hablar con tu papá por teléfono; han llegado a Canadá.

Asentí con aprensión.

—Sí, hablé con él esta mañana.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, pero necesito hablar con usted en privado, si es posible.

—Por supuesto —dijo amablemente. Realmente me gustaba el doctor Cullen, y por alguna razón, confiaba en él. Solo esperaba que mis instintos no escogieran ese momento para empezar a fallarme.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó cuando llegamos a su consultorio. Cerró la puerta y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras yo tomaba asiento frente a él.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Recuerda esa conversación que tuvimos durante mi visita en Acción de Gracias?

Levantó una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Sobre un donante para Emmett?

—Más específicamente fue sobre las posibilidades de tener un bebé que pudiera ser un donante para Emmett —dije lentamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo con duda, preguntándose cuál era mi punto.

—Bueno... —Tomé otra respiración profunda—. Estoy embarazada ahora, así que quería asegurarme de que usted pudiera ayudarme con todas las cosas médicas del donante de inmediato —le dije apresurada.

—Espera, no tan rápido —dijo rápidamente antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás embarazada?

—Me hice una prueba, y fue positiva.

Asintió.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Está bien, tal vez eso debería ser lo primero que hagas, de esa manera pueden decidir juntos el curso de acción apropiado.

—No puedo decirles todavía. Necesito tiempo... por razones personales.

—¿Al menos has visto a un doctor?

—Lo estoy viendo a usted en este momento —le dije.

—Bella, lo siento, pero realmente no entiendo por qué viniste a verme por esto. Soy oncólogo; necesitas hablar con un obstetra... y probablemente con un consejero de planificación familiar.

—No puedo ir a un obstetra en este momento, especialmente no en Forks. Es... complicado.

—¿Pero puedes venir a mí? —preguntó confundido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que podría ayudarme, y confío en usted. Quiero asegurarme de que el tejido del bebé sea analizado lo más pronto posible; a Emmett se le está acabando el tiempo.

—Como traté de decirte la última vez que hablamos, las posibilidades de que tu bebé sea compatible con Emmett son...

—Perdóneme —lo interrumpí—. Pero no me importan las posibilidades. Sé en mi corazón que esto va a funcionar.

—Estás hablando de esto como una cura médica, no como un embarazo adolescente no planeado —dijo con cautela.

Presioné mis labios y lo miré fijamente.

—Bella... —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con pesar—. Cuando hablamos antes, era una conversación hipotética... Tal vez si fueras mayor.

—Lo sé —acordé—. ¿Pero qué diferencia hace mi edad cuando la vida de alguien está en peligro? Si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que ama...

—Las posibilidades de ser compatible son tan bajas que...

—Incluso si fuera la más mínima posibilidad... ¿no la aprovecharía? —le pregunté intensamente.

Me miró de manera reflexiva por un momento.

—Tu papá se ha convertido en mi amigo personal, al igual que tu hermano. No puedo sentarme aquí y decirte que esto era lo correcto.

—Ya está hecho. Estoy embarazada, y a menos que haya algún tipo de problema, este bebé va a nacer. Todo lo que necesito es su ayuda para ver que tengas todas las oportunidades para salvar a Emmett.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que necesitas. Necesitas decirle a tu familia y conseguir atención prenatal. ¿Has considerado tu futuro en absoluto? ¿Qué planeas hacer con el niño una vez que nazca?

—Como dije, es complicado. Y todavía no estoy exactamente segura de lo que va a pasar después de que nazca. Supongo... supongo que solo necesitaba la opinión de alguien un poco más... fuera del problema —admití.

—¿Entonces hay otras personas que saben sobre esto? —preguntó.

—Solo mi mejor amiga... y el padre del bebé, por supuesto.

Asintió.

—¿Y cuál es la opinión del padre sobre todo? ¿Él sabía que estabas planeando quedarte embarazada a propósito?

—Bueno, él... —Cambié mi peso en mi asiento mientras trataba de averiguar cuánto debería decir—. Él sabía... pero no estaba exactamente feliz por eso.

—¿Pero él accedió a embarazarte a pesar de todo?

—Es complicado —le dije, una vez más—. Puede que... lo haya hecho sentirse culpable y presionado para que lo haga. Pero ahora está a bordo... más o menos.

El doctor Cullen comenzó distraídamente a ordenar su escritorio mientras pensaba en qué decirme.

—Entonces... ¿estamos hablando del señor Masen?

 _Uh…_ _Pude sentir el calor inundando mi cara y hubo un fuerte sonido detrás de mis oídos._ _¿Cómo demonios lo adivinó?_

—Lo tomaré como un sí —dijo en respuesta a mi aturdido sonrojo—. ¿Y asumiré que la "complicación" es su edad?

—¿Cómo lo supo? —le pregunté, no más fuerte que un susurro.

—No fue difícil descifrarlo. Vi la forma en que te rondaba protectoramente la última vez que todos estuvieron aquí. También sé lo cercano que es con tu hermano; Emmett me dijo que él no tenía familia y como que adoptó la de ustedes. Asumí que él haría cualquier cosa por ustedes dos.

 _Bueno... mierda_. Si el doctor Cullen pudo averiguarlo tan fácilmente, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que engañáramos a Emmett y Charlie? Estaba aterrorizada por el pensamiento.

—Él podría ir a la cárcel por esto, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, la edad de consentimiento es distinta en los diferentes estados, pero definitivamente es un riesgo. Te aconsejo que hables con tu padre sobre todo y esperes que él entienda. Pero, entiendo tus preocupaciones por hacerlo público, y por esa razón, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con esperanza.

—Por supuesto. —Comenzó a escribir algo en un pequeño pósit—. Esta es la información de una increíble obstetra en Seattle en la que puedes confiar. Ella ha tratado con asuntos delicados en el pasado.

—¿Y ella no le dirá a mis padres? —pregunté preocupada. Seattle debería estar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie de casa me viera, pero también estaba preocupada por la confidencialidad.

—No, estarás protegida porque ella es tu doctora. No serías su primera paciente adolescente que tiene miedo de hablar con sus padres, pero ella seguirá alentándote a confiar en ellos.

—¿Y usted podrá trabajar con ella cuando se acerque el momento de... obtener el tejido del bebé para Emmett?

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, debería, ella es mi prometida.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Es una maravillosa coincidencia que me mude a Washington en los próximos meses. Estoy feliz de continuar con el cuidado de Emmett en Seattle.

—Eso es increíble —dije con entusiasmo. Sabía lo mucho que a Emmett y Charlie les gustaba el doctor Cullen, y también iba a funcionar para mi beneficio... creía—. ¿Pero puedo contar con que no se lo diga a mi padre?

—Con el tiempo tendrá que saberlo, Bella, pero te daré tiempo para que se lo digas cuando pienses que es mejor.

Asentí.

—Gracias, doctor Cullen. Realmente aprecio su ayuda.

Él sonrió.

—Hablaremos más sobre esto después. Llama a Esme, ella cuidará discretamente de ti y de tu bebé hasta que estés lista para que todo salga a la luz.

—Y usted cuidará de Emmett hasta que el bebé esté listo para salir, ¿verdad?

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

…

Dejé el centro de cáncer sintiéndome esperanzada y casi rejuvenecida de alguna manera, pero luego recordé que tenía que pasar otros dos días con mi madre. _¡UGH!_

De mala gana regresé a su departamento, y me disculpé por mi abrupta partida. No estaba feliz por su tardío intento de maternidad, pero traté de no dejar que eso me afectara demasiado. Tenía cosas más importante de las que preocuparme que nuestra relación, o más bien, la falta de esta.

Conté las horas hasta que finalmente pude volver a casa, y cuando regresé a Washington me sentí instantáneamente mejor cuando vi a Edward esperándome ansiosamente justo afuera de la puerta de seguridad.

Corrí hacia sus brazos abiertos y lo abracé.

—Dios, te extrañé —dijo mientras me respiraba.

—Yo te extrañé más —le dije con fervor—. No sé cómo voy a manejarlo cuando ya no podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo —murmuré en su pecho.

Me abrazó con más fuerza y me besó el cabello.

—Lo resolveremos.

Agarró mi maleta y me llevó a la camioneta, pero antes de que él pudiera conducir a la autopista hacia casa, le dije que teníamos que hacer una parada en la ciudad.

Lo cronometré perfectamente: agendé mi primera cita con la doctora Esme McCarty dos horas después de que mi avión estaba programado para aterrizar. Con un retraso en el aeropuerto y el tiempo para atravesar la ciudad hacia su consultorio, llegaríamos justo a tiempo. Puede que fuera con poco tiempo, pero supuse que ya había esperado demasiado para ver a un doctor, y Seattle no estaba exactamente cerca de casa, así que podría ir mientras estábamos allí. Normalmente no atendía los fines de semana, pero ella había hablado con el doctor Cullen y me estaba haciendo un favor. Solo estaba agradecida de que Edward estuviera allí para mí; ir a una cita prenatal por primera vez definitivamente era estresante, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin él.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, cary, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, desiblack, solecitopucheta, Pili, Jade HSos, marme, jupy, tulgarita, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, Tecupi (Bella tiene 16 y Edward 19, en este capítulo se explica un poco más el miedo por la edad de él, pero la autora dijo que se tomó algunas libertades para el beneficio de la historia), Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Kriss21, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Nati98, MonZe Pedroza, MariePrewettMellark, somas, freedom2604, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 😘


	20. Capítulo 19: Fascinado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Fascinado**

Sentarme en la sala de espera de una obstetra, con una recepcionista de aspecto molesto fulminándome con la mirada porque fue obligada a venir en domingo, era completamente aterrador. Lo único que evitaba que lo perdiera por completo era el hecho de que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente en la suya. No había forma en el infierno de que él pudiera acompañarme si estuviéramos en Forks, así que de nuevo, estaba agradecida.

—¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en esta chica? —me susurró Edward con ansiedad.

—Confiamos en el doctor Cullen, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero decir, él ha mantenido vivo a Emmett hasta ahora, así que... —Dejó su oración incompleta, pero luego siguió en otra dirección—. Pero es un poco raro que él se vaya a mudar aquí, ¿no? Es decir, ¿qué clase de mierda extraña es que tan pronto como Emmett traslada su cuidado a Washington este doctor lo sigue?

—Es solo una coincidencia —le dije con desdén—. Los doctores se trasladan todo el tiempo. Tal vez siempre fue el plan del doctor Cullen trasladarse a Washington y es por eso que Emmett fue enviado con él en primer lugar. Es uno de los mejores oncólogos del país, estoy segura de que tenía elección en cuanto a dónde transferirse.

—Aun así es... aleatorio —añadió con escepticismo.

Solo puse los ojos en blancos.

Realmente no estaba del humor adecuado para seguir con la mierda de la teoría de conspiración con él en ese momento. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír con cariño ante el viejo recuerdo de Edward y Emmett hablando de cómo el gobierno estaba tratando de controlar las mentes de las personas al colocar profesores falsos en las secundarias de toda la nación. Habían tratado de convencer a mi padre de que estaba mal hacerlos ir a la escuela cuando sus cerebros probablemente estaban siendo lavados y nunca serían capaces de pensar por sí mismos de nuevo. Pero la parte más graciosa de todo fue el hecho de que en realidad parecían creer la mierda que decían, y esa no fue la primera ni la última teoría de conspiración de la que trataron de convencer a las personas. Quizás de alguna extraña manera indirecta, sus creencias en lo increíble era la razón por la que tenía tanta fe en que mi bebé salvaría a Em. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus teorías, yo estaba segura de que la mía realmente daría resultado.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —me preguntó Edward con ansiedad, trayéndome al presente y de inmediato devolviéndome a mi humor de _cagada de miedo._

—Por nada —susurré con ansiedad—. Solo... quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió justo cuando la puerta de los consultorios traseros se abrió.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó una mujer joven en una bata blanca con su mano extendida—. Perdón por la espera, soy la doctora McCarty, ¿cómo está?

Me puse de pie, llevando a Edward conmigo, y estreché su mano.

—Estoy nerviosa como el infierno, pero es un placer conocerla —le dije sinceramente.

Ella se rio una vez.

—Honestidad, eso me gusta. Me gustaría que todos mis pacientes se sintieran lo suficientemente libres para decirme exactamente cómo se sienten.

—El doctor Cullen dijo que podíamos confiar en usted —le dije, aunque no estaba exactamente segura de por qué lo mencioné.

Ella sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su prometido... bueno, sonrió brillantemente.

—Sí, por supuesto. Todo estará bien, señorita Swan.

—Por favor, llámeme Bella —insistí—. Este es mi... Edward —los presenté, todavía insegura de si debería llamarlo mi novio o no.

—Encantada de conocerte, Edward —dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano—. He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué no volvemos y empezamos?

Me dio una bata para que me cambiara, y nos dejó solos por unos minutos mientras me desvestía. Edward se sentó en la silla de invitados, y luego miró alrededor de la habitación como un niñito aterrorizado a punto de recibir una inyección.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

Se estremeció.

—No he estado en un consultorio médicos en años… y este es muy extraño.

—Se ve como el del otro ginecólogo al que fui en Forks —dije distraídamente.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a uno? —preguntó sorprendido—. Pensaba que solo las mujeres embarazadas y las chicas mayores ven al doctor de la vagina.

—Bueno, fui a un ginecólogo. No estoy seguro de si dedicaba a la obstetricia o no.

—¿Él?

—Sí, _él_ , el doctor de mi mamá; ella me hizo ir hace un par de años. Vio esa película _"A los trece"_ y pensó que era importante que fuera antes de que me volviera loca. —Me reí una vez—. Sabes, una parte de mí no puede esperar hasta que ella se entere de esto.

—Es lindo escuchar que tu visita con ella salió tan bien —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Solo estoy contenta de estar de regreso, y aún más contenta de que ella viva fuera del estado —le dije con sinceridad.

—Está bien, ¿tienes alguna pregunta antes de que comencemos? —preguntó la doctora McCarty cuando entró en el consultorio.

—Um... —Tenía cientos de preguntas, pero en realidad estaba demasiado ansiosa para elaborar algo en específico en este momento. Sonreí nerviosamente y negué con la cabeza.

Entonces ella comenzó con sus propias preguntas. Quería conocer mi historial médico, la fecha de mi último periodo, mi posible consumo de drogas, el consumo de alcohol y si fumaba o no. Incluso quería saber cuántos refrescos bebía por día. Luego ella tuvo algunas preguntas para Edward. Básicamente le preguntó sobre su historial de encuentros sexuales y quería asegurarse de que siempre había usado preservativos antes de estar conmigo. Eran preguntas que nunca pensé en hacerle, pero me sentí increíblemente aliviada cuando él nos aseguró que yo era la única persona con la que había tenido sexo sin protección. En definitiva, la parte de preguntas de nuestra cita fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien, Bella, vamos a tomarte la presión sanguínea y algunas medidas, y luego haremos un examen pélvico y una ecografía vaginal.

Asentí a pesar de que realmente no estaba escuchando. Estaba en una de esas brumas surrealistas, y nada de esto se sentía real. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el consultorio de una obstetra con Edward Masen?_ Mi estómago se revolvió y mi pecho se contrajo. Si hubiera sabido que esta era la dirección que tomaría mi vida, probablemente me hubiera arrastrado a un agujero y escondido del mundo años atrás, aunque, supongo que así es como era mi vida antes de enamorarme perdidamente del mejor amigo de mi hermano. Y aunque esto potencialmente podría causar la implosión de mi familia, estar con él definitivamente valía la pena. Fue un giro inesperado, y lo más increíble que se pudiera imaginar.

El examen fue una de las cosas más inquietantes que había soportado. Era fácilmente comparable a la primera vez que tuve sexo con Edward; ambas situaciones fueron estresantes y físicamente incómodas. Pero cuando ella metió la cosa del ultrasonido dentro de mí, toda la incomodidad física desapareció porque no podía pensar más allá de lo que estaba viendo en el pequeño monitor.

—¿Es ese? —le pregunté.

—Síp, ese es el latido del corazón de tu bebé.

El objeto de forma extraña en la pantalla no parecía realmente humano, pero el pequeño parpadeo en el centro golpeó mi corazón como una descarga eléctrica. Luego la mancha de aspecto extraño se volvió más clara cuando comenzó a mover sus diminutas extremidades y a bailar alrededor del espacio negro que la rodeaba. Era fascinante.

Miré a Edward y sentí mis ojos arder cuando vi lo embobado que estaba por nuestra pequeña mancha bailarina.

—De acuerdo, tienes justo ocho semanas, y todo se ve muy bien —dijo la doctora McCarty, atrayendo mi atención hacia ella. Tomó algunas medidas y escribió cosas en mi expediente, y luego me miró con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría volver a verte dentro de un mes, pero si es un viaje demasiado largo para ti, puedo recomendarte a alguien más local. ¿En Port Angeles o en un pueblo más cercano, tal vez?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría volver aquí, si no le importa.

—Claro. Le diré a Gia que agende la cita para el próximo mes.

—Gracias —le dije sinceramente.

Me dio unos folletos sobre el embarazo adolescente y la planificación familiar, además de una botella de vitaminas prenatales gratis, insistiendo en que eran mejores que las que ya estaba tomando. Edward y yo le agradecimos, y luego seguimos nuestro camino.

De repente, todo era muy real. Era tan parte de mí como cualquier otra cosa en mi cuerpo, y se sentía tan natural, como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a estar allí. Cada respiración que tomé, cada paso que di, cada decisión que tomé, todo me llevó al camino hacia esa personita dentro de mí.

Nunca soñé con grandeza. Nunca esperé convertirme en algo grande, pero quizás estaba equivocada. Quizás traer esa persona a la vida era mi grandeza. Mi contribución al mundo; mi forma de hacerlo mejor. Todo el mundo tenía un propósito, y hasta ese momento, estaba convencida de que mi propósito era ser el entorno de las vidas de otras personas, el personaje de apoyo que en su mayoría se mezclaba con el paisaje, pero ahora conocía mi verdadero lugar.

—Voy a solucionarlo todo —me murmuró Edward inesperadamente. No estábamos _no_ hablando, pero el viaje a casa había sido mayormente silencioso, entonces que él hablara fue un poco sorpresivo—. De alguna forma, voy a arreglarlo.

No tuvo que explicar más, lo entendía, sería imposible no hacerlo; la intensidad en su cara incluso habría hecho innecesarias esas palabras. La adopción ya no estaba en nuestro rango de posibilidades, y no era algo que necesitaba ser discutido. Seríamos una familia. Él encontraría una manera.

Pasamos la siguiente semana empapándonos lo más posible el uno del otro. Edward pasó cada segundo libre que teníamos maravillado encima de mi estómago aún plano, y yo pasé ese tiempo enamorándome aún más de él y de nuestro bebé. Fue mágico, y a pesar de los obstáculos que nos esperaban, esos días fueron de los más felices de mi vida.

 _ **...**_

Cuando Charlie y Emmett llegaron a casa el miércoles siguiente, supe que todo tenía que cambiar. El bebé ya no podía estar en primer plano en nuestras vidas, al menos no externamente, y cualquier evidencia de nuestra relación tenía que prácticamente desaparecer. Nos vimos obligados a cambiar a una forma de vida más inactiva; para nosotros, era un medio de supervivencia hasta que pudiéramos encontrar una forma de estar juntos permanentemente.

—¡Ah, hombre, fue increíble! —dijo Emmett con entusiasmo. Los cuatro estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina y Em nos estaba contando todo sobre su viaje. El aire fresco de Alaska debió haberle hecho bien porque, aunque todavía estaba bajo de peso y un poco pálido, se veía mejor de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo—. No puedes imaginar la increíble vista de los osos salvajes pescando con las águilas americanas sobrevolándolos. Fue lo más impresionante que he presenciado en mi vida.

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y la expresión en su cara se hizo eco de mis pensamientos perfectamente. Las águilas y los osos nunca podrían realmente impresionarnos, no después de ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez; nada en el mundo podría compararse a eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —le preguntó Em a Edward—. La última vez que hablamos, todavía estabas trabajando en el viejo auto de la señora Kebi semana por medio.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, todavía estoy trabajando en él.

Em se rio.

—Maldición, si realmente fueras bueno arreglando autos, ¿no habrías terminado con esa cosa a esta altura?

—No es _mi_ culpa que siga rompiéndose. El señor Kebi le pone gasolina de mierda y le gusta joder con el motor. El vejestorio no sabe nada de autos, pero su esposa no quiere desalentar su nuevo hobby tardío, así que ella me lo trae sin que él lo sepa y yo reparo la mierda que él hace.

Em se rio de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay del Mach 1 de Tanya? —preguntó inesperadamente—. ¿Lo ha tenido que llevar de nuevo por algo? Mataría por verlo.

—Um... No, no la he visto desde que lo arreglé —dijo Edward, de repente poniéndose incómodo y asustándome un poco. No podía soportar a esa chica perfecta, y siempre que su nombre era mencionado tenía una pequeña punzada de duda atravesándome. Podría estar con Edward por cien años y todavía nunca entender cómo él podría preferirme sobre ella.

—Ah, mierda, no puedo creer que ella se hiciera las tetas y aun así no te la cogieras, incluso cuando ella estaba sobre ti.

—¡Vamos, Em, tu hermana está en la habitación! —lo regañó Charlie antes de levantarse y dejar la mesa.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho; mi cara inmediatamente se había inundado de calor. No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Edward le hubiera hablado a Em sobre el Mustang, pero saber que Edward había chismeado sobre los pechos de la chica y que ella estaba "sobre" él era algo completamente diferente. ¿Por qué alardearía de algo así si no le interesara al menos un poco?

—Lo siento —me dijo Em, pero luego se inclinó hacia Edward y le susurró—: Hombre, ¿te imaginas cogerla sobre el capó de ese auto?

Edward se ahogó con su propia saliva, y luego comenzó a toser como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la garganta.

—Vaya, ¿estás bien, hermano? —le preguntó Em preocupado.

Edward asintió, pero luego siguió el ejemplo de mi padre y se levantó de la mesa.

—Debería irme —anunció él.

—¿A dónde? —le pregunté un poco demasiado ansiosa. Los pensamientos negativos de Tanya cayeron a la papelera porque nada era peor que Edward se fuera a algún lado. Por suerte, Em y Charlie no notaron mi pánico.

—Bueno... a casa —dijo él, tomándome por sorpresa—. Te dije que iba a conseguir un departamento ahora que tu papá y tu hermano están de vuelta.

—Bueno, dijiste que ibas a mudarte, pero no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto —le dije.

—Mañana me voy a Seattle por la semana —le dijo Em—. Podrías quedarte aquí hasta entonces, por lo menos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, ahora estoy pagando por el lugar, así que también podría usarlo.

—Genial. ¿Entonces dónde es? —preguntó Em con curiosidad.

—En el centro del pueblo.

—Guau, subiendo de nivel, ¿eh? —dijo Em impresionado—. ¿Esos lugares no son un poco lujosos para ti?

—No lo entiendo —los interrumpí—. ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? Nunca me dijiste que en realidad ya tenías un lugar. —Primero fueron las conversaciones sobre la mega perra de Tanya, ¿y ahora él ya tenía su propio lugar? El día solo empeoraba cada vez más.

—Firmé el contrato de alquiler el viernes a la tarde —me dijo Edward—. Supongo que solo olvidé mencionarlo.

—¿Te olvidaste? —prácticamente grité—. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así?

—¿Por qué estás tan ofendida? —me preguntó Em confundido.

—¡No lo estoy! —dije defensivamente—. Pero hemos estado viviendo juntos por mucho tiempo, así que todo esto está... _pasando muy rápido_. —Mi voz se hizo más pequeña mientras hablaba, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para que me importara lo que Charlie o Em pensarían al respecto.

—Bella, relájate —dijo Em suavemente, como si casi entendiera por qué estaba molesta—. No vas a estar sola; papá va a estar aquí todas las noches, y yo regresaré la próxima semana.

—No se trata de estar sola —murmuré.

—Hablando de estar solo —dijo Em, cambiando abruptamente de dirección y volviendo su atención a Edward—. ¿Tienes un compañero de piso o algo? Los departamentos en el centro son un poco caros.

—Esto es Forks, no Seattle —refutó Edward—. Puedo pagarlo.

—Sí, pero aun así. Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo y ayudar. Siempre hablamos de conseguir un departamento juntos un día.

—Em, esa no es una buena idea —dijo Charlie rápidamente—. Estás enfermo. No puedes conseguir un trabajo.

—Puedo por un tiempo. Quiero decir, él no tendrá un compañero a _largo plazo_ , pero...

Todos estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos, y luego Charlie suspiró.

—Simplemente no es una buena idea. Si pudiera permitirme pagar por la mitad del alquiler por ti, entonces tal vez... pero no puedo, y conseguir un trabajo está fuera de discusión.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? —preguntó Em frustrado—. Nunca voy a saber cómo es vivir lejos de casa.

— _Has_ estado viviendo lejos de casa —lo contradije, realmente esperando que no encontrara la forma de que papá aceptara. Ya era bastante malo que Edward se mudara, si Em se mudaba con él, entonces nunca los vería a ninguno de los dos, y pasar por el departamento de Edward para un poco de tiempo a solas sería completamente imposible.

—No es lo mismo —argumentó—. Estaba viviendo en un hospital, eso no cuenta. Es solo que... quiero tener la oportunidad de ver cómo se siente ser adulto... incluso si es solo por un corto tiempo.

—Bueno… —dijo Edward con un suspiro. Me miró fijamente y parecía casi resuelto, así que rápida pero discretamente negué con la cabeza. _¡No lo hagas, Edward!_ Cuando alejó la mirada de mí, supe que iba a hacer la oferta a pesar de mi sutil protesta—. ¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte conmigo de todos modos? No necesito ayuda con el alquiler.

 _¡Mierda!_

—Aw, hombre, no puedo hacer eso —dijo Em con pesar.

—Por supuesto que puedes —insistió Edward—. He estado viviendo aquí sin pagar alquiler, así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Demonios, tu familia es responsable de mantenerme alimentado durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Aunque estaba decepcionada, eso me hizo amar a Edward aún más. Él era un muy buen amigo y una persona increíble en todos los aspectos. Todavía me negaba a creer que Em podría morir cuando tenía su cura en camino, pero él lo creía, y si vivir con su mejor amigo le levantaría el ánimo, entonces me negaba a ser egoísta al respecto. Aunque necesitaba a Edward durante ese tiempo, supuse que Em lo necesitaba más.

—Simplemente no me siento bien al respecto —dijo Em en voz baja.

—Bueno, olvídate de ti por un minuto y piensa en mí entonces —le dijo Edward—. _Yo_ quiero vivir contigo, ¿qué te parece?

Em sonrió.

—Sí, apuesto a que sí. Tengo que ser un mejor compañero de piso que la señorita Jane Austen por allí.

Edward me miró y me ofreció una sonrisa torcida de disculpa.

—Nah, con mi influencia positiva ella se ha graduado de esa mierda.

—¿A qué... Playboy? —bromeó Emmett.

—Naturalmente. Tiene algunos artículos geniales —respondió Edward casualmente.

—Será mejor que no hayas contaminado la mente de mi hermanita con esa mierda —le advirtió Em.

—Por el amor de Dios. Bella, dile a Emmett que tienes aspiraciones más altas que estar en Playboy —me dijo Edward con falsa seriedad.

—Um… sí… quiero ser una estrella porno —les dije robóticamente.

Emmett me miró en shock por un minuto, y luego comenzó a reírse.

—Mierda, sabía que dejarla aquí contigo era una mala idea —dijo a través de su risa. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a controlarse, se limpió la humedad de los ojos y luego dijo—: Hombre, el hecho de que Bella dijera la palabra _"porno"_ me va a dar pesadillas.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Charlie, regresando a la habitación desde donde había ido—. Así que no hablemos más de porno, por favor... al menos no bajo mi techo.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no deberíamos estar bajo tu techo —dijo Em en voz baja antes de volverse hacia Edward—. ¿Estás seguro de esto, hermano?

—Ahora, espera. Finalmente estamos de regreso en casa juntos —argumentó Charlie.

—Papá, si nunca me hubiera enfermado, me habría mudado justo después de la graduación, de todos modos. Tengo veinte años y me estoy muriendo. No quiero morir sin tener la experiencia de tener veinte... o al menos lo más cerca posible.

Al final, Charlie no pudo inventar un argumento lo suficientemente bueno para que Em se quedara, así que hizo las maletas y planeó mudarse con Edward tan pronto como regresara de Seattle. Estaba feliz por él, pero también iba a hacer las cosas mucho más difíciles para Edward y para mí. Solo esperaba que este nuevo arreglo no provocara que Edward se incriminara accidentalmente; ¿qué pasaba si se le escapaba algo, alguna pista sobre nuestra relación? Con ellos viviendo juntos, él tendría que ser aún más cuidadoso y reservado de lo que ya era alrededor de Em. En realidad no era justo para nadie, simplemente no podía pensar en una mejor solución...

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo tranquilice a quienes pensaban que iban a dar al bebé en adopción, ya comprobamos que no lo van a hacer. ¡Pero Emmett va a arruinar sus planes! ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Techu, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, piligm, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Yoliki, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, Kriss21, Edith Gonzlez, MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Adriu, Lizdayanna, somas, Adriana Molina, cary, Jade HSos, patymdn, jupy, saraipineda44, Nati98, Cinti, Paola Lightwood, Mel. ACS (Sé que me amás, no quieras ocultarlo), Ele, freedom2604, Esal y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Capítulo 20: Jugando con fuego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Jugando con fuego**

—Entonces… esto es lindo —dije con incomodidad mientras miraba alrededor del departamento—. Todavía no entiendo por qué no me lo contaste antes.

—Nena, honestamente, no pensé en ello. Quería contarte el día que firmé el contrato de alquiler, pero recuerda que ese fue el día en que me atacaste en el momento que entré a la casa.

—Nunca te ataqué —dije con una sonrisa involuntaria—. Estoy hormonal… y eso incluye estar caliente. No es fácil estar en la escuela todo el día lejos de ti.

Asintió como si fuera un problema serio, y suponía que en cierto modo lo era. Pero luego sonrió ampliamente como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

—¿De verdad te gusta este lugar?

—Sí… pero es un poco mucho, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿qué te hizo conseguir algo así? —pregunté confundida. El nuevo departamento de Edward era más que lindo, era casi hermoso. Estaba en el segundo piso, así que el techo era abovedado, y la distribución abierta de la cocina moderna y la sala hacían que el lugar pareciera mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Además, tenía dos habitaciones, lo que me pareció extraño. _¿Por qué conseguiría un lugar con dos habitaciones si estaba planeando vivir solo?_

—Bueno, al principio iba a conseguir un estudio barato o algo así… ya sabes, el típico departamento de soltero —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero no se sentía correcto y cuando vi este, supe que iba a ser perfecto.

—¿Perfecto? —cuestioné.

—Sí… _para nosotros_ —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Nosotros? —Mi corazón realmente saltó.

Se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Aquí, ven a ver —dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba por el pasillo trasero—. Esta será nuestra habitación —señaló hacia la habitación principal, que tenía uno de los baños adjuntos más grandes que jamás había visto. Y luego me sacó de la habitación hacia la otra un poco más pequeña al otro lado del pasillo—. Y pensé que esta sería la habitación del bebé.

Inhalé con brusquedad por el shock. Eso era lo último que esperaba escucharlo decir, y si no estuviera ya tan perdidamente enamorada de él, eso lo hubiera conseguido. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él cerró la distancia entre nosotros y acunó mi cara en sus manos para poder limpiarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Se inclinó, me besó la frente y susurró:

—Te amo mucho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso y dije:

—Yo también te amo.

Después de unos increíbles momentos de soñar con el futuro, la realidad regresó a mi mente.

—Va a ser un poco difícil que vivamos juntos con Emmett aquí —murmuré con seriedad, aunque quería que sonara como una broma.

Se apartó lo suficiente para ver mi cara, y después suspiró antes de alejarse por completo y girarse por un momento.

—Ambos sabemos que él no se quedará aquí cuando sepa la verdad; probablemente nunca me hablará de nuevo —dijo en voz baja, y luego se dirigió al sofá de segunda mano en la sala y se sentó—. No vamos a poder vivir juntos de inmediato; estoy seguro de que tu papá necesitará tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea, pero... encontraré la forma de convencerlo de que debemos estar juntos. Creo que si tengo un lugar decente para que vivamos... que si puedo probarle que puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes... tal vez él lo considerará.

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cara con ternura.

—Lo resolveremos —arrullé—. Incluso si tenemos que esperar hasta que tenga dieciocho años.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas y apoyó la cabeza contra mi estómago.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo —dijo sombríamente—. El bebé nacerá antes de eso, y...

—Edward, no podemos decirles antes —lo interrumpí—. Mi papá es el jefe de policía, te arrestarán. Si realmente piensas que esperar hasta que cumpla dieciocho es demasiado, entonces imagina el tiempo que tendremos que esperar si vas a la cárcel.

Soltó un fuerte resoplido, se levantó del sofá y luego comenzó a pasearse agitadamente por la sala.

—Entonces, no solo tengo que mantener la boca cerrada cuando se la agarren contigo por estar embarazada, ¿sino que también tengo que observarte con mi bebé desde lejos y no poder reclamarlos a ninguno de los dos? ¿Cómo demonios eso está bien?

—No lo está —acordé—. Pero el bebé va a nacer en octubre, así que...

—Así que tendrá casi un año antes de que cumplas dieciocho años. ¡Bella, no voy a esperar tanto tiempo para ser un padre para mi hijo! —dijo frustrado.

—Eso es mejor a que vayas a la cárcel —argumenté suavemente.

—Tal vez tu padre no me arrestará; tal vez podamos hacer que lo entienda.

—Charlie no es la persona más comprensiva, especialmente no en lo que concierne a su hija de dieciséis años —le dije—. Tiene que haber otra manera. Solo tenemos que pensar en ello por un tiempo y resolverlo.

Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor con firmeza, y me besó el cabello antes de apoyar su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Lo haremos. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Lo prometo, Bella, voy a resolverlo todo.

…

Durante la semana que Emmett estuvo en Seattle, pude ir al departamento de Edward todos los días después de la escuela. Él tomaba un descanso del trabajo y pasábamos un par de horas juntos antes de que yo tuviera que hacer una aparición en casa.

Charlie había arreglado su horario de una forma que él estaba en casa todos los días para la cena, así que necesitaba estar en casa a tiempo para cocinar. No es que Charlie lo esperara, pero por alguna razón, tenía un deseo abrumador de cuidar de cualquiera que lo necesitara. _Quién sabe, tal vez era mi lado maternal comenzando a salir_. Edward generalmente pasaba por la casa cuando su trabajo terminaba por las tardes, y yo mantenía la cena esperando en el horno para que él también pudiera tener una comida caliente. Charlie nunca sospechó nada de esta rutina, de hecho, siempre le daba la bienvenida a Edward sin problemas y le encantaba escuchar todo sobre sus últimos arreglos en los autos.

Edward generalmente dejaba la casa alrededor de las ocho, pero siempre encontrábamos un momento cuando Charlie no estaba mirando para darnos un beso de buenas noches. Fue un ajuste difícil para nosotros, pero aprender a dormir sin él de nuevo fue el obstáculo más grande que tuve que superar. Perdí mucho sueño esa primera semana, pero con el tiempo eso le pasó factura a mi cuerpo cambiante y ya no pude luchar más. De hecho, comencé a quedarme dormida en el momento en que mi cabeza golpeaba la almohada.

Sin embargo, cuando Emmett regresó a casa la semana siguiente, las cosas cambiaron otra vez. Ya no podía ir a su departamento por tiempo de calidad con Edward, e incluso había días en que no lo veía en absoluto. Por supuesto, lo entendía. Ellos eran mejores amigos, se extrañaron, y Emmett pensaba que se estaba muriendo. Edward solo estaba tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible, aunque tenía que admitir que si él no me enviara mensajes cada dos horas, no podría haber sido capaz de manejar la separación también...

 _ **¿Por qué demonios Em necesita que me siente aquí y lo vea probarse ropa? Es como una jodida chica**_ —Edward me escribió un mensaje de texto una tarde.

Me reí.

 **Tal vez está acomplejado y quiere tu opinión porque está mucho más delgado de lo que solía ser** —le respondí.

 ** _Parecemos una pareja gay._**

 **¡Ja, ja! Hablando de ropa nueva, es posible que necesite alguna pronto. Los pantalones me quedan apretados.**

Edward no respondió, así que pensé que se distrajo con Emmett, pero menos de quince minutos después, ambos aparecieron en la casa.

—Hola, no los esperaba para la cena, chicos —dije, gratamente sorprendida de verlos.

—Bueno, no planeábamos venir —me dijo Em—. Pero el _señor cagón_ de allí necesitaba usar el baño y se negó a ir al de la tienda.

—Odio los baños públicos —dijo Edward defensivamente—. Y nuestro departamento está justo al otro lado del pueblo.

Edward caminó hacia el baño de abajo, pero luego lo escuché cambiar de dirección.

—¡Voy arriba! —anunció. Edward siempre odió el baño en el primer piso, principalmente porque solo era medio baño sin bañera ni ventanas; decía que lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico.

Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá para ver cualquier evento deportivo que estuviera en la televisión, y Charlie todavía no había vuelto a casa del trabajo, así que me tomé un momento para ir a buscar a Edward. Estaba bastante segura de que su necesidad de un baño era solo una treta, y tenía razón... en el momento en que llegué a la cima de las escaleras, él me agarró y estrelló sus labios en los míos.

—¿De verdad tus pantalones te quedan apretados? —preguntó emocionado mientras continuaba besándome. Sus manos encontraron su camino a mi cintura, y rápidamente desprendió el botón.

—Sí —respiré mientras él acariciaba mi abdomen que sobresalía sutilmente.

—Tal vez ambos deberíamos tomarnos el día libre mañana, así puedo comprarte algo de ropa —sugirió antes de mover sus labios a mi cuello.

—¿Pensaba que no podías tomarte más tiempo libre? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Ya no tengo días de vacaciones... ¿pero qué puedo hacer si estoy enfermo? La gripe es muy grave este año y estoy seguro de que mi jefe no querría que se la contagie a los clientes.

Me reí.

—Sí, eso sería algo malo.

—Pero creo que también podrías tenerla, porque ya sabes, has estado vomitando.

—En realidad ya no he vomitado mucho —dije, sin darme cuenta hasta ese momento que mis náuseas matutinas parecían haber disminuido—. Una vez, a primera hora de la mañana, pero por lo general estoy bien el resto del día.

—Son muy buenas noticias —murmuró Edward contra la piel de mi clavícula.

—Emmett se va a preguntar a dónde fuimos —dije distraídamente mientras dejaba que la increíble sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me llevara a un estado de deseo.

—Nah, está viendo Sports Center. Tenemos otros diez minutos, por lo menos —dijo antes de meterme a mi habitación.

—Pensaba que odiabas los rapiditos —dije divertida cuando él comenzó a quitarme la ropa.

—Lo hago, excepto cuando es nuestra única opción —explicó.

A pesar de desearlo, probablemente aún más de lo que él me deseaba, definitivamente era estresante. Estábamos jugando con fuego al tener sexo con Emmett en la casa, y quemarnos era una posibilidad real.

Pero la peor parte fue el hecho de que nunca antes me di cuenta de lo chirriante que era mi cama. Cada vez que él embestía en mí, la cama hacía un ruido que resonaba en la habitación, y temía que pudiera escucharse en la sala debajo de nosotros. Mientras más rápido se movía, más ruidosa se volvía, y más nerviosa me ponía. Por más que traté, no pude acallar mi mente el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo apropiadamente, lo que fue más que decepcionante.

Cuando terminamos, nos vestimos rápidamente, bueno, yo me vestí rápido y prácticamente bajé corriendo las escaleras, Edward se tomó su tiempo. Afortunadamente, Emmett ni siquiera pareció notar que habíamos desaparecido. Levantó la mirada cuando entré en la habitación para preguntar qué había para cenar, pero eso fue todo. Solo esperaba que mi cara no estuviera sonrojada.

Fui a la cocina para comenzar a trabajar en las enchiladas que había planeado de antemano, y cuando Edward bajó unos minutos después, me sentí aliviada de escuchar a Em bromear sobre tirar la cadena en medio del asunto y la necesidad de ambientadores.

…

Parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, y cuanto más crecía mi estómago, más insaciable me volvía. Muchas veces lo encontraba en su trabajo; pasábamos el rato mientras él trabajaba en los autos, y terminábamos cogiendo cuando estaba lento. Pero desafortunadamente para nosotros, Emmett tomó un trabajo de bajo estrés y poca responsabilidad en la oficina del taller, y también perdimos ese lugar.

Así que tuvimos que ser astutos… incluso si eso significaba estar juntos en la casa con mi hermano y mi padre ahí. Sin embargo, mientras más nos escabullíamos, más cómoda me sentía con eso. A veces nos aprovechábamos de sus distracciones y nos besábamos en un lugar oscuro como el pasillo o incluso un baño; otras veces encontrábamos una forma de escondernos el tiempo suficiente para tener sexo. Charlie y Emmett siempre estaban completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba, los que solo aumentaba mi confianza.

Cuando Edward y Emmett vinieron a cenar en una típica noche de semana, como generalmente lo hacían cuando la despensa de su departamento se quedaba sin cosas, Edward prácticamente me cogió en seco en la cocina. Incluso cuando Charlie entró por una bebida, Edward pudo desestimarlo fácilmente diciendo que se había perdido el almuerzo ese día y que estaba probando la comida antes de que estuviera lista. Charlie no tenía una razón para no creerle.

—Ese maldito chico siempre tiene hambre —dijo Charlie con una risa después de que Edward se volviera a unir a Em en la sala. Él no sabía cuánta razón tenía, pero el hambre de Edward no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

Después de comer, nos sentamos todos juntos a ver una película en la televisión, y solo por pura suerte me tuve que sentar justo al lado de Edward. Em se había extendido en el sofá grande, y Charlie tomó el sillón reclinable, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas. Tenía frío, así que agarré la manta y sucedió que también cubrí a Edward, así que usamos el escudo para nuestra ventaja y nos tomamos de las manos debajo. Por supuesto, a mitad de la película, la mano de Edward se movió a la parte superior de mi muslo e incluso al norte de allí, lo que era increíblemente inapropiado considerando la compañía que teníamos. Pero esa era la clase de cosas a la que nuestra relación secreta había sido forzada. No podíamos ser sinceros al respecto, y nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado, así que nos tocábamos cada vez que podíamos, incluso si eso significaba hacerlo justo bajo la nariz de mi padre.

—Bueno, me estoy quedando dormido aquí —dijo Em después de un rato—. ¿Quieres ir a casa? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Sí, claro —dijo Edward un poco renuente.

Nos despedimos, pero antes de que Edward incluso saliera del camino de entrada, él ya estaba enviándome mensajes de texto. Cómo demonios lograba hacerlo sin que Em lo viera, no tenía idea.

 ** _Odio irme._**

 **También odio cuando te vas.**

 ** _Tal vez podría escabullirme después de que Em se vaya a dormir._**

 **Ni siquiera lo pienses. Charlie tiene el sueño ligero.**

 ** _Odio al maldito mundo._**

 **Lo sé.**

Y lo sabía; también odiaba al mundo en este momento. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Un par de semanas después, Em volvió a Seattle por el fin de semana, así que pasé el fin de semana en la cama de Edward con él acariciándome el vientre prácticamente todo el tiempo.

—Muy pronto va a ser difícil esconderlo —me advirtió Edward mientras su mano continuaba frotando pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo desnudo.

—Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Mi estómago sobresalía con un pequeño y bonito bulto redondeado, pero mi nuevo guardarropa más holgado todavía lo ocultaba, así que nadie se había enterado. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Tal vez sería mejor decirle a tu papá antes de que realmente lo vea —sugirió Edward.

—No me va a dejar salir de la casa una vez que se entere —le dije—. Entonces nos veremos aún menos.

—Creo que él apreciaría que le dijeras lo más pronto posible —reiteró—. Si no quieres decirle _todo_ , entonces al menos respétalo lo suficiente para decirle esto. Se va a volver loco al principio, pero luego lo aceptará... tal vez incluso se dará cuenta que el bebé podría ser compatible con Em solo.

—Tienes razón —dije con otro suspiro—. Le diré en algún momento de esta semana... Pero te voy a dejar fuera de esto —insistí—. Él no me va a dejar salir de la casa, pero al menos nos seguiremos viendo cuando vengas.

Sonrió débilmente, y luego me besó en la cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Me reí una vez sin humor.

—Dime eso _después_ de que hable con mi papá.

* * *

¡Hola! 🖐❤

Gracias por leer. El momento de la verdad está cada vez más cerca.😮😨😱 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Jade HSos, solecitopucheta, somas, cavendano13, Pili, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Edith Gonzlez, Liz Vidal, crysty Katy, saraipineda44, Maryluna, MariePrewettMellark, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, cary, jupy, debynoe12, Adriu, PEYCI CULLEN, Tecupi, OnlyRobPatti, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, Adriana Molina, Lily, Esal, Ele, freedom2604, patymdn, Kriss21, Paola Lightwood, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	22. Capítulo 21: EAM

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: EAM**

Mis manos estaban temblando… literalmente. Sentía que tenía una horrible enfermedad que afectaba los movimientos, y por mi vida, no podía calmarme.

— _Todo va a estar bien. No importa lo que pase, recuerda que te amo y creo que eres increíble_ —me había dicho Edward justo antes de dejar su departamento. Se ofreció a venir conmigo a decirle a mi papá sobre mi embarazo, pero yo pensaba que era mejor para mí hacerlo sola, aunque odiaba dejarlo.

Conduje a casa casi en un aturdimiento de nervios, y luego me pasé el camino de entrada y me vi obligada a dar la vuelta a la cuadra una vez… o tal vez solo estaba retrasándolo.

Cuando reuní el coraje para finalmente estacionar, me bajé lentamente y arrastré los pies mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de abrirla, sino que busqué en mi bolso las llaves de la casa, a pesar de que Charlie estaba ahí y probablemente tenía la puerta sin llave. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de sacarlas, la puerta se abrió y miré la cara de un Charlie enojado.

Mi primer pensamiento irracional fue estar agradecida. Él obviamente estaba molesto por algo, lo que significaba que no era el mejor momento para decirle sobre el bebé, pero luego comencé a preocuparme por la forma en que estaba sudando y parecía estar cerca de tener un aneurisma.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

—Entra a la casa, Bella —dijo lentamente con los dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo, claro —dije confundida mientras pasaba por delante de él—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Encontré algo extraño —dijo con un tono extraño antes de poner un frasco blanco de medicina sobre la mesa.

Al instante supe lo que era.

—Puedo explicarlo —dije rápidamente.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó enojado—, porque, por mi vida, que no puedo entenderlo. Cuando al principio lo vi pensé que era de tu madre. Sabía que ella estaba tomando algo como esto cuando estábamos tratando de… —Apretó los labios y cambió de dirección—. Pero no hay razón para que estén en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación? —pregunté, tratando de decidir si estaba enojada de que él estuviera husmeando u horrorizada de que ahora supiera la verdad.

—Tenía un par de tus medias mezcladas con mis cosas, así que fui a guardarlas y encontré eso —explicó—. Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué tienes vitaminas prenatales? —preguntó con una mezcla de ira y decepción desgarradora.

Tenía suficientes pruebas ante él, pero tal vez estaba aferrándose a un pequeño nivel de duda y rezando para que yo tuviera algún tipo de explicación que haría que todo estuviera bien. Pero no la tenía.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y luego tragué con dificultad.

—Porque estoy embarazada —admití.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente en negación, y realmente puse ver su cara envejeciendo.

—No —murmuró.

—Lo siento —susurré.

Se puso las manos en la cabeza y se quedó allí por un momento, perdido en su propio infierno personal. De repente recordé una conversación que una vez escuché entre Charlie y su mejor amigo Harry, donde acordaron que la peor cosa imaginable para cualquier padre sería sobrevivir a su hijo... y la siguiente sería que su hija adolescente quedara embarazada. Me sentía como la mierda... nunca podría arrepentirme, pero aun así.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo, Bella —dijo después de un rato, sonando perdido mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando—. Por qué... cómo... ni siquiera tienes novio... a menos que... ¿lo tienes? —preguntó.

—Eso no importa —dije con desdén, esperando desesperadamente que no insistiera demasiado en el tema. No quería mentir más de lo necesario.

—Por supuesto que importa —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo pasó esto, quién es el padre?

Apreté los labios y miré hacia el suelo.

—Me embaracé en una fiesta —mentí horriblemente—. Realmente no conozco al chico. Estaba bastante borracha.

—¡Mentira! —gritó inesperadamente, haciéndome saltar—. Puede que haya estado un poco ausente últimamente, pero no hay forma de que me convenzas de que te emborrachaste en una fiesta. Te conozco, Bella. Sé que nunca harías eso...

—¿Has estado _un poco_ ausente últimamente? —lo interrumpí con una risa cómica—. _¿Últimamente?_ ¡Han sido dos años! —Sacudí la cabeza y tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas que me escocían los ojos—. Ya no soy esa chica hogareña de catorce años con la nariz enterrada en un libro. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que leí. He cambiado... crecido… tal vez todavía me quede mucho por aprender, pero ya no puedes sentarte ahí y honestamente decir que me conoces.

Lo último que quería hacer era mencionar el hecho de que él se había ido, porque no quería que se culpara o se sintiera culpable, pero no sabía qué más decir. Todo lo que había ensayado en mi cabeza no parecía correcto, y me sentía completamente sin preparación.

Me miró fijamente, viéndose tan impotente como yo me sentía, y luego se hundió en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Suspiré.

—Cuatro meses.

—Cuatro meses —murmuró, levantando la cabeza y mirando alrededor de la habitación sin ver—. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿cuándo ibas a decir algo?

—Sé que esto suena como una excusa, pero realmente planeaba decírtelo hoy... Papá, realmente lo siento —le dije honestamente. No lamentaba el embarazo, solo lamentaba que le estuviera causando tanto dolor.

—Ve a tu habitación —dijo sin emoción—. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto... y necesito llamar a tu madre.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras, y en el momento en que estuve fuera de la vista de Charlie, saqué mi celular para revisar mis mensajes.

 _ **¿Cómo estás? Avísame cuando hayas terminado de hablar con Charlie**_ —Edward me había mandado un mensaje de texto.

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta antes de subirme a la cama para escribirle una respuesta.

 **Todo listo por ahora. Está bien. No tan malo como esperaba. Creo que está en shock.**

 ** _Sí, realmente no puedo culparlo. Desearía haber estado ahí contigo._**

 **Yo también.**

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Charlie irrumpió con la mano estirada delante de mí. Solo lo miré confundida.

—El teléfono, Bella —declaró.

El corazón me saltó a la garganta.

—No —dije, negándome a darle mi celular.

—No hay forma en el infierno de que deje que lo conserves. Tu licencia, tu computadora y tu teléfono son todos míos. ¡Dámelo ahora! —gritó.

Me paré, desenchufé mi laptop y se la entregué.

—Las llaves de mi camioneta están abajo en mi bolso.

—Y el teléfono —insistió.

—Lo perdí —mentí.

—Está en tu mano —dijo furioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Cancela mi servicio si no quieres que pueda llamar a nadie, pero no te voy a dar el teléfono real.

Podía ver la ira hirviendo en su cara, pero me negaba a ceder.

Sin advertencia, Charlie me agarró el brazo y me sacó el teléfono de la mano. Me aferré tan fuerte como podía, pero él era mucho más fuerte y era imposible. Nunca esperé eso. Nunca pensé que él me dominaría físicamente para obtener algo que quería.

—Está bien, tómalo —grité. Pero él todavía no había terminado. Supuse que solo lo tiraría en un cajón en algún lugar y lo mantendría allí por un tiempo, pero me asustó muchísimo cuando lo prendió y comenzó a revisar los contactos—. Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Averiguar quién te metió en este lío —dijo sin alejar los ojos de mi teléfono.

Observé con ansiedad sobre su hombro mientras él abría la conversación más reciente en mis mensajes de texto, y cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de enviar un texto hacía unos minutos, me miró.

—¿Es este? Este E-A-M... ¿Él es el padre?

Distraídamente negué con la cabeza. Todos mis contactos estaban agendados por sus iniciales y ninguno tenía foto; era algo que hacía siempre desde que recibí el teléfono, pero nunca lo pensé realmente y no esperaba que mi papá fuera tan ciego. Definitivamente estaba agradecida, y solo rezaba que no hubiera escrito algo que pudiera incriminar abiertamente a Edward. El espacio de memoria de conversación solo guardaba los últimos doscientos intercambios, así que con suerte...

—Hay un montón de _"te amos"_ aquí —dijo Charlie mientras leía mis mensajes de texto—. ¿Quién es este chico, Bella?

—Solo un chico —dije, negándome a dar más detalles.

—¡Jesús, Bella, tienes toda una conversación sobre un bebé aquí! —exclamó Charlie. Cuando no le respondí, negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Si no me lo dices, lo descubriré solo... ahora mismo.

Comenzó a escribir algo en mi teléfono, y mi estómago se retorció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Le estoy pidiendo al enamorado que venga a hablar.

—Él no te responderá —le dije con confianza.

—Tal vez no, pero lo hará contigo... _"Mi papá no está en casa, ven así podemos hablar"_ —leyó su mensaje en voz alta.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente con lágrimas cayendo violentamente por mi cara.

—¿Qué le vas a hacer?

—Todavía no lo he decidido —dijo antes de girarse y salir furioso de la habitación con mis aparatos electrónicos en sus manos. Me quedé en un estado de completo y absoluto shock. Sabía que decirle iba a ser difícil, pero nunca imaginé que él lo manejaría así. La única esperanza que me quedaba era que Edward estuviera demasiado ocupado y no pudiera venir de inmediato... Por supuesto, eso era una posibilidad remota; Edward siempre dejaría todo si sabía que yo lo necesitaba.

Escuché su camioneta retumbar en el camino de entrada poco tiempo después, y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Necesitaba pensar rápido. Tratar de averiguar algo para decirle a Charlie, que lo hiciera no presentar cargos. ¿Le importaría si le rogaba?

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y tenía la intención de arrojarme enfrente de Edward para evitar que Charlie lo atacara, pero luego me congelé en la cima de las escaleras cuando los escuché hablando.

—Hola, Charlie —dijo Edward con cautela, obviamente sorprendido de verlo allí cuando él pensaba que yo acababa de enviarle un mensaje diciendo que no estaba en casa.

—Oh, hola, Edward —refunfuñó Charlie—. Pensé que eras otra persona.

Jadeé en silencio, sin saber qué pensar. Asumí que Charlie se daría cuenta de la verdad tan pronto como Edward entrara... Quiero decir, toda la evidencia estaba allí. EAM no era exactamente una combinación de iniciales común... pero quizás Charlie estaba en negación o se negaba a ver lo obvio.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Edward confundido.

Charlie resopló con fuerza.

—Bella está embarazada —declaró—. Y le mandé un mensaje de texto a este chico haciéndome pasar por ella para que viniera aquí. —Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, y luego otro fuerte resoplido—. No sé qué hacer con esto, Edward. Nunca pensé que Bella haría... —se calló.

Me escabullí en silencio para tratar de verlos, y afortunadamente Charlie estaba de espaldas a mí, pero Edward podía verme desde su posición. Nos miramos a los ojos y lentamente negué con la cabeza, rogándole que se mantuviera callado. La ignorancia de Charlie era lo mejor para nosotros en este momento, pero con la culpa de Edward por la situación, podía verlo rompiendo su promesa y admitiendo todo en ese mismo momento.

Edward me frunció el ceño por un breve segundo, y luego regresó su atención a Charlie. Sabía que él estaba enojado por mi insistencia en dejarlo fuera de esto por el momento, pero era importante para mí, así que estaba segura de que se quedaría callado.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —le preguntó Charlie a Edward—. Ella es solo una niña... Los embarazos adolescentes les pasan a chicas como Jessica Stanley, no a Bella.

—Supongo que le puede pasar a cualquiera —respondió Edward lentamente, con un fuerte pesar en su voz.

—Ella no me dirá nada... Y dudo que esa pequeña mierda vaya a aparecer. Él probablemente vio mi auto enfrente de la casa y solo pasó.

—Probablemente es un jodido cobarde —dijo Edward con amargura, y luego me lanzó otra mirada pesada.

—En el tiempo en que estuve lejos... específicamente en los últimos meses —continuó Charlie—, ¿Bella ha tenido algún chico alrededor? Sé que Emmett te lo preguntó hace poco, pero... simplemente no lo entiendo.

—No... no realmente —le dijo Edward—. Salió con Rose un par de veces, pero nada loco.

—Rose, ¿eh? Tal vez debería llamarla.

—Dudo que ella te diga algo que Bella no quiera. Sé que son muy cercanas... amigas leales y todo.

—Eso es verdad —refunfuñó Charlie—. Ohh, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para resolver esto —dijo con desesperación. Caminó hacia la sala y Edward lo siguió, dejándome sin una forma de ver a ninguno de los dos, así que me senté allí y escuché lo mejor que pude.

—Mierda, no quiero llamar a Renée por esto —escuché decir a Charlie—. Ella ya piensa que no puedo cuidarla. Esa perra tiene mucho valor, al ver cómo ella se fue de la forma en lo que hizo.

—Renée probablemente dirá una mierda estúpida cuando se entere... solo ignórala —sugirió Edward.

—Sí, pero ella va a comenzar con las amenazas, y cosas por el estilo —argumentó Charlie—. Va a tratar de alejarla de mí.

—No puede hacerlo —le aseguró Edward—. Incluso si ella trata de ir a la corte, Bella tiene dieciséis años; ningún juez la obligará a vivir con Renée si ella no quiere.

—Conozco la ley, hijo —dijo Charlie ligeramente—. Pero el problema es que... es posible que no pueda hacer esto. Fui degradado —declaró inesperadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward confundido—. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

—Falté demasiado al trabajo. Tomé tiempo libre cuando no tenía tiempo libre para tomar. Necesitaban a alguien más responsable en mi posición, y lo entiendo. Es solo que... podría perder la casa, ¿y luego qué? Bella no puede estar sin hogar, especialmente no ahora. Renée tiene un trabajo estable ahora, y estaba hablando de dejar su departamento y alquilar una casa allí... Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Incluso si consigo un pequeño departamento, cómo Bella va a cuidar a un bebé allí, y pagar la guardería mientras ella está en la escuela, y... —De repente su voz sonaba amortiguada, como si tuviera las manos cubriendo su cara... ¿Estaba llorando?

Mi corazón se hundió.

Aparentemente, también el de Edward.

—Todo se va a solucionar, Charlie —le dijo, su voz sonaba pastosa como si también estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Charlie sin esperanza—. Todo se está desmoronando. Renée se fue; Bella está embarazada y probablemente terminará siendo madre soltera por tiempo indefinido, y Emmett... Solo quiero a mi familia de regreso.

—Bella va a estar bien —le dijo Edward con confianza—. Emmett también va a estar bien, y que se joda Renée. Encontrarás a alguien mejor.

—Pero la casa…

—¿Qué tan atrasado estás en los pagos? —preguntó Edward.

Charlie suspiró.

—No lo sé, demasiado. Me acabo de enterar hoy que mi banco iba a iniciar el proceso de ejecución hipotecaria, y luego sucedió esto con Bella. Lo juro por Dios, solo estoy esperando que Em también me dé malas noticias sobre su enfermedad. Es la única forma en que este día podría empeorar.

—Déjame ayudarte con los pagos de la casa —dijo Edward, dejándome completamente atónita—. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado y me gustaría ayudar.

—Oh, Edward, eso es muy dulce, pero no puedo aceptar tu dinero.

—Sí, puedes. Solo he podido ahorrarlo porque viví aquí sin pagar alquiler por mucho tiempo. Legítimamente debería ser tuyo, de todos modos.

—Pero básicamente ya estás manteniendo a Emmett... No, voy a arreglarlo. Es mi responsabilidad —dijo Charlie tercamente.

—Puede ser tu responsabilidad, pero para qué diablos es la familia si no nos ayudamos mutuamente —dijo Edward, de inmediato haciéndome llorar. Siempre supe que Edward pensaba en mi familia como suya, mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos, pero escucharlo decirlo tan claramente fue extremadamente emotivo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward —le dijo Charlie—. Pero primero debo tratar de arreglarlo por mi cuenta.

—Al menos considérame como un último recurso —pidió Edward—. No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga en el camino para salvar el hogar de tu familia… especialmente ahora.

—Como un último recurso —aceptó Charlie—. Gracias, Edward.

—No hay problema.

—Oh, oye, Edward —dijo Charlie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importa mantener el embarazo de Bella para ti por un tiempo? Me gustaría ser el que le diga a Emmett.

Otro minuto de silencio.

—Claro —dijo él finalmente. Una vez más, se le pedía a Edward que se mantuviera callado sobre algo en lo que él directamente participaba. Sabía que lo odiaba, pero ambos sabíamos lo terco que era Charlie; lo acababa de demostrar una vez más, pero si él sabía la verdad, no había forma de que dejara estar a Edward en ningún lugar cerca de la casa, mucho menos ayudar a salvarla.

Yo necesitaba a Edward. Emmett necesitaba a Edward. Ahora toda mi familia necesitaba a Edward. Así que, por el bien de todos, él necesitaba hacer lo que fuera para permanecer con nosotros, incluso si eso significaba no ser completamente honesto...

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. La verdad ya salió a la luz, pero solo parcialmente.😨 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Marie Sellory, Adriana Molina, Cary, cavendano13, debynoe12, somas, Tecupi, jupy, Kriss21, piligm, solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, Yoliki, PEYCI CULLEN, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, MariePrewettMellark, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Techu, Esal, Adriu, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, kaja0507, freedom2604, patymdn, marme, Paola Lightwood, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Jade HSos, lauritacullenswan, Fallen Dark Angel 07, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	23. Capítulo 22: Golpes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Golpes**

Había sido una de las peores semanas hasta ahora. Charlie había estado caminando por la casa como un troll mudo y enojado, dando portazos y escondiéndose bajo las escaleras con la esperanza de pillarme metiendo la pata… pero él apenas me hablaba. Era un silencio horriblemente fuerte que llenaba la casa que nos rodeaba, y a veces me preguntaba por qué demonios no le decía que todo derivaba de un plan para salvar a Em… seguramente él sería un poco más bueno conmigo si lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Quería decirle esa parte, originalmente planeaba decirle esa parte, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía. Si él conocía ese importante detalle, entonces estaba segura que también descubriría el resto. Puede que inconscientemente no estuviera dispuesto a creer lo obvio sobre Edward y yo, pero si le decía que traté de quedarme embarazada, entonces ya no podría negarlo. Al igual que el doctor Cullen, él se daría cuenta de que el único chico que estaría dispuesto a embarazarme a propósito para salvar a Em, era Edward. No podía arriesgarme, especialmente cuando todos lo necesitábamos tanto.

Emmett se había enterado de mi embarazo un par de días después de que lo hiciera Charlie, y estaba aún más molesto. Por supuesto, se culpaba. Si él no se hubiera enfermado, yo nunca hubiera buscado la atención que necesitaba en otro lugar y quedado embarazada, _o alguna mierda así._ Incluso si fuera cierto, enfermarse no era algo que él pudiera evitar, así que por qué sentirse culpable por eso. Pero la peor parte era la forma en que presionaba a Edward por cualquier información que pudiera tener sobre el _bastardo que me embarazó_. Emmett incluso fue tan lejos como para pedirle a Edward que lo acompañara a mi escuela para difundir amenazas que le advirtieran al mocoso que se hiciera cargo o iba a ver… No estaba segura de cómo Edward lo disuadió de eso.

Odiaba la posición a la que forcé a Edward; sabía lo mucho que odiaba mentirle a Em y Charlie, pero después de toda la charla de la ejecución hipotecaria, creo que comenzó a entender de dónde venía. Ya fuera que quisiera admitirlo o no, él era el pegamento que nos mantenía a todos juntos, nuestro único sistema de apoyo, y que ese último fragmento de la verdad saliera a la luz solo nos destruiría por completo.

Pero unas semanas después, mi vida recibió aún más golpes…

Cuando Renée se enteró, no solo estalló y amenazó con demandar custodia tanto de mí como de mi bebé nonato, sino que de alguna forma toda mi escuela también descubrió mi inminente parto.

—Hola —me dijo Rose ese lunes. Ella tenía uno de esos tipos de expresión de: _"tengo algo horrible que decirte así que estoy sonriendo para ser amable"_ , en su cara.

—¿Qué está mal? —le pregunté.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre… o el resto del año escolar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con un suspiro.

—Bueno, Lauren ha estado haciendo su pasantía en la oficina de la escuela, y supongo que escuchó una conversación entre tu papá y el director haciendo arreglos para que te libres de educación física por tu embarazo… Le ha contado a todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con un gemido. Realmente no estaba tan molesta porque sabía que iba a pasar, pero esperaba que sucediera un poco más tarde… como cuando las cosas no estuvieran tan estresadas en casa, aunque no estaba segura de si ese alguna vez sería el caso.

—Bella, sé que puedes manejarlo, pero realmente creo que deberías irte a casa —alentó Rose.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —le pregunté.

—Oh, vamos, sé que recuerdas lo que pasó con Jessica.

—No me importa —dije con honestidad—. Tengo como tres proyectos importantes que se vencen pronto; tomar un año sabático no va a resolver nada.

—No estoy hablando de un año sabático; estoy hablando de estudio independiente. Bella, van a crucificarte. Ya escuché a la gente hablando de eso.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar a ese comentario, noté grupos de personas señalándome y riéndose de mí.

Y podía manejarlo; palos y piedras, y todo. Ni siquiera me afectaban los insultos desagradables escritos con marcador permanente en mi casillero, pero cuando un día me siguió a casa, me asusté.

Charlie me tenía en un horario estricto. Casa, escuela y de regreso a casa, sin excepciones. Él permitía que Rose me llevara todos los días, pero esa era la extensión de mi vida social. Sin embargo, ese día, deseé que mi papá estuviera en casa.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Rose lentamente mientras contemplábamos la vista delante de nosotras. Toda mi casa no solo había sido cubierta de papel higiénico, sino que también de huevos. Ese tipo de cosas no era anormal para la casa de un oficial de policía, pero entonces vimos la nota…

 _ **Observa la diferencia**_ **,** se leía, y justo al lado estaban dos huevos quebrados a la mitad con cuidado. Uno era un huevo crudo normal como los otros salpicados por todo el lugar, pero el segundo era un huevo fecundado con un feto de pollito muerto y ensangrentado.

—Apuesto a que el CCC hizo esto —dijo Rose distraídamente mientras miraba el desastre.

—¿Qué es el CCC? —pregunté confundida.

—El Club de Celibato Cristiano —aclaró… probablemente ella tenía razón. El Club de Celibato Cristiano de la Secundaria de Forks estaba lleno de idiotas hipócritas semi populares que pasaban sus días fingiendo ser buenos cristianos temerosos de Dios, pero sus noches cogiendo entre ellos y usando todas las pastillas del día después del pueblo.

Simplemente no lo entendía; independientemente de si fue el CCC o no, ¿los adolescentes realmente no tenían nada mejor que hacer que acosarme por estar embarazada? Era patético, de verdad.

Rose trató de ayudarme a limpiar el desastre para que mi papá no se volviera loco, pero él llegó a casa temprano para una inspección sorpresa y lo vio. Me sacó de la escuela al día siguiente, lo que solo hizo las cosas mucho más difíciles.

 _ **…**_

Odiaba el aislamiento. En realidad, era terriblemente irónico que me sintiera de esa forma, porque solía apreciar mi tiempo a solas… de hecho, solía despreciar a la gente hasta el punto que deseaba poder mudarme a una cabaña en el desierto de Alaska para vivir completamente sola. Dios, era una estúpida. Qué no daría por salir una tarde con Edward, o incluso con Rose. ¿Cuál era el punto, de todos modos? Ya estaba embarazada, ¿qué más le preocupaba a Charlie?

Supuse que al menos Edward podría tomar descansos del trabajo y venir a visitarme durante el día cuando nadie estuviera alrededor para pillarnos, pero él rara vez venía, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Mencionó que había estado tomando turnos extras en el trabajo, lo que entendía, porque él realmente quería ayudar a Charlie con los pagos de la casa. Pero lo extrañaba como loca. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que tuvimos sexo, lo que ciertamente me preocupaba. Creía que sería difícil para un chico _—especialmente para un chico de su edad—_ pasar de tener sexo constantemente, a prácticamente nada en absoluto. No estaba preocupada por su fidelidad, solo por el hecho de que probablemente estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en el trabajo.

Y luego estaba la depresión; era casi peor de lo que era cuando estaba sola antes. Cuando Em se mudó por primera vez al centro de tratamiento del cáncer en Phoenix, y mis padres se iban constantemente a visitarlo, yo todavía estaba en esa fase introvertida/negativa de mi vida... ya no estaba allí; Edward me había cambiado para mejor, y estaba terriblemente sola sin él, solo deseaba poder decirle eso a Charlie.

Pero como siempre en el pasado cuando más lo necesitaba, él apareció...

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo en la cama? —dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba la manta de mi cabeza.

—¿Edward? —Ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba soñando con él o no.

—Sí, ¿estabas esperando a alguien más? —preguntó con una risa. Levantó las mantas, luego se deslizó debajo de ellas para recostarse a mi lado y me abrazó firmemente contra él—. ¿Cómo está mi chica? Siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y envolví mis piernas alrededor de las suyas.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Lo odio —dije con lágrimas involuntarias cayendo por mi cara.

—También odio esto —arrulló—. Siento mucho no haber estado por un tiempo. Me ha estado matando mantenerme alejado.

—¿Todavía estás muy ocupado en el taller? —murmuré en su piel. Estaba tratando de acercarme a él lo más posible y mis manos se aferraban a su camiseta como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí, ha sido una locura... pero he estado trabajando básicamente solo, y no ni tengo idea de por qué. Creo que el dueño está teniendo problemas. Incluso despidió a Em, pero él todavía viene y me ayuda gratis, porque no le gusta quedarse en casa todo el día solo.

—Sé cómo se siente.

Me atrajo hacia él con más fuerza y me besó la frente.

—Dios, te extraño.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que mis lágrimas fluyeran más rápido.

—Aparte de estar atrapada aquí, ¿has estado bien? —me preguntó.

Asentí y traté de esconder mi cara para que no me viera llorar; él tenía suficiente en su plato y no quería que se preocupara por mí encima de todo.

Sentí a sus manos moverse por mi cuerpo, y pensé que iba a alejarlas, pero felizmente descansaron en mi abdomen hinchado.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?

Sonreí y encontré una forma de obligar a mis lágrimas a detenerse.

—Está bien —le dije—. Acabo de tener una cita con la doctora McCarty. Ella dijo que todo está según lo previsto.

—Me gustaría haber podido ir —dijo sombríamente.

—A mí también —admití—. Pero ella preguntó por ti.

—Apuesto a que ella cree que soy otro inútil que embaraza chicas y luego las abandona —dijo con un borde en su voz que no me esperaba.

—Ella sabe lo que está pasando con nosotros —le recordé.

—Lo sé, pero aun así. —Comenzó a frotar círculos en mi estómago, pero cuando notó algo empujando hacia él, se asustó—. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Acaba de...?

—¿Eh? —No estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero luego me di cuenta que era la primera vez que él sentía al bebé moverse—. Oh, sí. Se está volviendo muy activo.

—Guau, eso es increíble —dijo, completamente asombrado—. ¿Cuándo sabremos si es un niño o una niña?

—Oh... no lo sé... la doctora McCarty dijo que me diría el sexo si quería, pero no estaba segura.

—Desearía haber visto el último ultrasonido —dijo con pesar.

—Bueno, tengo fotos —le dije. Me giré sobre mi espalda así podía sacarlas del cajón de mi mesa de luz—. Aquí —señalé mientras le entregaba las tres fotos en blanco y negro unidas—. Ahí está la cabeza... oh, este es un primer plano de la cara. ¿Ves su nariz?

Edward tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro mientras las miraba, y realmente podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Él iba a ser un padre increíble, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Mira su pie —dijo con entusiasmo al ver la última fotografía, que era una clara toma de la planta de uno de los pies del bebé, incluyendo los cinco dedos—. Oye, tiene tu dedo largo —comentó con una risa.

Lo miré más de cerca, y luego sonreí ante la vista agridulce.

—No me di cuenta antes. —Mi segundo dedo de cada pie era más largo que el dedo gordo, y siempre lo odié porque hacía poco atractivo usar sandalias, no era que quisiera usarlas de todos modos. Pero amaba cada parte de nuestro bebé, así que saber que él o ella los heredó, significaba que nunca podría volver a sentir lo mismo por esos feos dedos de los pies.

—Entonces... como ahora tu papá sabe que estás embarazada, tal vez deberías pensar en trasladar tu atención a un doctor más local... Ya sabes, así no tienes que ir tan lejos —sugirió Edward unos minutos después.

—Rose me ha estado llevando, y me gusta un poco alejarme —le dije—. Además, confío en Esme, no creo que me sienta cómoda con alguien nuevo. Ella sabe la importancia de hacerle la prueba al bebé de inmediato, y todas esas cosas. En realidad dijo que podíamos hacer una amniocentesis para analizar el tejido del bebé ahora, pero hay riesgos.

Él asintió distraídamente.

—¿Qué es una amniocentesis?

—Es una prueba donde meten un aguja en mi…

—Espera, me perdiste en la aguja —bromeó—. No tiene sentido correr riesgos adicionales cuando no hay nada que se pueda hacer en este momento, de todos modos —me dijo.

—Puede darnos tranquilidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilidad si es compatible... pero ¿y si no lo es? Necesitas superar esto antes de que potencialmente pierdas la esperanza.

—Va a ser compatible —le dije con confianza.

—Bueno, si estás tan segura, entonces no necesitas la prueba para darte tranquilidad... y además, luego estarás preocupada por poner al bebé en riesgo.

—Eso es verdad —acordé mientras frotaba mi estómago cariñosamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué no estás en el trabajo? —le pregunté, sin darme cuenta hasta ese momento que era el mediodía—. No es que me queje, o algo así —dije mientras me acurrucaba en él.

Volvió a envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó la cabeza una vez más.

—En realidad mi jefe está trabajando hoy. Él dijo que necesitaba un día libre, así que aquí estoy. Técnicamente, se supone que te estoy recogiendo para almorzar. Em nos va a encontrar en la cafetería como en... quince minutos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mientras miraba el reloj—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, creo que él se siente un poco mal de que estés encerrada todo el tiempo, así que quería sacarte... Por supuesto, no tiene dinero, así que ahí es donde entro yo —dijo con una risa.

—Bueno, él no conduce en este momento, así que, ¿cómo va a llegar allí?

—Ha estado saliendo mucho con Garrett últimamente, cuando no está conmigo en el taller. Creo que en este momento están buscando chicas.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo toda la mañana? —pregunté, un poco molesta de que no viniera antes.

—Tuve que llevarlo a Port Angeles a su doctor… lo que realmente me hace enojar por haberme perdido el tuyo —dijo con amargura—. De todos modos, cuando regresamos a casa Garrett apareció para sacarlo, y yo vine aquí… bueno, tuve que detenerme en el banco primero.

—Si Em está con Garrett, ¿entonces cómo nos va a encontrar en la cafetería? —pregunté confundida.

—No lo sé, él solo me pidió que viniera a buscarte. No creo que esté planeando en pasar mucho tiempo con Garrett, no se siente muy bien hoy.

—Aparentemente, se siente lo suficientemente bien como para ir a buscar chicas… si eso es lo que están haciendo —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Emmett podría estar en su lecho de muerte y todavía encontraría una forma de hacerlo. Lo juro, él terminará siendo uno de esos viejos verdes que les pellizcan el trasero a todas las enfermeras en el asilo.

Resoplé.

—Probablemente. ¿Todavía está tratando de que salgas en citas dobles con él?

—Nah, he estado trabajando demasiado. Él sabe que estoy demasiado cansado en las tardes para salir. ¿Por qué crees que reclutó a Garrett?

—Aww, ¿estás preocupado de que Garrett esté asumiendo algunas de tus obligaciones de mejor amigo? —bromeé.

—No, estoy feliz por eso. Ya no estoy interesado en esa mierda... ni siquiera estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo estuve —admitió—. Siempre hice lo que Em quería. Él me dijo que fuera detrás de la sexy estudiante de intercambio extranjera, y eso fue lo que hice.

—Sí, porque estoy segura de que odiaste eso —dije sarcásticamente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si fuera honesto conmigo mismo, habría preferido ir tras una cierta chica de secundaria.

—Oh, claro —dije con incredulidad—. Estoy segura de que mi cuerpo no desarrollado y mis frenos altamente atractivos eran realmente excitantes.

—Incluso tu fase torpe era excitante —bromeó... al menos creía que estaba bromeando—. Ya te dije lo que me hacían esas coletas.

Me reí.

—Claro.

Rodó sobre mí, con cuidado de no dejar que su peso se apoyara en mi estómago.

—Solía rogarle a Em que me dejara quedarme, solo para poder escabullirme en tu habitación por la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo —continuó.

—Uh-huh, ¿y qué hacías entonces?

—Masturbarme —dijo casualmente.

No pude evitarlo, estallé en carcajadas.

—Eres asqueroso.

—¿Alguna vez recuerdas haber despertado con algo pegajoso en tu almohada?

—¡Cállate! —dije entre risas.

—¿Qué tal en tu cara?

—¡Ugh!

—No te preocupes, solo cayó en tu cara un par de veces... generalmente por aquí —dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla con el dedo, así que giré la cabeza para tratar de morderlo—. ¡Oye! —se quejó.

Él estaba a punto de continuar con la asquerosa y dudosa historia inventada, pero lo callé estirando mis manos detrás de su cabeza, y atrayéndolo para un beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron inmediatamente y nuestro beso se profundizo a una sesión de besuqueo apasionada y atrasada. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis deseos fueran mucho más allá de eso.

Levanté las caderas y sentí con facilidad su deseo, así que mi mano se movió directo a sus pantalones para desprenderlos.

—Bella, vamos a llegar tarde —dijo con un gemido cuando mi mano encontró su camino a su erección.

—Pensaremos en una excusa —dije sin inmutarme y desesperada por la liberación que solo él podía darme. Él ya había comenzado a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mis caricias, así que sabía que no iba a poner mucha resistencia.

—Mierda —gruñó antes de alejarse lo suficiente de mí para sacar mi mano de sus pantalones.

Me habría quejado de la acción, pero él rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, así que no pude evitar sonreír con ansiosa anticipación. No teníamos tiempo para desnudarnos de forma sexy, así que rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa, y luego él se estrelló de nuevo en mí. Sus labios se unieron a los míos, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él embestía en mí.

—Gah —dije, sobre todo para mí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí.

Sus labios se movieron a mi cuello, y le rasguñé la espalda mientras él continuaba embistiendo en mí. Su cuerpo era el cielo, y solo deseaba que pudiera estar permanentemente unido al mío. Si hubiera una forma de hacer que ese tiempo con él durara para siempre, lo haría en un parpadeo, pero desafortunadamente para ambos, se terminó demasiado pronto. Nos vinimos rápidamente, no por la limitación del tiempo, sino porque había pasado mucho tiempo y simplemente no pudimos evitarlo.

—Te amo mucho —murmuró antes de salirse de mí.

—Yo también te amo —le contesté.

 _ **…**_

Odiaba la jodida cafetería. La comida era grasosa y me producía la peor acidez, pero también era pequeña y estaba llena de chusmas aburridas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirar a la hija adolescente embarazada del ex jefe de policía.

—Solo ignóralos —me dijo Em con apoyo. Él odiaba que estuviera embarazada y estaba más enojado conmigo que Charlie, pero todavía era su hermanita y siempre sería sobreprotector. Me alegraba que él al menos tratara de pasar tiempo conmigo después de lo enojado que estaba.

Él se veía horrible de nuevo. Perdió aún más peso y apenas tocó su comida, pero me negaba a estresarme demasiado por eso. Él iba a estar bien, lo sabía en mis entrañas… pero tal vez necesitaba tratar de sacar el tema lo más casualmente posible. Si lo hacía sonar como una idea al azar en lugar de algo que fue planeado, él no tendría razón para pensar que Edward tenía algo que ver con esto.

—Así que… estaba pensando, ya sabes, este bebé es tu pariente, entonces…

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Em despistado. Edward me miró sorprendido, pero no iba a cuestionarme.

—Entonces… tal vez podría ayudarte —dije apresuradamente. Era como sacar una curita, así que solo quería decirlo rápido para acabar de una vez.

—¿Ayudarme cómo? —preguntó él, no dispuesto a descubrir por sí mismo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ya sabes... con tu enfermedad. Tal vez sea un donante de tejido.

Em miró a Edward con una expresión que expresaba lo estúpida que él pensaba que era, y luego volvió a mirarme.

—Bella, las probabilidades de que tu hijo sea compatible conmigo son... —Él repasó el mismo sermón que Carlisle me había dado en el pasado, pero me senté allí y escuché inexpresivamente de todos modos. Si Em quería creer que yo era una idiota, entonces suponía que era lo mejor.

—Todavía hay una pequeña posibilidad —dije cuando terminó su lección de genética.

—Sí, pero tenemos una mejor oportunidad de ganar la lotería.

—La gente gana la lotería —intervino Edward, repitiendo el punto que yo había hecho una vez.

—No la alientes, hermano —le dijo Em.

—Bueno, de todos modos voy a hacer que le hagan la prueba al bebé —dije con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Em no respondió, pero Edward me dio una sonrisa alentadora, lo que en realidad me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Ya sabía que él me respaldaba, pero ese pequeño recordatorio significaba mucho.

—Bueno, mira quién finalmente salió de su escondite —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Mike Newton parado allí mirándome con furia.

—Uh... —dije, sin tener idea de por qué me estaba hablando en primer lugar.

—¿Qué mierda es tu problema? —le preguntó Em.

—Ella es mi problema —le espetó—. Todo el jodido pueblo piensa que soy el padre de su bebé, y quiero que ella aclare las cosas.

Em inmediatamente se enojó, pero Edward se veía horrorizado.

—Bueno, por tu propia seguridad, es mejor que no seas el imbécil que la embarazó —lo amenazó Em.

—Emmett —lo reprendí, pero realmente no me importaba al mismo tiempo.

—No soy el padre de su bebé, ¡y quiero que los rumores se detengan! —dijo Mike con rencor.

—Mira, es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que hagas algún comentario estúpido que haga que te patee el trasero —le advirtió irritado Edward a Mike.

Pero Em todavía no había terminado de interrogarlo.

—¿Por qué la gente pensaría que eras el padre si no lo eres?

—Porque un montón de personas nos vieron besándonos en una fiesta poco antes de que se quedara embarazada, así que solo lo asumieron y corrieron la voz. Pero Bella es una jodida perra y no le dirá la verdad a la gente.

—¿Cómo mierda acabas de llamar a mi hermana? —dijo Em furioso.

—¡Es una perra y una puta! No me extraña que el padre no quiera hacerse cargo —espetó.

Si Em estuviera sano, estaba segura de que Mike estaría en el hospital por su comentario; él no sería el primer chico que el gran puñetazo de Em enviaba allí. Pero suponía que esta era la pelea de Edward, y lo demostró poniéndose de pie y golpeando a Mike en la mandíbula, tirándolo directamente al piso.

—¡Demonios, sí! —dijo Em con una palmada en la espalda de Edward—. ¿Y ahora qué, perra? —le gritó a la forma inconsciente de Mike.

—¡Está bien, fuera de mi cafetería! —nos gritó el dueño—. Tienen suerte de que respeto a Charlie lo suficiente como para no llamar a la policía; ¡malditos delincuentes!

—Vamos, Bella, salgamos de aquí —dijo Em mientras me agarraba el brazo y me llevaba afuera.

—¿Está bien tu mano? —le pregunté a Edward en el estacionamiento.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo sin alterarse.

—Amigo, ese fue el golpe más increíble que alguna vez te haya visto dar —dijo Em con emoción—. No creo que hayas hecho un nocaut antes, ¿verdad?

—No creo que hubiera tomado mucho con ese jodido mocoso —respondió Edward con los dientes apretados. Él estaba completamente furioso, y me alegraba de que Em parecía realmente no notarlo. No estaba enojado conmigo, él ya sabía lo que pasó entre Mike y yo en esa fiesta, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil para él. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la gente hablara mierda sobre mí, me lo había dicho varias veces desde que todos se enteraron de mi embarazo. Solo deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Sabes, Bella, ese chico Mike es un jodido imbécil, pero tengo que admitirlo, odiaría estar en su posición —me dijo Em inesperadamente—. ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no le dices a la gente quién es el padre? Papá dijo que ustedes eran acaramelados por los mensajes de texto, ¿así que cuál es el jodido problema? ¿El hijo de puta te abandonó o algo así? Solo dime y le patearé el trasero y haré que se haga responsable... Bueno, haré que _Edward_ le patee el trasero.

Edward levantó una mano y se apretó el puente de la nariz como si de repente tuviera una profunda migraña. Sentía su dolor.

—Solo vámonos —dijo Edward después de un momento.

Em sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección por mi falta de respuesta a su comentario, pero luego ambos seguimos en silencio a Edward a su camioneta.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. Las cosas se siguen complicando para todos.😢 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Marie Sellory, Lady Grigori, twilight-love1694, Pili, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, cary, SweetSorrow16Love, debynoe12, Adriu, saraipineda44, Fallen Dark Angel 07, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Mafe2404, lauritacullenswan, Techu, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, kaja0507, alejandra1987, somas, Ele, Tecupi, Esal, Jade HSos, Maryluna, patymdn, Paola Lightwood, crysty Katy, miop, freedom2604, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	24. Capítulo 23: Negación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Negación**

—¿Qué estás cocinando? —me preguntó Charlie un día cuando llegó temprano a casa del trabajo. Lentamente había vuelto a hablarme, pero sabía que él todavía estaba muy incómodo con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mi embarazo, así que si evitábamos el tema parecíamos estar bien.

—Un pastel —dije un poco nerviosa.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? —preguntó confundido.

—No… En realidad, me siento mal porque nos olvidamos del de Edward —dije honestamente. Su cumpleaños había sido poco después de que mi padre se enterara de mi embarazo, y todo había estado tan loco desde entonces que perdí la noción del tiempo; no es que Edward alguna vez estaría molesto por eso, pero ahora que las cosas se habían calmado, finalmente iba a hacerle ese pastel que le prometí.

—¿Cuándo fue el cumpleaños de Edward? —preguntó Charlie, sonando como si se sintiera tan culpable como yo.

—El 20 de junio.

—Oh… es cierto. Tiene veintiún años ahora, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Veinte.

—Eh… bueno, supongo que debería comprarle algo —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros, y me siento un poco como la mierda por olvidarme.

—Papá, no, él no querría que lo hicieras —le dije rápidamente—. No quiere que gastes dinero, y de todos modos estaría avergonzado. Le prometí que le haría un pastel porque él dijo que nunca tuvo uno, pero sé que odiaría algo más.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces. Al menos vamos a hacer una cena aquí, o algo… Comeremos el pastel de postre.

—De acuerdo, suena bien —dije con una sonrisa.

La noche siguiente, Edward y Emmett vinieron a cenar. Comimos un poco tarde debido a que fue lo más temprano que Edward pudo salir del trabajo, pero a nadie le importó. Hice pastel de carne porque a él le gustaba mucho, y luego todos comimos el pastel, pero se negó a dejarnos cantar.

—Oye… un año más, ¿eh? —le dijo Emmett a Edward cuando terminamos de comer.

—¿Un año más para qué? —le preguntó despistado.

—Hasta que puedas beber legalmente en bares. ¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos tomar nuestras identificaciones falsas y usarlas en las discotecas de Seattle? Finalmente podrás hacerlo legalmente.

—Emmett —lo regañó Charlie—. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, hijo?

—Aw, papá, puedes hacerte el tonto todo lo que quieras, pero sabías lo que estábamos haciendo en la ciudad —dijo Em con una risa.

—¡Ciertamente no! —ladró—. Nunca te permitiría violar la ley de esa manera.

—Oh, como sea. Fue bueno que lo hiciera, porque todos sabemos que ni siquiera voy a llegar a los veintiuno de todos modos. Al menos tuve la oportunidad de experimentarlo cuando podía.

—Em... ¿podemos tener una velada agradable, por favor? —se quejó Charlie, sin querer hablar sobre la muerte de Em en este momento.

—Mira, me alegro de que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de reunirnos de esta manera —dijo Emmett, cambiando su tono para que coincidiera con su tema más serio—. Creo que necesitamos resolver lo que va a pasar en los próximos años.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté, un poco ansiosa.

—Bueno... no voy a estar aquí para asegurarme de que todos estén bien cuidados, y no quiero dejarlos en este estado de caos. Papá, tu trabajo apesta y necesitas una mujer nueva. Bella, necesitas averiguar qué vas a hacer con el bebé, y tu futura educación y carrera. Y, Edward, también necesitas tener algún tipo de plan; no puedes trabajar en ese taller toda tu vida, especialmente porque puede cerrar pronto.

—¿El taller va a cerrar? —preguntó Charlie sorprendido, haciendo eco de mis propios pensamientos.

—Uh... no es definitivo, pero sé que está cerca —explicó Edward.

—Así que tengo soluciones para todos —anunció Em—. Edward deja de ser una pequeña perra y ve a buscar a esa princesa del queso en Italia. Papá, toma un trabajo de escritorio y pídele una cita a Sue Clearwater, y, Bella, tienes que ir a la universidad. Si te quedas con el bebé o no, tienes que encontrar una forma de conseguir un título. Sé que apestará, pero Phoenix tiene una gran universidad pública con un programa de guardería en el lugar para el bebé.

Edward, Charlie y yo teníamos expresiones similares en nuestras caras, y Em supo de inmediato que ninguno de nosotros iría por ninguna de sus sugerencias.

—Oh, vamos, chicos. No he tenido nada que hacer por meses, excepto pensar en todo esto, y estoy seguro de que es lo mejor.

—Bella no va a ir a ninguna parte —le dijo Charlie con confianza—. Lo resolveremos todo juntos, pero, Em, no tienes que preocuparte. Estaremos bien. Encontraremos una forma de hacer que todo funcione.

Me froté distraídamente mi vientre, y cuando me arriesgué a mirar a Edward, nos miramos a los ojos. Podría no tener ni idea sobre el futuro, pero de alguna forma sabía que Edward tenía un plan, incluso si no podía expresarlo. Por alguna razón, mi línea de visión cambió automáticamente a Charlie, y él también me estaba mirando, aunque su expresión era ilegible.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde —dijo Charlie de repente—. ¿Por qué no vuelven mañana, chicos? Podemos discutir más entonces.

—No puedo —dijo Em rápidamente—. Te dije que tengo esa cosa con Garrett.

—Oh, cierto... Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti, Edward? —preguntó Charlie.

—Um... no salgo hasta las siete y media.

—Bueno, está bien. Podemos esperar para cenar hasta entonces —insistió Charlie.

—Oh... está bien, claro. —Los chicos se pusieron de pie para decir buenas noches, pero me dolían los pies y me negué a pararme. Em se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y Edward me ofreció un breve y torpe saludo con la mano, y luego me quedé en un silencio incómodo con Charlie.

—Entonces... nunca les pides a los chicos que vengan dos noches seguidas —le pregunté después de unos momentos.

Resopló.

—Creo que necesitamos discutir algunas cosas, y es mejor no hacerlo delante de Em.

—¿Como qué?

—Cosas por las que no quiero que Em se preocupe —dijo vagamente, pero sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. La casa... Ahora que Edward podría perder su trabajo, no había forma de que Charlie pudiera permitirle ayudar con los pagos y nos obligarían a la ejecución hipotecaria. Necesitábamos encontrar otro tipo de solución. Tal vez debería sugerir que Edward y Em se mudaran de regreso a la casa, así no tendrían que gastar dinero en el departamento.

—Bueno, creo que fue bueno invitarlos mañana entonces, si sabías que Em estaría ocupado. Él probablemente no apreciaría que le dijeras que querías hablar con Edward sin él —le dije.

—No soy tan estúpido como parezco —respondió con una extraña intensidad.

—Um... está bien —dije antes de finalmente obligar a mi gran trasero a pararse—. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

—Buenas noches —murmuró.

 _ **…**_

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió ver a Charlie todavía en la casa a su hora normal de partida.

—¿Te vas a reportar enfermo hoy? —bromeé.

—No... tengo el día libre, pero tengo algunas reuniones no relacionadas que no me puedo perder. Te dejaré de molestar pronto.

—Está bien —dije con una sonrisa.

Pasé el día limpiando la casa y trabajando en mi tarea de estudio independiente. Fue otro día largo, solitario y aburrido, pero aun así estaba emocionada de saber que Edward estaría allí por segunda noche consecutiva. Contaba las horas.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, traté de saludarlo, pero fue directo a su habitación y dio un portazo. No escuché ningún ruido de su parte después de eso, y me debatí si debería o no ir a ver cómo estaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las siete y media, esperé ansiosamente junto a la ventana que Edward viniera... pero una hora más tarde él todavía estaba ausente. Comencé a preocuparme mucho cuando el reloj marcó las nueve y Edward nunca llamó para decir que no iba a venir. La cena estaba fría hacía mucho tiempo, así que decidí llamar a su celular usando el teléfono de la casa.

Afortunadamente, él entró a la casa justo cuando mi llamada llegó a su correo de voz.

—Hola —le dije, aliviada de que estuviera allí. No sabía lo que pensé que sucedió, pero definitivamente estaba contenta de que él llegara.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo, sonando exhausto—. El taller cerró oficialmente esta noche.

—¿Qué? —prácticamente grité—. ¿Como para siempre?

—Desafortunadamente... Y eso significa que mañana pasaré el día buscando un trabajo nuevo.

—Sería un buen momento para mudarse —dijo Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Mudarse? —pregunté, confundida por su comentario— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Un cambio de escenario —dijo Charlie inexpresivamente—. Tal vez Em tenga razón; tal vez deberías viajar y encontrar algo mejor que hacer contigo.

—Papá, él está viviendo con Em... Em lo necesita en este momento —dije, preguntándome cuál era su problema.

—¡Emmett estará bien! —casi gritó Charlie, tomándome por sorpresa.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú? —dijo con furia.

Miré a Edward de nuevo, pero su expresión casi me sorprendió más que el mal humor de Charlie... era una mezcla entre culpa, miedo y aceptación. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Volví a mirar a Charlie.

—Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando —dije honestamente.

—¡Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! He sido un completo imbécil para no ver lo que estaba pasando justo debajo de mi nariz.

 _Oh, mierda_. No sabía cómo él lo sabía, pero lo hacía y de inmediato me aterroricé.

»No quería creerlo —continuó él—. Incluso cuando Waylon me dijo sobre el video, simplemente no podía... entenderlo.

—¿Quién es Waylon? —pregunté distraídamente en completo shock.

—Mi jefe —declaró Edward, y entonces lo entendí. Todas las veces que encontré a Edward en el trabajo, fuimos filmados... _todas las veces_.

—Papá —dije en voz baja, esperando que se calmara y escuchara mi explicación, pero él ya estaba encendido y no había nada que lo detuviera.

—Él instaló las cámaras porque pensó que alguien le estaba robando, pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaban ganando suficiente dinero, así que despidió a todos, excepto a su _mecánico estrella_. El bastardo olvidadizo realmente nunca revisó esas grabaciones porque ya no creía que fuera un problema. Las revisó la semana pasada solo para volver a verificar y asegurarse de que no se hubiera perdido de nada, y entonces vio algo alarmante y me contó sobre ello. ¿Y saben lo que hice?

—Papá —dije de nuevo con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, pero él ni siquiera se detuvo.

—De hecho, le dije a Waylon que se fuera a la mierda. Le dije que estaba equivocado, que era otra persona en el video... Tal vez era Edward tonteando con otra chica, pero seguro como el infierno que no era mi hija... Le grité en la cara que no había forma de que Edward alguna vez hiciera eso. He conocido a Waylon por veinte años, pero aun así no le creí. Él siguió llamándome, pero no contesté... No fue hasta anoche que abrí mis jodidos ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente en negación pura, mientras cada músculo de mi cuerpo temblaba. _Esto no estaba pasando_. No ahora, no cuando estaba segura que destruiría todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que saliéramos de esto? Pero no habría mentira inteligente, ni explicación falsa que nos liberara... Era hora.

—Papá, puedo explicarlo —dije, mi voz quebrándose en el medio cuando las lágrimas me dominaron brevemente.

—Anoche —continuó Charlie, ignorándome por completo—. Vi esa mirada que intercambiaron y todo quedó perfectamente claro. Aun así no quería creerlo, así que hoy fui a lo de Waylon y le pedí ver ese maldito video. —Su voz también se quebró, y por primera vez, vi a mi padre llorar por algo que no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad de Emmett... al menos él pensaba que no lo tenía.

»Dime que de alguna manera el video era falso —le rogó Charlie a Edward con lágrimas de rabia.

Miré a Edward, y se veía absolutamente horrible. Él odiaba ser la causa del dolor furioso de mi padre, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—No era falso —dijo Edward lentamente—. Yo soy el padre del bebé de Bella.

La agitación de Charlie finalmente alcanzó el máximo, y él explotó. Agarró a Edward por el cuello y lo empujó contra una pared.

—¡Confié en ti con ella! Te quería como si fueras mi propio hijo. Ella es solo una niña. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? —gritó, golpeándolo contra la pared una y otra vez entre las palabras.

Edward podría haberse protegido fácilmente, pero él no se movió; de hecho, casi parecía que quería ser golpeado.

—¡Papá, detente! —lloré.

Charlie realmente me escuchó y dejó de golpearlo, pero no lo soltó, solo siguió gritando.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que tenías el derecho? Incluso con la verdad mirándome directamente a la cara, no podía creer que harías eso. ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué, maldita sea!

—Lo siento, Charlie —finalmente logró decir Edward.

—¿Lo sientes? Has guardado silencio sobre esto durante meses. ¡Meses! ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

—¡Le hice prometer que no diría nada! —grité, tratando de que me escuchara sobre su furia. Cuando todavía no me escuchaba, me acerqué y agarré su brazo, que él alejó instintivamente, causando que cayera directo sobre mi trasero con un jadeo audible escapando de mis labios.

Era aterrador como el infierno, pero eso causó que los hombres finalmente se separaran y vinieran en mi ayuda.

—Estoy bien —traté de asegurarles.

—Deberíamos llevarte al hospital para que te revisen de todos modos —sugirió Edward.

—Bella, lo siento mucho —dijo Charlie, viéndose completamente destrozado—. Nunca quise que te lastimaras.

—Lo sé... y estoy bien —dije honestamente. Solo caí sobre mi trasero, pero a pesar de todo entendía su preocupación. Las caídas de cualquier tipo eran peligrosas para las mujeres embarazadas.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y sentarme en el sofá, y luego comenzó a sentir mi abdomen para revisar los movimientos del bebé. Afortunadamente, estaba bastante activo.

—Déjame llevarte para estar seguros —insistió.

Le asentí, pero luego miré a Charlie sin saber qué hacer.

—Iremos todos —dijo él rápidamente.

El viaje al hospital fue tenso... por decir lo menos. Charlie no dejó que Edward condujera, así que nos amontonamos en la patrulla, donde me senté en el asiento delantero y Edward se subió atrás. Charlie siguió mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor y podía decir que le gustaba la forma en que Edward se veía detrás de la barrera, lo que me asustó muchísimo.

Cuando llegamos, fui atendida de inmediato, y ni Edward ni Charlie estaban dispuestos a dejar mi lado.

—Está bien, ¿y tú eres el padre? —preguntó la enfermera.

Ambos dijeron "Sí" al mismo tiempo, obviamente tomando su pregunta de dos maneras muy diferentes.

—Yo soy su padre —aclaró Charlie—. Ella es menor de edad.

—Está bien, entiendo —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amable—. Y eso te hace el padre del bebé —concluyó mientras señalaba a Edward.

Charlie apretó los dientes. La verdad todavía era demasiado cruda para el comentario casual de la enfermera.

—Sí —dijo Edward sin vergüenza.

La enfermera me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mi caída, y luego me conectaron a un monitor donde me tuve que sentar por un rato para que pudieran obtener una lectura ampliada de los signos vitales del bebé.

Charlie y Edward se sentaron en las sillas de visitas, y los tres escuchamos los zumbidos del corazón del bebé por una cantidad incalculable de tiempo, y entonces decidí que sería un lugar seguro para contarle todo a Charlie.

—Papá... necesito explicarte cómo pasó esto —comencé lentamente.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa por él —dijo Charlie furioso, negándose a mirar a Edward en ese momento, o incluso reconocer el hecho de que él estaba en la habitación.

—No es una excusa, es la verdad. Le pedí que me embarazara —le dije, esperando que fuera un shock suficiente para que escuchara. Afortunadamente, lo fue—. Los escuché a ti y a mamá hablando sobre tener un bebé para salvar a Em... y cuando no funcionó con ustedes, supe que tenía que intentar yo.

Charlie me miró sin comprender por un momento, y luego su cara se distorsionó.

—¿Qué? —gritó con una mezcla de confusión y enojo—. Bella, esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida.

—Lo sé... todos me lo han dicho, pero sigo creyendo que funcionará —dije con confianza—. Le rogué a Edward que me ayudara a quedar embarazada, y él me dijo que no... así que fui a otro lugar, pero no pude seguir adelante con eso, así que volví con él. Papá, tienes que creerme, todo esto fue por una buena causa.

—¿Una buena causa? Bella, vi el video de ustedes dos en el taller... Esas son imágenes que nunca podré olvidar, y ni siquiera lo vi todo. Pero lo que vi, seguro como el infierno que no era un plan erróneo para ayudar a tu hermano. Era un hombre teniendo sexo con una chica demasiado joven para él.

—Eso es verdad —intervino Edward—. Fue inapropiado. Todo lo que sucedió estuvo mal, pero... Charlie, te lo juro, amo mucho a Bella, y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para cuidarla a ella y a nuestro bebé.

—Has arruinado su vida —espetó Charlie lleno de odio—. Si realmente te preocuparas por ella, hubieras dicho que no.

—Él dijo que no... dijo mucho que no —le dije—. Pero lo hice sentir culpable y no me detuve hasta que finalmente aceptó.

—Él no es un jodido niño, Bella, tú lo eres, y él nunca lo habría aceptado si no quisiera.

—Quería hacerlo —admitió Edward—. Estaba enamorado de ella, lo admitiera o no, y... solo dejé de luchar con eso. Como dije, sé que estaba mal, y lamento haber traicionado tu confianza, pero no me arrepiento.

—Por supuesto que no, solo te arrepientes de haber sido atrapado —dijo Charlie con enojo—. ¿ _Alguna vez_ pensaste en confesar todo esto?

—Él quería hacerlo —le dije defensivamente—. Le pedí que no lo hiciera porque sabía que reaccionarías así, y no quería que nos separaras.

Charlie parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el doctor entró y comenzó a leer el monitor.

—Bueno, todo se ve bien. El bebé está fuerte y saludable, solo tómalo con calma durante los próximos días.

—Gracias, doctor —dije sinceramente. Una enfermera entró y me ayudó a desconectarme, y luego Charlie tuvo que firmar algunos papeles antes de que finalmente me dejaran ir.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio de nuevo, pero en el momento que llegamos allí, Charlie salió furioso y luego sacó a Edward de la parte de atrás a la fuerza.

—¡Papá! —le grité de nuevo, pero no me escuchó.

Charlie inmediatamente arrastró a Edward a su camioneta, y luego abrió la puerta y trató de empujarlo adentro.

—Vete… ¡y no vuelvas!

—No puedo hacer eso, Charlie. No voy a abandonar a Bella y al bebé.

—Escúchame, hijo de puta, te mantendrás alejado de Bella. Punto. Nos ocuparemos de la situación del bebé después. Y déjame hablar perfectamente claro. —Se inclinó para amenazarlo—. La única razón por la que no te arresto en este momento, es por los años en que has sido parte de mi familia. Pero considera eso terminado ahora, y si descubro que la has visto en secreto, presentaré cargos.

No había nada que Edward pudiera decir. Charlie le cerró la puerta de la camioneta en la cara, y luego se giró hacia mí y señaló la casa.

—Ahora, Bella.

Miré a Edward una vez más, y esperaba que él pudiera ver el amor en mis ojos antes de obligarme a entrar. Planeaba trabajar en mi padre y lograr que comprendiera tan pronto como estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, pero hasta entonces necesitaba unos minutos para mí, así me podía quebrar. Corrí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera permitirme perderlo, me asomé por la ventana y vi a Edward todavía sentado en su camioneta. Parecía absolutamente perdido cuando dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, y la mantuvo allí por unos largos momentos. Luego pareció resoplar, antes de poner la camioneta en reversa y salir del camino de entrada para desaparecer en la noche.

No tenía idea de cómo íbamos a solucionar todo, pero al menos Edward no fue arrestado, así que definitivamente podría haber sido peor. Pero la batalla estaba lejos de terminar, y estaba segura de que la reacción de Charlie no era nada comparada con la que sería la de Emmett.

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. Charlie ya sabe la verdad, y las cosas se salieron de control, ahora falta que se entere Emmett.😨😱😢 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** solecitopucheta, Yoliki, cavendano13, Pili, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, twilight-love1694, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, Melina, Maryluna, somas, MariePrewettMellark, patymdn, Jade HSos, Marie Sellory, miop, BCullen, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, kaja0507, Techu, Ele, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, cary, Esal, LaPekee Cullen (trato de actualizar una vez a la semana), Vanina Iliana, Sofia, saraipineda44, Alexandra Nash, freedom2604, Lily, eliananayara, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, jupy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	25. Capítulo 24: Fe

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Fe**

Al día siguiente, escuché a Charlie levantarse y salir de la casa antes de que yo siquiera saliera de la cama... una hora después, escuché un fuerte estruendo en el frente, así que miré por la ventana de mi habitación y vi a Emmett bajarse de una vieja furgoneta VW.

Maravilloso.

Tragué con dificultad y traté de prepararme mentalmente para la furia de Em. Me vestí y luego bajé lentamente las escaleras, pero curiosamente fui saludada por un Emmett súper alegre.

—Hola, hermanita, ¿cómo estás esta mañana?

—Um... bien... supongo. ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté, sin saber por qué parecía tan feliz. Tal vez él y Edward hablaron y Em está simplemente agradecido de que no seré una madre soltera... _Una podía soñar, ¿cierto?_

—Nada... papá me pidió que pasara el rato aquí contigo hoy, así que aquí estoy.

—Uh... ¿no te dijo por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—No... ¿tiene que haber una razón para pasar tiempo con mi hermana favorita? —bromeó.

Arrugué la cara y luego fui a sentarme a su lado en el sofá.

—Entonces... ¿papá solo te llamó y te pidió que te quedaras aquí... como todo el día? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me dio un periodo específico de tiempo... pero supongo, sí.

La única explicación que podía pensar para las acciones de mi padre era que él quería darme la oportunidad de contarle a Em por mi cuenta... Suponía que estaba agradecida... aterrada, pero agradecida. Por otro lado, quizás Em era mi niñera, una rata ignorante a la que Charlie planeaba preguntarle casualmente si Edward había estado alrededor ese día. Ambos escenarios probablemente eran acertados.

—Y... ¿Edward te dijo algo esta mañana... o anoche? —pregunté, sorprendida de que Edward tampoco le dijera.

—No... ¿Se suponía que lo hiciera? En realidad, ni siquiera lo vi —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Pasaste la noche lejos del departamento, o él no salió de su habitación?

—Ninguno de los dos. Estuve en casa bastante temprano, pero él no estaba allí y nunca llegó... ¡Hijo de puta afortunado!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Bueno, él estaba fuera echando un polvo!

Casi pongo los ojos en blanco... casi.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le pregunté, un poco molesta. Con Em, siempre se trataba de sexo.

—¿Dónde más estaría toda la noche? El chico ha estado trabajando demasiado, y todos los hombres necesitan una buena cogida para aliviar el estrés de vez en cuando. Casi espero que el taller cierre. El jodido Waylon se aprovecha de las locas habilidades mecánicas de Edward y lo hace trabajar demasiado.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Bueno, el taller cerró... Ayer fue el último día —dije lentamente, todavía preguntándome a dónde demonios fue Edward después de salir de la casa anoche. Él no se veía bien, y realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparme por él...

—¿No me digas? Bueno, supongo que salió a un bar a celebrar y se fue a casa con alguna chica.

—No lo creo —dije distraídamente.

—¿Por qué no? Bella, solo porque viviste con él por un tiempo, no significa que realmente lo conozcas. Las chicas están locas por ese chico... Cuando salgo sin él, todas quieren saber dónde está. Por supuesto, Garrett está enojado porque Edward pocas veces quiere salir, pero ahora que está desempleado, estoy seguro de que volverá al juego.

—Uh-huh, ¿y cómo pagarán por ese costoso departamento ahora que él no tiene trabajo? —señalé.

—Oh, mierda, no pensé en eso... Pensaremos en algo —dijo despreocupado.

Tomé otra respiración profunda.

—Emmett, tengo que hablarte de algo.

—Está bien, dispara —dijo, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi tono grave y poniéndose serio también—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno, se trata de Edward —dije lentamente.

—¡Hablando del diablo! —dijo Em con emoción mientras miraba por la ventana detrás de mí. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi la camioneta de Edward en el camino de entrada, y luego él se bajó y caminó hacia la casa. Em se levantó para dejarlo entrar, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Edward, Em inmediatamente se puso serio de nuevo—. Hola, hermano, ¿qué está pasando?

—Hola —dijo Edward en voz baja mientras lo pasaba para entrar a la casa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando nos miramos a los ojos, y una sensación agridulce me inundó. No esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto, así que estaba más que emocionada por ese aspecto; tan emocionada, de hecho, que requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no tirarme encima de él y abrazarlo hasta que alguien nos obligara a separarnos físicamente. Pero se veía absolutamente horrible, como si hubiera tenido la peor noche de su vida, y yo sabía que estaba allí para confesarle todo a Em, lo que seguramente sería una de las cosas más difíciles que tuviera que hacer. Mi corazón se hundió por él... pero todo lo que podía hacer era rezar para que Em escuchara.

Entraron y se sentaron en la sala: Emmett se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable de papá y Edward, a propósito, se sentó en el sofá a mi lado. Estaba tan cerca que no quería nada más que envolverme alrededor de él, o al menos sostener su mano, pero no era el momento para eso... al menos todavía no.

—Entonces... ¿Bella dijo que el taller cerró? —comenzó Em con torpeza. Estaba bastante segura de que él podía decir que Edward estaba buscando las palabras correctas para contarle algo grande, así que estaba tratando de ayudarlo iniciando la conversación.

Edward asintió distraídamente.

—Sí... pero tengo un par de planes, creo que estará bien.

—Eso es genial... ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Um... —Levantó una mano para apretarse el puente de la nariz, como generalmente hacía cuando estaba estresado, así que me recosté en el sofá y comencé a frotarle la espalda sutilmente... Estaba bastante segura de que Emmett no podía ver la cariñosa muestra de apoyo desde donde estaba sentado, o al menos no lo notó—. Necesito decirte la verdad sobre algo que te he ocultado por un tiempo...

—Está bien... Solo dilo, hermano.

Edward asintió.

—Soy… el padre del bebé de Bella —dijo lentamente.

Emmett solo lo miró fijamente en completo shock, y luego… risa.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres jodidamente divertido. Muy buena, Eddie. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

Edward y yo no estábamos riendo.

—No estoy bromeando —le dijo.

La risa de Em se detuvo de repente, pero todavía no nos creía.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo demonios convenciste a Edward para que aceptara la culpa por esa mierda? ¿Y qué mierda ganas tú con eso? —le preguntó a Edward con enojo.

—Maldita sea, Emmett, no estoy mintiendo sobre esto. Bella y yo... estamos juntos... bueno, al menos tan juntos como podemos estar en este momento. Tu papá descubrió la verdad anoche, y ahora no tengo permitido acercarme a ella.

—Si no tienes permitido acercarte a ella, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Emmett, su tono era algo entre anonadada creencia y ridícula incredulidad.

—Porque no estabas en el departamento y Garrett dijo que te dejó aquí. Quería contártelo yo antes de que lo escucharas de Charlie... y... —Dejó su oración incompleta.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Em con impaciencia.

—Y sé que vas a estar enojado por esto al principio, pero esperaba que después de un tiempo, me perdonaras lo suficiente como para hablar con Charlie por mí —dijo casi apurado. Emmett estaba demasiado calmado y eso no podía ser algo bueno, así que tenía sentido que Edward tratara de decir todo lo que pudiera mientras Emmett le permitiera hablar—. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero estoy desesperado. No puedo mantenerme alejado como él quiere. Necesito cuidar de Bella y ser un padre para nuestro bebé. No importa lo mucho que me odies, ¿seguramente puedes entenderlo?

Emmett solo lo miró sin comprender. Él estaba en shock, y me preguntaba qué iba a tomar para que finalmente estallara. Me ponía los nervios de punta y no podía soportarlo más, así que hice lo único que estaba segura que lo empujaría por el borde, moví mi mano al regazo de Edward y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Emmett observó esta acción distraídamente, y luego...

—¡Qué demonios!

Su arrebato me hizo saltar, pero Edward ni siquiera se inmutó porque lo estaba esperando.

—En serio, ¿qué demonios está mal contigo? —continuó Em—. Tienes el descaro de decirme que embarazaste a mi hermana, y con el mismo aliento me pides que convenza a mi papá para que te deje regresar a su vida. ¡Estás jodidamente loco! —Se levantó del sillón reclinable y comenzó a caminar por la habitación—. Cómo... ni siquiera lo entiendo. ¿Qué demonios, Edward? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer esto?

—Puedo explicarlo —dije rápidamente. Luego tomé una respiración profunda para prepararme para el mismo discurso que le había dado a mi padre—. Todo comenzó porque le pedí que...

—No —me interrumpió Edward inesperadamente—. No importa cómo empezó, porque habría ocurrido de todas formas. La verdad es que estábamos solos juntos... mucho, y no lo esperaba pero eso no significa que no lo quería. —Se detuvo, y luego pareció cambiar de dirección—. No hay excusa; estuvo mal en muchos niveles, pero nos amamos, y te lo juro, siempre cuidaré de ella y de nuestro bebé...

Pero Em escuchó lo suficiente, y todo lo que Edward estaba diciendo solo lo enojó aún más.

—¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que alguna vez podrías ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana? —dijo con furia—. No eres nada. Nunca serás nada; en realidad eres una patética pérdida de espacio. Honestamente me arrepiento del momento en que me hice tu amigo, maldito perdedor. Vuelve al jodido parque de caravanas al que perteneces. Mejor aún, ¡vete a la mierda del pueblo antes de que mi papá arreste tu lamentable trasero!

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Tienes razón, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella y nunca lo seré. Y tal vez algún día ella se dará cuenta de eso y seguirá adelante para encontrar a alguien más adecuado para ella... pero él posiblemente no podría amarla más que yo. Nadie podría.

Emmett se rio de nuevo sombríamente.

—Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor. Siempre que alguien te muestra un poco de atención, crees que es mucho más importante de lo que realmente es y terminas siguiéndolo como un cachorro perdido. Eres un jodido parásito. Te aferras a las personas y no sabes cuándo soltarlas. No es diferente de cuando éramos niños. Te llevé un jodido Twinkie, así que realmente pensaste que quería que me siguieras por la próxima década. Simplemente nunca tuve el corazón para decirte que me dejes jodidamente solo. Y Bella. Es una niña. Ella tampoco sabe lo que es el amor. Por supuesto que cree que te ama. Las chicas de su edad son famosas por sus vidas amorosas melodramáticas. Ella te superará. Mi papa y yo nos aseguraremos de eso. Así que vuelve a lo que eres mejor: reparar chatarra y coger putas. ¡Eso es lo mejor a lo que tu vida nunca llegará!

No podía creer las cosas horribles que salían de la boca de mi hermano. Sabía que él iba a estar enojado, pero ser tan cruel e hiriente iba más allá de lo que creía que era capaz de hacer, y estaba muy preocupada por el impacto que sus palabras tendrían en Edward. Y tenía razón de estar preocupada...

—No voy a dejarla —dijo Edward con voz temblorosa, de repente perdiendo toda su confianza—. Ella es mi familia, vamos a tener un bebé.

—Ella no es tu nada. Solo porque te la cogiste, no significa que ella te pertenece. ¿Realmente quieres que ella termine como tu mamá? Atrapada con un niño demasiado joven y recurriendo a las drogas para lidiar con un esposo mentiroso, infiel, abusivo e idiota hasta que no pueda soportarlo más y escape probablemente para suicidarse en algún lugar. Siempre supe que ibas a repetir la historia y terminar igual que tu papá, pero que me condenen si arrastras a mi hermana contigo. Si realmente te preocupas por Bella de la forma que dices, entonces no le hagas eso. Solo vete. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que ella y el bebé estén cuidados.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho como un tambor de guerra nativo, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tenía que hacer algo, poner a Em en su lugar y decirle que no había forma de que nos separaran.

—Emmett, Edward no va a ir a ningún lado —le dije con fuerza—. Porque si lo hace, entonces yo también me voy. Nos quedaremos juntos.

—¿Cómo vas a quedarte con él si está en la cárcel, Bella? —dijo Em con frialdad.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Iremos a un lugar donde no sea ilegal estar juntos —respondí ansiosamente.

—Si cruzas las fronteras estatales, entonces es un caso federal de secuestro. Inténtalo, pero no pienses ni por un momento que no los atraparán. Su trasero terminará en la cárcel donde él pertenece de todas maneras.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas. Se estaba quedando sin ideas... y yo también.

—Em, por favor —dijo Edward desesperadamente—. Charlie te escuchará... Por favor, no alejes a Bella de mí... la necesito.

—Dirás cualquier cosa para mantener tu trasero fuera de la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—No, Dios, no me importa esa mierda. No se trata de la cárcel, simplemente no puedo perderla. —Edward estaba a punto de llorar, y por mi vida, no entendía cómo Em podía verlo así y aún ser tan cruel.

—Para comenzar no es que ella alguna vez fuera tuya, pero ya la perdiste. ¿No dijiste que mi papá te dijo que te mantuvieras alejado de ella? Me pregunto cómo se va a sentir contigo estando aquí ahora.

Entonces me asusté de nuevo.

—No lo llames —le rogué—. Solo queremos criar a nuestro bebé juntos.

—Bella, él no es bueno para ti —dijo Em un poco más suave, supuestamente tratando de hacerme entender de dónde venía—. Él solo te va a romper el corazón.

—Emmett, siempre le seré fiel —le dijo Edward con convicción.

—¿Fiel? Como si alguna vez pudieras ser monógamo, incluso si quisieras. Ni siquiera sabes el significado de la palabra.

—Tal vez eso era verdad antes... pero ya no soy así —trató de asegurarle Edward—. Nunca nada me ha importado más que Bella.

—Claro, y es por eso que estabas cogiendo con Tanya hace unas semanas —dijo Emmett, tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

Miré a Edward y por un momento también pareció sorprendido, pero luego sus rasgos se convirtieron en ira defensiva.

—Ni siquiera vayas allí, Emmett.

—Quieres decir, ¿qué no le diga a Bella que has sido un jodido idiota? —dijo Em con desdén.

—¡No pasó nada con esa perra, y lo sabes! —le gritó Edward.

—¿No? Podrías haberme engañado. Ella incluso volvió por más unos días después. De hecho, ella me dijo que ustedes también tenían planes este fin de semana. Como dije, eres un jodido mujeriego y me aseguraré de que no lastimes a mi hermana más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo furioso—. Sabes que esa mierda nunca pasó, solo la estás inventando.

—A diferencia de ti, no tengo ninguna razón para mentir. Bella, no te preocupes, dentro de unos años, Edward no será más que un horrible error.

—Emmett... incluso si estás enojado con él por esto, eso no te da derecho a inventar algo así —le dije lentamente, sin la fuerza en mi voz que tenía la intención de tener.

—No lo estoy inventando, Bella. Llama a la perra, ella te lo dirá. Edward se la cogió hace unos días, y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para alentarlo.

Si hubiera sido cualquiera excepto Tanya en cuestión, lo habría desestimado todo inmediatamente. Pero ¿cómo Emmett podría haber sabido que ella era la única chica de la que me preocupaba con Edward? La mujer era perfecta, y él parecía fascinado por su compañía cuando los vi juntos antes… _Realmente estaba comenzando a sentirme enferma._

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —dijo Edward furiosamente—. Ni siquiera importa lo que digas porque no va a funcionar, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

—A ningún lado excepto la cárcel. Y ciertamente no volverás a estar en ningún lugar cerca de Bella. Voy a asegurarme de que ella sepa la verdad sobre ti, y luego mi papá y yo la ayudaremos a olvidar y seguir adelante.

Me sentía entumecida, y había un fuerte silbido viniendo de lo profundo de mis oídos. Luego la habitación comenzó a girar... Y fue el turno de Edward de estallar.

—¡No tienes idea de con qué demonios te estás metiendo en este momento! —dijo Edward con enojo. Se levantó de un salto y se puso justo en la cara de Emmett—. ¡Te lo juro por Dios, si no estuvieras enfermo te golpearía hasta cansarme!

—¡Si no estuviera enfermo ya estarías muerto, maldito hijo de puta! —le gritó Em, y luego empujó a Edward y se acercó a mí—. Bella, soy tu hermano, tienes que confiar en mí. Edward es un imbécil mentiroso e infiel, y solo te traerá miseria.

No estaba segura de qué expresión tenía, pero debió haber sido una que convenció a Edward de que le creía a Emmett... _¿Le creía?_

—¡Sabes qué, Emmett, jódete! Puedes hacer que dude de mí, pero en el fondo ella sabe la verdad. —Edward se acercó a la puerta principal y luego la abrió antes de mirarme—. No tengo idea de cómo, pero te lo juro, voy a demostrar mi inocencia, y luego encontraré la forma de hacer que Charlie cambie de opinión sobre nosotros.

—No contengas la respiración, imbécil... o sabes qué... ¡hazlo! —Emmett cerró la puerta en la cara de Edward, y luego regresó hacia mí—. Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso... Pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora antes de que sacrifiques los próximos años con él.

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba llorando, pero también estaba extrañamente congelada, incapaz de mover un músculo en mi cuerpo para siquiera limpiarme las lágrimas.

—Algún día, después de que hayas tenido tiempo para crecer y encontrar a alguien digno de ti para tener una familia real —continuó Em—, te volverás a cruzar con Edward, y entonces lo entenderás. Él estará drogado y viviendo en su auto o en el parque de caravanas, y entenderás por qué hice esto. Acabo de salvarte de esa vida.

Y de repente regresé a la vida, excepto que sin la sensación de entumecimiento, me quedé sintiendo más dolor en el pecho que nunca antes. _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Me obligué a pararme lo más rápido que podía y luego corrí hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward! —grité detrás de él, pero ya estaba conduciendo su camioneta por la calle y doblando la esquina fuera de la vista. Era lo peor que había hecho nunca. Mi momento de duda ciertamente le había causado dolor a Edward, pero ese momento ya había terminado y sabía en mi corazón que Emmett había mentido. A pesar de mis repetidos ataques de celos hacia Tanya, estaba segura de que Edward nunca me lastimaría de esa forma. Él me amaba, y había pasado muchos días y noches diciéndomelo... Y luego me puse furiosa. Estaba enojada conmigo misma, pero estaba furiosa con Emmett, así que regresé a la casa y de inmediato comencé a gritarle.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de persona miente sobre algo así? —le grité con lágrimas de furia cayendo por mis mejillas.

—¡Hice lo que es mejor para ti! —dijo Em defensivamente.

—¿Lo que es mejor para mí? No te importa lo que es mejor para mí, de lo contrario estarías tratando de ayudarme a convencer a papá para que me deje estar con Edward. Vamos a tener un bebé juntos. ¡Lo necesito conmigo!

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Escucha a tu instinto; el tipo no es bueno para ti.

—Estoy escuchando a mi instinto... lo he estado haciendo desde el principio, ¡y mi instinto me dice que eres un maldito mentiroso!

—Incluso si no ha estado con alguien más _todavía_ , es solo cuestión de tiempo, y lo sabes. Vi tu cara cuando al principio mencioné qué se había cogido a Tanya; ¡lo creíste porque no confías en él!

—Sí confío en él... realmente nunca confié en mí —admití—. Nunca confié en que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él o que posiblemente pudiera quererme más que a alguien como Tanya. Así que tal vez cuando mencionaste su nombre fueron mis miedos haciéndose realidad... pero eso es todo lo que fue... _mis_ miedos. Edward nunca me ha dado una razón para no confiar en él, y lo que hiciste no fue justo.

—No lo conoces, Bella.

—¡No, tú no lo haces! Crees que lo conoces, pero obviamente no lo haces, porque él es mucho mejor de lo que nunca entenderás. Él no es un perdedor que no puede escapar del círculo vicioso del legado de su familia. Él ya lo ha vencido...

—¿Embarazando a una chica de secundaria? —se burló Em—. Él no ha vencido ni mierda; está siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó su padre. Y mira, ahora incluso está desempleado.

—Él quiere ser padre. Quiere hacerse responsable. Ya ama a este bebé más de lo que su padre alguna vez lo amó a él, y sé que hará lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que tengamos todo lo que necesitamos. Él no tiene miedo de esto... No está huyendo, en todo caso, está huyendo _hacia_ nosotros. Y si terminamos viviendo en un parque de caravanas con vales de comida, puedo garantizarte que él no gastará el dinero que tenemos en drogas y alcohol... Y todavía seríamos felices porque estaríamos juntos, y eso es todo lo que importa porque de verdad nos amamos.

Emmett negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

—Estás delirando. Te ha jodido tanto la cabeza que en realidad crees toda esta mierda.

—Él no es el que mintió.

—¿Oh, no? —preguntó con desdén.

—No a mí, de todos modos.

—Él no va a ir a ningún lado sino abajo... y que me condenen si te lleva con él.

Negué con la cabeza con rabia.

»Lo juro, Bella, mantente alejada de él, de lo contrario me aseguraré de que pase los próximos años tras las rejas con una etiqueta de criminal sexual pegada en sus antecedentes permanentes. Trata de huir del estado, y él será arrestado por secuestro. No permitiré que arruines el resto de tu vida por él... y un día, me lo agradecerás.

—Ni siquiera planeas vivir mucho más tiempo —le dije con dureza. Ni siquiera pensé antes de decirlo, pero estaba tan molesta que pensar no era algo que pudiera hacer con claridad, de todos modos—. Podría decirte que este bebé comenzó como un plan para crear un donante de tejidos para salvar tu vida, pero probablemente tampoco te importaría eso.

Se acercó dos pasos más mí y se inclinó para estar elevado sobre mí.

—Preferiría morir mañana antes de que estés embarazada para salvarme... especialmente de ese hijo de puta.

—Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen entonces... que no puedes salvar a alguien si no quiere ser salvado —dije con una nueva ronda de lágrimas, esperando que él entendiera el doble significado de mi comentario. Yo no quería que él me "salvara" de Edward más de lo que él hubiera querido que me quedara embarazada para salvarlo. Quizás ambos teníamos razón... o quizás con el tiempo, él se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y que yo era más intuitiva de lo que podía imaginar.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y pasó a mi lado para dirigirse a su antigua habitación, y me quedé allí otra vez sola, rezando por algún tipo de milagro que arreglara todo. Mi bebé me dio una patada fuerte para reverberar el pensamiento...

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer. Y como muchas sospechaban, la reacción de Emmett fue la peor, no lo atacó físicamente, pero a veces las palabras duelen más que todo. 😥😭😭¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** angryc, Vanina Iliana, Jade HSos, lauritacullenswan, Lady Grigori, Ele, kaja0507, Kriss21, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, Marie Sellory, Melina, cavendano13, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lily, Alexandra Nash, jupy, Tecupi, somas, miop, eliananayara, debynoe12, Pili, Techu, Adriu, Maryluna, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, keyra100, Sully YM, tulgarita, bbluelilas, patymdn, Tata XOXO, crysty Katy, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, BCullen, Esal, cary, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	26. Capítulo 25: Un pequeño pedazo de amaril

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Un pequeño pedazo de amarillo**

En el momento en que escuché la puerta de Emmett cerrarse arriba, fui directamente al teléfono de la casa y llamé a Edward.

Sin respuesta... al menos no la que yo quería.

—No puedes llamarlo, Bella. Me prestó su celular ayer, y ¿adivina quién todavía lo tiene? —escuché a Emmett decir por la línea justo cuando el correo de voz de Edward contestaba. Él debió haberme escuchado marcar y descolgó el teléfono en su habitación... maldito imbécil.

—¡UGH! ¡Ve a devolverle su teléfono! —le grité, esperando que pudiera oírme a través del auricular y del piso que nos separaba.

—¡No hay manera en el infierno! —me gritó de regreso.

—Eso es robar, Emmett; ¡tal vez serás tú el que termine en la cárcel! —grité.

—Nop, ¡yo estaré muerto y él no será nada más que un mal recuerdo! —respondió, y aunque estaba gritando, lo hizo de una forma demasiado casual y eso me molestó aún más.

—¡Dios, te odio! —grité. Simplemente escapó de mi boca sin mi permiso, pero era verdad en ese momento. Nunca había estado tan enojada con nadie en toda mi vida... sin embargo, suponía que odio era una palabra demasiado fuerte. No odiaba a mi hermano, y todavía planeaba salvar su maldito trasero desagradecido, pero después de eso no quería tener nada que ver con él. Que llamara a la policía por Edward, nos aseguraríamos de ir a algún lugar donde nunca nos encontrarían.

Golpeé el teléfono por pura rabia, pero luego tuve una idea. Lo levanté de nuevo y llamé a la única persona que sabía que apoyaría mi necesidad de encontrar a Edward.

—Rose, hola, necesito que vengas a buscarme —le pedí.

Estaba segura de que ella podía escuchar la desesperación en mi voz, así que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer preguntas, simplemente dijo:

—Estaré allí en un momento.

—No… No vas a ir a ningún lado —dijo Emmett mientras bajaba con prisa las escaleras.

—Lo siento, pero la última vez que revisé, no eras mi padre —dije con furia.

—Bien, llamaré a papa.

—Mira, la cosa es que tampoco me importa lo que diga papá. Solo piensa en mí como una adolescente incontrolable —dije con amargura antes de salir hecha una furia para esperar a Rose.

Rose se detuvo cinco minutos después, y en el momento en que estuve en la seguridad de su auto, me quebré. Realmente me sentía tan perdida y completamente impotente que no sabía qué más hacer.

—Está bien, cariño, solo dime qué pasó —arrulló Rose, pero en todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en el hecho de que todavía estábamos sentadas enfrente de mi casa.

—¡Solo conduce a algún lugar, por favor! —lloré.

—Está bien, no digas más —dijo rápidamente antes de conducir a quién sabía dónde. De repente tuve un destello de la escena final en _Thelma y Louise_ , pero luego alejé rápidamente ese pensamiento perturbador. No quería que ella condujera hacia un barranco, solo estaba siendo emocional.

Ella finalmente se estacionó en algún lugar, y me frotó la espalda mientras sollozaba. No me presionó por información; solo esperó a que yo estuviera lista.

No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo lloré, pero al final tomé una respiración profunda, y luego hice mi mejor esfuerzo para contarle todo lo que sucedió.

—Dios... no puedo creer que Emmett dijera todo eso —dijo después de unos minutos—. ¿Y estás segura de que estaba mintiendo?

—¡Sí! —le grité. No quería gritarle, pero estaba muy tensa, y afortunadamente ella no me lo reprochó.

—Está bien... Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Ni siquiera sé cómo contactarlo —dije mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mis mejillas—. Rose, deberías haberlo visto... estaba tan herido y Emmett solo seguía golpeándolo y golpeándolo. Fue como si, cada inseguridad que él tenía, Em la usara en su contra... y yo solo me senté allí y dejé que lo hiciera. En realidad, dejé pasar todo un minuto en donde no estaba segura si le creía o no. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

—Bella, no hiciste nada malo. Emmett te dijo la única cosa que te haría cuestionarlo... ¿Cómo él sabía de Tanya de todos modos?

—No lo sé... pero tampoco me importa. Me importa dos mierdas ella, porque sé que Edward no quiere tener nada que ver con ella... bueno, ama su auto —dije con una nueva ronda de llanto. Hablar de su auto solo me recordó la forma en que Edward y yo tuvimos sexo en dicho auto, lo que fue captado por la cámara y comenzó ese horrible efecto dominó hasta el explosivo final. Todo habría salido a la luz con el tiempo, pero no podía evitar pensar que en este exacto momento, podría haber estado con Edward si Charlie no hubiera visto ese video... y quería estar con Edward.

—Mira... voy a conducir por los alrededores y ver si podemos encontrarlo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, encontrando un rayo de esperanza en la desesperada situación.

—Sí —dijo mientras salía del espacio de estacionamiento—. Debemos ser cuidadosas porque tu papá y tu hermano estarán enojados, pero al menos si lo encontramos puedes decirle que lo sientes y lo mucho que los amas y todo.

—Gracias, Rose —le dije mientras me secaba la cara con el dorso de la manga.

—¿A dónde debería ir primero?

—Um... vamos al departamento del centro.

—Está bien, al centro será.

Desafortunadamente, Edward no estaba en su departamento, así que condujimos alrededor del pueblo por un rato, pero no pudimos encontrarlo en ningún lado. Incluso miramos en el taller, pero ya había tablas en la ventana con un gran cartel de "Cerrado".

—Rose, ¿qué voy a hacer? —le pregunté desconsolada.

—Él aparecerá con el tiempo. Ese chico te ama demasiado, no hay forma de que pueda mantenerse alejado. Estoy segura de que solo está ideando un plan, o algo así.

Asentí.

—Rose, ¿podemos probar un lugar más?

—Claro, ¿dónde?

—El parque de caravanas —dije lentamente, sabiendo que ella probablemente se asustaría. Pero se mantuvo relajada y condujo allí a pesar del hecho de que realmente no quería hacerlo... sin embargo, bloqueó todas las puertas del auto. La dirigí hacia la caravana en la que creció Edward, sin realmente esperar que él estuviera allí, pero no tenía otras ideas.

Cuando Rose se detuvo, estaba segura de que él no estaba allí porque su camioneta no estaba a la vista, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, hubo un golpe en el parabrisas, y me sorprendió ver al padre de Edward parado allí, viéndose absolutamente enojado.

—Bella, no bajes la ventanilla —me advirtió Rose—. De hecho, realmente espero que él retroceda, porque estoy a punto de irme y no me importa si lo atropello.

—Rose, solo espera —le dije lentamente, y luego bajé la ventanilla, Rose se hundió más en su asiento.

—Hola, señor Masen... Soy Bella Swan... Um… la novia de Edward.

—Ahora lo has hecho —chilló Rose en voz baja.

—Sé quién eres, ¡y le dije a ese maldito chico que ibas a hacer que lo arrestaran! —se quejó el señor Masen.

—¿Arrestado? —dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo. Mi pecho se apretó y comencé a sentirme mareada de nuevo.

—Bella, respira —dijo Rose con pánico, debió ver la expresión en mi cara o algo así.

—¿Lo llamó por la fianza, o algo así? —le pregunté distraídamente mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Si no estuviera embarazada, probablemente me habría permitido desmayarme, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebé.

—¿No es por eso que estás aquí? —me preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué? No… No estamos aquí para pedir dinero —dije rápidamente.

—Bueno, tampoco tengo dinero para pensión alimenticia, así que ni siquiera te molestes en pedirlo.

—Nunca lo pediría —traté de asegurarle—. Por favor, señor, ¿puede decirme qué sabe sobre el arresto de Edward?

—No sé ni mierda... No he sabido nada de él desde que vino aquí y me dijo que te había dejado embarazada. Ni siquiera sé por qué vino, ¿qué espera que haga, felicitarlo?

Me sentí inmediatamente aliviada de que Edward no estuviera en la cárcel, pero por supuesto eso también hizo que me preocupara aún más. _¿Dónde estaba?_

—Tal vez él solo quería que usted supiera que iba a ser abuelo —dijo Rose irritada.

El señor Masen comenzó un gran discurso sobre cómo era demasiado joven para ser abuelo y que era mejor que el niño no esperara ningún regalo de cumpleaños de su parte, o algo así, pero dejé de prestar atención. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que Edward realmente se parecía a su padre. El señor Masen parecía mucho más viejo que sus treinta y ocho años, y le faltaban algunos dientes, pero tenían los mismos rasgos, y podía decir que él debió haber sido guapo en algún momento.

Era tan triste para mí que él terminara así. Demasiados años de abuso de drogas y alcohol, pero mientras mi mente vagaba más y recordaba el día que conocí a la abuela de Edward, finalmente entendí el significado de círculo vicioso. Generación tras generación de personas solitarias no deseadas y no amadas. Con razón a menudo se volvían violentas y usaban narcóticos para adormecerse... Mi bebé no compartiría su destino... y tampoco Edward. Yo tenía suficiente amor en mí para llenar todos esos vacíos en Edward, y juntos amaríamos tanto a nuestro bebé, que sería imposible que se perdiera en las duras realidades de la vida.

Pero mientras regresábamos a mi casa, me di cuenta de otro factor importante... Edward también tendría que llenar todos esos vacíos en mi vida. Mi familia ya no era una familia. Mi madre estaba loca, y Emmett y Charlie se podían ir a la mierda por todo lo que me importaba. Edward y nuestro bebé eran toda la familia que alguna vez necesitaría.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Rose cuando dobló en mi calle.

Tomé otra respiración profunda.

—Realmente no lo sé... supongo que tengo que esperar y rezar para que él esté bien en donde sea que esté... Él va a regresar por mí... sé que lo hará.

—Sí... ¿pero qué pasa si tu papá no da marcha atrás con todo eso de arrestarlo?

—Realmente odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Emmett en este momento, pero aun así no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo morir. Así que voy a tener este bebé... salvar su vida... y luego encontraremos a Edward y desapareceremos.

—Entonces... tienes casi seis meses ahora... ¿simplemente vas a esperar por los próximos tres o cuatro meses y rezar para ver a Edward en algún momento?

—No sé qué más hacer —le dije distraídamente.

Decidí ir a casa porque, honestamente, podía imaginar a Charlie emitiendo una orden de búsqueda y captura para mí, como una joven fugitiva o en peligro, lo que realmente no era algo con lo que tuviera ganas de lidiar en ese momento.

Y, por supuesto, Emmett estaba esperándome ansiosamente en la sala, pero lo ignoré y fui directo a mi habitación y di un portazo.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, más tarde esa noche, escuché a Emmett y Charlie hablando sobre todo. Me negué a bajar, pero aún podía escuchar con facilidad todas las palabras que estaban diciendo, a pesar de que trataban de mantener sus voces bajas...

—Entonces... no solo Bella es menor de edad, sino que clasifica como una circunstancia especial porque él estaba en una posición de autoridad sobre ella —explicó Charlie.

—¿Entonces qué significa eso? —preguntó Em.

—Significa que confié en Edward para ser una especie de guardián, y él abusó de su poder al entablar una relación sexual con ella. Básicamente, él está en mierda profunda si decido presentar cargos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que él hiciera eso... Es decir, simplemente no lo entiendo... Nosotros siempre... siempre hemos tenido el mismo gusto en mujeres, ¿qué demonios ve en Bella?

—Emmett, Bella es hermosa.

—No... eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Por supuesto que ella es hermosa, pero... es solo una niña. Quiero decir, es _Bella_. Él la vio crecer... simplemente no lo entiendo. Es solo que… ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Qué si él tuvo alguna atracción enfermiza hacia ella todo el tiempo? Podría muy bien ser uno de esos raros reprimidos que tienen todos esas extrañas fantasías o algo así, y yo lo traje aquí. Expuse a Bella a eso y ahora ella me odia porque cree que está enamorada de él.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Emmett. Yo soy el que le pidió que se quedara con ella. Tenía miedo de que ella estuviera sola todo el tiempo, pero también fui lo suficiente estúpido para preocuparme por ese criminal sexual de al lado... Nunca en un millón de años pensé que Edward era la verdadera amenaza.

—¿Por qué demonios ese criminal sexual todavía sigue allí de todos modos? —preguntó Emmett, saliéndose un poco del tema—. ¿No puedes usar algunos contactos y hacer que se mude?

—Él está allí legalmente —gruñó Charlie.

—Gah... Papá, ¿cómo demonios todo se derrumbó? Quiero decir... nunca pensé que en realidad odiaría a Edward lo suficiente como para inventar mentiras sobre él. Pero... mierda... no sabía que más hacer. Bella es tan ingenua y ciega... y ella es tan joven, demasiado joven para siquiera comenzar a entender las cosas que estaba diciendo. Ella estaba hablando de su futuro como si ni siquiera pudiera imaginarlo sin él. Tiene dieciséis años, por el amor de Dios. Habría dicho cualquier cosa para despertarla de esa ilusión en la que está atrapada.

—¿Y realmente crees que Edward ha estado saliendo con otras chicas mientras que Bella pensaba que solo estaba con ella? —preguntó Charlie con duda.

—No lo sé... Todo lo que sé es que él nunca fue monógamo en ninguna relación que yo sepa que tuvo, y que esa chica Tanya vino un par de veces a buscarlo.

—¿Ella fue al departamento?

—No... Cuando yo estaba con él en el taller. Él siempre estaba ocupado en la parte de atrás trabajando en todos los autos, así que ella nunca pudo hablar con él, que yo sepa... pero era extraño que ella siguiera intentándolo. No lo sé, tal vez ella tenía una cosa por él. Traté de convencerlo de que la llamara... pero él nunca estuvo interesado.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio.

—Pero sí sé que él pasó la última noche fuera del departamento, y seguro como el infierno que no estaba aquí, así que tuvo que haber estado con alguien... ¿Dónde demonios habría ido?

—Mira, no voy a perdonarlo, pero tampoco necesitamos especular —dijo Charlie sin alterarse.

—Lo que sea. Solo estaré contento cuando Bella finalmente lo supere... solo espero vivir lo suficiente para verlo.

…

Unos días después, Garrett, el amigo de Emmett, vino con su furgoneta llena con las pertenencias de Emmett, lo que significaba que oficialmente se había mudado del departamento de Edward. Pero lo que más apestaba, era el hecho de que con Emmett de regreso en casa, él _siempre_ estaba cerca. Garrett ocasionalmente lo sacaba, pero generalmente era en la noche cuando Charlie estaba en casa, dejándome sin nada de tiempo para mí. Rose pasaba a visitarme cada dos días, pero yo nunca salía de la casa y rara vez dejaba mi habitación. Era seguro decir que la vida principalmente apestaba.

Pero a medida que las semanas pasaban, y no había noticias de Edward, comencé a preocuparme, y luego Rose trajo una noticia devastadora.

—Entonces… estaba hablando con Irina… ya sabes, su tío es Waylon, el dueño del taller donde trabajaba Edward.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno… Ella dijo que hace un par de semanas estaba ayudando a su papá y a su tío a limpiar las cosas así podían tratar de vender el edificio, y Edward pasó a buscar su último cheque.

—Espera, ¿esto fue después de la pelea con Emmett? —pregunté, solo para estar segura.

—Sí… supongo que fue como tres días después… De todos modos, él mencionó que… se iba del pueblo… _permanentemente_.

—¿Qué? —casi grité—. No, ella tiene que haberlo escuchado mal. Él no me dejaría aquí así.

—Ella dijo que su tío le preguntó a dónde se dirigía, y que él dijo algo sobre Chicago.

—Él piensa que su madre podría estar en Chicago —dije distraídamente.

—Tal vez él pensó que no había manera de pasar a tu papá y hermano... Bella, probablemente no quería obligarlos a ti y al bebé a una vida en fuga. Estoy segura de que él se fue por tu propio bien.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, y una vez más, lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Edward realmente se había ido, y no tenía idea de cómo contactarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si nunca lo vuelvo a ver?

—Lo siento, Bella, no estaba segura si debía decirte o no.

—No, me alegro de que lo hicieras —dije en voz baja, sintiendo como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado en el pecho.

Aunque traté de hacer planes para mi futuro y el del bebé sin Edward, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Todavía estaba en shock, y ni siquiera podía comprender la idea de no tener esa familia que planeé. Edward no me dejaría... excepto que lo hizo.

Así que me encontré pasando mis días en la cama. Era verano, pero todavía tenía tarea de la escuela que podría haber hecho si encontrara la motivación... simplemente todo parecía inútil.

—Oye, Bells —escuché vagamente a Charlie decir un día desde algún lado fuera de mi mundo debajo de las sábanas. La cama se hundió cuando él se sentó junto a mis pies, pero solo doblé mis rodillas hacia mi estómago y traté de hacerme lo más pequeña posible. _¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente dejarme sola?_ —. Bella, escucha, sé que me odias en este momento... y probablemente sientes que el mundo se está derrumbando a tu alrededor, pero... no puedes continuar así. No es saludable ni para ti ni para el bebé.

No respondí, así que suspiró y finalmente llegó al punto que estaba tratando de hacer.

»Escucha, creo que deberías mudarte a Phoenix con tu mamá. Ella tiene una casa ahora, ha estado ganando mucho dinero... yo ni siquiera puedo permitirme comprarte las cosas de bebé que necesitas. Quiero decir, no tenemos nada, y se nos está acabando el tiempo aquí. Mira, lo último que quiero es enviarte lejos, pero no creo que tengamos otra opción. Harry no puede prestarme más dinero para la casa, y solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que finalmente la perdamos.

Aunque odiaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, una pequeña parte de mí pensaba que él podría tener razón.

—El bebé va a nacer en octubre —murmuré, todavía negándome a sacarme la manta de la cabeza—. Déjame quedarme aquí hasta que nazca... y luego nos iremos con mamá.

—Waylon me dijo que Edward se fue del pueblo —dijo inesperadamente.

—Lo sé —respondí sintiéndome completamente muerta por dentro.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—No lamento que se haya ido… pero lamento que tú estés sufriendo. Realmente creo que un día... cuando tu hijo llegue a esta edad... comprenderás lo mal que estuvo Edward al cruzar esa línea.

—¿Y qué se supone que le diga a mi hijo? —le pregunté sin emoción—. Porque a pesar de lo mal que estuvo, él o ella no tienen un padre ahora y no puedo pensar en nada más malo que eso.

—Lamento eso, Bella... y si hubiera una forma para dejar a Edward ser padre y todavía mantenerse alejado de ti... no lo sé. Es una situación imposible que todavía no puedo entender. Siento que él no solo traicionó mi confianza... sino también la tuya. Puede que tú quisieras estar con él... pero él tenía la responsabilidad de hacer lo correcto y seguir diciéndote que no, a pesar de lo culpable que lo hicieras sentir... Nunca debí haberle pedido que se quedara contigo... Pero nunca imaginé...

—Solo nos llevamos poco más de tres años de diferencia —dije sin alterarme—. Mamá es cinco años menor que tú.

—Cinco años no es mucho cuando ambos son adultos y han tenido tiempo para decidir qué es lo que quieren de la vida... _y aun así terminamos divorciados_. Pero alguien de veinte y dieciséis años son demasiado diferentes. Tú no tienes idea de lo que quieres de la vida en este momento porque no has tenido ninguna experiencia que te ayude a decidir. No has salido en citas, o ido a un baile, o graduado de la secundaria. Nunca has tenido un novio verdadero. Bella, yo no desapruebo a Edward por él, él ha hecho mucho por esta familia y creo que tiene un gran potencial, es solo la forma en que sucedió. Si él hubiera esperado... Si te hubiera dado tiempo para crecer, ni siquiera habría sido un problema. Em podría haber tenido dificultades con ello, pero lo habría aceptado con el tiempo.

—No teníamos tiempo para esperar... No tienes que creerme, pero de verdad me quedé embarazada para salvar a Em.

—Bella, incluso si fuera un éxito garantizado, eres demasiado joven para ese tipo de responsabilidad. No es tu trabajo salvarlo.

—Pero soy la única que podía.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Tienes dieciséis años... Ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzó todo esto, ustedes podrían haberse estado escabullendo por años.

—Comenzó después de Acción de Gracias. Ya tenía dieciséis años.

—Apenas —discutió.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tratando de hablarle sobre eso. Edward se había ido. Él me dejó, así que ya nada de eso importaba.

—Papá... ¿puedes irte ahora? —pregunté, sintiendo mis ojos escocer una vez más. No quería llorar más, quería regresar a mi estado previo de adormecimiento.

—Está bien, Bella. Solo espero que sepas que realmente te amo... Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. —Lo sentí inclinarse y besar la parte superior de mi cabeza cubierta, y luego la cama saltó cuando él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

…

El peor mes que podía imaginar finalmente terminó, y agosto llegó con una visita improvisada de Renée. No podía soportar a mi madre, pero al menos ella no me daba problemas por el chico que me había embarazado. No le importaba quién era el padre del bebé, porque en su mente yo iba a ser una madre soltera de todas formas.

Pero, por supuesto, conocer la otra parte del ADN de mi bebé definitivamente la emocionó.

—¡Oh, Bell, deberíamos comprar mucho verde! —dijo con entusiasmo mientras revisábamos la tienda local de ropa para bebés.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, sin ninguna emoción en absoluto. Amaba a mi bebé más que a nada, pero no podía obligarme a meterme en la dicha de comprar para él. Tal vez todavía estaba en negación. Tal vez todavía estaba esperando que Edward regresara, y odiaba la idea de comprar algo sin él.

—Bueno, es un gran color unisex, y ambas sabemos que ese precioso cacahuate va a tener los ojos verdes más grandes —prácticamente chilló.

—O marrones como los míos —dije robóticamente.

—Me pregunto si tendrá el cabello de ese raro color bronce —reflexionó para ella—. Otra razón por la cual el verde es el color perfecto.

—Me gusta el azul —le dije, sorprendiéndome con el ligero borde en mi tono.

—El azul es lindo, pero no para una niña.

—Entonces compraremos uno en azul y otro en púrpura —dije rápidamente antes de lanzar los mamelucos de bebé en el carrito.

—Supongo que puedo devolver el que no sirva —acordó Renée—. Bien pensado. Aunque todavía deseo que descubras el sexo por adelantado.

—¡Bueno, no depende de ti! —espeté. Parecía sorprendida y un poco herida por mi arrebato, así que suspiré—. Mamá, lo siento. Realmente aprecio que me compres todas estas cosas.

Ella sonrió.

—Va a ser difícil por un tiempo, pero... lo superaremos. De hecho, creo que será un poco lindo: los tres viviendo juntos. Especialmente si es una niña. Seremos tres generaciones de mujeres... toda será perfecto.

 _¿Perfecto?_ No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas por eso. Vivir con mi mamá definitivamente no era la familia perfecta que tenía en mente.

—Oh, todo estará bien —dijo Renée cuando vio mi cara mojada. Me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía como una señal de apoyo—. El nacimiento será pan comido, te conseguiremos una epidural de inmediato —informó, malinterpretando mi angustia.

—Deberíamos comprar algunos pañales —dije rápidamente, tratando de cambiar el tema así podía dejar de actuar como una idiota llorona. Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte... Fuerte y adormecida. Era de la única forma que iba a sobrevivir.

Pero cuando llegamos a casa Renée extendió todas nuestras compras de bebé para que Charlie y Emmett pudieran verlas, y luego sugirió llevarse algunas a Phoenix con ella en ese momento, así que lo perdí... de nuevo.

Me retiré al tortuoso santuario de mi habitación, y sollocé incontrolablemente. No quería ir a Phoenix. No quería nada de esto, y por el más breve de los momentos, volví a considerar la idea de la adopción. Amaba a mi bebé más que a nada, pero no tenía nada para darle. Ya ni siquiera era una persona completa y él merecía mucho más que una madre vacía. Yo tuve eso mientras crecía, y los padres de Edward... bueno, no podía hacerle eso a mi babé.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión. O me obligaba a aceptar que Edward se había ido y aprendía a encontrar felicidad en la vida sin él, o me rendía por completo.

De repente, algo me llamó la atención... un pequeño pedazo de amarillo en una habitación mayormente púrpura. Fui hacia la ventana para investigar el extraño color que no estaba allí esa mañana, y fue ahí cuando todo cambió. Era un pósit... pegado en el exterior de mi ventana, conteniendo las palabras _Te amo_.

Mi corazón saltó.

Miré afuera para ver si había algo más que me estuviera perdiendo. Una carta, cualquier cosa. Pero no había nada. Estiré la mano y saqué la nota para mirarla más de cerca, y sentí algo que me había faltado en mi vida durante el último mes... esperanza.

Escondí la nota debajo de mi almohada, pero aparte de eso, traté de no pensar mucho en ella. La verdad era que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, así que era estúpido pensar demasiado en ello.

Sin embargo, dos días más tarde, apareció un nuevo pósit amarillo en mi ventana. _Siempre aquí_.

* * *

¡Hola! 🖐❤

Mil disculpas por la demora, espero que todavía estén por aquí.🙈🙈 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!🎉🎉

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Maryluna, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, almacullenmasen, Vanina Iliana, liduvina, tulgarita, miop, jupy, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Marme, Pili, cary, saraipineda44, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, eliananayara, alejandra1987, Lily, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tata XOXO, Techu, Melany, Kriss21, Ele, Alexandra Nash, patymdn, Esal, somas, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, crysty Katy, Beida Sanchez, BCullen, MariePrewettMellark, Ana657, Angie Muffiin, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	27. Capítulo 26: Notitas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Notitas**

Durante las próximas dos semanas las cosas mejoraron, gracias a un montón de pequeñas notas amarillas de esperanza. Edward comenzó a dejarlas varias veces a la semana, y algunos días él incluso lograba dejar dos en momentos diferentes. Traté de atraparlo en el acto, pero de alguna forma nunca lo hice. Incluso cuando me senté en mi habitación todo el día mirando por la ventana, él no apareció. En su lugar, encontré la nota de ese día en la ventana de mi baño. Cómo demonios se las arregló para llegar allí, no tenía ni idea.

Cada nota tenía palabras o frases de amor e inspiración escritas en ellas, y una vez él demostró lo acosador que podía ser cuando la nota mencionaba lo hermosa que me veía con el atuendo en particular que estaba usando ese día. No pude evitar sonreír tan grande que lo sentí en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Edward nunca me dejó… y nunca lo haría.

En una mañana particularmente lluviosa, estaba casi aliviada de no encontrar una nota. Definitivamente no quería que él arriesgara su cuello trepando el árbol para pegarla en mi ventana del segundo piso. Pero cuando me estaba preparando el desayuno, miré por la ventana sobre el fregadero y me quedé atónita al ver un cuadrado amarillo allí, colgando alto y orgulloso a la vista de cualquiera que estuviera en esa parte de la casa... pero la parte que realmente me sorprendió, era que estaba segura de que no estaba allí dos minutos antes cuando entré a la cocina.

Ni siquiera me importó que Emmett y Charlie estuvieran en casa, corrí afuera para buscar a Edward, pero él había desaparecido. Quería gritar su nombre, pero estaba demasiado preocupada de que alguien me escuchara y se metiera en problemas. Así que después de empaparme por completo mientras buscaba por todo el perímetro de la casa, finalmente decidí salir de la lluvia y volver a entrar.

—¿Por qué estás mojada? —me preguntó Emmett en el momento en que volví a la cocina.

—Uh... estaba revisando el correo —mentí lo mejor que pude.

—¿Dónde está?

—Supongo que todavía no llegó.

Asintió distraídamente.

—Así que, acabo de encontrar esto; ¿te importaría explicarlo? —preguntó mientras sostenía el pequeño papel amarillo que no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar de la ventana de la cocina.

El estómago me saltó a la garganta.

—Yo... yo no sé qué es eso —mentí con voz temblorosa. Él estaba sosteniendo la escritura hacia él mientras la miraba, y solo deseaba haberla leído primero, porque no tenía idea de lo que decía.

Observé atentamente mientras la cara de Emmett se distorsionaba en pura... confusión.

—¿Qué contiene? —pregunté, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir inocencia.

Él se encogió de hombros inesperadamente, y luego puso el papel en la encimera. Lo miré fingiendo estar simplemente curiosa... y tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. No era una nota de amor, al menos no una que pudiera ser reconocida por alguien más. Era un dibujo de una figura de palito con la lengua afuera... con coletas... sentada encima de un auto, o podría haber sido una vaca, pero todavía apostaría a que era un auto.

Edward realmente era el chico más irresistiblemente perturbador y más allá de perfecto que existía, y no tenía más remedio que enamorarme cada día más de él.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este mini capítulo?

¡Espero que hayan empezado muy bien el 2019! 🎉🎉🎉

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Alexandra Nash, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Maryluna, tulgarita, Miss Cinnamon, cavendano13, alo-star, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Marie Sellory (son 29, contando prólogo y epílogo), lauritacullenswan, somas, Pili, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, bbluelilas, marme, Esal, kaja0507, Tecupi, Jade HSos, BCullen, jupy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Zharytha, Anna, cary, Liz Vidal, Ele, alejandra1987, miop, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Brigitte, Adriu, freedom2604, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	28. Capítulo 27: Obra maestra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Obra maestra**

Para septiembre tenía una gran colección de notas que guardaba en un joyero con cerradura bajo mi cama. Charlie nunca había sido alguien que husmeara antes de que me quedara embarazada; de hecho, él siempre estaba casi incómodo en mi habitación, por eso honestamente había pensado que mis vitaminas prenatales estaban seguras en mi cómoda. Sin embargo, mi joyero era más que seguro. Casi nunca salía de mi habitación y cuando lo hacía, Charlie no tenía ninguna razón para revisar mis cosas. Siempre estaba en casa. No tenía vida.

Cuando llegó mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, me sorprendió un pequeño regalo envuelto esperando en mi alféizar, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando abrí la ventana para retirarlo.

La nota adjunta era simple:

 ** _¡Casi allí!_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños_**

Y él definitivamente tenía razón; casi estábamos allí, casi al final de mi embarazo, y casi en nuestra meta. Em todavía estaba lo suficientemente saludable para sobrevivir hasta el nacimiento, y entonces él se salvaría y Edward y yo podríamos llevar a nuestro bebé a algún lugar y nunca mirar atrás. Charlie y Em podrían amenazar con presentar cargos todo lo que quisieran, pero nunca nos encontrarían. Todavía no sabía cuál era el plan de Edward, pero sabía el mío, y Rose actualmente estaba trabajando en conseguirme una identificación y un pasaporte falsos. Nos dirigiríamos al norte hacia Canadá, y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para detenernos.

Me senté en mi cama para abrir el regalo de Edward, y me puse a llorar. Era una pulsera de dijes con un corazón de cristal y una pequeña oveja sosteniendo un ópalo, la piedra de nacimiento de octubre, por nuestro bebé. Era perfecta, y no planeaba quitármela a pesar de lo que pensaran mi papá y mi hermano al respecto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dijo Charlie con una sonrisa forzada cuando bajé a desayunar.

—Gracias —dije sin alterarme.

—Bueno, te conseguí algo —dijo incómodamente antes de entregarme un sobre.

Pensé en desairarlo y negarme a aceptar lo que tenía para mí, pero en cambio suspiré y tomé el sobre de mala gana. Lo abrí descuidadamente, y en realidad me sorprendió lo que era.

—Es un bono de ahorro —explicó Charlie—. No es mucho, pero pensé que crecería con el tiempo y entonces lo tendrías en el futuro si alguna vez lo necesitabas, o simplemente querías comprar algo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Gracias, papá, pero realmente no creo que pueda usarlo —dije honestamente antes de devolvérselo y caminar hacia la despensa. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaban los bonos de ahorro, pero estaba bastante segura de que no era algo que pudiera usar estando en fuga.

—Bella, mira, no sé lo que planeas hacer, pero simplemente... no lo hagas —dijo Charlie, casi sonando desesperado.

—Ambos sabemos que no me estás dando muchas opciones —declaré antes de decidir que no tenía hambre después de todo.

…

La semana siguiente, Charlie se tomó el día libre del trabajo y nos llevó a Emmett y a mí a Seattle para nuestras citas separadas. Sin embargo, lo que Emmett no sabía era que nuestras citas en realidad eran menos separadas de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en el centro? —preguntó Emmett confundido cuando Charlie se detuvo en el estacionamiento del consultorio de mi doctora.

—La de Bella es primero —le dijo Charlie.

—Pero generalmente me dejas a mí y luego la llevas a ella —protestó Emmett.

—Hoy no —gruñó Charlie.

Emmett no estaba feliz de ir al consultorio de mi obstetra, pero se dejó caer en una se las sillas de la sala de espera y comenzó a hojear una Sports Illustrated.

—Bella, señor Swan, estamos listos para ustedes —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué vas a entrar con ella? —le preguntó Emmett a Charlie, confundido.

—Tú también vienes —le dijo Charlie, causando que una expresión perturbada cruzara los rasgos de Em.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una reunión de planificación familiar... Solo levanta tu trasero y vamos.

Em puso los ojos en blanco, pero aparte de eso, obedeció. Nos llevaron al consultorio personal de la doctora McCarty y los tres nos sentamos en las sillas mientras esperábamos que ella entrara. Sin embargo, para el disgusto de Em, ella no vino sola.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Em irritado cuando el doctor Cullen se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Solo vamos a tener una reunión familiar —le dijo Charlie, parcialmente honesto. La verdad era que esta fue realmente la única cosa en la que Charlie y yo acordamos desde que se reveló la paternidad de mi bebé. Habíamos hablado de esto con anticipación, y decidimos que era el mejor curso de acción. Necesitábamos reunirnos y discutir las opciones de Em con respecto a que el bebé fuera un donante.

—Bueno, podemos hacerle pruebas al tejido del bebé poco después del nacimiento, pero lo que me gustaría hacer es prepararme para una donación de células madre —explicó el doctor Cullen—. Las células no tienen que ser exactamente compatibles para eso. Por supuesto, no es algo seguro y mientras más se relacionan mejor, pero creo que podríamos tener una oportunidad real aquí.

—Puedo extraer las células del cordón umbilical del bebé justo después de que nazca —nos dijo la doctora McCarty—. Y las células pueden tomarse de inmediato para ser preparadas para el trasplante.

—Bueno, todavía le haremos pruebas a los tejidos del bebé, solo en caso de que rechaces las células madre, pero soy muy optimista —añadió el doctor Cullen.

—¡Espera! —dijo Emmett enojado—. Ya les dije a todos, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese bebé.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dije exasperada—. ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente terco!

—No estoy siendo terco. Yo no te pedí que te quedaras embarazada para salvar mi vida, y me niego a tener alguna parte de eso.

—Em, el bebé va a venir, te guste o no —Charlie trató de razonar con él—. No tiene sentido no usar las células si pueden salvarte.

—No —dijo Em de nuevo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Solo puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza. Él realmente estaba siendo más que ridículo.

—Incluso si él no cambia de opinión inmediatamente, todavía podemos guardar las células —nos aseguró la doctora McCarty—. Las guardaremos para él, o también pueden ser útiles para el futuro de tu bebé. Se sabe que las células curan varias enfermedades diferentes.

Asentí.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

—Hay una tarifa por almacenarlas que al doctor Cullen y a mí nos gustaría cubrir por ustedes —me informó ella.

—¿De verdad? Eso es muy generoso de su parte, gracias —les dije a los dos con gratitud.

—Es un placer —respondió el doctor Cullen.

—Pero todavía necesitamos que llenes algunos papeles para la extracción de las células, y luego presentaré todo con el banco —continuó la doctora McCarty.

—Claro —le dije con una sonrisa.

En realidad, había un montón de papeles que debían ser llenados. Algunos los tenía que firmar papá porque yo todavía era menor de edad, pero cuando llegamos a la página en la que daba permiso para el procedimiento, me sorprendió que el papel ya tuviera una firma.

La doctora McCarty vio mi pausa y explicó:

—Suponiendo que vas a poner el nombre de Edward en la partida de nacimiento del bebé, también necesitamos su firma.

—¿Cuándo diablos lo firmó Edward? —preguntó Charlie confundido.

—Él vino la semana pasada —nos dijo la doctora McCarty.

Entonces Charlie se giró a mirarme de forma interrogante.

—¿Pensé que se había ido del estado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

Luego miró a la pulsera en mi muñeca.

—¿Supongo que él te dio eso por tu cumpleaños?

—¿Por qué no vuelves a vivir en negación?, eras más feliz allí —le dije irritada. Y luego volví a mirar a los doctores—. ¿Hemos terminado aquí?

—Claro... La enfermera Jackie te llevará a tu examen —dijo la doctora McCarty—. Señor Swan, puede esperar en el vestíbulo.

…

Charlie nunca comentó nada más sobre mi pulsera, sin embargo, lo atrapé mirándola fijamente un par de veces. Pero realmente no me importaba; no había nada que él realmente pudiera hacer al respecto de todos modos.

Pasamos las siguientes dos semanas tratando de convencer a Emmett de que dejara de ser un imbécil, pero ya no estaba segura de si él siquiera escuchaba. Él era tan odioso con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Edward, que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse la esperanza que nuestro bebé podría traer.

A una parte de mí ya ni siquiera le importaba. Si Emmett no quería ser salvado, entonces no podía obligarlo. Escuché a papá decirle que si él no aceptaba la donación, yo habría desperdiciado mi vida quedando embarazada por nada, pero ciertamente nunca me sentiría así. No me quedé embarazada por nada, y nunca me arrepentiría. Mi bebé no era solo una entidad de células y tejidos para ser usado por otros, era un regalo, algo creado por nuestro amor y ya era amado inmensamente por su padre y por mí. Él o ella definitivamente valían la pena, y con mucho gusto daría mi vida por eso.

Cuando mi caminar se convirtió en más un andar de pato, la doctora McCarty me dijo que estaba cerca y que el bebé ya estaba moviéndose a la posición adecuada para el nacimiento. Siguió diciendo que podría estar a solo días, y me sentí abrumadoramente nerviosa. No solo era la idea del doloroso parto, sino también de saber que nuestro futuro aún era tan incierto. Y aunque actualmente me disgustaban todos los miembros de mi familia, era difícil saber que realmente nunca los volvería a ver.

¿Pero qué pasaba si Edward y yo no podíamos encontrar una forma para estar juntos o si nos detenían de alguna manera? Incluso si nos escapábamos, ¿cómo podríamos mantenernos? ¿Qué pasaba si nada salía como lo esperaba y realmente todo fue por nada? Mi depresión me dio otro puñetazo, y esta vez fue uno fuerte.

—Bella, tienes que salir de la cama. La doctora McCarty dijo que deberías estar caminando —trató de convencerme Charlie, pero simplemente no tenía ganas.

Básicamente solo salía de la cama para ir al baño, y en algún momento incluso dejé de comer. Pero eso no duró mucho, porque a las tres de la mañana, el 2 de octubre, mi bebé me despertó y decidió que era hora.

Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a Charlie o a Em; simplemente llamé a Rose y le pedí que viniera a buscarme. Me habría sentido mal por despertarla, pero ella me había prometido dormir con su celular todas las noches por mí, y me había asegurado que estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirle a tu papá? —me preguntó cuando me subí a su auto.

—Estoy segura —respondí, justo cuando otra contracción atacaba mi sistema.

—¡Oooh! —dijo Rose con un poco de pánico después de ver mi expresión de dolor—. Respira... ¡Empuja! —No era hora de empujar nada, pero no iba a decirle eso a Rose. Ella solo estaba tratando de ayudar—. ¿Sientes la cabeza saliendo?

La contracción disminuyó, así que la miré y le di una sonrisa forzada.

—No, el bebé probablemente no saldrá hasta dentro de un rato.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Quiero decir, te quiero y traería al mundo a tu bebé si tuviera que hacerlo, pero realmente no quiero.

Me reí una vez.

—Confía en mí, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

Llegamos a Forks General diez minutos después, y fui directo al ala de maternidad para registrarme. El plan era que una enfermera me revisara para ver si estaba en trabajo de parto activo, y luego le avisaríamos a la doctora McCarty y ella vendría desde Seattle. Me advirtieron que había una posibilidad de que ella no pudiera llegar a tiempo, ya que eran unas tres horas de distancia, pero no estaba preocupada. No estaba realmente segura de cómo me sentía, en realidad; mi depresión esporádica había hecho increíblemente difícil descifrar mis emociones.

Pero la peor parte de todo esto era el hecho de que Edward se lo iba a perder, y sabía lo mucho que él quería estar allí... Solo deseaba tener una forma de contactarlo. Incluso si él no podía presenciar el nacimiento, la idea de que nuestro bebé pasara unos días sin que Edward lo supiera era desgarradora. Eso era algo que nunca podríamos recuperar, y comencé a odiar a mi papá una vez más por quitarle eso.

Fui ingresada y conectada a una IV —Rose me dejó apretarle la mano cuando me pincharon— y luego comprobaron que estaba en trabajo de parto activo.

A las ocho de la mañana ya estaba agotada por las fuertes contracciones, y cuando me dijeron que ni siquiera estaba a mitad del camino, comencé a asustarme un poco.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo —lloré.

—Mierda, Bella, realmente creo que deberías dejarme llamar a tu papá. En realidad, me sorprende que nadie aquí lo llamara.

—Dijeron que no tenía que avisarle si no quería —gruñí a través de mi contracción.

Una hora más tarde, Charlie apareció de todas formas.

—Oh, Bella, gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías escapado —dijo con gran alivio en su rostro, pero cuando presenció mis contracciones por primera vez, ese alivió desapareció—. ¿Debería sentir tanto dolor? —le preguntó a una de las enfermeras.

—Todo está bien —trató de asegurarle la enfermera.

—Papá, no tienes que estar aquí —le dije.

—Tú estás aquí, así que por supuesto que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Tal vez no lo dije bien.

—¡No te _quiero_ aquí! —aclaré con vehemencia. Pero como era un caso perdido emocional, luego comencé a sollozar.

Él se acercó a mí, me abrazó la cabeza y me besó el cabello con ternura mientras yo lloraba.

—Mira, sé que me odias en este momento, pero... tú eres mi niña... todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque pensé que era lo correcto —dijo suavemente.

—Solo déjame sola —gimoteé.

Me volvió a besar en la cabeza y luego retrocedió.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

La enfermera regresó y me ofreció una epidural, lo que acepté con mucho gusto. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible sin una porque todos decían que era mejor para el bebé de esa forma, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Sin embargo, antes de que el anestesiólogo tuviera tiempo de llegar allí, la doctora McCarty entró y me revisó.

—Oh, no tenemos tiempo para una epidural, estás completamente dilatada —me dijo, aterrorizándome muchísimo.

—No, se supone que primero esté anestesiada —dije en pánico. Incluso si pudiera soportar el agonizante trabajo de parto, no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de pujar a través del desgarramiento y rasgamiento, y todas las otras cosas horribles que sucedieron en ese video perturbador que nos hicieron ver en educación sexual.

—Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo —dijo ella con simpatía—. Además, una epidural puede dificultar el pujar. Queremos sacar este bebé lo más pronto posible, ¿verdad? —preguntó con demasiada energía.

—No, quiero hacerlo sin dolor —lloré. Si hubiera estado en un mejor estado mental, probablemente habría estado avergonzada por mi ridículo espectáculo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer que me importara.

—Lo superarás, cariño. Ahora, en tu próxima contracción, voy a necesitar que comiences a pujar.

Un equipo de enfermeras entró y comenzó a moverse, preparándose para la llegada del bebé, pero todo empezó a ponerse borroso. Apenas podía escuchar a la doctora McCarty diciéndome que "empujara", pero simplemente no podía encontrar la fuerza. _¿Cómo llegué allí? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en esa situación?_ Mi mente ni siquiera podía recordar las razones de eso, y una gran parte de mí deseaba poder simplemente desaparecer y dejar de existir por completo.

Y entonces... como siempre que lo necesité en el pasado... él estaba allí.

—¡Edward! —grité cuando entró en la habitación.

Su preocupada sonrisa abrumada iluminó todo mi universo, y me trajo de regreso al presente donde pertenecía.

—Estás aquí —lloré con incredulidad.

—Estoy aquí. Nena, eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? —dijo apurado mientras agarraba mi mano y acariciaba mi cara.

—Dejaré que él lo maneje desde aquí —escuché a Rose decir en voz baja antes de retirarse rápidamente de la habitación.

—No creí que llegarías a verlo —le dije a Edward emotivamente.

Mi cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y sudor, pero a él no parecía importarle. Me llenó de besos de todos modos, y me dijo lo mucho que me amaba una y otra vez.

—Bella, realmente necesito que pujes ahora —me dijo la doctora McCarty suavemente. Era claro que ella había tratado de darnos un momento para nuestra reunión, pero era hora de volver a los negocios.

Con Edward a mi lado, me sentí fuerte de nuevo, pero más importante, tenía una nueva determinación. No estaba segura de cómo Edward supo que estaba allí o cómo pasó a mi papá para entrar a la habitación, pero quería que él viera el nacimiento de nuestro bebé tanto, que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso sucediera antes de que fuera alejado de mí otra vez.

Varios empujes y una posible quebradura en la mano de Edward más tarde, la doctora McCarty anunció que estaba coronando.

—¡Santa mierda! —gritó Edward con una mezcla de emoción y conmoción. Aflojé mi agarré en él momentáneamente para que pudiera ver la cabeza del bebé emergiendo, pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente, así que regresó conmigo cuando salió el resto de la cabeza.

—Está bien, vamos a sacar estos hombros y entonces tendremos un bebé —me dijo la doctora McCarty—. Un gran empuje más, Bella.

Edward se movió un poco así podía ver al bebé mientras continuaba con mi mano firmemente en la suya, y yo simplemente mantuve los ojos fijos en su hermoso rostro sorprendido mientras pujaba una última vez.

Tal vez mi adrenalina se disparó porque realmente no podía sentir mucho físicamente, pero cuando la expresión de Edward se convirtió en una de pura adoración asombrada, supe que el bebé había salido.

—¡Es un niño! —anunció la doctora McCarty, y luego inmediatamente colocó al bebé sobre mi pecho mientras las enfermeras lo frotaban y limpiaban... pero no lloró. Todo lo que había leído sobre los recién nacidos era que se suponía que lloraban después de nacer para limpiar sus pulmones y fortalecer su respiración, pero cuando miré la carita perfecta devolviéndome la mirada, no estaba preocupada. Estábamos teniendo un momento, y el llanto tendría que esperar.

Todo en mi vida me había estado guiando a eso. Cuando el mundo no tenía sentido, cuando me sentía fuera de onda y de lugar, era solo el camino que necesitaba tomar para llegar a ese momento. Este era mi lugar. Para esto había sido puesta en la tierra. El bebé acostado pacíficamente sobre mí era mi mayor logro, mi obra maestra.

No pude soportarlo más; me abrumó el gran nivel de amor que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y comencé a llorar... al igual que el bebé... al igual que Edward. Todos llorábamos, los tres, nuestra pequeña familia lloraba, lo que solo pareció acercarnos más.

Era tan surreal, y sin embargo lo más real que jamás había sentido, y no había palabras para describirlo correctamente.

La increíble sensación no flaqueó cuando las enfermeras me sacaron al bebé y Edward fue a cortar el cordón, porque no importaba dónde estuviéramos todos físicamente, yo sabía que nuestro vínculo era inquebrantable.

Observé con adoración mientras la enfermera le mostraba a Edward dónde cortar el cordón, y luego lo envolvían y lo colocaban en los brazos protectores de Edward por primera vez.

—Es hermoso —dijo la enfermera, pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención, él estaba perdido en lo asombroso que era nuestro hijo.

Después de un minuto de arrullos y lágrimas continuas, Edward me miró y regresó a mi lado, y volvió a poner suavemente al bebé en mis brazos.

—Lo hiciste, nena —susurró en mi oído.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo _hicimos_ —le dije, porque era la verdad absoluta. No había forma de que lo hubiera logrado sin él—. No puedo creer que sea un niño —comenté con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pequeño dedo meñique que había escapado de la manta.

Edward se rio bajito.

—¿Estabas esperando una niña?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No... pero quería tanto un niño que no pensé que sucedería.

—¿Por qué querías un niño? —preguntó sorprendido por mi comentario.

—Porque quería un mini tú.

Me sonrió de nuevo, y luego se inclinó para darme un tierno beso en los labios.

—Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo.

Varios minutos después, la doctora McCarty vino a hablar con nosotros.

—Todo está perfecto. Tu sangrado es mínimo, el bebé está saludable y la sangre del cordón umbilical ha sido extraída y está saliendo.

—Muchas gracias —le dije con sinceridad.

—Fue un placer —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. A la enfermera Maggie le gustaría llevar al bebé para pesarlo y limpiarlo, ¿si eso está bien?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo llevará? —pregunté, sin querer perderme un momento con él.

—Como diez minutos más o menos. Te trasladarán a una sala de recuperación y tu hijo será llevado allí.

Miré a Edward y él me dio un asentimiento alentador, así que le dije:

—Está bien.

La enfermera tomó al bebé y no pude evitar observarla atentamente mientras ella lo colocaba en la pequeña cuna de plástico y lo sacaba de la habitación.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, él está etiquetado y en buenas manos —me aseguró la doctora.

—¿Etiquetado?

—Él tiene una pulsera en el tobillo que coincide con la tuya para asegurarnos que no haya confusión en cuando a quién pertenece.

—Oh —dije con un asentimiento.

—Regresaré a revisarte dentro de un rato.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward con gratitud, y luego se dieron la mano antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

—¿Ella te llamó? —pregunté, sin tener idea de qué otra forma él habría sabido que yo estaba allí.

—No... lo hizo Charlie —dijo, sorprendiéndome por completo.

—¿Charlie?

—Sí... fui a su trabajo la semana pasada y le supliqué que me llamara cuando entraras en trabajo de parto. Él básicamente refunfuñó al respecto y me dijo que me largara, pero aceptó mi nuevo número. No pensé que en realidad me llamaría, pero... gracias a Dios lo hizo.

Realmente no tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto, así que decidí que no importaba en ese momento. Una enfermera entró y nos llevó a una habitación diferente, y afortunadamente no vimos a mi papá en el camino; todavía no estaba lista para esa conversación.

Una vez que estuve en mi nueva cama, estiré un brazo hacia Edward y él vino con entusiasmo a besarme. Sus labios se sentían tan bien mientras bailaban con los míos, que honestamente lo comparé con la sensación de poder respirar de nuevo después de contener la respiración durante tanto tiempo sin él.

—Te extrañé mucho —le dije.

—Oh, Bella, nunca entenderás realmente lo difícil que ha sido permanecer alejado de ti.

—Pensé que te habías ido. Rose dijo que alguien te escuchó mencionar Chicago.

—Le dije eso a Waylon porque sé que es amigo de tu papá y probablemente se pondría en contacto con él. Solo quería que Emmett y Charlie se relajaran un poco así podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Y qué tenías que hacer?

—Comprar un taller —dijo inesperadamente—. Mira, sé que debería haberte hablado de esto primero, pero no era algo que pudiera escribir en un pósit. De hecho, escribí esta carta larga para ti, pero simplemente... no sé, nada sonaba correcto.

—Está bien, las notitas fueron perfectas. Y muchas gracias por la pulsera, es hermosa.

—Bueno, ojalá hubiera sido más, pero... —dejó su oración incompleta.

—Entonces... ¿tienes suficiente dinero para comprar un taller? —le pregunté, tratando de entender todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que nos habíamos separado.

—No, no exactamente. En realidad tengo un socio... un socio silencioso, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin ella.

—¿Ella? —le pregunté con una repentina sensación de ansiedad. Confiaba en él por completo, pero no estaría bien si trabajaba con Tanya.

—Sí... la señora Kebi —dijo, sorprendiéndome por completo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con una sonrisa incontrolable extendiéndose por mi cara. Realmente no entendía como alguna vez pude dudar de él.

—En realidad fue su idea —explicó—. No sé, ella nunca tuvo hijos y creo que me adoptó —dijo con una risa—. De hecho, me he quedado en su casa un par de veces. El señor Kebi pensó que era extraño al principio, pero me lo gané.

—Apuesto que sí —dije con mi sonrisa cada vez más amplia—. Entonces... ¿dónde está el taller?

—Aquí… se lo compré a Waylon… Bueno, técnicamente la señora Kebi se lo compró a Waylon, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Pero el taller quebró, entonces, ¿cómo podrás mantenerlo abierto?

—Quebró porque Waylon es horrible con sus finanzas. La señora Kebi dirigió el negocio de su esposo con éxito por treinta años antes de que se jubilaran. La necesidad de un buen mecánico todavía está ahí, así que deberíamos estar bien.

Asentí distraídamente.

—Entonces... ¿planeas quedarte en Forks?

—Por supuesto. Ustedes están aquí, ¿a dónde más iría?

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos huir juntos… solo nosotros tres.

Apretó los labios y luego se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

—También pensé en eso por un tiempo... pero luego me di cuenta de que no sería bueno para nadie. No quiero estar constantemente huyendo. ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa para el bebé? Además, no tendría forma de mantenerlos.

—Entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Se inclinó y me besó la frente de nuevo.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sintiendo que era una situación imposible—. Mi papá va a perder la casa y no tendré otro lugar donde vivir, así que se supone que debo mudarme a Phoenix. —Sentí que me escocían los ojos con la amenaza de más lágrimas, pero Edward no iba a dejarme llorar, al menos no por estar molesta.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte... bueno, a ninguna parte excepto al otro lado del pueblo. Tú y el bebé se van a mudar al departamento conmigo.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté dudosamente.

—He estado hablando por teléfono con Renée casi todos los días durante el último mes.

—Tú has... Ella no me dijo nada.

—Bueno, ayer finalmente logré que ella aceptara que tú y el bebé pertenecen conmigo. Dijo que hablaría con Charlie, pero como ella sigue siendo tu tutora legal, puede darte permiso para vivir conmigo.

—¿Pero no puede Charlie todavía presentar cargos?

—Puedo —dijo Charlie, de repente interviniendo en la conversación mientras entraba en la habitación—. Pero no lo haré.

—¿No presentarás cargos? —le pregunté. Mi corazón saltó por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

—No —dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la habitación—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con tu madre... y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Estaba en shock, pero definitivamente era un tipo de shock maravilloso.

—Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, y por más que lo odie... creo que deberías mudarte con él —continuó Charlie.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con más lágrimas, del tipo feliz.

—Sí... Bella, tienes que entender, esta no es la vida que quería para ti... al menos no por otra década más o menos, y eso me asustó muchísimo. Pero sé que lo amas, y lo más importante, sé que él te ama. Va a ser más difícil de ahora en adelante, pero ya no eres una niña... y ahora me doy cuenta de que no has sido una niña desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso es mi culpa. No debería haberte dejado... no sé qué debería haber hecho, pero dejarte no fue lo correcto. Puse demasiada responsabilidad en Edward, y eso también estuvo mal... Pero supongo que ya no tiene sentido afligirse, porque no podemos retroceder. Lo que está hecho, está hecho, y aquí es donde está tu vida ahora. Y lo siento por haberlos mantenido separados. El bebé necesita a sus dos padres.

Asentí.

—Gracias, papá —dije en voz baja. Me llevaría mucho tiempo superar todo, pero iba a ser muy difícil guardar rencor cuando estaba tan feliz.

Como si fuera una señal, una enfermera eligió ese momento para entrar a la habitación.

—Toc, toc, alguien extraña a su mami.

Me entregó a mi pequeño bebé perfectamente limpio, todo envuelto en una manta celeste y un gorro a juego, y eso solo reafirmó mi pensamiento anterior: ser infeliz por cualquier cosa era imposible.

—Hola, cariño —lo arrullé. Edward se inclinó y besó su cabeza, y luego besó la mía, y tan perfecto como era el momento, podía sentir los ojos de Charlie observándonos, así que lo miré—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Sonrió con pesar, luego se levantó y se acercó para mirarlo de cerca. Observé su cara mientras veía a su nieto por primera vez, y su expresión dura inmediatamente se suavizó en la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su cara en años.

—Aw, Bella, es hermoso.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —acordé.

Después de unos minutos, Charlie pidió hablar con Edward fuera de la habitación, así que nerviosamente los observé a los dos en el pasillo mientras parecían estar en algún tipo de discusión profunda. Charlie seguía caminando mientras hablaba, así que él entraba y salía de mi línea de visión, pero de vez en cuando Edward me miraba y me daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, así que me obligué a relajarme.

Una enfermera entró para ayudarme a que el bebé se prendiera para que lo pudiera amamantar, así que cerró la puerta y ya no pude ver a Charlie y Edward... solo esperaba que se mantuvieran civilizados.

Veinte minutos después, el bebé se había quedado dormido y Edward regresó a la habitación solo.

—Oye, ¿cómo fue la cuestión de amamantar? —me preguntó en voz baja. Se acercó y nos besó a los dos de nuevo, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—Bueno, creo que le gusta más que yo —dije honestamente.

Edward se rio.

—Bueno, tienes unas tetas maravillosas... especialmente ahora —bromeó mientras retiraba el camisón de mi cuello así podía mirar mis pechos.

—Detente —me reí—. Pertenecen a él en este momento.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es justo, he estado lejos de ti por meses.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vas a tener que ser paciente y esperar tu turno.

—Meses —repitió.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Entonces supongo que puedes esperar un poco más.

Él sonrió sinceramente.

—Te esperaría por siempre.

—Lo sé.

Y lo sabía. Edward me amaba, y él haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenernos juntos, incluso si eso significaba soportar la ira de mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenía que decir Charlie?

—Él básicamente me gritó durante un rato y me dijo lo traicionado que se sentía... Y luego, sin que yo dijera una palabra, su sermón de alguna forma se transformó en apoyo y aprobación.

—Guau.

—Sí... quiero decir, no espero que las cosas estén realmente bien entre nosotros, pero él te ama, y realmente solo quiere lo mejor.

—¿Qué pasa con Emmett?

Edward resopló.

—Realmente no lo sé. Charlie dijo que lo llamó para decirle que tuviste al bebé y que él iba a venir a verte, pero cuando mencionó que yo estaba aquí, se enojó. No lo veo superando esto pronto... bueno, _nunca_ en realidad.

—¿Pero qué pasa con las células madre?

—Charlie dijo que seguiría trabajando en él, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Emmett es adulto, no pueden obligarlo a hacerse el trasplante si él no quiere.

—Bueno —suspiré—. Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer... Pero tenemos que darle un nombre —dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba al precioso bebito en mis brazos. Le saqué el gorro y me incliné para oler su cabeza llena de cabello color bronce, y supe fácilmente qué nombre quería para él, convencer a Edward iba a ser mucho más difícil.

…

Al día siguiente, después de firmar un montón de papeles, Edward y yo trajimos a nuestro hombrecito a casa. Me quedé completamente asombrada y muda cuando vi la habitación de invitados en el departamento totalmente transformada de la forma en que Emmett la tenía cuando él vivía allí, en un hermoso cuarto para bebé. Tenía todo, desde una cuna y cambiador, hasta una gran silla afelpada para mecer al bebé para dormir.

—Me decidí por las ovejas, porque, bueno, ya sabes —explicó Edward—. Además no sabíamos si era un niño o una niña, así que la señora Kebi me dijo que las ovejas serían seguras para cualquiera de los dos.

—Es perfecta —dije mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Estaba pintada de celeste con nubes blancas y esponjosas por todas partes, y había imágenes de ovejas en las cortinas y las sábanas de la cuna.

—No —dijo Edward antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y volver rápidamente con una pequeña adición especial—. Ahora es perfecta. —Colocó un león de peluche nuevo dentro de la cuna, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Eso es un poco morboso considerando que la habitación está llena de ovejas, ¿no crees?

Negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Él no puede estar constantemente rodeado por animales de granja débiles y suaves, necesita algo que muestre fuerza y masculinidad.

Me reí.

—Está bien.

—Confía en mí, para cuando tenga un año, todos estos animales esponjosos serán reemplazados por carnívoros. Estoy pensando en dinosaurios... O podemos olvidar por completo el tema de los animales y pasar a los autos de carrera.

—Ya veremos —le dije, y para ser honesta, no podía esperar. El futuro era tan amplio con posibilidades, que sabía que cada pequeño paso del camino iba a ser un viaje increíble.

Dos semanas después, nos enteramos de que Emmett no solo tenía la opción de las células madre, sino que nuestro bebé también era un donante de tejido perfecto. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo, e independientemente de si Emmett alguna vez sacaba la cabeza de su trasero para usar ese milagro, nosotros definitivamente fuimos contra las probabilidades y salimos del otro lado para mejor. Había una razón para todo, y el mejor regalo que podíamos tener era vivir nuestras vidas y no preocuparnos por tratar de resolverlo todo.

— _Un día a la vez_ —me había dicho Edward una vez, y continuaríamos viviendo de esa forma por el resto de nuestras vidas. Planear para el futuro era necesario, pero no era realmente de lo que se trataba el dicho; era apreciar el día y no desperdiciar el precioso tiempo que teníamos juntos. Si la enfermedad de Emmett me había enseñado algo, era a seguir tu instinto y nunca dar la vida por sentada.

* * *

¡Hola! ❤🖐

Gracias por leer. ¡Nació el bebé y por fin están juntos!😍🎉 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este capítulo? El próximo es el epílogo.😥

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** tulgarita, cavendano13, Techu, piligm, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Lily, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Ele, BCullen, Cinti, Alexandra Nash, Lady Grigori, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Lizdayanna, somas, lauritacullenswan, miop, Jade HSos, Paola Lightwood, kaja0507, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Yoliki, jupy, bbluelilas, cary, marme, Esal, crysty Katy, alejandra1987, Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, Adriana Molina, Itzel clem, freedom2604, patymdn, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	29. Epílogo: La vida después de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**knicnort3**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8641927 /1/ Against-the-Odds**

* * *

 **Epílogo: La vida después de la muerte**

 _Habían sido unos años difíciles, y como se suponía que muriera antes de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno, consideraba cada día después de ese como mi vida después de la muerte..._

Había requerido que mi mamá me sentara y llorara histéricamente por tres horas seguidas para que finalmente aceptara el trasplante. Mi mamá era muchas cosas, pero que ella dijera que nunca sobreviviría a vivir más que yo, solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpido y egoísta que realmente estaba siendo. No estaba castigando a Edward al negarme a vivir, en todo caso, necesitaba sobrevivir y estar lo suficientemente bien para cuidar a mi hermana y a su bebé cuando Edward los jodiera.

Y él los jodería… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El proceso del trasplante fue difícil, por decir lo menos, pero lo superé y finalmente pude entrar en remisión. Pasé un tiempo en el centro de recuperación en Seattle, y con el aliento de Carlisle, decidí ir a la universidad.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes toda la vida por delante —me había dicho Carlisle, y por primera vez en años, me sentía optimista.

Comencé tomando solo algunas unidades en Washington State, pero mientras más fuerte me ponía más motivado me sentía a construir algún tipo de vida para mí. Así que tomé un horario completo y continué con mi recuperación física, y cinco años después de mi trasplante, me gradué con honores y volví a mi peso de la secundaria.

Me sentía muy bien, fuerte y listo para enfrentar el resto de mi vida, pero suponía que siempre había algo que faltaba; algo que no era un misterio tanto como un enigma imposible.

Extrañaba a mi familia, simplemente no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

No había hablado con mi hermana desde antes de que tuviera al bebé, y solo hablé brevemente con mi padre desde entonces. Había estado tan enojado con Charlie por permitir que Bella se mudara con ese raro, que no podía soportar hablar con él. Al permitirle a Bella estar con Edward como si todo estuviera bien y olvidado, era como si Charlie hubiera sacrificado a Bella para salvarme, y eso era imperdonable. Todavía preferiría morir antes de que Bella renunciara a su propia vida de la forma en que lo hizo.

Pero a pesar de todo, deseaba tener una relación con mi hermanita. Ni siquiera podía contar las veces que levanté el teléfono para llamarla, pero siempre algo me hacía colgar antes de que alguien pudiera responder. Tal vez solo tenía miedo... realmente no sabía cómo la miraría a los ojos y no me odiaría a mí mismo por traer a ese imbécil a su vida, y peor aún, me había permitido beneficiarme de su sacrificio, lo que era algo que realmente nunca superaría.

Después de graduarme, conseguí un trabajo de publicidad en Seattle, y cuando perdí el interés en salir con mi tipo de mujer habitual, que solo era buena para una cosa, decidí dejar que mi amigo Peter me arreglara una cita a ciegas. Y de los miles de mujeres elegibles en la ciudad, mi amigo pensó que era buena idea engancharme con una chica que era tres años más joven que yo, y para nada una extraña.

—Bueno, esto es gracioso —dije mientras me sentaba frente a la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi hermanita.

—Espera, ¿eres el chico con el que Peter me arregló una cita? —preguntó Rose con una risa.

—Supongo que sí —me quejé.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Que gracioso. No puedo creerlo, realmente es un mundo pequeño. ¿Cómo estás, Em? Te ves muy bien.

—Um... Es un mundo pequeño... _demasiado pequeño_. Uh, estoy bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Y tu cáncer? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy libre de cáncer —dije mientras miraba alrededor del restaurante y trataba de pensar en una excusa para irme. Rose era una buena chica y todo eso, pero realmente había muchas cosas que podría estar haciendo además de cenar con la amiga de mi hermana distanciada. De hecho, me propuse evitar a todos los habitantes de Forks, porque todos querían hablar de la tragedia que fue que me enfermara y que mi familia se desmoronara, y estaba tratando de superar todo eso.

—Entonces... ¿qué tal los Seahawks? —preguntó Rose inesperadamente. Tal vez ella sintió mi incomodidad, o tal vez tampoco quería hablar sobre toda esa mierda, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecido y me encontré relajándome.

Terminamos quedándonos en ese restaurante juntos durante tres horas... y luego nos vimos dos noches después... y dos noches después de eso. Me seguía diciendo que ambos éramos adultos ahora y que no había nada malo en ser amigos, pero en realidad, ella rápidamente se convirtió en la primera persona que llamaba por las mañanas y la última persona con la que hablaba antes de acostarme. Nos llevábamos muy bien y todo parecía encajar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había enamorado de ella hasta que ella me lo dijo un día durante la cena...

—Emmett, te amo —dijo ella, aparentemente de la nada. Me sorprendió tanto que solo la miré como un idiota. La mayoría de las chicas probablemente hubieran estado desconsoladas por la falta de respuesta que consiguieron por una admisión así, pero no Rose; ella ni siquiera se molestó en lo más mínimo—. No te preocupes, sé que estás sorprendido. Pero también sé que me amas, incluso si todavía no lo sabes, así que puedo esperar hasta que estés listo para reconocerlo.

Y solo unas horas después, confesaba mis sentimientos por ella. Nos mudamos juntos el mes siguiente. Conseguimos un pequeño condominio a medio camino entre mi oficina y su trabajo en el periódico The Seattle Times, donde trabajaba como verificadora de hechos. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero de vez en cuando me atrapaba queriendo preguntarle... y un día, ese deseo se volvió demasiado.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con mi hermana? —Nunca habíamos hablado de ella, y estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo haríamos, pero mientras más serios nos volvíamos, más mi familia volvía al frente de mi mente.

Me miró sorprendida.

—Um... Hace unos meses. Bueno, técnicamente recibí un correo electrónico de ella la semana pasada, pero cara a cara han pasado unos meses.

—Entonces... ¿te has mantenido en contacto?

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Emmett —dijo a la defensiva—. Soy la madrina de su hijo.

—Oh. —No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan sorprendido por eso, pero lo estaba, y solo me dio más preguntas—. Entonces, ¿ella sabe que estamos... juntos?

—Sí, le conté.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué dijo?

Rose se encogió de hombros y pareció tratar de descartar la pregunta.

—No mucho. Oye, ¿qué quieres cenar esta noche?

Pero como me permití realmente pensar en ella, necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de Bella? —le pregunté lentamente, realmente esperando que no hubiera pasado algo malo que estuviera tratando de ocultar.

—No me importa hablar de Bella, hablaré de ella todo el día si quieres... pero eso no es lo que realmente quieres, ¿verdad? Mira, todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, es su problema... no mío. Los quiero a los dos, y no quiero meterme en el medio. Así que, si quieres saber algo sobre Bella, ¿por qué no me pides su número?, y la puedes llamar y preguntarle tú mismo.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuré.

—¿Por qué? —dijo frustrada.

—Porque no puedo.

—Porque eres terco. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con ella de todos modos?

—No estoy enojado con ella. Amo a mi hermana.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos exasperada.

—Es por _eso_ que no hablamos de Bella —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

—¿Puedes decirme si todavía está con ese imbécil, o ya la abandonó? —le grité.

—Sí, todavía están juntos —me gritó irritada.

La verdad era que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve algún contacto con mi familia, aparte de la llamada telefónica anual de diez minutos de mis padres en Navidad, que a menudo no podía recordar por qué sucedió el distanciamiento en primer lugar. Estaba molesto con mi mamá por siempre ser una excéntrica, estaba enojado con mi papá porque consideraba que vendió a mi hermanita para comprarme una cura, y estaba molesto con Bella por ser tan estúpida como para estar realmente feliz por eso. Todas eran razones más allá de ridículas, pero suponía que las familias se distanciaban por menos. Mi amigo Liam dejó de hablar con su familia porque le quitaron su ayuda financiera después de que obtuviera calificaciones de mierda en la universidad, al menos mis razones eran mejores que las suyas, ¿verdad? Pero extrañaba a mi hermana... y a mi papá... e incluso a mi mamá. Y si realmente fuera honesto conmigo mismo, diría que incluso extrañaba a Edward; nunca tuve un amigo tan cercano desde entonces, y sabía que probablemente nunca lo tendría de nuevo.

…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rose y yo estuviéramos hablando de matrimonio. Ella quería una gran y elaborada boda de ensueño, pero ambos sabíamos que eso generaba un gran problema, y como el cobarde que era, sugerí que simplemente nos casáramos en el juzgado en lugar de ser obligados a reunirnos con personas que tenía mucho miedo de contactar.

—Bueno, adivina qué, incluso si nos casáramos en el juzgado, todavía querría a mi mejor amiga allí, así que tal vez necesitas superarlo ya, y dejar de tratar de arruinar mi gran día... o _nuestro_ gran día... lo que sea, solo deja de tratar de arruinarlo. ¡Vamos a tener una boda o no nos vamos a casar! —dijo ella enojada. Terminé siendo obligado a dormir en el sofá esa noche.

Y realmente me sentía como la mierda. No solo porque definitivamente estaba arruinando la boda soñada de Rose, sino porque realmente quería recuperar a mi familia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Además de mi propia ira, la que felizmente pondría a un lado por el bien de Rose, temía aún más la ira de mi familia hacia mí. Había actuado como un horrible idiota inmaduro, y cada año que pasó desde entonces, solo hizo la pared entre nosotros más y más alta. Estaba demasiado profundo, ¿cómo demonios me desenterraría?

Así que decidí sacar a Rose con un grupo de nuestros amigos locales como una disculpa por mi comportamiento cobarde más reciente. Ella todavía estaba enojada conmigo, pero nos amábamos tanto que nunca podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo, incluso si el problema seguía sin resolverse. Pero como yo era horrible haciendo planes, ella decidió llamar a todos nuestro amigos y hacer lo planes por mí.

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca, nos unimos al grupo en una mesa, y Rose de inmediato me arrastró a la pista de baile. Odiaba bailar, pero haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer, y ella lo sabía. Pero fue entonces cuando lo vi. Edward jodido Masen estaba a varios pies de distancia en la misma pista de baile, y todos mis peores miedos sobre él se volvieron realidad. Él estaba engañando a mi hermana... como siempre supe que lo haría.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Rose cuando notó mi repentina ira. No le respondí de inmediato, estaba tan atrapado en mi propia ira que sabía que si movía un solo músculo terminaría explotando y arrancándole la jodida cabeza a Edward. Ni siquiera estaba siendo discreto mientras se frotaba contra la rubia y continuaba besándose repetidas veces con ella. Era asqueroso, y no me podía quedar allí por un momento más y dejar que sucediera—. ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Rose mientras me agarraba el brazo y se negaba a dejarme mover.

—Voy a ir a matar al hijo de puta.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Rose miró hacia atrás e inmediatamente vio a quien yo estaba observando… y luego se enojó—. ¡Qué jodido imbécil! —gritó sobre la música.

—Exactamente, ahora voy a ir a hacerlo desear nunca haber nacido.

—Él no, ¡tú! —me gritó Rose.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté confundido.

—En serio, Emmett, crece de una maldita vez.

—¿Cómo es que estás enojada conmigo porque Edward está allá engañando a mi hermana?

Cruzó los brazos delante de ella y luego suspiró.

—Mira de nuevo.

Volví a mirarlos y me sorprendí al ver que la chica rubia con la que Edward estaba... era Bella. _¿Qué demonios?_

—Sabía que iban a estar aquí, y por eso escogí este lugar para venir —admitió Rose.

—Espera, ¿planeaste esto? —pregunté sin alterarme.

—Ellos vienen a Seattle por su aniversario todos los años, y pensé que sería una buena forma de romper el hielo. Y como obviamente ni siquiera reconociste a tu propia hermana, dejaré pasar todo el asunto de patearle el trasero a Edward esta vez. Ve allá y habla con ellos.

Me di la vuelta y observé a mi ex mejor amigo y a mi hermanita actuando como si fueran una joven pareja enamorada, y aunque quería hablar con ella más que nada, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No en este momento, no así. No la había visto en seis años, y no había forma de que pudiera disculparme por eso en una discoteca ruidosa. Afortunadamente, Rose nunca le dijo a Bella que íbamos a estar ahí, así que ellos no nos esperaban y pudimos irnos.

—Voy a ir a Forks el próximo fin de semana y hablaré con ella y con mi papá, lo prometo —le aseguré a Rose mientras nos íbamos.

Ella no estaba feliz por eso, pero creo que lo entendía.

…

Nunca había estado más nervioso en toda mi vida, de lo que estaba en el camino a Forks. Rose quería venir conmigo, pero era algo que pensé que debía hacer solo, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Quería ver a Bella cara a cara, así que no le llamé para decirle que iba; en su lugar Rose me dio indicaciones para llegar a su casa y planeaba solo llamar a su puerta. Estaba seguro que sería incómodo al principio, pero no sabía de qué otra manera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en el vecindario, comencé a perderme. Era un nuevo complejo de viviendas y las calles eran confusas, así que cuando pasé por un pequeño parque, decidí detenerme y pedirle indicaciones a alguien. Para un pueblo tan pequeño, y un vecindario aún más pequeño, era un lugar bastante ocupado con muchos niños corriendo fuera de control, lo que en realidad era un poco divertido de ver. No conocía a ningún niño personalmente, así que siempre era divertido estar en un lugar así porque me recordaba a mi propia infancia.

Y como si fuera el destino, se me ocurrió mirar hacia un grupo de lo que parecían madres, y ella estaba allí. Mi hermanita.

Igual que en la discoteca, me congelé y la observé por unos minutos. Estaba sonriendo y riendo con algunas de las otras mujeres allí, y a pesar de mi insistencia en que ella debió tener una vida horrible, parecía feliz.

Tomé una respiración profunda y decidí que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y luego me acerqué a ella.

—Bella —dije torpemente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella estaba en medio de una conversación y que mi interrupción probablemente fue bastante grosera, pero no podía retroceder en ese momento.

Me miró completamente boquiabierta.

—¿Emmett? —Luego sonrió, extendió un brazo y me abrazó—. Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Fue un momento surreal. Honestamente pensé que ella iba a gritarme y decirme que me fuera a la mierda, pero no lo hizo y estaba agradecido.

Cuando ella se apartó de nuestro abrazo, solo me miró por un momento.

—¿Cómo has estado? Te ves increíble.

—Uh... gracias —dije con una media risa incómoda—. Y tú estás rubia.

Agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo miró.

—Oh, sí. Tengo una amiga que va a la escuela de belleza y me rogó que fuera su conejillo de indias. Deberías haberlo visto el mes pasado, era morado.

—¿Y la dejaste volver a intentar? Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte.

—No es broma —dijo con una risa—. Bueno, ¿tienes tiempo para ponerte al día por un rato, o solo estás de paso?

—En realidad vine a _verte_. Estaba buscando tu casa y me perdí, así que pensé en pedirle indicaciones a alguien y por coincidencia te encontré aquí.

—Oh... bueno, genial.

Fuimos a un banco cercano y nos sentamos incómodamente en silencio por unos minutos.

—Entonces… escuché que te vas a casar —comenzó ella, obviamente tratando de encontrar una forma de romper el hielo.

Asentí, y luego estúpidamente continué mirando hacia la distancia, todavía sin saber qué decirle exactamente en ese momento. Tuve un viaje en auto de tres horas y pensé en un millón de cosas para decirle, pero en ese momento estaba en blanco.

—Apuesto a que nunca hubieras pensado en decírmelo si no fueras a casarte con mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad? —preguntó inesperadamente.

Resoplé para mí mismo, y luego busqué en las profundidades de mi trasero mi patética cabeza.

—Bella, lo siento —le dije en un extraño impulso que se sintió estúpido y liberador al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo ella con una risa sin humor.

—No... en serio. Debería haber... creo que hice las cosas mal… yo solo… Mierda, ¿cómo demonios te disculpas con alguien por toda la mierda que parece que ya no tiene sentido? —pregunté, sobre todo a mí mismo—. Quiero decir, sé que hiciste lo que hiciste por mí... y no debería haber reaccionado como lo hice. _¿Eso tiene sentido?_ Nunca estuve enojado contigo, pero siento que me las agarré contigo y... te dejé sola para lidiar con toda la mierda que vino después. Fui un imbécil egoísta... debería haberte... no lo sé, llevado conmigo, o algo así.

Su expresión confusa pareció enojarse un poco.

—¿Llevado, a dónde?

—No lo sé... a algún lugar donde pudiera protegerte de toda la mierda. De papá, que estaba demasiado enfocado en mí para preocuparse por tu bienestar. De una madre que se preocupaba más por sí misma que por su propia hija. De un maldito idiota asqueroso que...

—Está bien, ¡detente! —me gritó—. Dios, Emmett, no has cambiado nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Traté de pensar en lo que dije mal, y entonces decidí que tenía que retractarme—. No, eso no es lo que quería decir, bueno, lo es, pero... _Mierda_. —Tomé otra respiración profunda—. Está bien, honestamente… no lo entiendo. No los entiendo a ti y a él, y qué demonios pasó entre ustedes. Y si no me hubiera enfermado, entonces nunca habrían estado juntos, y tú merecías mucho más que solo conformarte con alguien como Edward porque te quedaste embarazada para mi beneficio. Pero... supongo que eso ya no importa porque lo hecho, hecho está, y eso no es lo que vine a decir... no realmente, de todos modos. He estado tan enojado con el mundo por joderte, y a su vez yo te jodí por abandonarte. Realmente lo siento.

Estuvo en silencio mientras consideraba cómo responderme, y luego suspiró.

—Tal vez tengas razón... tal vez Edward y yo nunca nos hubiéramos acercado tanto en ese entonces si no te hubieras enfermado... Tal vez hubiéramos tomado caminos separados solo para volvernos a encontrar años después en una cita a ciegas y enamorarnos y con el tiempo casarnos de todos modos —dijo sin alterarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos hacia mí—. ¿Por qué tu relación con mi mejor amiga está bien y mi relación con el tuyo está tan mal?

—Rose no tenía catorce años cuando nos juntamos —le dije sin alterarme.

—Tenía dieciséis años, no catorce, ¿y qué diferencia hace de todos modos? ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera una zorra con los idiotas en la escuela a los que no les importaba una mierda? Porque eso era lo que hacían la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Todavía tienes mucho odio por él, y ni siquiera creo que sepas por qué.

—Simplemente lo hago —dije, prácticamente admitiendo que ella tenía razón—. He tratado de pasarlo por alto, simplemente no puedo. Lo odio, y no importa lo mucho que me gustaría poder apagarlo, no puedo. Él traicionó mi confianza por completo. Te quitó tu infancia, y cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras de crecer y salir al mundo para encontrar un... romance de esos que soñabas por esos libros que siempre solías leer.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo eso? Amo mucho a Edward, y al desacreditarlo, estás desacreditando la parte más importante de mí.

Suspiré.

—Mira, lo último que quería hacer era venir aquí y hacerte enojar.

—No estoy enojada, pero como lo mencionaste, ¿por qué no me dices por qué viniste aquí?

—Porque... te extrañaba... y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Bueno, puedes ver que estoy bien —dijo con frialdad—. Así que supongo que puedes irte por otra media docena de años hasta que tu culpa te abrume o Rose te obligue a visitar.

—Bella, eso no es lo que quiero.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Quiero... te quiero en mi vida de nuevo. Quiero conocer a tu hijo; nunca he visto una fotografía... demonios, ni siquiera sé su nombre o si tuviste más hijos.

—Eso solo es tu culpa.

—Lo sé... pero quiero arreglarlo.

Ella asintió distraídamente mientras miraba hacia los juegos.

—Edward y yo decidimos esperar un tiempo para ver si queremos más niños; nos encanta consentir al que tenemos ahora.

—Eso tiene sentido... ¿Tienes una foto de él?

—No necesitas una —dijo mientras señalaba hacia la multitud de niños corriendo como locos frente a nosotros—. Adivina cuál es.

Miré a los niños durante unos minutos, cuando de repente me llamó la atención un pequeño trepando por el pasamanos. Su cabello era inconfundible, y bueno, también su cara. Él era un mini Edward con lo suficiente de Bella para hacerlo adorable, y me encontré sonriéndole.

—No creo que pudieras haber ocultado su paternidad por mucho tiempo —le dije.

—No, definitivamente no —dijo con una risita.

—Ah, es hermoso, Bella —le dije mientras observaba al niño deslizarse a través de la viga superior de la estructura del juego—. Uh... ¿se va a lastimar allí? —le pregunté preocupado.

Ella sonrió.

—Nah, es un mono... Él es como su tío en ese sentido —dijo sugestivamente.

Asentí en acuerdo. Siempre fui físicamente hiperactivo así cuando era un niño, y habría dicho que Edward también lo fue, pero en realidad él siempre había seguido mi ejemplo.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —Todavía estaba mirando al niño cuando pregunté, pero cuando Bella no me respondió, me giré para mirarla.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Emmett, pero... él está en esa edad en la que se encariña con las personas con bastante facilidad. No veo el sentido de que lo conozcas cuando no vas a estar en su vida.

—Mira, sé que Rose lo adora y probablemente lo quiere en nuestra boda, pero lo más importante es que soy su tío y... me salvó la vida.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Él no salvó tu vida, simplemente nació. Yo te salvé... Edward y yo; nosotros tomamos una decisión juntos que les dio vida a ambos. Pero los tres somos un paquete, así que si quieres estar en nuestras vidas, te sugiero que contactes a Edward.

—Bella, yo...

—No espero que vuelvan a ser mejores amigos —me interrumpió—. Pero la última vez que lo viste... las mentiras que dijiste, las cosas hirientes que dijiste... Por lo menos le debes una disculpa.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe con el tipo que dejó embarazada a mi hermana de dieciséis años? —pregunté lentamente.

Ella sonrió con pesar antes de levantarse del banco.

—Supongo que no.

—Bella, realmente dudo que él me permita verlos después de todo lo que pasó de todos modos.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunté cuando ella comenzó a caminar.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido si todo lo que vas a hacer es seguir culpándolo por tu distancia. —Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero luego se detuvo y se giró hacia mí—. Su nombre es Ben —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa y congelándome en el lugar—. Elección de Edward, no mía —añadió. Sin otra palabra, Bella se giró y terminó de caminar hacia la mujer y se negó a mirarme de nuevo.

Me quedé parado allí completamente atónito. _¿Llamaron a su hijo Ben?_

No pude dejar de pensar en el nombre durante las tres horas a casa, y cuando regresé al condominio, la sorpresa de Rose para mí solo se sumó a eso.

—¡Las invitaciones acaban de llegar! —casi gritó en el momento en que entré por la puerta. Pero cuando vio mi cara, su emoción decayó—. ¿Qué pasó? Lo siento, estaba tan emocionada, pero primero debería haber preguntado cómo fue tu visita. —Miró su reloj—. Pero como solo te fuiste unas seis horas y media, diría que no te fue muy bien.

—Estuvo bien —dije mientras miraba la invitación en su mano...

 _Está cordialmente invitado a la boda de_

 _Emmett Benjamin Swan_

 _y_

 _Rosalie Ann Hale_

—Vi a Bella brevemente... No me dijiste que nombraron a su hijo por mí —dije sombríamente.

—Uh... por lo que me dijo, ella no eligió el nombre. Además, casi nunca hablamos de ellos, y te dije que no quería meterme en el medio. ¿Por qué no te quedaste más tiempo?

—Bella me dijo que tengo que disculparme con Edward antes de que me deje pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Entonces... ¿fuiste a su taller?

—No... yo...

—Emmett, incluso si todavía lo odias, ve al menos a intentarlo. Demonios, finge por todo lo que me importa. La vida es demasiado corta para no tener a tu familia cerca, y te guste o no, Edward es parte de tu familia.

Lo pensé por unos días, y finalmente decidí que Rose tenía razón en algo. No tenía que no odiar a Edward, pero si pudiera tolerarlo ocasionalmente, entonces definitivamente valdría la pena. Quería a Bella de vuelta en mi vida, y realmente quería conocer al pequeño Ben. Así que por Rose, y por ellos, decidí intentarlo. Si podía pasar una conversación sin matar al hijo de puta, entonces habría sido un éxito.

…

En realidad estaba gratamente sorprendido por lo bien que se veía el taller. Charlie me había contado, durante una de nuestras tensas conversaciones, que Edward era el propietario absoluto, y parecía que le estaba yendo bastante bien.

De hecho, me imaginé que estaría demasiado ocupado para hablar, pero ese día había comenzado tarde, así que cuando llegué allí era cerca de la hora de cierre y no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Cuando el último cliente se fue, tomé una respiración profunda y entré a la oficina.

Él estaba solo en el escritorio haciendo lo que parecía un montón de papeleo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunté, pensando que era una buena forma de llamar su atención—. Tengo algo de experiencia en este tipo de trabajo —dije con forzada amabilidad.

Me miró y se sorprendió, pero no del todo.

—Emmett, hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó sin alterarse.

—¿Bella te dijo que fui a verla la semana pasada? —supuse.

Asintió mientras cerraba lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

—Síp —dijo cuando finalmente me volvió a mirar—. Te ves bien. Recuperaste tu peso y todo —dijo inexpresivamente.

—Sí... en cuanto entré en remisión quise volver a estar en forma —le dije con incomodidad. Si había pensado que mi pequeña reunión con Bella fue extraña, definitivamente estaba equivocado, porque estar en una habitación a solas con Edward era insoportablemente incómodo. Me encontré queriendo ahorcarlo, pero también de manera irritante quería preguntarle sobre su negocio y si había estado trabajando en algo genial. Lo odiaba más de lo que nunca había odiado a nadie, pero había breves momentos en los que olvidaba y de repente volvía a esa época antes de que todo sucediera, cuando solo pasábamos el tiempo y trabajábamos en los autos como si nada más importara.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces, además de tu salud, ¿cómo has estado?

—No puedo quejarme —le dije mientras trataba de pensar qué más decir. Me aclaré la garganta—. Vi a Ben en el parque... se parece a ti.

—Sí, pobre niño —bromeó antes de mirar al reloj en la pared, como si tuviera prisa por irse.

—¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? —le pregunté.

—A casa —dijo—. Ha sido un día largo, así que, ¿por qué no me dices lo que viniste a decir?

Asentí. Él tenía razón; no tenía sentido retrasar o forzar una charla trivial falsa.

—Quiero a mi familia de regreso... y Bella dijo que la única forma de tenerlos en mi vida de nuevo, es si arreglo las cosas contigo... así que aquí estoy.

—Bien, considera las cosas arregladas —dijo Edward con frialdad antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Solo así? —pregunté sorprendido.

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera, Emmett? Todo esto era tu problema. Entiendo por qué estabas enojado al principio, pero traté de hablar contigo al respecto. Me disculpé por traicionar tu confianza, pero ya terminé de disculparme o incluso de preocuparme por ti. Esta es mi familia ahora y no voy a desparecer ni a apartarme para darte tiempo con ellos. Pero Bella y Ben también son tu familia y no voy a mantenerlos alejados de ti.

—¿A pesar de que yo traté de alejarlos de ti?

—Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, nunca dejaría que nadie me alejara de mi familia, así como nunca trataría de mantenerlos alejados de la suya. Yo no crecí como tú, Emmett, no siempre tuve una familia, no realmente, de todos modos, y sé que no debo dar un regalo como ese por sentado.

Aunque quería odiarlo, aunque traté de aferrarme a la ira que me había definido por tanto tiempo, ya no podía seguir negando la verdad. Una imagen realmente valía más que mil palabras, y su oficina y escritorio estaban llenos de fotografías, lo que solo probaba más sus palabras. La mayoría eran de Bella y su hijo, pero incluso había un par con Charlie y Renée en ellas, y era dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que todos significaban para él.

Edward no era el vago perdedor que era su padre, y realmente comencé a tener mis dudas de que él alguna vez haría algo para lastimarlos como siempre había temido. Pero mientras más miraba las fotos, más me daba cuenta de la verdad: me lo había perdido. Me perdí a mi sobrino creciendo de un bebé a un niño. Me perdí incontables Navidades y cumpleaños; primeros pasos y aprender a andar en bicicleta. Me perdí todo eso porque era egoísta y no podía superar mi propia mierda para ver lo que era realmente importante, y todo eso se equiparaba al hecho de que yo era el perdedor que siempre temí que él fuera. Yo fui el que abandoné a mi familia. Él no sufrió por mi ausencia, nadie más que yo lo hizo.

—Esto... todo, todo fue mi culpa —le admití emocionalmente—. Solo seguí pensando que si no me hubiera enfermado... Esto no era lo que se suponía que pasara, ¿sabes? Estaba tan enojado contigo cuando descubrí que fuiste el que la dejó embarazada, pero... cuando ella me dijo que lo hicieron para salvarme, simplemente... no pude manejarlo, ¿sabes? Realmente pensé que eras la única persona que sabía que hubiera preferido morir antes de que Bella perdiera su infancia así. Contaba contigo para tomar las decisiones que yo habría tomado, para cuidarla y poner sus necesidades primero. Tú y yo éramos tan cercanos en ese entonces, y honestamente pensaba que veías las cosas como yo lo hacía. Pensaba... pensaba que veías a Bella de la misma manera que yo. Simplemente no esperaba…

—Nunca vi a Bella de la forma que lo hacías —me interrumpió—. Emmett, quería estar en tu familia desde la primera vez que me llevaste a tu casa, y deseaba que tus padres fueran míos, demonios, deseaba ser tú... pero nunca vi a Bella como una hermanita. Me burlaba de ella y la molestaba de la forma en que lo haría un hermano mayor, pero... solo era para ocultar la forma en que realmente me sentía.

—¿Y cómo te sentías?

—Ni siquiera lo entendí hasta que todo esto comenzó, pero en el fondo lo sabía... _siempre_ la amé. Todas las chicas con las que salía, cada vez que cogía en una fiesta, algo siempre me hacía pensar en ella, incluso en esa época, y simplemente sentía esta... ola de culpa, como si supiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, incluso si realmente no lo estaba en ese momento. Siempre estaba tan confundido, porque sabía que no debía sentirme de esa forma por ella, así que lo enterré lo mejor que podía por el mayor tiempo posible hasta que ya no fue posible. Pero si no te hubieras enfermado... si Bella no hubiera tenido un sexto sentido para saber cómo salvarte... aún habríamos terminado juntos... y Benny habría nacido en algún momento porque ese niño es una fuerza, y nada podría haberle impedido conquistar este mundo —dijo con una risa.

No pude evitar sonreír por su comentario.

—Lo creo —acordé en voz baja. Solo los minutos que lo vi jugar ese día fueron suficientes para probar eso—. Pero... todavía... no lo entiendo —le dije honestamente. Finalmente había superado la ira; solo estaba tratando de entender—. Quiero decir, siempre nos gustaron las mismas chicas, no puedo imaginarte... y a ella... es solo... —dejé mi oración incompleta mientras los escalofríos recorrían mi columna.

—Espero que no la vieras como yo —bromeó Edward.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Bueno, honestamente, yo no veo el atractivo en Rose —me dijo. Me encogí de hombros entendiendo, así que continuó—: Puedo nombrar miles de atributos de Bella que amo, pero la verdad es que muchas mujeres tienes esas cosas en común... pero solo hay una Bella, y nunca podré expresar correctamente _por qué_ la amo. Es solo quien soy.

Asentí distraídamente.

—Edward... lo siento —dije sinceramente. Y lo sentía. Siempre odiaría lo joven que era Bella, pero estaba agradecido de que ninguno de mis grandes temores se hiciera realidad. Edward no iba a lastimarla, y realmente creía que eran felices—. Por todo, en realidad —añadí—. Pero sobre todo por mentir como lo hice, y por tratar de mantenerlos separados. Era un idiota, y no quiero perder más tiempo en seguir siendo un idiota.

—Entonces no lo hagas. La fiesta por el cumpleaños número seis de Benny es el próximo fin de semana, ¿por qué no vienen tú y Rose? _Es con temática de circo_ —dijo la última parte con sarcasmo. Ambos odiábamos los circos mientras crecíamos, así que entendía completamente su desdén por la temática.

Sonreí.

—Gracias... no puedo esperar.

—Mira, tengo que ir a casa a cenar, Bella va a estar enojada si llego muy tarde... ¿Tienes hambre?

—Probablemente debería ponerme en camino… Rose odia quedarse sola en la noche.

—¡Pff! Mujeres —bromeó Edward.

—Exacto. Pero por favor dile a Bella que no puedo esperar a verla la próxima semana.

—Lo haré.

No nos dimos la mano ni siquiera golpeamos los puños antes de separarnos, pero eso estaba bien, y aunque dudaba que alguna vez volviéramos a ser tan cercanos como antes, se sentía bien no odiarlo más... incluso también logré de dejar de odiarme. No tenía sentido perder más tiempo con la negatividad. Estaba en el camino de recuperar a mi familia, y luego me casaría con la mujer más increíble que podía imaginar; decir que la vida era buena sería un eufemismo.

…

En realidad estaba súper emocionado. De hecho, estaba seguro de que nunca había estado tan emocionado por una fiesta infantil en mi vida. Al parecer el circo iba a pasar en el patio trasero, por lo que era bueno que Rose supiera dónde era la casa, porque seguramente nunca hubiera podido encontrarla.

La casa era sorprendentemente grande, no era enorme, pero definitivamente era una de las más grandes del complejo. Rose finalmente se había permitido darme más información sobre Bella durante el viaje en auto. Después de conseguir su diploma de secundaria, ella fue a la escuela de enfermería y actualmente trabajaba en el consultorio de un doctor, lo que realmente me sorprendió, ya que Bella siempre odió todo lo que tuviera que ver con agujas. Pero sabía que las enfermeras no ganaban mucho dinero, así que por el aspecto de su casa, a Edward debía irle increíblemente bien en el taller.

—¿No deberíamos golpear? —pregunté, poniéndome nervioso por primera vez en una semana cuando Rose fue por el picaporte.

—Tú tal vez quieras, pero _yo_ soy familia —bromeó antes de sacarme la lengua.

—Mejor ten cuidado o podría arrancarte esa cosa —le advertí en broma.

—La extrañarías demasiado.

—Tienes razón en eso.

—¡Tía Dose! —gritó una vocecita cuando entramos.

—Hola, ¡ahí está mi diablillo! —chilló ella mientras él corría directo hacia ella y saltaba a sus brazos que esperaban.

—Te extrañé —le dijo a ella.

—Yo también te extrañé —respondió ella con un beso—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Tengo seis años ahora!

—Lo sé, te estás poniendo tan grande.

—¿Tienes un degalo pada mí? —preguntó él con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta más tarde.

No podía hacer nada más que pararme allí como un tonto y mirar al pequeño niño que fue concebido para salvarme. Era una maravilla para contemplar, e incluso sin realmente hablar con él, podía sentir un vínculo intenso con él que estaba seguro que continuaría por el resto de mi vida.

—Oye, tía Dose, ¿de vedad te vas a casad? —preguntó Ben mientras me miraba por primera vez.

—Síp. Este es tu tío Emmett —le dijo ella.

El niño me lanzó una mirada mortal que me hizo reír por lo mucho que me recordaba a Bella cuando era pequeña.

—¿Pod qué te quiedes casad con él, se padece a Shek?

Rose y yo nos reímos de eso.

—Bueno, tal vez yo soy Fiona —le dijo ella.

—De vedad espedo que no te conviedtas en un oga también.

—Pero el verde es mi color favorito... igual que tus ojos.

—Oh, tía Dose —dijo Ben con un resoplido para cubrir su sonrojo.

—Oye, ¿puedes al menos saludar a Emmett? —le preguntó Rose—. Él realmente quería conocerte.

—Hola —dijo con actitud. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que él tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Rose y no estaba feliz de que me casara con ella, lo que era muy gracioso, pero un poco molesto al mismo tiempo. Quería agradarle, pero parecía que tenía que ganarme mi camino a su cariño y demostrarle que pertenecía con su madrina.

—Oye, ¿dónde está tu mami? —le preguntó Rose.

—En el patio tasedo. Yo solo vine a tomad agua y te vi entad.

—Está bien, bueno, salgamos y saludemos.

Rose lo bajó, así que él agarró su mano y la llevó a través de la casa. Los seguí de cerca, pero no pude evitar mirar todas las cosas lindas que tenían decorando el lugar. Se veía muy adulto, lo que realmente no era lo que esperaba, aunque suponía que no tenía idea de lo que esperaba.

Su patio trasero era aún más lindo. Estaba todo adornado con payasos y carpas de circo para la fiesta, pero debajo de eso había césped verde y frondoso rodeado por árboles con juegos a un lado. En realidad era algo hermoso.

Estaba tan ocupado mirando alrededor que ni siquiera noté que Rose estaba abrazando a Bella.

Cuando terminaron, se separaron y Bella se acercó y también me abrazó.

—Hola, extraño. Me alegró de que estés aquí.

Le devolví el abrazo y se sintió increíble.

—Yo también. Gracias por recibirme... Um, ¿llegamos temprano? —pregunté cuando vi que éramos los únicos allí.

—Sí... pero eso es perfecto, pueden ayudar a arreglar —dijo ella, y solo así, fue como si los últimos seis años separados nunca hubieran sucedido. Bella nos puso directo a trabajar, colgando decoraciones y armando juegos.

Y cuando me envió a la casa a buscar una cinta que necesitaba, Edward entró con una gran caja de pastel.

—Hola, viniste —dijo Edward casualmente—. Y Bella ya te tiene trabajando —comentó con una risa.

Sonreí.

—Sí, bueno, estoy encantado de hacerlo —dije sinceramente mientras sacaba un gallardete que estaba pegado en mi camisa—. ¿Acabas de volver de la panadería?

—Bueno, pensé en hornear el pastel yo mismo, pero luego Bella señaló que no puedo hornear, así que opté por que alguien más lo hiciera.

Levantó la tapa así podía ver el pastel en forma de carpa de circo.

—¿Qué pasa con todos los payasos y eso, de todos modos? —le pregunté perturbado.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bella se negó a dejarme mostrarle _"It"_ a Benny, así que a él todavía le gusta esta mierda.

Me reí.

—¿Realmente querías que tu hijo se orinara como lo hiciste después de ver esa película?

—Al menos a él ya no le gustaría esta mierda.

—Es cierto —acordé—. Tal vez cuando tenga ocho años.

No fui allí ese día esperando que las cosas entre nosotros estuvieran tensas todo el tiempo, pero definitivamente no pensé que iban a ser extremadamente fáciles. Por raro que pareciera, el hecho de que no fueran extrañas era la parte más extraña. De inmediato me sentí cómodo cerca de ellos, e incluso cuando vi a Edward y Bella ser cariñosos mutuamente, no tuve sentimientos negativos en absoluto; en realidad casi parecía correcto... como si finalmente pudiera ver su amor y fuera completamente natural. Encajaban juntos y odiaba haber tratado de separarlos.

Muy pronto empezaron a llegar los invitados, incluidos mi papá y su prometida Sue, quien estuvo más que un poco sorprendido y entusiasmado de verme allí; puede que él incluso llorara cuando me abrazó. Charlie y yo pasamos prácticamente toda la fiesta poniéndonos al día, y él me contó cómo Edward básicamente había salvado nuestra casa familiar. Él y Sue actualmente vivían allí juntos, pero todavía estaba tratando de convencer a Edward de que aceptara el dinero, a pesar de que él se negaba a recibirlo.

—Así que decidí seguir poniendo mis pagos en bonos de ahorro para Benny —explicó Charlie.

—Esa es una buena idea —le dije.

Nos reímos y recordamos y él me preguntó sobre mi vida, pero principalmente alardeó de las dichas de ser abuelo. En realidad fueron un par de horas increíbles.

Cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron y el último niño se fue a casa, Edward decidió que, como era un día inusualmente cálido para octubre, era una buena idea sacar las pistolas de agua...

—¡Oh, Edward, no! —se quejó Rose, ya viendo hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Bien, no te armes, pero te vas a mojar de cualquier manera.

Bella salió saltando de la casa y parecía tan emocionada por la inminente guerra como lo estaban Edward y Benny.

—Está bien, los Masen contra los Swan —anunció Bella.

—Espera, ¿vamos a jugar todos? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella con entusiasmo.

—¡No, yo quiedo estad en el equipo de la tía Dose! —se quejó Ben cuando todos nos pusimos de pie y recogimos nuestras armas. Y como era su cumpleaños, consentimos al niño. Así que los equipos terminaron siendo Ben, Rose y yo contra Edward, Bella y Charlie... y fue guerra. Solo nos tomó un par de minutos empaparnos por completo, y no podía recordar una ocasión en la que me hubiera reído tanto. Pero más allá de todo, la mejor parte de la batalla fue el hecho de que Ben pareció superar su resentimiento hacia mí por casarme con Rose, lo que definitivamente fue un alivio.

Rose y Bella finalmente tuvieron suficiente y entraron para cambiarse, y Sue las siguió para ayudar a comenzar la limpieza, pero los hombres nos quedamos y nos sentamos al sol para secarnos con algunas cervezas... bueno, cerveza de raíz para Ben. Solo había tres sillas reclinables, así que Ben se trepó en el regazo de Edward y observé como ellos se recostaban juntos completamente felices.

—¿Oye, papi? —le preguntó Ben.

—¿Sí?

—¿Extañas que tenga cinco años?

Edward se rio.

—Sí, pero me encanta que ahora tengas seis.

—¿Y cuando tenga siete extañadás que tenga seis?

—Por supuesto, pero aún voy a estar emocionado de verte cumplir siete... y ocho, y todos los años que cumplirás.

—Pedo cuando tenga siete años voy a manejad el bote de pesca, ¿vedad, abuelo? —le preguntó Ben a Charlie.

—Bueno, eso es lo que acordamos —respondió Charlie.

—¿Vas a pescar? —le pregunté con entusiasmo—. ¿Crees que puedo ir alguna vez?

—¿También te gusta pescad? —preguntó Ben sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto. El abuelo solía llevarme todo el tiempo cuando yo tenía tu edad.

—¿Conocías al abuelo cuando tenías mi edad?

—Sí, él es mi papá —le dije con una sonrisa.

Parecía confundido mientras trataba de averiguar lo que eso significaba.

—Entonces... ¿edes el hedmano de mi mami?

—Así es.

—¿Pedo te vas a casad con la hedmana de mi mami?

Todos nos reímos.

—No, amigo, la tía Rose solo es la amiga de mamá —le explicó Edward.

—Oh... bueno, supongo que puedes venid a pescad con nosotos. Pedo solo si cebas tu popio anzuelo —dijo mientras trataba de guiñarle un ojo a Charlie.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro si puedo recordar cómo... ¿Me ayudarás?

Miró a Edward por su opinión; cuando Edward asintió de forma alentadora, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

—Está bien, puedo ayudadte.

Y así como así, supe que íbamos a ser grandes amigos.

…

Durante los próximos meses, Rose se lanzó de cabeza a planificar la boda, y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia. Bella y Edward trajeron a Ben a Seattle por el fin de semana unas cuantas veces, y debí haber ido a Forks prácticamente fin de semana por medio.

Benny definitivamente era un desmadre, y rápidamente se convirtió en mi amiguito favorito que amaba hacerme bromas y demostrarme sus últimos trucos de magia. Y estaba agradecido por el increíble regalo de estar cerca de Bella y Charlie de nuevo, pero la mayor sorpresa que tuve, fue la rapidez con la que Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra vieja camaradería familiar. Fue como si en el momento en que saqué la cabeza de mi trasero, pudimos regresar a lo que éramos antes. No fue como si nos hubiéramos arreglado, sino más bien como si nunca hubiera existido un distanciamiento entre nosotros en primer lugar... y después de solo cuatro meses de renovada amistad, le pedí que fuera mi padrino en mi boda.

Y fue la mejor boda que podía esperar. Con mi nuevo/viejo mejor amigo a mi lado, mi pequeño sobrino salvavidas tropezando en su camino por el pasillo como el portador de los anillos, mis padres en la primera fila, Bella como la madrina, y la novia más hermosa que podía pedir, la vida no se podía poner mucho mejor, y estaba increíblemente agradecido por tener una segunda oportunidad para vivirla.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. Llegamos al final.😭😭 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Les gustó la historia?

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción, si quieren dejarle un review a la autora, en EFF tienen un álbum con opciones para hacerlo.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Vanina Iliana, angryc, Brigitte, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Pili, patymdn, kaja0507, debynoe12, Adriu, lauritacullenswan, Alexandra Nash, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Mss1-cullen-swan, jupy, Little Whitiee, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Ele, twilight-love1694, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, freedom2604, somas, Jade HSos, Paola Lightwood, crysty Katy, Itzel clem, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellark, BereB, Marme, Chonis22, miop, Lily, May Cullen M, Akatzuki, Cary, alejandra1987, Norita, Ross, Adriana Molina, melina, y los Guest.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!😘


End file.
